Angel Heart
by Eternal Spark
Summary: Wufei's in love with someone he thought was unreachable. Destiny soon creates an solid friendship that develops into the form of guardian angels. The battle between good and evil begins. How does a person survive after a horrible tragedy...you just do...
1. An Angel in the Garden

Chapter one - An angel in the garden  
  
Wufei watched the very popular and talkative student everyday. Every single day, 365 days, five days a week, whether in class, or walking quietly home from school. Who wouldn't? The chatterbox sitting at the popular table oozed sexuality yet acted as innocent as a lamb. Yes! A contradiction in itself but the chestnut-haired, violet-eyed boy wonder only acted this way during lunchtime. Chang Wufei should know. It was he who watched that particular lunch table and was staring at that particular boy as the teenager's so called friends sat around his slender form for another day of lukewarm cheeseburgers and greasy french fries. All of them were vying for the chestnut confection's attention and each one was secretly fighting the other for that sweet heart-shaped face with the very sensual pouty lips. Those juicy lips were begging to be kissed, and each of those idiots were praying that one day those deep violet eyes would look their way with more than just a hint of a friendship.  
  
"You've got it bad, Fei."  
  
Sloe eyes looked to his left, away from the popular table and from his plastic tray filled with lukewarm beef lo mein, an ice-cold Arizona ice tea and mini spring rolls and into the depths of a Prussian sea. "Hi Heero."  
  
Heero Yuy smiled down on his friend. They had been best friends since birth when his family moved next door to the Chang house. Heero was an all around scholar/jock, blessed with the athletic ability of a pro and excelled in any sport offered to him. Currently, he was the football captain. Heero was not your typical football captain either. He was the type of guy that had a no nonsense attitude about him, looks to die for but never really paid enough attention to them to notice. You could say he was a typical teenager just trying to get through school just like everyone else.  
  
Wufei just didn't understand why he never fell for his friend. With that shaggy mop of dark chocolate hair and those dark blue eyes, Heero would be the perfect boyfriend. Maybe it was because they were practically related since Heero's older sister Relena had married Wufei's older brother, Xi- Shin. (1) Maybe it could be that his dear Heero was already in love and I mean love at first sight, fumble the ball during the big game kind of love with the very popular blonde genius from honors, Quatre Raberta Winner.  
  
This confidential info was only entrusted in Wufei's care because they were the greatest of friends. He remembered it as if it was yesterday. That night while he was over for dinner, Heero's father who owned Yuy Contracting, received a call to build a new house, a mansion, in the quiet area on the northeast of Sank. Everyday, Heero would leave his football practice early to see the progress of his father's latest project. It was just on one particular day, the would-be owners of the house, stopped by for adjustments in certain rooms. It was then Mr. Yuy and his youngest son was introduced to Mr. and Ms. Winner, owners of Winner Enterprises, one of the top companies in the entire world.  
  
Being introduced to the famous couple was not the best part. Totally speechless, Heero's eyes set on the couple's youngest son who happened to be with them that day. The small teenager was a vision to behold-Blonde with large aquamarine eyes and an innocence surrounding him. He couldn't quite understand why he was feeling hot and cold at the same time. Under further investigation, Heero found out that the couple had a handsome older son. Millardo or Zechs, as everyone called him, would eventually end up in his older brother Trowa's classes. The moment those two met, a friendship sparked between them and now they were constantly together, studying, dating and other stuff couples do together.  
  
"So Fei...are you ever gonna get up the nerve to tell Duo you're mad about his body?"  
  
"I am not!" Wufei shouted, his face reddening by the seconds. A huge sweatdrop developed on the side of his face. Everyone was staring at him from his outburst, everyone including Duo. Heero laughed as the dull sound of Wufei's head hitting the table, hands folding over his head in embarrassment.  
  
"Besides. " A muffled voice echoed from underneath folded arms. "Why would he be interested in me?"  
  
A gentle tug on Wufei's ponytail caused the Chinese boy to look up.  
  
"Duo is not like that, Fei. Trust me." Heero glanced over at the boy of Wufei's affection. Rumors were flying around the campus about the beautiful boy just like any newcomer would. But the truth about the boy sickened him to the core. Rumor had it that Duo was physically and sexually abused when he was seven by his father and it wasn't discovered until the boy was twelve. Heero knew the truth from his parents since they were friends with the chief of the police. Treize, Duo's older half brother, who had just lost his wife in childbirth and was caring for his newborn daughter when he mistakenly saw the marks all over his younger brother's body while the boy slept over his house. Shocked, Treize confronted his father about his younger brother and the confrontation triggered some terrible memory within the young adult. From that point on and a little help from family court, Treize was granted custody of his brother. Since then he was trying his best to raise Duo and his daughter Mariemaea in a stable environment far away from their deranged father who was now in prison for his heinous crimes.  
  
When Heero first heard the story from his parents, he was horrified. In his grief, he spoke to Wufei about it since he knew his unusually quiet friend had falling head over heels in love with Duo. Usually such vast information about one's life would scare away any traces of a friendship but being the person Heero knew Wufei was, admiration showed through Wufei's sloe eyes reaffirming his decision. With this, Heero wanted to make his friend happy even if he never got the object of his secret desires, he would help his best friend find his.  
  
A chestnut braid twitched as its owner rose from the table adjusting his glasses over his nose. "I'll see you guys later! Ja ne!"  
  
Heero planted a hand firmly on Wufei's shoulder. "Look! He's leaving! At least try to talk to him! Isn't he in your poetry class or something?"  
  
"What for, Heero?" Wufei responded wearily. "It's a lost cause, so why strain myself?"  
  
"Hn! No balls, Wuffie? Did they shrivel up or something?"  
  
"NO!" Wufei growled. "Just I don't know how to approach him!"  
  
Heero stood up, grabbing Wufei by the collar. "Well I do! Come on!" And he proceeded to drag the ebony-haired Asian boy, kicking and screaming injustice through the lunchroom.  
  
Unaware by the two students, aquamarine eyes followed Heero's movements sighing his misfortune. "I wish he would talk to me."  
  
"Who, Quat-chan?"  
  
"No one, Dottie." Quatre smiled at his friend though the smile didn't reach his eyes. It was hard being in love with the top jock on campus. He knew Heero didn't have anyone and when he thought the cute boy he hung out with was his boyfriend, Dorothy informed him that they were like brothers. Looking down on his plate, he pushed the vegetarian lasagna around smearing the sauce along the end of the ceramic plate. He sighed, staring at Dorothy's plate of a cheeseburger and cheese fries. His hand instantly went into Dorothy's plate grabbing two generous globs of cheesy fries and popping them in his mouth. "Did you want that fry?"  
  
Dorothy just giggled at her friend, while one of her forked eyebrows rose in question at her lovable french fry thief.  
  
~***~  
  
Duo walked down the corridor, out a side door out towards the courtyard, walking directly to his favorite spot...under the giant Sakura tree growing in the center of the campus. He had a little while before lunch was over. Nimble hands rubbed along the hard bark as his hands curled about the great tree, hugging his body against it. "I bet you've been here for centuries, old guy. A lot of stories are probably hidden within your rings." He sighed, turning around while sinking to the ground. His back rested gently against the wood while his legs opened in a causal fashion. Tilting his head just a bit to the left side, violet eyes gazed at the noonday sun while a lone hand rustling through chestnut bangs. An afternoon breeze blew gently through the courtyard taking some sakura blossoms, lifted them into the wind, and fluttering petals back down to the earth.  
  
This was the scene Wufei caught as he and Heero opened the door to the courtyard. He couldn't say a word, standing there speechless against the metal door. The sight before him was not a being of this earth. It couldn't be. The form was too beautiful...too innocent as petals fell on him and around him as if touching the folding of hidden wings.  
  
An angel.  
  
It had to be an angel to look so sexy and innocent at the same time. Wisps of chestnut fire fluttered in the breeze, a hand coming to catch the wayward strands back away from his heart-shaped face. Those large eyes closing momentarily staring upward towards a home he couldn't return, too long in this physical form on a lost plane.  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Well?!" Heero nudged Wufei in the arm, "Go over there and talk to him?"  
  
But Wufei was mute. How could you approach someone like that? How could you approach an angel?  
  
Author's notes: Yes I have revised the story a bit. ^_^ Isn't it much better than the last one?  
  
Yes! I'm putting Shin in a story other than Twin Horizons!! I can do that! I'm the author! ^_^ 


	2. Blankets of Onyx

Chapter three: Blankets of Onyx  
  
Friday night: 10 pm at the Maxwell's home.  
  
"Come on, Duo!! It's your turn!"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes as the little pipsqueak greatly resembling his older brother but with curly crimson locks rather than Treize's wavy hair and bright blue eyes. It was a wonder the almost seven-year old wasn't a loan shark the way the girl played poker.  
  
Trieze chuckled, looking up from his reports on the pair. He had warned his little brother how precocious his daughter was. Each turn of the season, young Marie's intelligence level increased and because of this she was placed in a special program for gifted children. The main goal of the program was to concentrate on the child, keeping the child "a child" and not a machine. "What was it about the intelligence in his family?" Trieze thought silently. And what happened to his father in that department?  
  
Duo smiled, knowing he had his niece hands down with his hand. Getting up from his chair in slow motion, with the grace of a dancer, he slammed his cards on the table yelling his battle cry! "YES! FLUSH!!!" The feeling of winning surged through his blood, finally beating this little genius of a girl!! There was no way in hell Marie could beat him.the only way would be having a royal flush and recognizing every card that passed before them there was no way she could have one. Energy flowed through him as he danced around the coffee table not giving a damn who saw him.  
  
But this victory would be short lived. Marie smiled up at her uncle's back as he shook his butt in front of her face, shaking her head as she gracefully placed her hand squarely on the table. "Uh.Uncle Duo. I'm sorry to tell you this but...Royal Flush."  
  
Lightening clashed in the room as the smile on Duo's face evaporated causing him to turn around millisecond by millisecond. Treize laughed his head off, his blue eyes filling with tears watching his only child get up from the table from her squatting position to symbolically lift Duo's face off the floor. Violet eyes squinted at his young adversary in disbelief but Duo's expression changed when he noticed something fall from the little girl's side pocket onto the hard wood floor. Poor Marie didn't notice until she caught Duo's line of sight, staring at the fallen cards on the floor. With teeth beaming sheepishly at her uncle, she replied, "Oops?!" and bolted from the table, running directly to her father.  
  
Violet eyes turned dark as night as the intensity of his anger was flaring by the seconds. The minx tricked him and she was going to pay. "MARIE!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
"DADDY?" Marie whined, tugging on her father's sleeve, trying to hide from her rapidly approaching uncle whom had death written across his face. Marie screeched even louder. "DADDY!!! YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!" She nearly got caught as she ran circles around Treize's desk trying to dodge hands. Hiding behind her father again, the little girl pleaded her case. "It was a joke!" Marie put on her best baby doll face, blinking big blue eyes trying to get her way.  
  
"Princess." her ginger haired sire quietly replied, his blue eyes lifting momentarily to chastised his cheating daughter. "What did Daddy say when you were wrong?"  
  
Mariemea blinked her eyes, knowing automatically her father was not going to aid her in this fight. Pouting adorably, her face scrunched up. "Accept the consequences and apologize.  
  
Duo just stood there, his lithe arms crossed over his Limp Biskit t-shirt while trying to control his anger. One of the rules he tried to enforce to Marie was to never cheat at cards. Since it was all in good fun but cheaters never win. It was just as bad as lying, a family rule highly enforced in their house. Dewy eyes looked up at Duo momentarily expressing their sorrow within its depths.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. I was only joking. I didn't mean for you to get upset."  
  
A smirk magically changed Duo's angry face into one of love as he bend down picking up the little girl. "Now listen, Meme. You know how your dad and me feel about lying and cheating. But as long as you know to never do it again, I won't punish you."  
  
"Punish me?!" The little girl's large eyes blinked in suspicion, "For cheating at cards?"  
  
Duo nodded, smirking. "Yup!"  
  
"But I'm only six?! We do stupid stuff like that. Man, you guys are too serious for your own good!"  
  
Duo and Treize looked at each other, both wondering how a grown person got stuck in a little girl. Looking at his watch, Treize noticed it was way passed Marie's bedtime. "Okay, young lady." Grabbing his daughter from the younger man. "It's time for bed."  
  
"Arn Daddy! It's Friday. What can't I stay up like you and uncle Duo.?"  
  
"Because..." Treize began gently brushing a lock of hair from Marie's eyes, "we are going to the zoo tomorrow and I don't want to hear 'Daddy I'm too tired to walk. Please carry me like you did the last time. So you are going to sleep and if you are good, maybe we'll go to that new restaurant they opened on Starett Blvd." Treize watched as his daughter's eyes bubbled with excitement. She loved spending time with him and every weekend the three of them would have outings. Last week, Duo met them at the museum later that day and then they went roller-skating. It was so funny watching Duo teach Marie how to roller-skate. His poor baby limped after her tumble but the expression on her face was priceless. Now she begged him for a pair of skates for Christmas.  
  
Treize sighed, carrying his precious bundle to bed as she laid her head on his shoulder. He loved his little family.just him, his brother and his daughter. Though Duo was older and yearned for his independence, he respected the boy when he somehow met them even when he hung out with his classmates at the mall. But Treize knew the real reason. Duo needed someone, someone other than him and Marie. Someone his own age that could relate to the problems of being a teenager and open up the young man lost inside this child. Studying all the time was not cool in his book for the boy. He still regretted his leaving the basketball team.  
  
But it all boiled down to one thing. Duo needed a girlfriend. The frown of Treize changed that way of thinking. A boyfriend would be more appropriate judging from all the playgirl magazines hidden in the far back of the teenager's closet. He had come full circle with his bisexuality after his therapy with Dr. Po. The pain of his past was recognized and in his healing he moved on. Finding out you have mental blocks about your childhood because you were sexually abused was something Treize could now come to cope with. That was one of the reason he was still single. His life was too much focused on the angel in his arms and the shy one in the living room cleaning up. He still didn't confront Duo about the phone call he received from his counselor concerning his missing credits and he wouldn't press the issue waiting patiently for his younger brother to tell him.  
  
Standing before Marie's door, Treize opened it and silently entered. Marie's room, covered with walls of pink and white roses, was a mess. Dolls and stuffed animals were scattered all over the floor, out of the authentic play chest that was her mother's, saved for Marie. Books were opened and spilled across the floor, thrown precariously on her book bag and under the uniform the little girl didn't want to see until Monday. He kissed her delicate auburn curls. "You know this room is going to be cleaned before we go anywhere tomorrow?"  
  
Nodding in agreement, Marie yawned in her father's arms. She wasn't that tired but the moment her daddy picked her up, she felt so safe and comfortable. The warmth from his body always seemed to sooth her, like the father swan at the zoo. The majestic bird always gathered his children to him under his great wings. Such security.her daddy made her feel like that, warm and protected. Laying her down in her bed, Treize arranged her teddy bears around her, while pulling the covering up to her chin. He kissed her forehead as he always did each night. "Goodnight princess."  
  
"Goodnight Daddy."  
  
He kissed her again, leaving the room and prayed all her dreams were filled with teddy bears and red roses.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Duo had just finished straightening up. He was placing the throw pillows back on the couch when the sounds of his brother's footsteps alerted him. Smiling at Treize, he pushed his braid back over his shoulder, smiling as Treize sat back at his desk.  
  
"Is the brat sleep yet?"  
  
"Yes. But that's what you get for teaching her poker, Duo."  
  
"Hell.I didn't teach her to cheat. Must be that Discovery channel. They had a show about gambling and the secrets of the cards. I bet she recorded it."  
  
Treize giggled, ginger eyebrow rising at his brother in suspicion. "Just admit it. You were just as bad when you were her age! Mom would teach us cards and you had the uncanny knack to always win."  
  
Duo just stuck his tongue out at him, violet eyes twinkling mischievously. "Could I help it? I'm just naturally adorable."  
  
"You are hopeless, little brother." Treize shook his head and looked down on his work.  
  
Giggling, Duo waited for Treize to sit back down, coming around the desk pulling up a chair, and turning it around so the chair's back rested against the table. He smiled, as he looked over his elder brother's shoulder downward at the papers catalogued across the desk. "So.how that coming along?"  
  
"Fine. Just have to go over last year's numbers and import them into the formula."  
  
Duo watched the pencil glided across the paper in his brother's hands. Treize was a genius yet because of their position, he wasn't supposed to make himself attract too much attention. So even though he could own the company, he preferred to be a simple consultant and work from his home. The job, in itself, was paying lovely and everyone wanted the bright man yet.he was only cutting himself short and Duo knew it.  
  
"Niisan?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dr. Noin told me I had to take some extra classes. I'm missing some credits."  
  
Treize knew this was coming. "It's because of the hospital right?"  
  
Nodding, Duo continued to tell him how he would have to attend school on Saturday. "I guess that messes up our family days this year."  
  
Treize shook his head in disagreement. "Nonsense. We'll just have to have them on Sunday. Your education is more important, Duo." The face on Duo still didn't reassure Treize. "Duo.is anything wrong?"  
  
"Treize.I'm seeing him in my dreams again."  
  
Treize sighed. The nightmares, the fear of their father coming after them. He motioned his brother to move his chair over, draping an arm over him trying to reassure him. Whenever one of these episodes occurred, Duo had to speak out what he was feeling. Holding in the pain for so long was not good on the boy so Duo was told by his therapist to express his feelings all the time. That was the reason for his hyper activeness, the happy go luck boy with the irreplaceable charm.  
  
"He's not going to hurt us anymore, Duo."  
  
"I know that." Duo exclaimed while chestnut bangs covered his violet eyes. "But the dreams were different somehow." He paused in his narration."Someone protecting me.saving me, Niisan.like an avenging angel. Every time, Dad reached out to touch me, another hand slaps him back. It's weird and when I turn to thank the person, all I see is black. Is this a premonition, Treize?  
  
Treize blinked at the boy. "Maybe.or maybe you just need to get some."  
  
Duo frowned at his older brother. Since turning seventeen, Duo guarded himself against any type of intimate relationship other than his immediate family and Dr. Noin. He had finally gotten to grips with his past and was not ready for one. Sure girls and guys left him tiny gifts of appreciation in his lockers but to him they only wanted him because of his looks and body. Why couldn't someone like him because he was smart? Anyone could have violet eyes or chestnut colored hair mixed with blonde and auburn.  
  
That's why he always let any interested person down telling some excuse of not dating because he was too busy. Until a true savior, the one from his dreams appeared before him.he thought he would remain single for the rest of his life. But this person, this entity in his dreams.who respected his mind first, lingered in his dreamscape and constantly protected his dreams. Could the person be real? It was going to be a tall feat to revert to born again virgin when Duo knew about sex since the age of six. Poor him. Even the urge to jerk off sent him fleeing to the bathroom, terrified of spiritually calling his father and alerting him of their whereabouts.  
  
"Don't joke around like that, Treize. Anyway, my classes start tomorrow and I have to be with the sultan and the dragon."  
  
"Eh?" Treize questioned, raising an eyebrow."  
  
"Oh.Quarte Winner who I can't believe is from Arabia. He's got flaxen blonde hair, blue-green eyes and pale skin like mine. That boy is too smart for his own good and his older brother Zechs.damn that boy is fine! Then there is the dragon. Mr. Wufei Chang or rather the appropriate way of his name is Chang Wufei since he is Chinese. I call him dragon because even though he's a bookworm, he's on the martial arts team. Looking at him he doesn't seem the type though."  
  
"Isn't that Xi-Shin's little brother?"  
  
"Xi-Shin?"  
  
"Mr. Chang, he's one of our associates. Just went on leave today for two weeks because his wife went into labor this afternoon. He told me he has a little brother going to your school. Might be the same one."  
  
"Could be. Wufei's smart. What I wouldn't do for a mind like that?"  
  
"You seemed impressed with this young man."  
  
"Who wouldn't be? Dr. Noin told me he's gotten straight A's since preschool. Talk about pressure. School work must come easy for him."  
  
A yawn signaled Treize of his fatigue. "Well I 'm exhausted. Don't stay up too late, Duo. I'll set your alarm okay. Good night." And he got up going up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
"Night Niisan. Sweet dreams." Turning back towards the 27 inch television off the side, Duo started flipping the channels searching from something to watch. HBO was showing "What lies beneath" again so he kept it at that station. He didn't even realize how sleepy he was until a yawn escaped his mouth. Grabbing the throw cover weaved by his deceased mother when he was a baby, he covered his lithe form settling into its warmth. Very soon the television was watching him.  
  
The dreams began as usual. Duo would be in his bed, covered by his favorite Robotech blanket safe and warm. The little robot night light, covered with the violet and black shade stood as his beacon on his little desk guiding him in his dreams. He loved that nightlight. Though six months had passed since his beloved mother's death, he still felt the security of her warm arms. To a child, a mother was always near them even when they lost their physical form.  
  
But then, as Duo's eyes began to flutter, shifting beneath their lids as he felt the dark man come into his room. Even though he cowered underneath the covers, he could still hear his bedroom door slowly being pushed open when he could have sworn he locked it.  
  
Footsteps light but firm coming closer, approaching his small form lying in the platform bed.  
  
He could feel the dark gaze travel up and down his body. His body shivering beneath his comforter, praying the man would just leave him alone tonight.  
  
The games. He was tired of the games. Why couldn't the dark man be normal and treat him like his son instead of the sick play toy the evil man desperately wanted? And why did he always say he loved him? Is this pain an act of love? Did he really love him or just a way to pacify the sin he was doing to him? He prayed to his mother, prayed that dark man would leave him alone.but the evil always wanted to play and little Duo always had to play, always touched in ways a child his age shouldn't be touched.  
  
The callused hand reached closer to his blanket, gripping a corner from the floor about to tug the protection off his small body when something or rather someone entered.  
  
What was to happen next was still a mystery to the young child.  
  
Screams. Loud screams began bouncing off the dark blue walls striking fear and terror into the dark man's soul. Little Duo did not believe it as he lowered the covers slowly from his eyes. The fight before him was nothing he had seen in any of his dreams. His large violet orbs caught view of his savior. Long hair like his yet sleek and black as night and judging from his back it appeared to be an angel because from his back spurt wings, large white wings blocking his form from the evil that was his father. He could still hear the man struggle for breath yet the intruder just stood there crossing his arms over his chest defying any further advancement.  
  
And then it was over as the remains that were his father hissed into smoke. Duo looked down.gazing at his form. No longer was he a child but as he was now. The angel remained where he was yet he would not turn around feeling the human orbs gazing at this back. Before Duo could ask him anything, the angel spoke.  
  
"I will protect you, my angel."  
  
Duo blinked in his dreams. "Angel? I'm not an angel. Who are you?"  
  
The entity giggled, shaking his head black hair swaying from side to side. "You will know soon enough, my eternal one. But you must first begin to open your heart, Duo. Release the locks and I will come to you."  
  
Duo sat on his bed confused. "You scaring me. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Shhhh.sleep." Large wings opened, brushing over Duo and caressing him to the point of falling into a deep sleep. Darkness covered the room but thousand of feathers fell over the sleeping boy in the dream while the real one was sighing in relief to finally have someone on his side.  
  
~*********************************************************************~  
  
Author notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you noticed Duo's father is like a demon in his dreams and apparently Duo's has a guardian angel protecting now. Is it real or Duo's subconscious battling itself? Continue reading and your questions will be answered. 


	3. Tutor Me Tutor you!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Chapter two: Tutor me, Tutor you  
  
The loud voice boomed over the public access system, singling out one student in particular while he sat in his art class.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL, PLEASE COME TO THE GUIDANCE OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
Duo blinked up from his art book hearing his name. Gathering his books and putting them into his Fubu bag, he rose from his seat and walked towards the door. He could hear the 'oohs' and the 'aahs' from the moment he left the room. Shrugging, he made his way around the corner and down the stairs to the first floor onward to his destination. Dr. Noin was smiling as she stood her office's doorway waiting. Waving to Duo as she spotted the teenager walking down the hallway, she motioned for him to enter her office. She could see the emotions fluttering over his face. Usually being called to the counselor's office meant something was wrong. It was worst than seeing the principal in his case.  
  
"Sit, Duo."  
  
It didn't take long before Duo's mind started going into overdrive! "What happened? Is there something wrong with my brother? My niece? What? Tell me I can take it!"  
  
Dr. Noin blinked a couple of times. Duo did have a point. The last time the boy was called to the office, Mariemaea had beaten a little boy in her class to a pulp for calling her uncle a girly man. Duo sighed in annoyance when he had to leave early that day. Thinking about that adorable little girl suddenly caused Dr. Noin to break into giggles. Duo stopped talking watching the older woman break into laughter and stared at her like she was insane. Once she got herself under control, Dr. Noin shook her head at her talkative visitor. "Don't you ever breath, Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
Violet eyes blinked in confusion. "Well yeah.but I can't help that. Every time I've been called here, another crisis pops up! It's enough to give me gray hairs or worse, a heart attack!"  
  
Well that was true and the information she was about to inform her funny student was not going to be taking lightly. She took a deep breath and just spilled it out. "Duo. Let me explain. Your grades are fine.except.you're missing some credits."  
  
"Credits?" He was missing credits? How'd that happened?  
  
"Yes." Rising from her seat, she walked around, sitting down on her desk while Duo sat seated in the chair before her. "Duo, when you were in the hospital during your freshman year, you lost some time. As part of the board, we have to go through all seniors' records to make sure seniors are eligible for graduation and we found you were missing some credits. You're already taking honor classes so rather than make you take night classes because I know you baby sit your niece, I suggested to the principal for you to take extra classes on Saturday so you can graduate with your class."  
  
"Saturday?!?" Duo didn't even realize his voice squeaked from his outburst. "But Saturdays are my free time? I'm usually chilling with my friends, going to the mall and stuff?!? Why do I have to waste my Saturdays?"  
  
"It's not a waste, Duo, if you want to succeed."  
  
Duo wasn't thinking that way, groaning in pain as Ms. Noin watched his eyes go dewy.  
  
Dr. Noin felt so sorry for him. "I know you're trying for that Helios honor scholarship, Duo and if you don't complete all your classes, it will go to the next person eligible. It will not wait for you since you'll be held back a semester."  
  
Chestnut bangs covered the boy's eyes, trying to remain as emotionless as possible while his mind was thinking over his options. Again a roadblock stood in his path. Again, it was like something didn't want him to achieve. He had fought so hard to make it this far and now drama appeared yet again in his happy little life. The horrible curses of his stepfather yelled in his ears yet again, cursing him for squealing on their little games and secrets. A shiver ran up Duo's spine remembering the way his stepfather looked at him as the police took him to jail and the looks the elder man gave him in the courtroom when Duo had to retell the horrors he had been through. It was a face Duo could never forget. But a ray of sunlight brightened within his mind as his older brother's words ran in his ears:  
  
"Be yourself, Duo. The devils cannot destroy a soul that is pure and yours is the most innocent of them all. You will succeed in all you do, little brother.because I believe in you."  
  
A smirk crept on Duo's face as he sighed in agreement of his plan. Treize believed in him as well as his niece and that was enough encouragement for a few missed Saturdays. Bright eyes gleamed looking up at his guidance counselor. "I have to graduate, Dr. Noin. I want to make it not only to make my brother proud of me but also myself. I'll take the Saturday classes."  
  
Dr. Noin never felt more proud of a student in her entire life. Walking back around, she sat down in her chair, reached into her bottom left drawer and pulled the papers out giving Duo instructions of the time he must appear.  
  
"Um. Ms. Noin. Who's gonna to teach me and please do not be Mr. Wilson!" Now that was a man who could put the whole class to sleep during his lectures and the mere thought of him made Duo want to get retch.  
  
Noin nodded sympathizing with Duo. The man was older than Father Time. Prof. Wilson needed to retire already. She even remembered the fabled teacher when she graduated from Helios High School fifteen years ago. "No.I have two students in mind. From my research, they're the best of your class. You'll meet them in a few minutes."  
  
It was at that very moment as Dr. Noin spoke, two students accompanied by hall monitors entered her door curious of why they were summoned. Duo turned, violet eyes widening when he recognized one of the students.  
  
With one outstretched hand, Dr. Noin introduced the two confused students to him. "Duo Maxwell, I would like you to meet Quatre Winner and."  
  
"Chang Wufei." The words left Duo's mouth before he even realized it. Wufei looked up from his books and just blushed from the intensity of the widest violet gaze he had ever seen before on him from the other boy.  
  
Noin just looked from the two, a questionable look on her face. "I guess you know each other."  
  
Duo blushed from her scrutiny, laughing to cover his tracks from further embarrassment. "I'm sorry!!! Its just Mr. Chang wrote this fantastic essay on legends of folklore today in our British Folklore class. He had the whole class clapping, Dr. Noin. It was really cool hearing the legend of King Arthur told in a different way."  
  
Wufei was touched. Though some of his fellow students were cracking jokes behind him while he read, a lot of them were actually paying attention, waiting until he was done with his paper to ask questions. One of the students whom were really serious in his questions was Duo Maxwell. To Wufei, trying to remain serious while slowing the beat of his racing heart was phenomenal in every aspect of the word. Duo Maxwell danced in his dreams every night and every morning he had to get up early to change his inners sheets from the spoils of his dreams.  
  
Sigh.the life of a teenager in love.  
  
Aquamarine eyes blinked, feeling strong vibes from the Chinese boy towards the other boy. Chuckling inwardly, he wondered how in the world would they be able to help their fellow classmate when one of the student teachers had a crush on his student. But then Quatre realized what a benefit there was from their alliance. Wufei was Heero's best friend and what better way to get to the object of one's affection but through their friends and comrades. Moving closer into the office, Quatre smiled, bowing before Duo in a friendly manner. "I'm Quatre Winner. I hope we can be friends, Mr. Maxwell. You are a very exceptional student in our circles and greatly admired in our club. Your essay on "Freedom from the eyes of a child" for our political science class was a hot topic for weeks."  
  
Duo blushed. He wrote that essay when he was depressed over another pitfall in his life, typical teenager stress. Treize had always told him to write what he was feeling, and in that case, he was writing using a lot of facts. "Er.thanks. You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Duo. Everyone else does anyway." He turned back to Wufei, smiling. "So you guys are gonna help me. I should be thanking you for saving my neck." Sheepishly replying, a hand rubbing the back of Duo's head.  
  
Wufei just blinked, forcing his mouth to move and praying nothing stupid escaped out. "No.no thanks needed..D..Duo." Just the taste of that name on his lips was like tasting Pepsi. The sensation tastes so sweet on the lips and tiny tingles played on Wufei's lips like little bubbles, which were waking up areas of the unknown. Luckily, he brought his knapsacks since the lunch hour was about to start.  
  
The bell rung, and Dr. Noin smiled at the three teenagers, giving Quatre and Wufei each a folder filled with a teacher's plan of Duo's proposed lessons. The first session was scheduled at ten o'clock sharp the Saturday coming up. "I'll get your special pass done today so made sure. You pick it up before you leave the school okay?"  
  
Duo nodded. From the moment he entered Helios High, Dr. Noin had been a savior to him. He didn't have many friends, not real friends and the gentle guidance counselor understood his problems, speaking to him like a friend not only as an adult. She was the only real friend he had. "I better get to the lunchroom before they eat all the spaghetti! Bye everyone!" His happy face grinned as he ran from the room. His footsteps could still be heard running down the hallway towards the lunchroom.  
  
Wufei made sure he kept his eyes on Dr. Noin, strategically averting from Duo's retreating form. Alerting the counselor of his lust for another boy was not too kosher. Luckily for them, Dr. Noin was a happily married woman, married to her wife of six years and had three children; two boys and one girl. His thoughts were interrupted when the good doctor spoke again.  
  
"Now those instructions are also for you two but be at the school fifteen minutes earlier for preparation. Your student teacher ids and passes are being laminated as we're speaking."  
  
"Dr. Noin." Quatre began, not meaning to cut her off, "Are there any weakness that we should be focusing on before we start. I like to modify the teacher's plan a little to go with my style."  
  
Noin blinked, thinking a moment. "Well I don't know, Quatre. Duo is highly intelligent. Though he was in the hospital for a time, he did bounce right back and has been getting straight A's ever since. That was the reason I recommended him for honor classes. He's very hyperactive and tends to get bored way too quickly. When Duo starts talking nonstop, watch out! He's either nervous or agitated." She couldn't help smiling, remembering the first day the shy boy came to their school transferring from another side of the world. Once he opened up to her, Duo absorbed knowledge like water. But he also loved sports so balancing his grades while being on the team was hard but he handled it like a master.  
  
Days floated in her mind as if it was yesterday; back to the day Duo's older brother Treize started his new job. Since they were new in the neighborhood Treize would not trust anyone to watch his daughter. Duo ran to her office, crying like a baby because he had to quit the basketball team for the sake of his family. She knew that Duo quitting the team was the hardest thing he had to do. She remembered the conversiation with the coach that day and the way the whole team understood. Coach even assured Duo that he was still a part of the team and whenever he wanted back, he was always welcomed.  
  
To Dr. Noin, out of the thousands of students that passed through Helios High School over the years, Duo was her favorite of all. There was a boy who was going to make something out of his life and she was going to make sure he did or else suffer her wrath. "Okay guys.if you have any questions, just come back here and I'll try to answer them. But in the meantime, I have work to do and you have to go eat lunch.so shoo!! Shoo!!"  
  
Wufei had to smile as he walked out the door. For an educator, Dr. Noin was the coolest guidance counselor they had ever had. Cool was an understatement. She was one of them.  
  
~***~  
  
Time: Three pm  
  
Wufei heard his name being called as he hurried down the steps on his way down the block and towards the football field. Dark eyes widened in surprise when he saw the bouncing of blonde curls as Quatre's smiling face was racing down the block after him.  
  
A pale hand reached out, grabbing Wufei's shoulder for support while at the same time trying to catch his breath. "Do you always walk at the speed of light when you go home?" Raising a hand to his chest, Quatre ran the hand upward against his brow while his other hand touched his chest, clinging to his heart sucking up as much air into his lungs that it could hold.  
  
Ebony eyes stared curiously. "Well.I was going to meet Heero and."  
  
Quatre's eyes glittered like aquamarine jewels for a moment but then he cleared his throat regaining his composure. "Heero? Where have I heard that name before?"  
  
The look Wufei gave Quatre was priceless. "You don't know Heero?" When Quatre nodded his head in denial, alarms were ringing off in Wufei's head. He knew Quatre was lying. The pale boy's body language was screaming "Heero! I'm yours if you just ask me!" Wufei could have sworn he saw him a couple of times as the football games during the season. But Wufei kept all this information to himself. He had promised himself the moment he knew Heero fell for the knowledgably blonde that he would help his friend out. Yes he was going to get him the blonde prince if it was the last thing he did.  
  
Luckily this little project of student teacher was a brilliant opportunity for Heero to get his chance at the over protective boy. With large onyx eyes gleaming at his victim, Wufei smiled at his co-student teacher, offering him a glimpse at this dream without his knowing it. "Hey.Winner- san?" Quietly calling as he saw the boy fidgeting in front of him.  
  
"Quatre, please." The blonde boy murmured with a smile, "We'll be working together so please just Quatre."  
  
"Okay, Quatre, and my name is Wufei." They shook hands and started talking as they walked. "Usually Heero's at practice for an hour but he's leaving early today."  
  
That seemed to unnerve Quatre, wondering if something was wrong with his secret heart.  
  
"Apparently his sister's in labor and we have to go to the hospital. I'm waiting for a beep from my father." Slightly jumping at the beeper vibrating on his side, he pulled the device out of its case bringing it up before his eyes. Instantly, he instantly recognized the numbers displayed on the crystal display. "Yup that's my brother!"  
  
"Brother?" Quatre questioned curiously.  
  
"Yeah. My older brother married Heero's older sister, so in a sense, we're brothers. " Looking down at his watch, he cursed at the time. "Sorry, Quatre! I know you want to talk about the assignments but I have to go."  
  
Not about to let an opportunity like this pass, Quatre smiled as he grabbed the Chinese boy's coat. "Hey! I understand. I have 3 older sisters that are married off and out the house. My brother Zechs and I are the youngest. Wait a minute! Why don't I drive you guys to the hospital! Then we can go to my house later to go over Duo's assignments."  
  
It was a brilliant idea even if he didn't think of it himself. Wufei would have invited Quatre over to his house since everyone would have been at the hospital for the birth of the first grandchild of the Chang/Yuy family. If he remembered right, Trowa had the car because of a field trip since Wufei and Heero had to bus it to school that day. The bus had left an hour ago since him and Heero weren't going directly home.  
  
"Thanks Quatre. You're a life saver." Bowing in an appreciative way, Wufei warned Quatre that he hoped he would be able to keep up. When Quatre bowed his head in agreement, the moment the words left out his mouth Wufei's pace quickened and soon Wufei's casual stride turned into a simple paced run.  
  
Since childhood, Wufei was taught martial arts and everyday Heero and him would get up 5 am in the morning for a two-mile run around the community before school started. Relena, being the pesky sister that she was, would shake her head when Heero's alarm would go off totally aggravated that her baby brother woke her up yet again from a peaceful sleep. Mind you that this all happened on a daily basis at 5 am in the house. Now Relena always had to go to the bathroom at 5 am.  
  
Quatre adjusted his knapsack on his back, tightening it for dear life. By Allah, where was this boy's energy coming from?! Quatre always thought he was in excellent condition with his nightly swims in the family pool to strengthen his legs as part as his daily regiment. Ever since he recovered from his touch of polio as a child, the doctors warned him that he had to build his muscles up and each year his stamina increased tenfold. But the pace Wufei was keeping, running through the great lawn like he owned it was taking a toll on his body.  
  
Wufei, sensing his comrade's distress, slowed his pace. He had to remember that this was not Heero running with him. "It's not far, Quatre. We're just taking the short cut since we have to hurry. Heero should be still on the field about now. I have to remind him since he's not wearing his beeper today."  
  
They paused a moment, Wufei allowing Quatre to catch his breath. The poor boy look disheveled but his skin was so golden from the sun. He must have traveled a lot to get that tan. Wufei had to admit but Heero had good taste though his taste wade towards certain chestnut-hared and violet-eyed angels.  
  
All Quatre was thinking was how could he forget how big Helios High School really was. Usually his days were spent at the library researching articles for his club or he would be at the planetarium gazing through the huge telescope on loan from the Smithsonian Institute in Washington D.C. He loved looking at the stars, discovering planets and galaxies. Then he remembered that most of the time he took the school trolley to arrive at those places.  
  
They walked a little bit, venturing through the mini forest and the moment the trees opened up before them stood the fabled football field of Helios High, home of the Novas. A departed alumnus of the school donated the field in his will. This beautiful field named after the satellites in space, stood wide, and well cared so much that the keepers called the stadium their baby. This mini stadium staged numerous festivals ranging from carnival to homecoming. Today, Satellites Stadium's well-kept grounds were taking a beat down as the Novas were just ending drills. Heero being captain was telling his co-captain Alex which passes for the guys to practice since he had to leave early.  
  
Wufei yelled Heero's name and Heero turned to look at him. From the look on his face you could have sworn he had a full body blush. Slapping a lo-five with his co-captain, Heero ran toward the stadium's entrance and tried his best to keep his composure. "It's time right?"  
  
"Yup" Wufei replied, nodding his head. "Quatre is going to drive us to the hospital."  
  
Dark blue eyes blinked in confusion. "Eh? I thought we were taking the bus?"  
  
Quatre then spoke up. 'Well...I offered since Wufei and I are partnered of an assignment. You know Duo Maxwell?" After seeing Heero nodded, Quatre continued. "Well, we're his tutors on Saturday. I think this is going to be fun. Anyway, let's go see what your sister is having." Quatre shyly stepped up to Heero, gently grabbing his hand as the jock looked flabbergasted at the smaller boy. Quatre just ignored the football star, pulling the shocked boy back up the hill and onward towards his car.  
  
All along as they walked back up the hill, Wufei was silently crying in laughter. "Boy...Is Quatre gonna teach Heero a thing or two! I wonder if I'll ever get the courage to do that to Duo."  
  
~*************************************************************************** ******~ Author's Note: Modified the story a bit for rating purposes. Hope you like the revised chapter. More to come soon. 


	4. The Art of Shopping

Additional Notes: Quatre is gonna be a little occ. Quatre: A LITTLE? You've got me acting like Duo!!! Sparky: ^_^;;;; Well Me and Silver plotted it that way.  
  
I want to dedicate this chapter to Silverfox who helps me when I'm down! I love you girl. I always want to dedicate this to Amanda. I love you girl and even when life makes you down, I worry. So email me sometimes.*sending her virtual Duo plushie!* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel Heart  
  
Chapter 4: The Art of Shopping!!  
  
The alarm rung bright and early Saturday morning and Treize was up, coming down the stairs for his usual cup of java. Passing the living room, a mustered blanket was the only indication of his younger brother's presence. "That boy." The older man silently thought. What was he going to do about him? He paused only a few moments before he ventured onward into the kitchen to see about breakfast and was not surprised because it had already been prepared, covered in blue and white ceramic pots. The coffeepot perked with happy sounds, steaming hot with black heaven while Treize's favorite mug with the engraved red roses and green intertwining vines sat quietly waiting for its master to come. Right next to that was Marie's mug, also with roses but smaller with white petals. The tiniest quirk arched on his mouth.  
  
"He's turning into our mother..."  
  
~***~  
  
Duo secured his bike to the railing, gazing upward at the structure of his high school. It felt so strange to come early on a Saturday morning. None of his practices were ever on the weekend, usually on weeknights for about two hours or so and that included warm-ups.  
  
A gentle breeze blew through his hair, tousling his chestnut strands around like a father ruffling his son's head.  
  
Father.  
  
No. He was not going to bring that up and ruin his day. Putting a hand into the side pocket of his jeans, he made sure the special pass Dr. Noin issued him was there. Taking a deep breath, Duo walked up the stone steps one at a time, each step representing another stepping stone towards his goals...his future.  
  
The future. Most students were terrified of the inevitable, the closing of the chapter of childhood to journey into the unknown challenges of adult life. But Duo? Afraid of growing up? Please! He yearned for its completion...craved the freedom of being his own person. Sure he enjoyed his precious moments as a teenager, but most of his stolen seconds were ripped away by a man bonded to him by blood. Such a complex child but Duo could not help having the insight of an adult at a very young age, but due to circumstances beyond his control he had to deal with it. Dealing with the knowledge of things he wasn't to suppose to understand until he reached adulthood.  
  
The soft scruffs of his sneakers padded down the empty corridor usually accompanied by sounds of panicky freshman, chaotic sophomores, insane juniors and edgy seniors. Usually the cleaning crews were on the grounds during the weekends along with the rest of the maintenance department making sure everything was fine for the following week. A simple routine enforced by the forces of administration, but with great benefits and lots of privileges.  
  
Duo smiled as he passed by some of the cleaners, having acquainted with them when he used to practice in the late afternoons while on the basketball team. Alex and Wayne waved as he went straight to the principal office, inquiring the educator of the room assignment for his tutoring group.  
  
Finally with information in hand, Duo proceeded to the tutoring office located in room S168 on the south side of the campus. It didn't take long to get there.  
  
"I'm here." Duo sighed nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet, like a dancer from one foot to the other in front of the door. Gazing through the tiny window, he could see the blonde-hared boy called Quatre smiling, writing happily on the board. The boy reminded him so much like an angel that it wasn't funny and Quatre was too blonde to be Arabian. Shifting a little, Duo could see the other boy. The one called Wufei. He bit his lower lip nervously watching the Asian lad balance himself precariously on the chair as Wufei rocked back and forth reading a newspaper.  
  
Duo blinked, his large violet eyes widening as glowing amethyst focused on the smooth lines on the Chinese teenager's denim, eyes tracing the natural curves of tight well developed muscles. The tee shirt clung to Wufei's muscular frame, each ridge fitted his form like a glove and for the first time in a long while, Duo felt very warm.  
  
But that would change as total embarrassment registered on his heart-shaped face when the owner of those two onyx jewels stared him in the eye.  
  
Strange. Wufei felt someone looking at him and when he turned, his own dark visions were captured by a set of wary indigo. He adjusted the glasses on his nose as he sat up, causally pulling a stray of ebony back behind his ears. Since it had been a while when his great grandfather passed and his refusal to cut it again for respect, his hair had finally lengthened over the summer and now glossy darkness hung long down the middle of his back. Wufei motioned to Quatre of the presence of their honored guest and the eager blonde blinked once in confusion. Then Quatre looked at the door. "He must be nervous." Quatre answered in understanding. "I better get him."  
  
Duo watched as the blonde honor student bounced towards him, smiling an invitation for him to enter. His whole face was red, blushing from being caught in his scrutiny, especially from Wufei. "Oh shit." The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them and luckily for him no one was in the hall to hear him.  
  
The heavy wooden door opened wide with poor Duo toppling in with a very sheepish Quatre looking down at his lithe form on the floor. "Well, there you are. We've been expecting you, young man." Quatre replied a wink.  
  
Big indigo eyes widened. Did he just wink at me? "Uh...yeah. I was kinda figuring that." Standing up, Duo brushed himself off and bowed to Quatre. "Ohayo sensei."  
  
"Oh please." Quatre giggled, rolling his eyes at the other boy's display. "We're all students here, Duo. No formality is needed. Good morning to you too." Moving to the side, Quatre ushered the nervous boy in. "Come on. Wufei and I were just wondering where to start with you."  
  
Understanding Duo smiled timidly as he walked behind Quatre to the table. "Well.how about from the beginning. I can tell you if I know it or not."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Quatre sat on the table, while Duo took his backpack off.  
  
"Let's see." Duo thought tapping a finger against his chin. "Calculus? Physics? Advance Literature? I didn't blow up the lab yet especially thinking there was only one thing he hated worse than bullies. "Calculus kinda.a little problem."  
  
Quatre's entire face lit up. " Great! I'm a A+ student in that!" His line of sight focused on Wufei, who had gotten up to go the blackboard already in sync with Quatre's mindset. "Wufei can do some problems at the board, while I'll do one on one with you to help you out."  
  
Nodding, Duo sat down, taking out his notebook. He flipped open the book to a fresh page, waiting as Quatre called out the pages he wanted to work on loud enough so Wufei heard him. Duo's gaze shyly looked at the boy at the board becoming mesmerized with color of Wufei's hair, such long black hair. He blinked wondering why it enchanted him so.  
  
Quatre watched silently as Duo kept stealing glances at Wufei. The boy's story was kind sad. Such adversity he endured and yet such a brilliant mind and spirit overcoming it. "Listen up. We don't bite, Duo." Quatre could see and feel the tenseness radiating from the teen.  
  
Blinking at Quatre's remark, Duo bowed his head again, blushing as he wrote the figures down. "It's not that."  
  
Aquamarine blinked curiously, waiting for the beautiful boy to continue. "We used to move a lot." Duo replied softly, concentrating on the assignment and not looking up, afraid to reveal his emotions. "This is our first permanent place.  
  
"Oh." Quatre blinked in understanding. Then he got closer, not wanting Wufei to hear. "The people I see at the table with you all the time.no friends right?"  
  
Duo looked up, gazing into the prettiest eyes befitting an angel. "I have friends." Quatre's gaze somehow stopped the words from leaving his mouth. This delicate boy, with the soft golden waves and big blue-green eyes made him feel funny. It was as if somehow Quatre could sense his thoughts, which he could not lie to him. "Kinda."  
  
"Kinda." He didn't need to hear anymore. Quatre already knew without using his special sense that those people that Duo hung with were not really his friends. They were more like associates and not to mention feeling like Duo did in his freshman year.  
  
Duo continued writing as he talked. "Family drama. No one would understand so I keep a safe distance you know. It was hard making friends.just.you know what I mean."  
  
Nodding, Quatre smiled, his eyes closing remembering his first days at this high school. Trying to fit in, trying to find his place among the masses. It was only Monday when he became better acquainted with Heero and Wufei and boy did his world change. The two brothers'-in-law was comical, especially how they reacted around their new niece and nephew. All the football games in the world could not prepare Quatre for the innocence in Heero Yuy's eyes or the scene that the football star made holding his newborn nephew in his muscular arms. That same innocence lingered as Quatre droved the two teenagers home and that day the moment they got out the car, Heero's saw an elderly woman in trouble and helped her across the street.  
  
His complexity.the multiple facets that created the enigma called Heero.  
  
Yes. Quatre knew exactly what Duo meant. "Hai, Duo-san. You're just sorta scared to do anything. You can't really believe anything is true.that it's stable. But now you have to find some permanency in your life."  
  
Duo was about to reply when he noticed Quatre staring intensely at the blackboard. "Wufei, that's wrong. There is an error in the calculation for the third step." A giggle then bubbled from his throat as Quatre then turned back to his confused pupil. "Really. I'm gonna have to tutor him as well."  
  
Loud growling rumbled through the room and the sound of broken chalk resonated against the blackboard. "Oi!" Wufei growled, swirling around as his arms crossed over his chest. "You're the master at math, you should be up here!"  
  
The smile on Quatre's face made Wufei blinked twice. Unknown to Wufei, Quatre knew he had the biggest crush imaginable on Duo. Though only a week had passed, he and Wufei had become great friends. The Chinese youth was on his highly respected list and the more they talked the higher in ranking Wufei journeyed. Dotty teased the hell out of him when he told her the next day of his new tutoring job, tutoring the elusive Duo Maxwell with his co- tutor being Chang Wufei. She made such a scene, jumping up for joy in their club and giving him a stream of pointers on how snag Wufei's brother in law. Quatre knew he didn't have to try hard for that. Wufei was cool and Heero.sigh.  
  
"What."Quatre giggled, eyes turning to cat like slits and in a playful mood, " and let you sit with such a pretty boy?!"  
  
Duo blushed and poor Wufei, if he had been drinking water it would have spattered across the room. He choked leaning his form against the graphite board, trying to regain his composure and at the same time, getting chalk particles all over his back and hair. But this would be the least of his worries. Just as he reached into his pocket to get his calculator, a loud snap erupted in the room. Quatre blinked twice watching ebony strands billow out to Wufei's side and down his back.  
  
"What?" Wufei blinked confused, and then he noticed strands of hair all over the place. "Kisammaaaaa!" Quatre chuckled at him. Swearing was not going to fix the broken band in Wufei's hand. He hated that he went through more rubber bands than a girl did.  
  
Duo couldn't help but stare at the dark-hared teenager. Wufei's hair wasn't as long as his but it was passed his shoulder and the way the light reflected off it. Duo had to turn his head back down toward his book as forbidden thoughts popped into his head. He was not ready for that.  
  
~***~  
  
Time flew as the session got busier and the rest of the day ran smoothly. Since it was their first meeting, Wufei and Quatre both agreed to stop half an hour earlier not to waste the rest of the afternoon in a boring room. Apparently, Wufei had some things to do for his parents before he went home.  
  
Stretching, Wufei blinked sole eyes out at the world as he finally arrived at the entrance, outside the building. The long braid of their pupil flew in the wind and Wufei watched as it could be seen flying down the long winding road. He didn't even get a good chance to talk with the boy; Quatre monopolized most of the time sitting by his secret heart's side while he stood at the board writing all the examples and formulas.  
  
Quatre shook his head from the side corner from the main entrance watching silently as Wufei followed their student's retreating form. Evilly, slyly creeping up on his prey, nimble hands retracted in and out like claws seeing an unguarded firm butt.  
  
"Etai?!?!" Wufei yelped, clutching his molested buttocks and then swirled to glare at Quatre.  
  
The blonde boy just giggled to Wufei's dismay, hugging his books to his chest, innocently. Stepping back a second, Wufei did not like the evil grin on the so-called angel's face. "You like him, don't you?"  
  
"What?!?" Each syllable sputtering from Wufei's mouth as ebony strands kept blowing in his face." "NO! No way!"  
  
Walking innocently in front of his dark hared friend, one finger poked Wufei delicately in the nose. "Youre bluuushing! Don't bothering fibbing to me Wufei, it won't work."  
  
Hands started flapping in the air like a duck franticly. "I'm not lying!"  
  
"So you like him!" Quatre shrugged, not really caring and starting to walk beside him, keeping in step this time. "It's okay, he's cute."  
  
"I do not like him!!"  
  
Quatre just ignored him, throwing a dubious look this way.  
  
His arms crossed over his chest and Wufei just glared. "You and Heero are driving me nuts with that!"  
  
The tiniest giggled escaped again from Quatre from the expression of his friend's face but then his cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment. "Really. It's okay to like a guy, Wufei. Honestly, you had me worried with your chauvinistic ways." Looking down at his watch, Quatre sighed at the time. It was still so early and his parents and older brother were gone as usual discovering that fact from the messages from the maid this morning. Back home was an empty house.an empty lonely house. Quatre didn't want to go to it or let Wufei know how depressed he really was. "Well, it's almost two o'clock. I guess we'd better get home."  
  
"Oh!" Wufei stopped Quatre before he walked off. "I'm supposed to be picking up a present at the mall today. I have no idea what to get twins."  
  
"Trust me." Quatre grumbled, "Nothing's the same. They especially hate it when they have matching gifts. I have a couple of cousins in another state that whine to my parents all the time not to send identical stuff."  
  
Wufei blinked a moment. "But they're newborns. They wouldn't care."  
  
Quatre just shrugged. "So." Wufei paused, knowing he needed help. "You wanna come?"  
  
Shrugging delicate shoulders again and knowing he didn't have anything better to do, Quatre nodded. "Sure. I wanted to get some clothes anyway."  
  
"Heeh." Wufei snickered, "Yeah. Clothes."  
  
Quatre poked him in the gut playfully. "Perv! How about I drag you to V- Secrets and pretend you're my cross dressing boyfriend?!"  
  
"What?!" If Wufei's eyes could get any wider."I don't think so! It's bad enough my parents know I'm bi."  
  
The expression on Quatre's face from Wufei's admission shocked the hell out of him. Both his parents were so busy touring the world with their multibillion-dollar companies; they were never around to notice his or his brother preferences. It was like giving him everything he could have ever wanted except the one thing that he did want, the thing he craved more than anything; the love and affection a parent felt for their child. "At least they're around to know." Quatre mumbled to himself quietly.  
  
"What about you?" Wufei questioned innocently. "Zechs and Trowa are always going at it like rabbits in the Yuy's garage. Me and Heero love going there to tease them."  
  
Hearing Heero's name, seem to brighten Quatre's mood. "Well let's go then! On to Victoria Secrets!!" He yelled with Wufei protesting from that last remark but Quatre ignored him dragging him down the steps helplessly towards their destination. Poor Wufei grumbled the whole way helplessly under Quatre's grip, smiling in spite of himself. "You are sick, you know that!!"  
  
~***~  
  
Duo arrived back home in record time. Taking his bike saved him some money in carfare. He hadn't ridden his bike in a while so it also gave him some much-needed exercise. The wheels squeaked softly as he rode into his garage in the back of the house. Before he even got a chance to get off he heard strange sounds coming from the front of the house and cautiously rode his ten-speed back around the front. That was when he saw his brother coming out the front door along with his niece locking up the house securely. "Niisan?!" He questioned in surprise. "What?! What are you doing here? I thought you two were at the zoo since this morning?"  
  
Broad shoulders relaxed and Treize's blue eyes turned up towards him smiling. "I received a business phone call this morning. I had to modify some of the numbers and fax it over to the office. Since rain was in the forecast, I decided to take Marie to the mall."  
  
Duo smirked at his niece who was playing with the game boy he gave her for Christmas. He laughed at her antics as she did a silly dance cheering her pikachu on. The mere mention of shopping caused her to raise her head at her father and uncle. Duo just blinked remembering he was in great need of some stuff. "Oh! Great! I need a new pair of sneakers from Foot Locker. They have a two for one sale. I saw it in the paper Sunday." He pulled out his house keys about to go back into the house when a thought struck him. "Wait a sec. I have to go get my stash." Duo looked at his brother oddly, smiling devilishly and pausing with the biggest smile possible to fit on his face. "Unless.."  
  
Treize already knew Duo wanted something but he had to agree with the boy. Duo did need a lot of stuff especially some new clothes. His little brother only stood only five feet six for someone at age seventeen and looked exactly like their mother had looked when she was alive. Thank goodness Treize had a good enough job to provide for the three of them. Feeling a slight tug at his heartstrings and pants, Treize looked down locking eyes with his other trickster.  
  
"Daddy!" Marie whined, beginning her turn in the shopping mall game, "I want to get Pokemon gold!"  
  
The two misfits continued their cutest "we want stuff" assault at the older man. Treize just shook his head and gave up valiantly. "Alright. I'll buy!"  
  
"Thank you, Bro!" Duo bounced up then, hugging his much taller brother while Marie just hugged them both, loving her crazy family.  
  
~***~  
  
Crossing his arms and pouting adorably, Quatre R. Winner was annoyed. That was not a great feat. The drive over to the Galaxian Mall was refreshing. The cool ride did do the boys some good. Good conversation while traveling with a beautiful landscape, simply enjoying the autumn breezes and silver dandelions floating on a mission of renewal. Everything appeared fine when Wufei and Quatre entered the mall. There was nothing like the smell of new stuff and buying was the perfect pick-me-up when depressed especially topped off by a banana split from Basken Robbins. Like most malls over the planet, true ecstasy was sorting through multiple stores spread across of a maze of concrete, glass and plastic searching for stuff you didn't want or need but had to have. But as they entered the majestic mall, Wufei remembered that he needed some new sweats for his martial arts class. Now Quatre was leaning in the sneaker section, standing by a rack of some sort, sorting through various colors of t-shirts with the oddest expression on his face.  
  
"BOORRRRRRRING!!" The blonde teen groaned, nimble fingers picking up another t-shirt and poking at it like it had the plague. "Umm tell me again.Why are we here anyway?"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time since entering the Foot Locker store with Quatre. He turned, seeing the honor student making faces at the Adidas sweat socks before moving on to something else to torment. It was bad enough Wufei totally forgot Heero was supposed to meet him here after he finished babysitting. Relena had to do a quick errand that morning. Heero told Wufei earlier that morning when they went out jogging. Relena would probably be back by the time his tutoring session was over. Sighing over this new predicament, he picked up a pair of silver gray Foot Locker brand pants and stretching the material for elasticity. Quatre's continuous whining caused Wufei to speak out in anger. "Stop complaining already! Those are Nikes at least!!"  
  
"All jock stuff is gross!!! I mean c'mon." Quatre replied pointing to a pair of odd-looking sneakers, "Look at these shoes!! UGGGLY!" He moved over to pick up another pair, a pair of black and white Ascics track sneakers to make his point.  
  
Wufei just shook his head, continuing to ignore him. He rubbed his forehead in pain while Quatre was thinking how the fashion police needed to come for his dark hared friend with a vengeance. "I must take you to the Gap or Old Navy before we leave, Wufei."  
  
"Oh brother." Wufei was about to say something else when he glanced up a second, spotting a familiar mess of brown hair. "Hey.isn't that?" Blinking dark eyes again, he smiled when he saw the head search around for something and he began waving his hand trying to catch his brother-n-law's attention. He knew that had to be Heero. "YO HEERO!!"  
  
Heero who was outside in front of the store looking around, stopped in his tracks upon hearing his name. He turned towards the voice, smiled and waved his arm. "Yo! Fei!" But then he spotted a certain blonde that had been on his mind since he drove them from the hospital. The blonde teenager seemed to be in trouble when he entered to store.  
  
"AND FURTHERMORE.." Quatre ranted to the sales clerk, "Anybody who wears theses shoes should be dragged into the street and shot!"  
  
The sale clerk just looked at the boy as if he was crazy. Adjusting the collar of her referee uniform that was standard for all Foot Locker employees, she simply replied, "Ah sir.if you are not buying those.could you please put the shoe down?"  
  
Quatre blinked a couple of times and replied; "Uh yeah." noticing that everyone was looking at him. His face reddened in embarrassment as this angel slowly put the shoe back among his friends on the rack. But that was just the start of his worries. Poor Quatre was ranting so much that he didn't see Heero approaching from behind, nor the fact the fact that his secret crush was wearing the same shoes that he was complaining so adamantly about.  
  
"Er." the soft voice of Heero purred near his ear, " You don't like these shoes, Quatre-san?"  
  
A cold chill entered the room and entered Quatre's body. His lithe form froze as rigid as the coldest day in December, not believe he heard that voice. Taking a chance, needing to see with his own eyes, he slowly turned staring right into the confused face of his dream. "H-H-HEERO?!?!"  
  
Wufei walked over then, holding on to two pairs of sweatpants rather than one. "So! You did pop up!"  
  
Heero simply shrugged. "Yeah! They just got back and that idiot sister of mine drove me out the house. I don't know why I always let her irritate me!"  
  
"Because you let her." Wufei answered. "I'm glad I just have Shin and with him married now.it gets so boring at times."  
  
While the two family members conversed, Quatre's face was reddening with each thought that had transpired. Because of his big mouth, he knew Heero had heard him say all those terrible things. Quatre couldn't help himself. The words just flowed from his mouth, stumbling in a rush. He was too embarrassed to even raise his head to look at Heero and started backing up away from them. "Wufei, on second thought, I have a lot of homework and I need it done by tonight baaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!  
  
Wufei blinked watching Quatre zoom out the store, smoke trailing down the mall corridors trying to get away. Looking back at Heero, who was looking at Quatre's retreating back, he shrugged and told his brother in law about the latest sale on Adidas and Nike cross trainers.  
  
~***~  
  
Meanwhile Quatre was running so fast trying to not to bump into anyone, he didn't see the small family approaching him. He slammed right into the teenager. "OMPH!!"  
  
"OMPH!!!"  
  
"Er sorr.Quatre?"  
  
Quatre rubbed his sore butt, looking up sheepishly about to apologize to the person but was shocked by two violet hues of his student. "UH?! OH DUO!!" He answered confused, "Hi.Didn't see ya!!"  
  
Duo smirked down, helping Quatre up. "Yeah. I could see! It looks like you were being chased by a pack of mad dogs, Quatre! What are you doing here?"  
  
Tenseness disappeared magically as Quatre relaxed a little. "Ah. Just shopping and you?"  
  
Duo pointed to his brother who at the moment was being tugged towards Kay bee Toy Stores. "That's my bro and my niece."  
  
"Well." Quatre began, rolling his eyes for emphasis. "I was shopping. Wufei dragged me to all the stores I don't like though." He watched Duo smile, trying his best to speed up the conversation. "And er.ah." A blush widened on his cheeks when Heero's face displayed vividly in his mind. "Um gotta go, see ya!" and off he ran.  
  
All that remained in Quatre's stead was the smoke from his soles. Duo stood in the middle area staring at Quatre's back in confusion. "Weird." Shaking his head, Duo yelled to Treize that he was going into Foot Locker for his sneakers.  
  
The blonde boy slowed to a stop when he reached the foot court, plopping down quietly into a chair, depressed as hell. "Damn. Stupid me! Can't do anything right. Heero probably thinks I'm a total geek."  
  
~***~  
  
Wufei and Heero were still in Foot Locker sorting through masses of sport shirts, underwear, jackets and denim jeans. Teasing shortly began when Wufei questioned Heero of his new sleeping arraignments.  
  
"So Hee-chan." Wufei teased, poking a finger into Heero's shoulder, "How are the babies? I know you love staying up with their crying?"  
  
"Actually.they sleep through the night. Now the mother is the problem. Lena looks like a wildebeest every morning! It's funny as hell!!" Heero snickered, stretching a Karl Kani shirt. "I can't wait until your brother gets that call about their new house."  
  
"Yeah right!" Wufei replied, himself checking out a jacket.  
  
"Yeah." Blushing from his confession, "The kids are adorable. They can stay! LOL!"  
  
It was at that response, Wufei spotted a familiar face; a face he didn't expect to see until Monday. Blood pressure rose in a matter of seconds and his face flushed to a golden bronze. The object of his desire had just walked into his favorite store.alone. Duo may not have noticed the boys but Heero just stared at his brother in law curiously while the teenager hurried turning around and starting to bury himself in mounds of clothing.  
  
Wufei watched the supple form move from display to display with such grace and elegance, his fingers softly caressing the different styles of sneakers like he would a body. From his hiding place, Wufei watched Duo compared sales prices, the shade of the shoe against his skin and bending the sneaker while checking the soles for durability. "He's just really girly looking." Wufei thought to himself. "That's why he.makes me feel so funny. Because he's so pretty.just like a girl."  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero inquired, leaning against the rack Wufei was hiding behind.  
  
Onyx orbs blinked, looking very stupid for a sec before Wufei finally responded back at his brother in law. "Uh? Oh! Nothing. I don't see the other pants I need for the tournament here. You want to go get a shake at the food court?"  
  
"Sure." Heero agreed, and the two boys walked out, one more cautiously than the other. The whole time Wufei blushed as he watched a Foot Locker assistant approach Duo to help him with his selection.  
  
As soon as they were safe enough distance from the department store, Heero looked over to Wufei shaking his head. "You are terrible, Fei. You just need to talk to him. I mean look you are his tutor, for crist sake!"  
  
"Just because I'm a tutor," Wufei stubbornly replied, " doesn't mean I have to talk to him." He grumbled as his hands slid into his back pockets as they walked. "Jeez! You and Quatre both keep trying to make me like someone! What make you both so sure Duo is someone I like?!"  
  
Wufei was then taken back by the smooth cobalt blue of Heero's eyes. They glimmered with a knowledge even Wufei was afraid of. A lone eyebrow rose, arching like the mountains of a plain, all knowing secure and still. "Trust me. You talk in your sleep, Wufei." Heero then snickered, "and I know my name does not start with 'D'."  
  
If the earth could have swallowed him, Wufei would be standing in quick sand. Golden skin flushed beet red and he glared at his brother in law in anger. But Heero just shrugged not caring because he knew he spoke the truth where Wufei was concerned. Heero didn't understand while his friend would be so afraid to just confess your feelings. The look Wufei was giving him was enough to freeze anyone in their tracks. "Well you do!"  
  
Wufei opened his mouth to reply but he thought about it for a moment and ignored it totally when he spotted Quatre sitting all alone in the food court. The blonde boy had changed from his usual school uniform he had worn earlier that day for the session into a pair of low riding baby blue bell bottoms; A black Gap shirt with the words angel were imprinted in the front. "He's still here?"  
  
"Who's here?" Heero questioned. When Wufei didn't answer and pointed instead, Heero followed the direction of his hand aiming directly at the slim form of Quatre. Heero blushed, grabbing Wufei's arm pulling him towards that area. "Let's go over there." His eyes lingered over the sad boy. Such a delicate face sipping on a drink of some sort and his heart broke. Heero watched as Quatre had one knee drawn up to his chest while the other leg just dangled, swaying under the table back and forth in a beat only the owner knew.  
  
Wufei just smirked. "And now who's talking in their sleep, lover boy?" Wufei replied slyly still walking, going around people since it was a large food court.  
  
The reddish hue of Heero's cheeks only grew deeper in color. "At least I know I like someone. You won't even admit it."  
  
Wufei ignored that, removing his arm from Heero's grip as they walked over to their friend. He frowned at Heero while plopping unsuspected next to Quatre. "Oi! Quat! I brought your favorite Ken doll!"  
  
Totally surprised, cola nearly spurted from the blond boy's mouth as shock registered on his face. "I-I was just leaving!" he stammered, his arms flapping up and down. "I just called my butler to come pick me up!!"  
  
Wufei just stared at the young Arabian wondering why the heck he was lying when Quatre drove him to the mall?!? Heero interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hey. You look like you need a friend."  
  
Wufei smirked, agreeing with Heero but not wanting to blow up Quatre's spot. "Right. It's Jeeve's day off."  
  
Quatre groaned knowing that Wufei knew he was lying but thankful Wufei didn't blow his cover.  
  
"Come on." Heero replied quietly. " You don't have to leave. Come and hang with us."  
  
Bubbles of aquamarine looked up into Prussian shyly. "You don't mind?" Quatre bowed his head in shame again. "I didn't mean what I said." He replied apologetically for his overacting. Quatre didn't want Heero to believe he was a brat. "Well I did mean about the style but not like that. It's just I hate jock stores."  
  
Heero smiled. He didn't understand it but he didn't like Quatre to ever be sad for anything. "It's okay, Quatre-san." Heero replied, gently lifting Quatre's face by the chin to look him in the eyes. "I don't mind at all. They're just sneakers. I didn't really care about the style when my sister brought them. Now all I'm worried about is getting those blankets for the twins."  
  
Smiling finally by Heero's gentle admission, Quatre replied. "So you want to go to the Gap? They have the cutest sale of baby stuff this week? It was in the paper Wednesday."  
  
A distinct melody vibrated in the air as both Quatre and Heero stopped in their conversation and stared at Wufei who was humming a familiar tune. "Quatre and Heero, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G---OW!!!"  
  
Heero growled "Shut up!" while Quatre rubbed his fist, lowering it from Wufei's head. "Honestly, Wufei! Grow up!!" Quatre finished his soda, placing the empty can back on the table. "At least I'd be honest enough with myself to kiss him!"  
  
A golden finger pointed on Quatre's nose. "AH! HA! See! You do like him!!!"  
  
Two pairs of cheeks reddened and Quatre's eyes widened in embarrassment. Wufei chuckled from the two, his smile bigger that his head watching the interactions between his friends, both of the teenagers blushing so cutely. "I'll see you two later! Since Quatre going with you, Heero, I'll be at the martial arts store. I've got some pants to buy."  
  
But Wufei would never make it to his destination. Quatre looked up, swearing he was hearing Duo's voice again and this time he was right. He saw the boy laughing with his family again. Quatre watched hungrily as Duo giggled from his older brother's ranting. Since Quatre was a very good lip reader, he could see it had something to do with a Kay Bee sale clerk and his inability to help them find Marie's game. His eyes followed the group as they entered the Foot Court area. Smirking, Quatre knew it was time to turn the tables on a certain dark haired brat.  
  
"And then," Treize grumbled, "She asked the clerk to define the word 'ignoramus'. And when he couldn't, she pointed at him. I mean, Duo, the game was right there on the counter and he still couldn't find it for her!!!"  
  
"Duo?!" Quatre called, smiling over to the group as they looked for a table.  
  
Duo was still giggling but turned when he heard his name. "Quatre-san?!?!"  
  
"Yeah! I'm still here!!" Quatre giggled, waving his arms wildly wanting Duo to come over to his table.  
  
Duo maneuvered around the other patrons at tables, his hips gracefully shifting ever so delicately as his brother and niece followed behind.  
  
"I changed.my mind." Aquamarine orbs glancing quickly at Heero, who was on his right side talking to Wufei. Wufei had his back to Duo, leaning his elbow on the table, not truly hearing Duo behind him because of the noise in the food court. Quatre had to poke him to get his attention, grinning like an imp with a smile swearing payback from that teasing earlier.  
  
Duo naively just smiled, dimples showing making his heart shaped face appear younger than he already was. Only when he was happy did he seem to have a glow around him. "Hey Heero-san, Wufei-san."  
  
"OW!" Wufei yelled before his eyes widened in shock. He just heard someone say his name with such a huskiness he thought he was getting a hard on. If Quatre could have wanted revenge, the look on Wufei's face was enough blackmail to last a lifetime. Quatre watched the ebony haired lad freeze like a doe caught in headlights. Wufei slowly turned, his throat dry as hell! "H-Hi!"  
  
Smiling, enormous violet eyes blinked at Wufei. Wufei couldn't breathe. Words stumbled from his mouth in a jumbled mess! "W-What are you doing here?!?!"  
  
Treize heard the boy speak to Duo, yet Duo just stared at him a second longer than he should. "Duo, aren't you going to introduce us?"  
  
Shaking his head out of his staring session, Duo blushed sheepishly. "Oh!! I'm so rude!!" Turning to his brother, Duo pointed to each of the boys as he introduced them one by one. "Nissan.this is Quatre Winner, Heero Yuy and this." he paused wanting his Niisan to recognize this particular boy by face, "this is Chang Wufei. You know.Xi-Shin's younger brother? The one he's always talking about?"  
  
Quatre leaned over a sec and a little breeze fluttered by Wufei's ear. "You're can dooooo it, Fei-chan!"  
  
Wufei gurgled, shutting his eyes to calm down, his eyes moving slightly to the side to glare at Quatre. He then saw the tall man with the bronze colored hair and piercing blue eyes. Wufei had to blink at the colors in Treize's hair: red, gold and brown. It seemed that Duo's was almost the same color just a little darker than his brother. He saw the older man extending his right hand in respect.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you, Wufei." Treize replied smiling at the younger boy. The lad did look exactly like his older brother. Treize couldn't help but admire Mr. Chang, yet out of respect for his marriage and his preferences and would never acknowledge this fact.  
  
Speaking shyly, Wufei replied "Hai" and grabbed Treize's hand a friendly yet firm handshake.  
  
"Shin is funny!" Duo giggled, looking from Wufei and then his brother. "They do look alike, right Niisan. I told you so!" Treize nodded in agreement, highly impressed.  
  
Wufei just blushed internally amazed that Duo was talking about him to his older brother. It seemed like a dream but the facts were before him. He smiled to camouflage his thoughts. "Till you are the butt of his jokes," Wufei replied muttering under his breath after several years of suffering from the bunt of his older brother's antics.  
  
Heero snickered already knowing the thoughts running in Wufei's head. It was then he told Treize that Xi-Shin was married to his sister, Relena.  
  
Duo looked back stuttering in shock and surprise. "Xi-Shin's married to your sister? I always thought you were cousins?!?!"  
  
"Naah." Heero explained, "We've been friends since birth so naturally we think of each other as family. We told everyone we were cousins not be to bothered. Now we are related."  
  
"Wow!" Duo gasped, "So you two are the proud uncles of twins! That must be so cool! Shin said it was the first in the family."  
  
"Yeah!" That was the only good thing his sister had done: falling for Wufei's brother. Having the twins in the house was a dream come true. Heero would always go in the room to check up on the two and kiss them good night every night. Smiling, Heero's eyes slowly glancing at Wufei, since he secretly wished to have his own set some day with a certain blonde.  
  
"So. What's going on, guys?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"Well." Quatre answered seeing Wufei about to open his big mouth. "Wufei is shopping for a security blanket." He ignored the glare he was receiving from Wufei, giggling at the over reacting youth. "He can't sleep without one!"  
  
Muscular arms and spilling hair frantically waved in denial swearing justice on Quatre when this was over. "NO! NO! Don't listen to him!! Heero and I are buying one for the twins!!"  
  
"You wanna go with us, Duo?" Quatre asked, having a hidden agenda. "These two jocks couldn't tell a baby blanket from a jock strap!" He stuck out his tongue at Wufei and ran behind Heero for protection.  
  
"I can too!" Wufei growled! Treize just smirked from the comedy. The interaction between these boys seemed to be the right type of medicine his younger brother needed.  
  
"So you do have a baby blanket?" Quatre questioned over Heero's shoulder.  
  
Duo looked on in confusion. "Baby blanket? OH!" He yelled in understanding. "I'm great at getting gifts.especially baby stuff. They have half price sale at the Gap that was in the paper."  
  
Clapping his hands, Quatre stepped from behind Heero and walked directly to Duo. His eyes sparked, happily finding someone who had good taste. Quatre took Duo's arm, giggling at having a comrade against the other two. "Good! You help me pick out Wufei's Christmas presents later on in the year then!!"  
  
Gawking, Wufei watched speechless as the two walked off down the aisle. "When then that boy become such a tease?!??"  
  
Thinking just like his brother-n-law, Heero just shook his head smirking. "Let's just follow, Fei." But before he walked off, Heero turned making sure he excused himself properly in front of Treize. "It was nice meeting you, sir," he softly replied, taking Treize's hand to shake.  
  
Quatre was still pulling Duo down the hall but he waved goodbye to his brother. Treize then started laughing at the departing boys. Marie finally looked up from her Game boy, smiling. "I'm so proud of him. I got tired of their other nerds hanging around him."  
  
Treize looked down at his only daughter confused. "Eh?!"  
  
Marie just giggled, more knowledgeable than everyone thought she was. "Yup, Daddy! Duo is in good hands with those guys. Especially that Wufei boy!"  
  
"I hope so." Treize replied, still a little worried. A tiny hand patted him on the back as he stared a face so much like his deceased wife.  
  
"Trust me, Daddy. Just trust me."  
  
~*************************************************************************** ******~Author notes: Finally it done!! Goodness! I thought I would never get this chapter done!! It would have been done sooner if not for RL and the fact the direction of the story to be worked on a little. I don't want to leave too many gaps so you guys don't understand what's going on here. Hope you enjoyed it! And I started the next chapter already!! YIPPEE!! I'm on a roll!!  
  
Duo: I'm just waiting to get with Fei-baby Wufei: BLUSH! Damn you sure change from passive to aggressive! Quatre: I taught him everything he knows! Heero: Hn *grabbing Quatre's hand just to make the blonde blush* 


	5. BLankets and Happy Meals, no da!

Additional Notes: Heehee! Okay.now this chapter is going to be a little crazy and a tiny bit ansty. Foxy busters are at it again!!!!! Silverfox!! I love you girl!!! LOL! I would also love to thank all those love people from the Wufei Duo Yaoi Mailing List who make this possible. Without your input, I would not want to write about these crazy two. Much kudos to Cassima! Good lord, she betaed the hell out of my first draft but thanks to her I sat down and redid some stuff. Hope you like it. Enjoy. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel Heart  
  
Chapter 5: Blankets and Happy Meals, no da!  
  
People don't realize but every person that they come across in their lifetime will somehow make either a statement or a connection with him or her. A simple smile on a face can make a difference to a person if only the beholder has the will to believe: the belief in the spirit of friendship, the strength of compassion, and the simple will to believe in something.  
  
Thoughts like these were fluttering around in that ordinary classroom of hardwood chairs and rectangular desks. This place where three students, two of whom were student teachers while the other, a poor soul who was just trying to survive from a monstrous tragedy. The belief of this wayward soul on life was of survival, yet there was something more. Though the body was safe, within his mind were lingering clouds of forgetfulness. A life was wasting away; a life that was not truly living to its full potential.  
  
But soon.all of this would change.  
  
The first steps were already being taken.  
  
Because.in the birth of renewal, a simple step was all it took.  
  
~****~~  
  
Chang Wufei was smiling--or rather his smile was changing rapidly into a smirk. Why would our usually shy ebony haired student teacher seem so confident all of a sudden? Well.just look through his eyes a moment. Before him was the simple interaction between his fellow student teacher and their favorite pupil. The two in question were at the blackboard working on a problem from Duo's calculus class.  
  
But that was not the reason for the Chinese teenager's pleasant mood. Something was happening within their merry group, something that seemed to be clicking together into a great puzzle. Pieces that were scattered across the continent were now, one by one, coming together and settling into their proper place. Three weeks had passed from the time of that crazy incident over the twins' blanket at the mall. It was a day that Wufei would never forget because it was the cause for his sudden confidence.  
  
Quatre had turned for a moment to ask Wufei a question when he caught a glimpse of Wufei's dreamy state. Damn boy was daydreaming again. He looked back a second on Duo who was deep in concentration on his math problem. The blonde scholar didn't have to ask what Wufei was thinking. He already knew. Turning back to the board, he could feel Wufei's smile widened as the scene of that day began to replay itself in their mind as if the occurrence had just happened yesterday.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Begin Flashback: 3 weeks ago***  
  
  
  
Four teenagers, all from Helios High School and all from different backgrounds, laughed as they journeyed down the corridor of the great mall. Quatre, the richest among the four, was having the most fun of the three. Life at his home was nothing compared to the company of friends, something he was greatly lacking. Sure he had Dotty and a host of others but Quatre had to admit this was much better than any silly English reading. He was still teasing Wufei as they walked, affecting dodging the young martial artist when he struck out playfully to retaliate. Eventually, the four of them ended up at Quatre and Duo's favorite store, The Gap.  
  
Snickering the whole time, Duo and Heero candidly watched as Wufei and Quatre bickered down the walkway like they were related, instead of Heero and Wufei. Heero never felt more like a parent where these two were concerned.  
  
After maneuvering around mobs of fellow shoppers in the store, the guys had to figure out where the infant section was located. Quatre spotted the directory by the escalators and after reading it the boys rode the escalator to the third floor where the maternity and infant section were located.  
  
Wufei was the last to get off the escalator and was greeted by a wondrous sight. Duo's face was beaming with happiness and Wufei had to agree because before them was a sea of the softest colors ever befitting babies: blankets and clothes of pale blues, paler pinks, soft yellows, and a collage of colors to make the brightest of new eyes sparkle. Cribs, bassinets, strollers, and other furniture were also on the floor, strategically placed on the far right in the corner. Everything a little person could want was on this floor.  
  
Quatre pointed to his right, walking over to the blanket section. Grinning, he picked up a white and green blanket from the display as he turned towards the guys mainly trying to get Wufei's attention. "Look, Wu! Dragons!!"  
  
"Kawaii!"(1) Duo cried, running over next to the blonde boy to touch the material as he picked up one for himself. "These are so cool!!"  
  
Wufei smirked at the interaction between the two when a particular blanket caught his eye. He went around to another display and grabbed a thick blanket of aquamarine coloring that seemed to match Quatre's eyes. Little cherubs were embroidered into the material with multiple white clouds in the background. "Look Quatre!! Little yous!" He added emphasis on his statement by pointing to a set of kissing angels positioned directly in the center of the blanket.  
  
A blonde eyebrow rose in annoyance, the owner totally insulted by that statement. "I'm not that tiny." Quatre chirped, wanting to backslap Wufei. "And I wear more than leaves down there to cover the "large packet."" Quatre then grabbed said blanket from Wufei, placing it back on the display and saw some thicker ones to his right. Grinning wickedly, he picked up one, twirling it as tight as it could go. Then Quatre let it go causing the material to snap, but snapping it right at Wufei.  
  
Luckily, Wufei had moved just in time. The baby blanket would have been too soft to hurt him anyway. Not to be outdone, Wufei grabbed a terry cloth towel from the square display on his left and soon a war erupted in the middle of the baby section. People stared at the crazy teenagers, some snickering at the two boys while the other shoppers continued on their way. Luckily for Wufei and Quatre, the sale clerks on the other side of the store were assisting other customers to notice.  
  
Duo watched as the two gladiators of cotton and polyester fought for domination. It was the funniest sight he had ever seen. Heero was having other ideas about the scene. Thoughts of what Quatre had said earlier were lingering on the edge of his mind. "Large packet." Heero didn't know whether to laugh or to blush from that admission.  
  
"Well." Wufei cried, barely ducking another swipe, "I'm sure Heero's not interested that you're big. He wants you small."  
  
Quatre blinked, speechless, and when his aim missed a snap in mid air, that was the opening Wufei needed to get one in--directly over his thigh. "Itai!!" Quatre screamed, pain radiating from the terrible sting. He dropped his blanket instantly, clutching protectively to his thigh trying to rub the pain away. "Mou, Wufei." His mouth pouted in the cutest expression.  
  
Heero glared at his brother in law, hurrying over to Quatre's side wanting to inspect the injured leg. Because of the jeans Quatre was wearing he couldn't correctly check his injury, so he just gently ran his hand over the leg trying to soothe it. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.  
  
Dewy and luminous, large aquamarine eyes stared into Heero's deep prussian orbs. His cheeks flushed, but Quatre didn't care; Heero was taking care of him. Quatre felt his heart racing in his chest watching him. Concern etched across those refined features, within those lovely blues, shining just for him. "H-Hai."  
  
Smirking at the two, Duo walked over to another display. This particular one had thick blankets of lilac coloring with miniature white bunnies hopping from one corner to another. "What color are their eyes, Heero-kun?" he inquired.  
  
Wufei thought a moment. That was a very good question. "Yeah." When the twins were born to their family, their eyes were dark as night like their father his elder brother Xi-Shin but now they were changing. But Relena, Heero's sister, had eyes like their mother, a tall American woman with cornflower blonde hair and green-blue eyes. Their brother Trowa had inherited his auburn mane and green eyes from their Irish grandmother who happened to be a true redhead. Heero, who was the youngest, resembled both his parents with his shaggy chocolate strands and deep blue eyes, a perfect compliment between the two.  
  
Even though Wufei was waiting for a response, Quatre was ignoring everyone. Blinking his large eyes at Heero, he looked faintly embarrassed as he began pressing his thigh more into Heero's hand.  
  
Now Heero, not aware of what Quatre was doing, lifted his head and answered since the babies were living with him and his sister, their mother, until his father finished their house. All that waiting for the call for the house and it was Papa Yuy who told the newlyweds that it was all a trick and that he was constructing their home as a wedding from them. As a matter of fact, the house was almost done. Relena and Shin was just awaiting final inspection. "Ryu and Sakura both have dark blue eyes."  
  
By that time, Quatre's body was reacting from Heero's closeness. Warmth was caressing him from within and his cheeks were already a dark pink. His breathing was starting to get a little erratic too. Shaking his head to get himself back under control, Quatre had to turn away from his dreams as he slowly moved his leg away.  
  
But by that time, Heero was now looking upward and staring into the young Arabian's face. "Quatre?!" Heero questioned, his voice sounding panicky and worried. "Are you ill?" Heero then turned to their other companions. " Uh guys. I think we should leave. Quatre is burning up!"  
  
But as Duo and Wufei blinked in confusion, Quatre blushed even more. "Burning up" was not the word he was thinking. His cheeks were flushed as red as they could possibly be, a rich crimson apple color. "A.ah." He tried to smile to reassure Heero and the others that he was okay just a little aroused but that would be the most embarrassing thing to admit. So.he just smiled, a small weak grin but it was a smile nevertheless. "I'm just a bit tired is all."  
  
Duo had just walked up to him then, placing a hand to Quatre's forehead. Quatre did feel a little warm. "Quatre-kun, Heero-kun is going to take you home while I help Wufei-kun with the blanket."  
  
Both Quatre and Wufei stared at the smiling brunette in shock. Quatre stood dumbfounded--not because Duo volunteered Heero's services but because Heero was actually listening to him! Strong arms then surrounded Quatre, one went under his arm to hold him secure while the other curved under his leg and lifted him like he was a baby. Blushing further, Quatre couldn't believe how easily Heero lifted his form with no struggle at all. The warmth and security he felt in those arms, all those muscle rippling against his skin, flexing with each movement. All Quatre could do was wave goodbye as he leaned his head on Heero's shoulder in defeat, wispy strands of sunshine contrasting against his chocolate hared savior who was carrying him out the store.  
  
As they were walking out, Quatre told Heero that his car was parked in the lot outside. Heero just nodded his head, continuing in his steps until they reached their destination outside the mall. Standing by the car after Quatre pointed to him, Heero asked for the keys because he was going to drive. Quatre tried to protest but Heero wouldn't listen. Leaning a little back in Heero's right arm, Quatre stretched out to reached into his front pocket and grabbed his keys. Gently, Heero placed Quatre down in the passenger seat and walked around to the driver's seat. The car purred to life and Heero got comfortable about to drive his passenger home when Quatre told him no one was at home. For some reason, Heero felt a strange tightening in his stomach feeling sorry for the blonde. Smiling, Heero reassured him they would go to his house to wait for other guys and later he and Wufei would drive him home.  
  
Quatre never felt happier.  
  
~****~  
  
Meanwhile, back at The Gap, Wufei and Duo were looking over mounds and mounds of blankets. Duo sighed, hoping Quatre was alright. He knew that the blonde boy was aroused sexually. He could tell from deep flush on his face and the way he was acting. It wouldn't have been right to blow up his spot and Duo already had a sense that the scholar liked Heero. It was the perfect opportunity for them to be alone. But that meant.Duo blushed, shaking his head and ignored the answer he already knew. "Okay, back to finding the appropriate blanket." Lifting up a sky blue blanket and stretching it for consistency, he turned to show Wufei. "How's this?"  
  
Wufei, who was looking at sleepers at that moment, raised his head. The chestnut haired boy before him looked like he belonged in this section. Visions of them in a family home with a set of twins of their own, both with dark chestnut hair and violet eyes, flashed before him as if it were a premonition. Wufei would be coming home from work, with his briefcase in hand while his husband Duo would meet him at the door in an apron. His long chestnut hair would be pulled up into a loose ponytail. It would have been a little longer than what it already was, padding back and forth passed his butt and against his thighs as he walked.  
  
Duo would be running toward him first setting his papers on the kitchen table because of his job as a freelance web designer. He chose that profession so he could stay home with the kids. Wufei could almost feel his body be pushed against the closed door with his kitten planting the sweetest of kisses on his lips. The gentle caress of Duo's tongue was sparking passion within his body. Before he could even say hello or ask for more, a lemon pie would magically appeared before his face from Duo's back and his lover would wink at him. "Welcome home, snuggles. How's this?" Oh the sultry undertone of his Duo's voice.  
  
Duo blushed under Wufei's intense gaze not knowing what to do or why he was staring at him like he was lunch. He snapped his fingers in front of the dazed Asian's face. "Wufei-kun? How's this?"  
  
Nodding dreamily, Wufei simply replied. "I like it!"  
  
Confused but ignoring it, Duo agreed. "I do, too." Duo fingered the material, loving the feel against his fingertips. "It reminds me of the security blanket my mother knitted for me. I still have it."  
  
Wufei blinked out of his dreamy state then. Did he just say what he thought he said? "Really?"  
  
"Yup!" Duo smirked proudly at that accomplishment. Even after all the moving his family did, he managed not to lose any of his mother's priceless heirlooms. "My brother told me our mother made it the moment she knew she was pregnant with me. Everything she made, I've kept. I have, like, boxes of stuff in our attic."  
  
That made Wufei smile. "Yeah. I have a lot of my grandfather's stuff, too. He influenced me to our heritage. Shin was good at it when he was younger, but the moment he went off to college.it just wasn't as important to him as it was to me. I think if I remember my first words was 'kata'" Wufei giggled from that.  
  
"You're kidding?" Duo laughed too.  
  
"No. I loved going to my grandfather's dojo. It's like going back in time to the old kung fu flicks. He lived like that. Traditional. That's why I joined the martial arts club to make sure--I'm on point."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"And," Wufei thought, " we couldn't stop talking with each other." He didn't understand it, but it felt so comfortable being around Duo. Even after they had finally agreed on a blanket of sky blue with white clouds and stars, they didn't seem to want to go home. It was that reasoning that led them to go to Heero's house. As soon as they got there, Quatre lifted his head from the monopoly game the family was playing where the fun continued. It was the first time Relena shut up after Quatre and Heero's mom won everyone's money. They had so much fun that night.  
  
Quatre smirked, knowing Wufei was still staring at them at the board. Time was a great healer and the little time that they were together, Duo's shyness disappeared and was joking with them as if they had been friends forever. There was a lot about his past that they didn't know about but in time Duo would eventually tell them. It seemed the friendship between the four of them was solidly bonding like crazy glue and a separation was obsolete. Even Dorothy would sit at their table during lunch relaying the latest gossip with Quatre still stealing french fries from her lunch tray.  
  
Usually Wufei would wear a hair tie for his hair but his elder brother was up to his tricks again and just for the day, he had to get a rubber band. But because of the thickness of his hair, said rubber bands sent an irate Wufei running to his locker to retrieve another one since it popped again. He had just reentered the classroom when he casually sat down to watch Duo and Quatre work more on that homework problem. Wufei didn't know why, but he was suddenly in a very teasing mood.  
  
Quatre, as if sensing the boy's mood, retaliated before he said a word. "I don't know why you don't just hack it off already! It has to be irritating as hell to manage."  
  
"Actually." Wufei interrupted, "It's way easier to take care of than when I had it short."  
  
Duo continued writing on the blackboard when Quatre tapped his shoulder. "Hmnn?"  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
Duo blinked confused. "What's true?"  
  
"Your hair." Quatre questioned, pointing to Duo's long braid. Before Duo could answer, he noticed Wufei finishing up the same problem that was on the board in his notebook. Violet eyes blinked a few times, noticing the dark haired boy even had enough time to doodle a victory sign in the corner of his sheet.  
  
"Hah! Done!" Wufei exclaimed. "I'll be back a sec." And he ran out the door.  
  
"Anyway." Quatre continued, shaking his head and staring at his departing fellow teacher's back. "Yours is way longer than his." He ran a hand through his own feathery tresses, wishing for more body. "Seems I have to grow my hair out now."  
  
Duo snickered at him, watching the golden strands brush lightly against Quatre's shoulders. "No, Quatre-kun. Yours is fine." Grabbing his own hair by the braid, he checked the bushy tuff for split ends. "Mine is hell to manage yet I refuse to cut it. I love my hair just as it is." Duo paused a moment when a thought popped in his head. "Um, Quat?"  
  
"Hmnn?" Quatre softly replied, glancing over his shoulder while his hand continued writing the next problem on the board.  
  
"Wufei-kun." Duo inquired over the boy's sudden antics, "It's strange. He's usually so quiet in class."  
  
Quatre blinked twice and looked over at the door to make sure Wufei didn't hear him before he answered. "Only if you push his buttons correctly, Duo- kun." He giggled, not believing he was admitting this fact to Duo, who was looking very confused towards him at the moment. Quatre then explained what he meant. "It took me awhile to discover this but after getting to know him- -and I mean really know him around his family, you will find that his masculinity is like a religion to him. Tease him about anything in his mainframe about being girly and he'll go ballistic."  
  
"So if he gets like that." Duo questioned, cocking his head to the side, "Why do you continue to taunt him?"  
  
The grin that appeared on Quatre's face could not be helped. He sheepishly stared at Duo, feeling both ashamed and giddy at the same time. "Because.he's so damn cute that I can't help myself!"  
  
Duo couldn't believe he said that. "So...if you tease him.calling him a girl."  
  
Quatre stopped him before he could continue, pale hands waved franticly in the air. "I wouldn't go that far!" He watched Duo cock his head to the side before he continued. "He might punch you if you call him that." Quatre replied sheepishly. Thoughts flashed in his mind when Quatre recalled an incident about that very thing. Wufei bent over the water fountain, drinking some water and strands of his ebony locks was in his face. The way his eyes looked, Wufei was gorgeous and it was the first time he had mistaking called Wufei pretty. His backside still remembered the spanking he received that day. "Trust me! He's done a lot worse. I'm still feeling the effects." Quatre replied, unconscious rubbing his rear.  
  
Both boys started giggling and envisioned the irate Chinese youth and his reaction to being called pretty. It was nothing new to them because they had feminine looks, having been called those names for years. They were laughing so loud that they never noticed the subject of their amusement walking into the room until he spoke.  
  
"Hmph!" Wufei growled, cracking his knuckles. "Maybe I should teach you another lesson about being a jerk, Quatre!"  
  
Duo and Quatre whirled around at the same time. From the look on Wufei's face, Duo conveniently sidestepped in the way of the approaching ebony haired boy. Boy was Wufei pissed. "Don't hit him, Wufei-kun. Quatre was just joking."  
  
Sensing his imminent doom, Quatre squeaked loudly, and ran behind Duo, using him for a shield. "MOU ANATA!(2) Don't hit me!" He fell to his hands and knees tugging at Wufei's pants, begging for forgiveness. But then the whining got worse and the way he was talking caused more laughter to erupt instead of anger. "I'll be a good wife from now on, I promise! I'll have supper on the table by nine!"  
  
He couldn't hold it in anymore. Something deep inside of him, only shown to his family, bubbled from up to the surface and out his mouth. Duo's musical laughter filled the room causing both Quatre and Wufei to stop and take notice. The chestnut haired youth could not stop thinking at how funny his friends acted. Then he noticed something. Friends. He had real friends. Not the guys from the lunchroom that wanted to take advantage of him and always bugged him for dates but.he trusted Quatre and Wufei. These two strangers shared their lives, intelligence and space with him. He smiled internally, he hadn't felt this good in so long.  
  
Though the joke began to fade, Wufei couldn't help but admire their shy friend. The hue on Duo's cheekbones had changed his pale complexion to a rosy tone and his skin tone seemed to radiate new life. Deep ebony eyes widened in amazement and his golden tone darkened on his cheeks to a lovely burgundy. Wufei stood in awe at how pretty Duo looked just standing there, being happy. "Kirei."(3) he thought to himself.  
  
Duo's small happiness would soon turn into embarrassment when these simple words flowed out his mouth by mistake. "You do look cute when you're angry! Er." Violet dots were all that were left of Duo's eyes, not believing he said that. His hands rose to cover his mouth, wishing he didn't open his big mouth.  
  
Quatre and Wufei just stared at Duo. Wufei's eyes enlarged like dinner plates and if he could get any redder, he would resemble a beet! But Quatre just stood there blinking surprised that Duo had to guts to say it. Along with the hilarious expression on Wufei's face, the Chinese boy could not deny he didn't feel anything.  
  
"I.I." Wufei stuttered before composing himself a little better. Problem was that it turned to anger towards Duo. "What makes you think I care about my looks, huh?!"  
  
Trying to cover himself, Duo simply sat back down, grabbed a pencil and replied innocently, "What was that question again?"  
  
Wufei growled and stalked to the blackboard, his body stiff as a board. Grabbing a piece of chalk, he took his frustrations out on the board by stabbing each example with the chalk.  
  
Quatre just sighed, knowing joking time was over as he sat down next to Duo. "Number 72.  
  
~***~  
  
The alarm rung on the wall, marking the time at twelve noon. Quatre checked his wristwatch smiling since that could only meant that it was lunchtime and he was starving. Pointing to the ceiling, he yelled "To the café!"  
  
Wufei looked at him in annoyance. "You mean Mc. D's."  
  
Duo just burst out laughing. "So we're going to Mickey's D?"  
  
"You know what I mean!" Quatre grinned widely, planting a hand on his low riding, tight bell bottom jeans. He refused to wear his uniform today. The black turtleneck showed off his navel.  
  
Duo shook his head not understanding. " What do you mean?"  
  
Wufei rubbed his forehead; his baggy raver jeans swept the floor as he headed towards the door. He also had a black shirt on today but his was sleeveless with NIN imprinted over it. "He doesn't know WHAT he means."  
  
"Yeesh, sorry for trying to make it sound healthy." Quatre replied, pouting.  
  
Duo just looked curiously back and forth between the two of them.  
  
Trembling his lips, Quatre pretended to cry. "WAAAHHH!! Wu-chan, you're so cold to me! You feed me such awful things and then you complain about how fat I am!! Why don't you LOVE me?!?!"  
  
Wufei's shoulders slumped, dropping his head. Quatre's theatrics were getting worse everyday!! "Can you be serious for ONE second?!? Who's paying this time?" He yelled as they reached the main entrance to leave the building.  
  
"Haai! ME!" Quatre bounced up and down, his hand upraised waving from side to side in a very genki manner. Even Wufei had to laugh at his antics as they found Quatre's car and they drove off towards the nearest McDonalds.  
  
~***~  
  
They pulled up in the parking lot in front of the fast food restaurant and as Wufei hopped out the car, Quatre zoomed around and jumped on his back! Duo just watched as Wufei shook his head and gave Quatre a piggyback ride with no complaints at all. Chuckling, Duo just followed them to the entrance, where Wufei set Quatre back on his feet.  
  
"You're a stalker, Quatre."  
  
Quatre just laughed at Wufei. "That's right! So you better watch out, cause I'm CRAZZZYY!!"  
  
Nodding, Wufei agreed with him. "I've known that for some time now. Much different from the innocent mask you keep up in class. I'm impressed you finally admitted this to yourself. Another step in your five week program."  
  
"MOOOU!!" Quatre whined, "That was mean, Wufei!" He went to Duo, grabbing his arm pulling him to the counter as they looked up to the menu.  
  
"You think it was?" Wufei smirked evilly, "How about this? I want three cheeseburgers, double order of fries, a slurpee, and a giant coke. Make it happen." He then walked off to get a table.  
  
Quatre simply glared at his back as he walked off, ignoring the order. "He's getting a kiddie meal just for that. What about you, Duo?"  
  
Duo was already ordering a vanilla shake, 2-Quarter pounders and a large fries when Quatre turned to him and was looking through his pocket for money. Quatre stopped Duo from rummaging any further into his pocket.  
  
"Unlike Wufei, feel free to order all you like."  
  
Duo looked up at Quatre, shocked. "Uh, I couldn't do that."  
  
Quatre ignored Duo, speaking to the cashier. "I'll pay for his order and let's see.that leaves me.hmmn.I'll just have a garden shake salad, a small fry and a diet coke."  
  
"But Quatre-kun?! You can't do that! That's too much. I can pay for myself!" Duo then watched as Quatre pulled out a wad of cash from his wallet and Duo's eyes got even bigger.  
  
"Naah." Quatre shrugged. "It's okay." Winking, he whispered in Duo's ear. "You can pay me back by doing your best on that quiz I'm going to give you when we get back. Now go in the back and grabbed Wufei. He needs to carry this." Quatre then waited as the cashier placed their order on two trays.  
  
"No." Duo replied, blushing. "Let me help you with this. It is the least I could do, Quatre-kun."  
  
~***~  
  
Meanwhile, when Wufei went to the back of the restaurant, he heard someone calling his name. It turned out to be Heero. The football captain was sitting deep in the back by the bathroom with a group of other people. Wufei stared at his brother-in-law confused. He could have sworn Heero had practice today. What was he doing there?  
  
"Yo!" Wufei replied, waving and going over to Heero's table. "Ne, Heero, out with the guys this beautiful Saturday afternoon?" Wufei motioned to acknowledge the other people sitting there. Five of the guys were from the team and were sitting around in a booth accompanied by some of the popular girls including Erica Dawson, who happened to be the captain of the cheerleader team and had the biggest crush imaginable on Heero. Heero usually ignored her when she made passes at him but she was sitting in his lap. Wufei knew Quatre was not going to like this scene when he came back there. He was about to warn Heero when he heard Quatre giggling at the expression on Duo's face.  
  
"Kirei! You're prettier than any girl when you blush, Duo-kun!"  
  
Duo blushed even more as he continued onward towards the back with Quatre carrying their tray of drinks. Heero was trying to act cool when he gasped noticing Quatre approaching around the corner. He looked between himself and the damn girl sitting on his lap who had flopped down on him when all the seats were taken. Now the beast was still sitting there, comfortable and not giving any indication to move from her warm seat. The damn girl wouldn't get off.  
  
Quatre turned to tease Wufei and saw Heero--with Erica chatting away to some of the other girls around him. The blonde boy turned white as a ghost.  
  
Wufei barely caught the tray Quatre was holding knowing this was going to happen. "Whoa! Quatre, are you okay?!?"  
  
Duo questioned also, troubled about his friend's current state.  
  
Quatre just put a hand to his forehead. "Uh.I.uh.got dizzy."  
  
"Just like a bookworm." one of the girls replied, snickering with her arms hanging off Jason Phileson. "One step out of a book and BAM!! Total ditz!!"  
  
Heero glared at the girl, causing her to immediately shut up. Erica could sense the tenseness of Heero's body against her bottom and leaned back seductively, trying to calm him down. All that did was get Heero angrier. Grabbing her waist, he lifted the lithe girl off from his lap, stood up and replaced her in his seat. Moans and groans echoed through the back as Heero slapped his teammates' hands as he passed by. His team was as close to him as Wufei was. But now there was something was more important than this team.  
  
Heero motioned Wufei, Duo and Quatre to another table, far up front by the exit and away from nosy busybodies. Chairs shifted and everyone sat down as Wufei and Duo placed the trays on the table. Quatre was sitting by the window, looking out into the blue wondering why his heart felt like it was as wilted as his shaker salad. Duo passed Quatre his diet soda and released the plastic cup over to its owner. Grabbing a straw from the tray, Quatre then sipped a little on his drink. He looked a bit out of it. Heero, in the meantime, couldn't take his eyes off of him. Quatre sighed looking at Heero then, his eyes blank and emotionless.  
  
"I'm fine.really, Heero-kun," Quatre replied nervously. " I don't want to keep you.from your fans."  
  
Heero could see the hurt in those aquamarine orbs. Damn! Just when he wanted to get two steps in, he went two steps back. "I'll right back." Groaning, Heero just remembered he had left his coat at the other table. He got up and went to the back, totally ignoring the groaning girls as he chose to return to Wufei's table.  
  
"Honestly, Heero." Wufei chastised, one eyebrow raised at his brother-in- law's current taste. "Why do you bother keeping those dingbats' company?"  
  
A deep sigh eased out of Heero's mouth. A lone hand rose and shifted through his unruly chocolate mane. "Coach let us out early so.I was hanging out by myself for awhile. Relena was supposed to come over to get the rest of her things so I chose to stay away. You know how we get, Fei. Anyway, the other guys popped up with those dingy girls. I was only chilling with the guys."  
  
"Girls are like that." Quatre whispered, poking at his salad with his fork and not really trying to take a bite.  
  
Heero didn't notice until now what Quatre was actually eating. He shook his head in disbelief. "That can't be all that you are eating?!"  
  
Quatre just looked at him shyly through the corner of his eyes. "Hai."  
  
Wufei didn't like the way Quatre was acting. He knew how depressed the blonde could get. "Come on genki." Wufei replied jokingly, poking Quatre lightly in this side. "You normally would have bitch slapped anyone who talked to you like that. I still have a mark."  
  
Looking faintly embarrassed, Quatre just shrugged. "I can't help being a vegetarian, guys. McDonalds doesn't really have much of a selection for me."  
  
Heero smiled. He didn't have the guts to ask Quatre out for a date yet he knew his next idea would get their little group alone. "I have an idea. Why don't we all go to that new sushi place at the mall? I think its called "Tribeca of Hana."(4) My treat!"  
  
"But." Duo questioned, worried that this would interfere with his tutoring session. He didn't want to get in trouble. "We have to get back to my tutoring."  
  
That's right. Wufei and Quatre were Duo's tutors. "Don't worry, Duo-kun" replied Heero, smiling at the worried boy to reassure him. "It'd be great and it won't be too much time. And Quatre-kun can have some warm miso soup and a vegetarian roll."  
  
Wufei didn't have a problem with that idea as he watched the light grow back in Quatre's baby blues. "Well.you know how I am with sushi, Heero. Let me eat something here." He scanned around the tray looking for the order he gave Quatre. Then he spotted the kiddy meal in confusion. "Eh?! Quat! They gave you the wrong order?"  
  
Grinning sadistically, Quatre took a leisurely pull from his diet pepsi before he spoke. "No. I got the right order, little man!"  
  
Duo and Heero snickered while Wufei gave Quatre a look filled with daggers. He grumbled, grabbing the colorful boxed lunch off the tray and opened it to his dismay. Rummaging a little inside the box, Wufei felt the soft wrapping surrounding the minuet burger, sparse fries, and something in plastic. An ebony eyebrow rose in confusion, and he pulled the object from the box to investigate. A toy usually accompanied a happy meal and this one did not disappoint its owner as he pulled something pink from his box. "Kirby?"  
  
Violet eyes widened in extreme delight. "THAT IS SO CUTE!" Duo exclaimed, over the pink fluff toy with the matching ring. He hadn't seen that character like in forever! "I love Kirby! Wow! Haven't seen that since I was."A strange spark glowed in those violet orbs, eyes misting over suddenly in memory. But as soon as it was there, it disappeared and Duo was back to his smiling self. "Well.anyway." he bowed his head in embarrassment, "Cool toy." The lithe boy then turned to the window, pondering on his thoughts.  
  
Quatre noticed this as well as Wufei but they didn't say anything. Wufei was too busy absorbing his moment of discovery into the facets of Duo's mysterious life. Pausing a moment in thought, he looked away and very slowly extended out his hand to the chestnut-hared youth. "Here. I.don't need it."  
  
Before Duo could blink, Quatre wailed in glee as he grabbed the toy ring roughly from Wufei's hand. Grabbing Duo's hand, he then slipped the plastic circle onto Duo's slender ring finger as he exclaimed loudly: "I now pronounce you man and wife!"  
  
Duo stared at Quatre blushing in embarrassment, while Wufei looked like he wanted to strangle Quatre. That was the last straw. But before he could murder the hyper blonde, he was stopped right in his tracks when he heard a melodious chuckle that soon grew into full-blown "deep from the gut" laughter! The whole restaurant turned towards their table and seeing that Duo was the only one laughing, the three boys watched as the chestnut hared boy slowly quiet down to a tiny snicker.  
  
Wufei, already embarrassed by Quatre's mock wedding ceremony, was already getting up from the table and heading towards the door. "You were saying sushi, Heero?"  
  
~***~  
  
It didn't take long to arrive at the Japanese restaurant by car. Duo was terribly worried that they wouldn't get back to the school on time. Quatre had to stop his hands from fiddling with his hair as the blonde reassured him that Dr. Noin had already thought about that in the beginning. She explained to them that they could take long breaks if they wanted. They should only be concerned about the credits and judging from the work that their group accomplished, Quatre had to agree that it was a load of bull. There was no question since Quatre already knew that Duo would ace those exams with ease.  
  
That little bit of reassurance was all it took and now Quatre and Duo both gasped as they entered the simple restaurant. Wufei noticed the huge sign on the outside while Heero followed Quatre and Duo inside. Tables were positioned in respect, two to a spot, and a female hostess welcomed them in. She led them to led to a table of four in a secluded spot on the far left. Everyone sat down and Heero just smiled at Quatre. He loved the boy's liveliness and Quatre's excited state just made him respect him more. A smile on Quatre's face seemed to always brighten his day and he swore he would always keep it so.  
  
"Waai!" Quatre exclaimed. This was the first time he actually came to a Japanese restaurant. Though he was an anime addict, having dvds galore in his personal library, he only knew Japanese phases by ear. Quatre couldn't read it if his life depended on it. Just trying to read the kanji drove him nuts. The symbols confused him on his own native language of Arabic. Smiling, Quatre agreed that this would be on his next agenda since he admired a certain Japanese boy. He nudged Duo in the arm to relax and enjoy himself. Picking up one of the menus the waitress set on the table, Quatre quickly scanned it and looked up confused. "Ne.Wufei. It's all in Japanese."  
  
Heero smiled, wanting to impress Quatre. "No problem." Asking Quatre to point to an item, Heero then translated each one for him.  
  
Quatre stared in awe at the football captain, highly impressed. "Wow!" He edged closer to Heero when the chocolate haired boy spoke again to waitress. Ne.Ne, what did you just say? It sounds so sexy!"  
  
Heero blinked once and blushed so red. Wufei just rolled his eyes. "He just asked the waitress for water, baka."  
  
Wide eyed and looking sheepishly, Quatre just rubbed the back of his head innocently and edge back into his own seat. "Ah."  
  
Heero just blushed at Quatre's antics amazed he was having more fun with them than with the guys at McDonalds.  
  
"Anything vegetarian without onions is fine with me." Quatre quietly replied, poking at his menu.  
  
Heero leaned closer to Quatre, helping him with his decision. He pointed to a picture of pickles, mushrooms and the different types of miso soup as a starter."  
  
The closeness between Heero and himself reflected perfectly on his pale face. Heero's cologne was driving Quatre crazy but underneath, there was something very distinct, spicy, making him want to eat Heero up. "Delicious."  
  
Heero blinked, his face flushed from Quatre's predatory look. He guessed his idea was working better than he planned.so why was he nervous as hell? "Ah.well." he stuttered, and look over to help Duo to get his emotions back to normal. "Look Duo.this is mangro. Tuna sushi. It's the perfect beginner's course." Heero pointed to a different type of sushi. "And that's salmon."  
  
"Inari Sushi?" Quatre exclaimed, eyes crossing in disbelief. "What is the Japanese god of sex doing on a menu?!?"  
  
Wufei whapped the daylights out of Quatre. "It's a non meat sushi, you moron! Perfect for veggie boys like you!" He turned to Heero, who was redder than a tomato. Wufei just shook his head. "That's probably the one he'll order for you."  
  
"I'll have that!" Quatre laughed at his own silliness. "Maybe it'll bring me some luck in warming my bed." Quatre suddenly lunged forward, grabbing the Chinese youth by his waist since he was directly to his right." Maybe I'll melt you, my pretty ice cube!"  
  
While Wufei flailed helplessly trying to get away from Quatre, Duo had decided on his order. "I'll take the beginner's course." He noticed some strange green glob on the menu. "What is wasabi?"  
  
Wufei paused and pushed Quatre away from his chest. "Well.it's like hot sauce.only in paste form."  
  
"How hot is it?" Duo questioned.  
  
"It can't be that hot." Quatre answered.  
  
The grinch would have been proud with the expression on Wufei's face. A dark smile blackened his golden face as he leaned forward on his arms, grinning at Quatre. "Wanna bet? I bet you can't swallow a spoonful."  
  
Heero and Duo rolled their eyes anticipating another battle between those two. Heero quietly explained to Duo how hot it was and asked the waitress to bring some more tea for everyone. Then they casually sat back waiting for Quatre's turn to retaliate.  
  
Now it wouldn't be Quatre not to respond to that taunt. His angelic cheeks puffed out in anger. "I betcha I can! Middle Eastern food is a lot hotter than anything else!"  
  
Wufei cackled like a mad man. "Kekekekekekekeke.We'll see little one, we'll see!"  
  
Quatre motioned the waitress to bring over a small saucer of wasabi. It didn't take long for her to come over and before the small ceramic plate could tap the table, Quatre took his spoon and grabbed a heaping amount of wasabi, popping the green ball into his mouth. Everyone watched in shock as Quatre swished the paste around in his mouth like it was ice cream and smiled, enjoying the timid fire against his palate. But the shock didn't really hit them until Quatre ate some more and finished what was left on the plate without any indication of it being hot.  
  
Wufei watched in horror while hentai thoughts plagued Heero's head, wondering how the hell he did it. Unruly coffee hair swayed as Heero shook his head from side to side to regain his composure.  
  
"YOSH!" Quatre exclaimed to Wufei. "You have to do me one BIG favor!" Happily, he giggled, watching Heero's shocked expression. Tilting his head to the side, he smiled cutely at Wufei. "As soon as I figure it out!"  
  
A chestnut braid swayed from side to side, its owner shaking his head from the zaniness at the table.  
  
Poor Wufei. He just sunk deeper into his seat not even wanting to know what his punishment was. The demon child was terrible with his wrath and Wufei knew that demon was in a thinking frenzy. "You are not human."  
  
"Nope!" Quatre replied, his aquamarine eyes dancing with mischief as he poked at Wufei's cheeks. "I'm a Winner. Doesn't that explain everything?" Heero and Duo burst out laughing. They had to agree with him.  
  
It was at that moment, the waitress arrived, bringing their lunch to the table. Wufei growled at Quatre as the woman placed his plate in front of him, totally pissed off by Quatre's last statement. "You are a screwy fairy boy that's what you are!"  
  
"Fei." Heero warned before the conversation got worse.  
  
"Hmmm." Quatre replied, agreeing with Wufei for giving him ideas. "Maybe I should make you dress as a fairy for two weeks, complete with tutu and wings. And that would include school, home, outdoors.."  
  
Wufei's eyes widened in fear and he edged closer to his brother in law's side for safety. Heero just shook his head. "See, you are giving him ideas. I tried to warn you."  
  
Duo smiled, determined to use those chopsticks as he enjoyed his entrée of cooked fish, raw fish and the company around him. Quatre had begun to talk to him about some of the teachers, making simple table conversation as he ate with his fingers instead of the chopsticks. The large roll was delicious and the soup warmed his stomach.  
  
"Ne, Duo-kun." Quarte inquired. "Who's your favorite artist? Because I hate to say it but.I just love Nittle Grasper! I can't understand a word they say but Ryuuichi Sakuma." Quarte sighed saying the fabled singer's name, stars glowing in his eyes.  
  
"I kinda like BAD LUCK.and I understand every word." responded Duo, proudly that he took Japanese and Chinese since he was little. " Shuuichi Shindou is so cute.and those eyes!"  
  
Heero and Wufei stopped their conversation to listen in.  
  
"Yeah!" Quarte agreed. "They're pretty good too!" Putting both elbows on the table and leaning in, Quarte's eyes widened with what he was about to disclose to Duo. " Did you know Shuuichi is in cahoots with my fave writer Yuki Eiri? I nearly had a shit fit!"  
  
One violet eye closed as Duo leaned on his hands to get closer to Quarte. "Oh please. That is so old.been knew that. He deserves it after what Aizawa from Ask did to him."  
  
"Yeah." Quarte smiled. "I thought it was so romantic. Yuki Eiri himself confronting that jerk."  
  
Duo nodding along with him and was grinning happily at one of his favorite topics. " Damn straight! How could he do that to innocent Shuiichi!" Quarte's face suddenly got blushy thinking about Eiri-san's courage towards the pink haired singer. Heero sat back enjoying his tea, gazing longingly at Quarte's glowing face over his cup.secretly wishing he had blonde hair instead this shaggy mess of chocolate locks.  
  
Quarte giggled when he remembered something from his childhood. "Well I still like Ryuuichi san best! He gave me on his kamagorou and autographed if for me. I was about three or so and he was doing a concert for a benefit my father was throwing. I think it was for the Cancer Society or something." Quatre suddenly screamed in glee as he pointed to his right cheek showing the exact spot where Ryuuichi-san kissed him.  
  
Duo's eyes bugged out. "Ryuuchi-san kissed you?! You have a kamagorou?!"  
  
Quarte nodded genkily while Wufei remembered a certain toy on Quatre's bed that never left the room. "You mean that stupid pink bunny you always sleep with on your bed and physically threatened my life if I touched."  
  
Quatre blushed, remembering Heero was at the table and covered Wufei's mouth quickly before he spilled anymore of his secrets to Heero. Shyly and glancing up at Heero embarrassed he simply replied, "Uh.well.yeah."  
  
Heero smiled. "I like soft things, Quarte-kun. There is nothing wrong with having a stuff animal."  
  
Duo sighed, wishing he had a kamagorou. He had asked his brother to get him one but they always had to move from one spot to another. It was also a rare toy on the market, expensive as hell and didn't sell in stores. "They're so cute. They remind me so much of my favorite teddy bear, which my mother gave me. It was jet black with violet eyes." His mouth quirked to the side, the beat up bear was on his bed in his room.  
  
"Oi!" Quatre exclaimed, poking Duo in his side. "I have a great idea. Why don't you come over tomorrow?" Both Heero and Wufei looked at Quatre. He ignored them as he continued. "Heero and Fei can come over and we can all chill out!"  
  
"Eh?!" Wufei yelled as he glared at Quatre. "Why are you dragging me into this?!"  
  
Heero and Duo looked on as Quatre clapped his hands. That mind was on overdrive again. "We'll have a theme! Plushies!"  
  
Duo had to stop him. "Quatre-kun. I can't tomorrow. I was going to the museum with my family."  
  
Before Wufei could utter a sound, Quatre spoke first and grabbed Duo's hand. "Okay. Next week. You bring your teddy and we'll switch for the weekend. You can have kamagorou!"  
  
Violet eyes widened in shock. Quatre was offering his most treasured toy to him?!?! No one ever did that for him. "Really?! You would do that?!" Duo's mind was reeling, remembering he had a zoo engagement with Treize and Marie. "I have to ask my brother."  
  
"It will be fine, Duo-kun. We have next Monday off. It's a holiday. So that's Saturday thru Monday at my house."  
  
"Let me call him now then." Duo asked Wufei to excuse him since he had to walk around from his seat to get to the phone by the bathroom.  
  
Wufei then turned his anger on Quarte again. "PLUSHIES?!! I, CHANG WUFEI DO NOT OWN AN ONNA OBJECT SUCH AS A PLUSHIE!!" He turned when he heard his brother in law snickering.  
  
"Um, Fei.You do. What about Nataku?!"  
  
Wufei epped at Heero's misplaced trust and he nearly jumped from his seat when Quatre's aquamarine orbs pierced his own. He didn't like the sadistically look on his face.  
  
"Then.since that is such an admonition of yours, that is the favor you owe me."  
  
Poor Wufei. Quatre's evil had no bounds.  
  
"You have to come to my party, wearing a set of teddy bear pajamas and bring a few plushies. Girly plushes!"  
  
Heero nearly fell on the floor laughing so hard. Quatre was going to be the death of his stubborn brother in law.  
  
Wufei growled in disgust, pushing himself away from the table to go the restroom. "You two are evil!" Walking off, he could hear when Quatre and Heero burst into laughter behind his back. Shaking his head, he continued onward and made sure he smiled at Duo as he passed him by the phone.  
  
~****~  
  
Meanwhile, back at the table..  
  
Quarte and Heero were still laughing leaning back in their booth. Quarte stopped when he suddenly realized that he and Heero were alone. Picking up one of the chopsticks, he poked at the left over parsley on his plate.  
  
Heero had stopped laughing also, smiling as he watched Quatre's actions. "You don't like it?"  
  
"I'm just full is all." Quatre shyly glanced at him and then back to his plate. "You were quiet when Duo and I were talking about Ryuuchi Sakuma. You like his music?"  
  
"Yeah." Hero quietly answered, popping another piece of spicy tuna roll into his mouth. "I have all his albums and the concerts dvds."  
  
"Eh?!" Quatre gasped in surprise. He never expected that for the all-around athlete. "All of them?! Most of them are sold out?!"  
  
"My brother-n-law has connections." Heero giggled. "Didn't you ever wonder why Wufei could get into all those concerts for free?" When Quarte blinked confused, Heero answered his curiosity. "Xi-Shin always gets complimentary tickets at the firm he works at.  
  
Quatre still looked on confused. "I never cared how he got the tickets. I could have brought them myself.just I.just wished I could have gone with your guys instead of being dragged to those silly dinners."  
  
Heero felt pity for Quatre, to have so much money and riches and be so miserable. He remembered talks with Trowa about Zechs and Quatre's childhood. Trowa tried to explain that their parents would literally ignore both of them. Zechs was very close with their mother's sister but poor Quatre was stuck alone most of time. Zechs loved his brother but because of his job, college and responsibilities, it was hard being around his younger sibling because he felt his younger sibling's resentment towards him. They both had to grow up fast. "Quarte-kun."  
  
"Yes?" as aquamarine focused shyly on him.  
  
"You.want go to the next one? The next concert is in a month or so and both Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper are playing."  
  
"Honto ni?! You'll get one for me?!" Quatre burst with joy as he glomped Heero. "Thank you!"  
  
Heero blushed as his lap was filled with a very happy blonde. He could feel the solid muscles of Quatre's legs and reddened as Quatre's chest and lean stomach were pressed tightly against his in a hug.  
  
Quatre stiffened in totally embarrassment. His genki mood had finally done it. He went overboard. He pulled slowly away from Heero with one arm still around Heero's neck. Aquamarine met Prussian blue and both parties swallowed loudly. Heero was the first to break contact. Thank goodness because he needed to get Quatre off his lap. His body was yelling real loud and it was hard as hell to control it at the moment.  
  
Quarte laughed nervously as he unhooked his arms from around Heero's neck. "So.sorry.I get excited." He stopped laughing not believing he did that. He was on the verge of tears.  
  
Heero, on the other hand, though he was embarrassed, he couldn't help smiling at Quarte. "It's okay." He then picked up his chopsticks, grabbing a thin slice of ginger and dipped it into the soy sauce. With such gentle care, he used the ginger like a brush spreading the dark sauce over this tuna sushi.  
  
Quatre had to look away, starting to feel very uncomfortable. The way Heero was gripping his chopsticks was giving him such passionate hentai thoughts. "Maa.where are Wufei and Duo. We have to get back to school. I hope Duo can come." Quatre bowed his head, words softly flowing from his mouth, unaware he even said them. "I don't want to be alone again."  
  
"Why? Parents not home?"  
  
Quatre jerked, staring into Heero's face like he was caught red handed. Heero's gaze was so intense. Something strange was happening. Wet. Why was his face wet? Quatre didn't even realize the tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't even seem to feel them as they flowed down his face. "Hai.never."  
  
Moving his chair over, Heero's hand rising as he gently brushed across those pale cheeks. Diamond liquid absorbed into his skin, Quatre's tears. "Yeah. My brother Trowa said that. I think he said your family was going to visit your grandmother."  
  
Quatre's eyes closed involuntarily, savoring this tiny showing of tenderness. "Yeah.or on business trip or on vacation that I can't go on because of business trips or the scheduling around my classes or just to visit friends that I don't know..." Quatre jerked then, not understanding how he can tell his life story so easily to his heart's desire. Pulling away from Heero's hand, much to his disappointment, he wiped his own eyes. "Stupid wasabi!"  
  
Heero was just as distressed, wanting to touch the angelic boy just a little more. He blushed at his boldness. "Yeah.wasabi." He grabbed some of the said glob, popping a ball into his mouth like a cough drop.  
  
Quarte giggled watching Heero swallow the green ball unaffected. "The house is so big and empty, Heero-kun. I would like to hear people in it again. I have a feeling Duo will be quite loud if I can get him to open up."  
  
"Well." Heero replied, smiling back reassuring, "I'm coming. I'll drag Fei by his neck if you want me too."  
  
Quarte just smiled.  
  
~***~  
  
Duo was still on the phone when Wufei came out the bathroom. Rather than go back to the table to disturb the intimacy between Quatre and Heero, Wufei hid in the shadows admiring Duo's lithe form. His eyes traveling from the tip of the boy's sneakered feet, to the form fitting jeans, up well-formed legs and thighs, further onward to a nice chest and onward towards a face that was unbelievable. Wufei had woken up that morning drenched in sweat again plagued with visions of his violet-eyed angel. He watched those satin lips move smoothly over the receiver as he listened to Duo's conversation with his brother.  
  
"Nissan, how's apple head doing?" Duo smiled into the phone when Treize told him Maria was in the room drawing. "Well.I'm calling about a slumber party. I got invited to one."  
  
Wufei listened half heartedly, smiling when Duo's brother begin to tease him. He peeked around the corner seeing Duo's frown.  
  
"You just want me out of the house, you jerk! I know I need to open up more!" Duo giggled then, cradling the phone lovingly to his ear. "Yes, Treize. Go have fun with Marie. I'll be home soon. Bye."  
  
Wufei whistled innocently, pretending he wasn't eavesdropping on Duo's conversation as he came around the corner. "Hey. Everything fine?"  
  
"Yeah." Duo answered, his arms hugging himself as they walked back to the table. "My brother's a nut."  
  
Quatre overheard Duo's rant about his brother as they approached their table. "I think Zechs and your brother would get along quite well." Quatre couldn't help giggling over of Zech's constant teasing over his love life.  
  
"When are they coming home anyway?" Wufei questioned.  
  
A dark shadow covered over Quatre's eyes shielding the light within them. Heero's didn't like the expression that shrouded over Quatre's visage. He watched quietly when Quatre answered, his golden brows lowering in sorrow along with his voice. "Not tonight.or tomorrow.or next week. Next month, on the second week."  
  
A soft "Oh." escaped Wufei's mouth and the room fell silent. Quatre seemed to always be alone within that gigantic structure of brick and stone but Duo was the one who spoke up on it. "You spend a lot of time alone, don't you Quatre-kun?"  
  
"Hai." Quatre, his face beaming at his luck, "but it's great. I can throw parties and have plenty of time to clean up!"  
  
Duo didn't like that gleam in Quatre's eyes or believe a thing Quatre was saying. Mentally he sighed. If Quat didn't want to talk about it, Duo wouldn't push. But eventually.."Well, Treize said it was okay. He's such an idiot sometimes."  
  
Quatre laughed, Duo's face was scrunched up like a cat. But he could see the love the teenager had for his older brother. He, on the other hand, was not even going to go there about his, especially about his parents. All he ever got was a pat on the head, a buck for his excellent grades and a pat on the back to get out of his father's office because the businessman was too busy.  
  
"Got to love that idiot." Replied Duo, breaking Quatre out of his thoughts. "He's been the only father figure I've had." His words stopped, his violet eyes as well as his voice clouding over. Just the mere mention of his father would send shivers of dread through him. Duo thought he was over it. He stopped himself, taking a deep breath not really wanting to chat about the man.  
  
Quatre noticed the shift in Duo's mood. He grabbed the depressed youth, hugging his arm and nuzzling his cheeks. "Gaisuki, Duo-chan! (5)"  
  
"You pronounced it wrong." Wufei growled, looking a bit miffed at the mispronunciation.  
  
Quarte just leaned his head on Duo's arm, sticking to his friend like glue and sticking his tongue at the ebony haired Chinese youth. "You're just jealous because I don't love you anymore!!!"  
  
Wufei just rolled his eyes before and then glared at the crazy boy. "Oh yeah." replying sarcastically, "Real jealous!"  
  
Quarte smirked at him, letting go of Duo's arm before he reached into his pocket and tossed down his part of the tab and tip. Mentally, he refused to let Heero pay the bill.not yet anyway. Pushing out of his chair, he danced across the floor directly towards the exit. "C'mon then, we have some studying to do!"  
  
Smiles were contagious in the room and smiling again at his merry band, Duo also shifted a little, pulling out his part of the bill. He gracefully laid the bills by Quarte's. He was about to get up when very intense ebony orbs met violet jewels. Wufei was frowning at him.  
  
"I feel really sorry for you."  
  
Duo blinked, asking why he felt that way, his long braid bouncing down his back as he moved.  
  
Wufei just chuckled at the naïve teenager. "Having Quatre's attention is a big pain." He was about to say something else, only to get hit square in the face by a napkin holder.  
  
Duo smirked, staring at the line of direction from where the object flew. " I don't know" he replied as his eyes focused on Quatre's irate face. "I.kinda like it."  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre, who was chatting to the hostess by the door, waved his arms around with every word he shouted at Wufei. "I heard that, you meanie! Hurry up! Stop bothering Duo! We have work to do!"  
  
Heero was grinning up a storm as they all headed to the door. His brother in law just held his head in pain, coming down with a bad headache.  
  
"Oi! Quatre." Wufei teased, watching the blond boy grab Duo close to his side as they exited the restaurant. "Don't be jealous."  
  
Quarte just hugged onto Duo's arm tightly, ignoring the annoyance called Wufei. "Hmph, I'm not talking to you!" Placing his head on Duo's shoulder, Quarte snuggled cutely. "Ne ne, so it's a date next week?"  
  
With an look like that, how could Duo refuse?  
  
~*************************************************************************** ******~  
  
1. Kawaii-Cute 2. Anata-Husband 3. Kirei-Beautiful 4. Tribeca of Hana-A great restaurant around my job!! I eat there at least twice a week!! Salmon Teriyaki is my all time fave!!!! If you are ever in Manhattan, the Tribeca area.look up Tribeca of Hana. 5: Gaisuki: Giggle. Quarte means Daisuki, which means love you lots. That is the reason for Wufei responding to Quat the way he did. Quatre doesn't care.since he's in genki mood.  
  
Author's note: ^_^ Hope you like this chapter. It was like the chapter from hell. I had the inspiration and the good luck to have my official RPGer mistress with me. Silverfox is my sister through and through. I truly love her. She's so special but because of time it's hard to talk to her all the time. But I strive to be there when I can. Her Quarte is so much better than mind and Wufei.I'm not even going there!! Thank you girl!! Anyway, this ends this chapter of chaos with the boys and it will just keep getting better with each one. 


	6. Family secretsCan you open your heart, y...

Notes: Hee hee! Okay peeps! It took me long enough but here it is; the chapter from hell!! It's so long I had to break it into two parts! Now about the content.it is going to be a little lemonish but, in my opinion, if there is no penetration, it's not a full blow lemon. Silverfox thought otherwise.*Loud whoots coming from behind Sparky* .so because of her, I'm giving this little number a lemon warning. This is also the start of my musical side and yes.song lyrics do wonders to a fanfic. Much thanks goes to Silverfox for being my partner in yiffy crime and her lovely input. DAISUKE, SILVER-IMOUTO!!! A huge high five goes out to Cassima, who is back as my beta. I'm terrified as I'm typing each word slowly feeling the bunt of her eyes on my fic. Please be gentle, EC. Now to the rest of yous.Enjoy. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel Heart  
  
Chapter 6: Family secrets-Can you open your heart, young angel? Part one  
  
Duo watched the beautiful scenery passed by as the cab quietly drove down Calador Street. This was the first time he had traveled out this far by himself in a while. With the passage of each home, the land between the residential areas grew more and more. One hand seemed to stray for its companion; that ever-present plait that usually swung low down the owner's back and casually flowing with every movement. This was Duo's comfort whenever he was nervous; the first thing he would reach for was that silky weave of hair, playing with the silky tip back and forth between his nimble fingers. He reached into his front pocket, pulling out the tiny slip of pink paper. Purple stained orbs scanned rapidly over the wrinkled parchment within his hands, imprinting the gentle stroke of the ink on his mind. It was Quatre's address. If he would just relax and let life flow the way he wanted it to, this trip would be only the beginning of others to come.  
  
His vision focused skyward towards fluffy pillows floating over within a spread of blue and each feathery cloud captured the dreams of dreamers while the innocent searched for answers towards the horizons. Duo didn't have to yell like he usually did, always having to deal with a driver who wanted his fare before he would step in the car or one that didn't know where he or she was going. For the first time, the lithe dreamer didn't have to worry at all. In fact, he felt a sense of relief since Quarte had given him the number of a private company that his family was friends with. The nice elderly man smiled back at him as he turned back around and turned up the latest song on the radio. It seemed that the driver's main priority was to relax his passenger. Duo smiled, watching the driver continue onward down the street and heading towards an area that looked like it was a dead end. Before long, the car stopped and the driver nodded in his direction calling in slang that they arrived at their designation.  
  
A family of butterflies fluttered in his stomach while the anxiety was building within his mental state. He took a deep breath, warm air exhaled from his mouth and he forced himself to relax. Smiling and thanking the kindhearted driver, Duo reached into his pocket pulling out the right amount for the fare along with a little extra for the great ride and the entertainment. His favorite Nike bag was on the seat next to him so he grabbed that and scooted over to open the door, which opened with a loud click. He climbed out of the car and slung the large duffel bag over his left shoulder, oomphing as it hit against his back. He knew he shouldn't have packed like a maniac.  
  
Vision adjusting, violet orbs blurred a little from the changing dark to light, as he looked skyward again. The sun was out still, but barely as he bowed his head and noticed that his watch had struck seven p.m. Imaginary feet were kicking him in the backside, mentally wishing he would have just taken Quatre on his offer and let his friend drive him to the house. Seemed pride ruled out over convenience yet again. It didn't feel right with Quatre doing everything for him, it made him feel weak and inadequate, one of the many things he didn't want to be to anyone. But his most important concern was he didn't want Quatre's money. With all the money Quatre's thrown his way.he only wanted his friendship. He had always preferred to do things his way and that's why he was standing at the end of the road, staring at the beckoning forest before him.  
  
The cab rode off down the road leaving him alone to his thoughts with the wondrous sounds of wildlife. Crickets chirped their secret songs to attract mates while he stood there standing in the middle of nowhere, dressed only in a long black overcoat and cotton pajamas underneath. Quatre's house had to be around here somewhere but from his view, all he saw were miles and miles of trees. Shrugging his shoulders, he started to walk.  
  
A small sparkle caught his attention and he walked towards it. There before him stood what he believed to a gate--a massive iron gate. Rapidly he blinked, not believing the girth or the height of the metal bars. His eyes were not playing tricks on him. "Winner Estates" as the words floated huskily from his mouth, words delicately written in a winding maze of steel and black coal.  
  
"This has to be the entrance." Quatre instructed him to go to the black gate and he would leave it unlocked for him and the other guys. It took only a tiny nudge and the metal latch opened with an eerie sound.  
  
Duo nearly jumped out his skin from the noise. It was bad enough he was nervous. Either his mind was playing tricks on him or he guessed the gate needed some oil. Taking a deep breath while his knees started to knock, he entered the gate, gently closing it behind himself. Fear filled him but strangely enough it was coupled with excitement and curiosity as he embarked on this new adventure from his secluded life.  
  
~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~ ***~~***~~*  
  
From the front gate, a stone path was his guide as Duo continued onward. The path was long, the walkway itself covered with cream colored rounded stones like pebbles on a beach. Covered on both sides, the whole area had rows and rows of tall redwood trees. It was weird but it felt like he had just stepped into a fairytale, going through an enchanted forest to save his cursed prince locked far away in a tower. A giggle escaped his mouth. He didn't have a boyfriend much less a prince-though secretly he thought someone was 'princely' in his eyesight. If the boy could just see it for himself... His footsteps flowed, one step in front of the other and then another as his silent gait continued up the footpath. Taking a quick look at his watch, it was five minutes later by the time he reached the house.  
  
And what a house this was! Duo blinked in astonishment as his deep violet glowed, settling on a grand mansion that seemed to appear out of nowhere. This had to be the great Winner Manor. For the first time in his life, he was speechless. Trying to describe such a magnificent display in architecture would be an understatement. The house itself resembled those homes from yesteryear, something out of the historical novels he read. The style was Victorian with its high paned windows and beautifully designed turrets high on the rooftop. "No way." The words escaped from his mouth in a rush and he couldn't stop them as he continued gawking at the majestic residence, which was more of an historical restoration rather than someone's home. "This can't be the house." Just from his view, the whole area continued on for miles and the region looked as if Duo had entered another world as he stood a couple of feet from the porch.  
  
He walked up the five steps leading to the humongous porch that was already furnished with a swinging couch, a sitting table and flowerpots aligned along the edges. Eight marble columns stood holding up of the porch's bricked roof and there was an aroma of cherry oak and vanilla everywhere. Even the main entrance door was stunning: two large Victorian style oak doors, carved with such intricate detail and care as if the artist wanted to instill life into the door. He noticed the intercom system was just to his right but the knockers on the door grabbed his attention like someone pulling him by the collar. The design was very unusual and covered entirely in brass. Two lions sat at the feet of four angels, their tails twirled around each other and around Quatre's family insignia. It was a very rare piece since Quatre's family was Arabic but there it stood before him, the majestic animals and their heavenly masters guarding the family and spiritually protecting them from harm.  
  
"I wonder where's the security?" Duo didn't see any guards around, something that was usually associated with a house of this magnitude but he did noticed security cameras while walking of the footpath. "At least he has a surveillance system. But the size of this house.I wonder how it looks inside." Curiosity got the better of him as he reached for intercom, wanting to be buzzed in. He pushed the button twice and when no one answered, one hand reached for his other option, grasping the knocker firmly with one hand and banging hard to get the owner's attention.  
  
Within seconds of the second series of knocks, the door was thrown wide open and Duo found his arms filled with a very energetic Quatre!  
  
"DUO-CHAN! YOU MADE IT!!!"  
  
~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~ ***~~***~~*  
  
Duo's face broke into the biggest grin while his eyes stared at his blonde haired friend's attire. The crazy boy was wearing the bottoms to an expensive set of white and blue plaid pajamas along with a white undershirt. His golden locks, feathered threads flowing around his head, glowed happily with his movements. The boy looked as innocent as a lamb yet Duo knew better. But Duo had to laugh because sitting onto of Quatre's head comfortably was the kamagorou1, its large rabbit ears flopping down perfectly.  
  
"Come in! Come in!" Replied Quatre, eager to see what the chestnut boy was wearing as he pulled him passed through the foyer and into the main living room. He helped Duo with his bag and took the incentive as he unbuttoned in Duo's trench coat. He ended up squealing with glee. "Waii! Duo! Those are so cute!"  
  
Duo just looked down at his ordinary baggy pajamas filled with bouncing foxes playing in a meadow. They were practically new since Duo preferred to sleep in an undershirt and boxer shorts.  
  
"Wufei and Heero are on their way now and Trowa's coming too!"  
  
"Trowa?" Duo questioned. He had heard that name before.  
  
"Heero's older brother!" answered Quatre, tapping a finger against his chin. "Oh! That's right. He wasn't there the night of the monopoly game. Wufei insisted someone with a little sense be here. He's only doing it mainly because of Heero." Oh! Quatre couldn't remember the last time he had someone sleep over. Most of the time he was alone in this house but that would change. Happily, he grabbed one of Duo's hands while taking Duo's bag from off his shoulder with the other. His cheerful voice filled the room, calling for one of the maids to take Duo's bag to his room.  
  
Duo stopped the young woman as she approached, unzipping his bag and grabbing his teddy bear for Quatre. The maid just smiled at him, her brown eyes sparkling at the beautiful young man before she carried the bag up to the room her young master had prepared for Mr. Maxwell in the west wing.  
  
"Alright then." Quatre began, speaking to Duo, "You can help me order the pizza. I know what everyone likes.all but you." As Quatre walked, Duo followed behind him causally, gaping at the grand staircase in front of him, the golden chandelier hanging overhead, and the expensive artwork hanging from every space on the walls. Quatre blinked as he noticed Duo had stopped breathing in total shock. "Oh! Gomen about the size." A hand went up to sheepishly scratch behind his head. "My dad's kinda.rich."  
  
"Kinda?!?" yelled Duo in surprise. This was kinda to him?!  
  
"But hey!" Quatre exclaimed, clasping his hands together with Duo's. "What's mine is yours and etc.etc! Besides its not like it's my money!" He then handed Duo his kamagorou from on top of his head, exchanging it for Duo's teddy bear. "Would you like a tour, Duo? After we order the pizza?"  
  
Duo frowned in spite of himself. He felt like Quatre was showing off again. "You don't have to buy my friendship, Quatre."  
  
Shocked, Quatre felt his heart racing in pride from Duo's quiet declaration. He had already felt a rapport from this boy from the very beginning and knowing that Duo would never try to use him in any way, shape, or form, was a reassurance in itself. Being the youngest son of the Winner family, Quatre did not trust many people just like he knew Duo didn't. His eyes sparkled with this revelation. Not only was Duo beautiful on the outside but inside was a soul pure as gold. He didn't know how to answer so he simply smiled and replied, "I didn't."  
  
Quarte's odd expression towards him caused Duo's cheeks to redden and his eyes traveled down to the fuchsia bunny within his hands. This was a true kamagorou. Its dark eyes were round as saucers, bright with mischief, while big pink ears flopped so innocently, just waiting for Duo to tell him some secrets. Upon further inspection, the toy seemed to be smiling at Duo. Sighing to himself as his hand caressed the rabbit's fur, Duo wished it were truly his. "This is too beautiful Quatre-san, especially for my run down teddy bear."  
  
Pale arms folded over a chest covered by white cotton. "Oh please. Gods, I don't know why it's not run down either." Quatre giggled, tugging at one of the bunny's ears. "I think Sakuma-san made it indestructible, something about gundamium woven fur? He puts a lot of mileage into his toys."  
  
A statement that only caused Duo's face to break into a smile, his usually large mouth widening ear to ear. Quatre was so crazy and so.  
  
Something broke.  
  
Salty droplets began to fall from surprised amethyst for no reason. He didn't even realize it was happening until the world before him started to blur and a tart taste was on his lips. More droplets fell, soaking through the light material of his pajama top. "Huh?" A single hand reached up to touch his heart-shaped face. "What's happening?!", his voice murmured barely a whisper.  
  
A flood was pouring down his friend's face and Quatre stood confused, blinking at the sudden display of emotion. "What's happening?!"  
  
"I don't know." Duo cried, his voice sounding like a kitten and though he wiped his face, thicker streams of tears flowed like a raging river. Frustration showed on his features not understanding why this was happening to him. He hadn't cried like this in a very long time and the dam inside of his body finally broke from its hinges and took that very moment to gush down his face in a torrent. "Why can't I stop crying?"  
  
Quatre thought a moment at their little problem. There could only be one explanation for this type of emotional release. He smiled at the sobbing frustrated boy. "Maybe.because you're happy, Duo." He frowned when Duo shook his head, trying to deny this fact. Slightly irritated from the lack of self-esteem, Quatre just reached out for Duo's hands rubbing his comforting warmth into them. "I cried a long time silently. No one knew, Duo.But then me and Wufei became friends. It's weird yet it's funny as heck the way we are around each other. It's like we were meant to be friends. Fei acts like this hard ass but.I've seen another side of him. He's really sweet and the moment he knows someone is hurt or sad, he gets all flustered and wants to protect them."  
  
Chestnut bangs hid tearful violet hues as Duo tried to hide his embarrassed face from Quatre. "You're so nice, Quatre-kun. You remind me of my brother."  
  
One golden eyebrow raised as Quatre stared at him curiously. "Is that a good thing?"  
  
Duo couldn't help but chuckle a little. "It's just." He paused, not knowing whether to continue or stop, not wanting to scare his new friend any further. His life had been a living hell but things were meant to get better for him. Quatre was looking at him with such trust and willingness to understand. Would it have been better to leave his past in the dark and let Quatre just know what he wanted him to? His conscience told him no. He couldn't do that nor could he lie to Quatre. Quatre wouldn't have it. Especially with Quatre and that uncanny sense to read a person's heart. Sighing, Duo decided it was better if he just spoke what he felt. "It's just." his voice cracked about to cry again, "so many things have happened to us."  
  
Two fingers pressed against his lips, gently silencing him. Looking into those trusting aquamarine eyes, Quatre took him by the hand and led him to one of the couches by the large windows adorning his enormous living room, which had a peaceful view over a garden. He gave Duo time to adjust before the boy continued in his narration.  
  
"All the running, Quatre-kun. I don't know if I can handle this anymore."  
  
Quatre blinked at him, not really understanding but not pressing him for further information. What Duo needed now was a listener.  
  
Duo sighed, glossy eyes looking up into Quarte's aquamarine. He had sat down with his feet planted square on the floor but now they were bent to his chest while his arms wrapped around them protectively and his head leaned on them. Quatre still reached for one of his hands, giving him some reassurance to go on. From his hunched position he continued in his tale. "Didn't you hear the rumors about me? Everyone knows what my father did to me. I know the only reason you're being nice is because you feel sorry."  
  
So.the rumors were true. No matter. An undeniable force flowed through Quatre's body and pity wasn't it. Pride was flowing through the Arabian, pride for this lonely beautiful boy before him. Sorry? How could he feel sorry for such a strong person? Quatre disagreed, shaking his head indicating that fact to Duo. "No." His right hand rose, his thumb absently rubbed over Duo's knuckles.  
  
"Then why?" questioned Duo, his face looking up from his lap and his eyes focusing on Quatre's answer.  
  
The smile on Quatre's face gradually faded. "You survived what happened to you, Duo-kun. You don't need my pity or sympathy. What you need is friendship.something I'll gladly give to you. What happened before is over and now you're starting to truly heal."  
  
Duo still wouldn't buy that, his confidence the size of a safety pin. "But.you're one of the smartest guys in school! Why would you want to associate or waste your time on something like me?"  
  
"Something?!" Quatre yelled, the smile returning to his angelic face. "You are not a something, Duo. To answer your question.because.I don't think you're a waste. Most of our class is but not you, Duo." His arms crossed over his chest upset that Duo thought so low of himself. Where was the crazy, highly intelligent boy he met in class? "Please! You aren't stupid or dependent like those idiots. I like that in a person. And.you're just like me. I see a part of myself within you every time we're together at school or just chilling out. Maybe that's why I like you, Duo Maxwell."  
  
Speechless. Duo was struck speechless again by Quatre's words. The therapists he met for the past two years were telling him the same thing but he didn't believe it. School became his cure yet his social relationships were still damaged since he didn't want anyone until he saw Wufei. Thoughts ran rampant through his mind as he tried to analyze himself. Did Quatre see something in him that he couldn't see? What was so special about him? He thought he was fine. "Quatre." It was still unbelievable that anyone much less Quatre thought that highly of him. No one ever put him in high regard like that before and really meant it.all except Prof. Noin or his brother. Though his mind was still going through the motions, his body didn't give a damn.it needed healing. Responding before his mouth could, he grabbed the blonde boy tightly, hugging him against himself. The moment his head touched Quarte's broad shoulder, tears poured down his face in a surge. With Quatre holding on to him, it felt like he was cleansing his soul for all his past transgressions. Could Quatre be the angel guarding over his soul, his guardian of his dreams? He didn't care as his emotions got the best of him, clinging onto Quarte's body like he was a life preserver.  
  
Quatre hesitated at first, not used to this much affection. Affection wasn't even a word to him much less family and he wouldn't have been if not for his Nanny, his Manganac bodyguards and the staff at the mansion. They were his real family, treating him like their own and not like a doll like the cold feelings of the true master of the house. But this great warmth in his arms.it felt different.like he wanted to protect Duo. He wanted to be his guardian. His heart pounded and rather than panic, the sheer warmth of the boy's trust and heart won out. There wasn't any more hesitation since he knew what Duo needed from him and in a sense what he needed for himself. Pale arms finally closed around the sobbing boy happily, a few tears squeezing from his own aquamarines. "Screw Wufei and his pronunciations!"  
  
A tiny giggle escaped from Quatre's shoulder, growing in its intensity as Duo leaped up laughing! The laughter was contagious as they both envisioned the Chinese grump chastising Quatre yet again and soon both boys burst out laughing from the hilarity of the situation. Duo felt so good to finally trust someone other than his brother. The laughter continued and a thought rose in Duo's mind, a secret so deep and carefully guarded not even his brother knew. But should he tell Quatre? He had to tell someone before he burst. Taking a deep breath, Duo finally felt the confidence to tell Quatre something he hid for so long.  
  
"Quatre, Can I tell you a secret?" He didn't even realize his eyes were becoming really dewy before they shifted again, becoming focus and determined.  
  
"Hai!" nodded Quarte, "I won't tell anyone! Not even Wufei! Not even if he tickles me."  
  
Taking a deep breath, the fullness from his bangs was covering over his beautiful eyes. It was hard just to say the words. "I.like.Wufei."  
  
An imaginary pot slammed him upside his head and Quatre's mouth dropped to the floor in surprise. "REALLY?!?!" Squeals and giggles echoed within the spacious room as he clamped his hand over his mouth, shocked beyond belief. This was his plan in the first place, to get these two lonely ones together but only after he had gotten to really know Wufei. He never expected Duo to share the same feelings for the shy Chinese boy! Wufei would faint from this little piece of news! "Oh my goodness! You two would be so cute together!"  
  
"Since the first day I arrived at the campus." Duo confessed, in a very dreamy expression. But the dream soon ended as his face morphed to tears again. "Don't tell him, Quat! PLEASE!"  
  
He pledged his allegiance, shaking his head and raised two fingers up as a symbol to never to betray Duo's trust. "I won't!" Quatre then enclosed Duo's hands into his again, pulling the slender boy closer to him so he could whisper in his ear. "Tell you what. I'll tell you who I like."  
  
Blinking, Duo looked at him, suddenly anxious for Quatre's answer but mentally already knowing the results.  
  
Licking his drying lips with the tip of his tongue, Quarte took a deep breath and exclaimed, "It's Heero."  
  
Duo drew back, blushing and actually bouncing like an idiot on the couch!! "I knew it! I saw the way you were acting at the restaurant." The whole gloomy mood changed instantly with that little tidbit of information. Who would have thought they would like the fabled football captain and his relative, the one person who they knew had more sticks up his ass than those idiots from Quatre's annual book society.  
  
".but you know that he likes you, Quat!"  
  
Those bright aquamarines blinked, widening from Duo's statement in disbelief. That couldn't be true. "Iya!!" he exclaimed in skepticism. "He's straighter than an Midwest freeway." Then his beautiful jewels lost their luster, looking so sad. "I mean you SEE how all the girls love him." His head bowed in defeat towards his lap. "He's so popular and I'm such a geek."  
  
Looking at Quatre like he was stupid, Duo couldn't believe what he was hearing. This same boy who lifted his spirits could not see what was right there in front of him? How could Quatre not see the way Heero watched him constantly, staying longer after his practice to wait for them and stealing little glances at them while they walked from their tutoring sessions? What about lunchtime in the lunchroom? Heero, who hardly talked at all, seemed to come alive in Quatre's presence. Duo knew he wasn't reading the football captain wrong. "Yeah right!" Duo knew he was right. "He's so into you!"  
  
Quatre just blushed at him, looking very doubtful though he tried to smile again.  
  
"Okay." Duo thought, "so you have a problem and I have a problem." A lone finger tapped against Duo's angular chin, while his chestnut eyebrows furrowed deep in his face. "We have to join forces."  
  
The silliest grin appeared on Quatre's face, not believing the subtle change in his friend. "Ooooh! That's so diabolical." He linked his pinkie finger with Duo. "I say we have a game of truth or dare tonight."  
  
~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~ ***~~***~~*  
  
It was at that moment, a voice crackled from the outside intercom system by the main entrance and one of the maids, Crachia, went to answer. Heero and Wufei, with bags in hand, finally arrived with Wufei grumbling the whole way as he and Heero crossed through the foyer, down the hallway and into the great hall.  
  
Miad, one of the older servants, alerted Quatre by intercom on the second line of the arrival of his other guests. Quarte giggled as he picked up the phone next to him to call the pizzeria for the pies. He could have told his cooks to do something special for the guys but he wanted this to be a real slumber party complete with sleepy bags and the works. Besides, there was nothing like pizza from Antonio's. That man was the pizza god and his pizzas were to die for! Just the thought of that thin crust cooked perfectly and the way the pie looked with the mounds of hot gooey cheese on top..  
  
Mmm! Damn he wanted some right now! It was so perfect! It was just the way he liked it.  
  
Dropping the phone back on the receiver, he turned, grabbing Duo's hand as he got up and starting running. "WHOO!! C'mon Duo! Let's go party! Party! Party!"  
  
Tired of his bummed out mood, Duo's face beamed, and happily enjoying Quatre's hyper ness. This was what he needed. He had friends! He finally gave over to his inner child, his soul rejoicing as his trust blossomed within himself. To actually trust someone completely as an imaginary blanket lifted off him and his soul felt lighter. Grasping tightly to Quatre's hand, he giggled down the hallway with him, ecstatic over his new self.  
  
Wufei was the first to notice the bouncing twosome approaching him and Heero. "Oh no! God made two of them!!" Chastising for a minute to throw the brat off the scent, his eyes flowed discretely over to Duo, admiring not only his pajamas but noticing there was a change in Duo's face. More so than when they were at the school when he first noticed Duo laugh. That heart-shaped face was flushed not from running as one at first glance would notice but this was different. That face was glowing, sparkling with happiness reborn. He had to jerk to a stop, trying not to incriminate himself but he couldn't help it. Duo was so cute when he looked like that.  
  
Calming himself, Duo smiled at the Chinese youth when he noticed him. "Hello, Wufei-kun!" Duo exclaimed, laughing along with Quatre as the blonde slowly approached Wufei.  
  
"Oh.hi." Wufei stuttered, looking to the side while trying to hide his blush. "Uh.cute pjs."  
  
Duo smiled and simply replied, "Thanks" while folding his hands behind his back shyly.  
  
Quatre pouted, pissed at Wufei. The dumb boy wasn't wearing the outfit he sent to his house. He picked it out especially for him. It was the cutest thing. "Mou, Wufei! Where's the teddy bear pjs I sent you?!"  
  
"As if!" Wufei growled, sounding more like a dragon while looking at Quatre like he was stupid. It was bad enough he had to join this chaos but he wasn't going to dress up like an idiot--especially not in front of Duo. A man has pride. After endless searching through his closet, he had decided on an outfit that would accent his looks greatly but in a subtle way. The result was baggy jet-black silk pajama bottoms that would discreetly outline his muscular legs and a white no sleeve tee shirt to show off his perfect pecs and golden skin. "You're lucky you got me to bring Nataku!" It was at that moment, he unzipped his bag and brought out said plushie for everyone to see. The little dragon looked old but in very good condition. Wufei then tucked the little dragon under his arm, eyeing Duo discretely. That boy did strike a cute form in those baggy fox pajamas.  
  
The kamagorou almost went soaring through the air if not from the death grip Duo had it in when plum jewels focused on Wufei's Nataku. "THAT IS SO CUTE!!" Duo didn't even realize he was nearly on top of Wufei. Ebony eyes widened in shock from his actions. Duo knew by the look of the toy that it had to be an heirloom. "Can I hold him?!"  
  
Wufei couldn't stop panicking as he tried to calm his raging heart. His crush was so close to him and he didn't know what to do. Hesitant at first, he tried to think until he looked into those sparkling storm clouds. He felt himself drowning in Duo's eyes, again captivated by their beauty. Slowly, his muscular arms stretched out and held out his most treasured treasure out towards the longhaired boy.  
  
Quatre had to laugh, knowing that was the hardest thing Wufei had ever done. The Chinese youth nearly killed him when he touched it during the multiple times he went to his house to study. "You're so attached to your plushie, Wufei."  
  
"Nana gave it to me.." Wufei mumbled under his breath. Too bad everyone heard what he said.  
  
While Quatre giggled, Duo put the kama bunny under his left arm to further inspect the Nataku dragon. Its eyes were just as big as the Kamagorou but they were so dark as if looking into midnight blue. The material for the body seemed to be a dark green or what used to be dark green. It seemed years as well as multiple washings were the catalyst for the little dragon's lost of color. Years of play resulted to the lost of its true vibrancy and now appeared in its present state as a dull gray-green. Duo traced his fingers along the felt lips, poking at the twin fangs still sticking out of the closed mouth. "It's nice, Fei. Wow.and soft..."  
  
"That's because I brush him with a soft brush everyday.erk." Wufei slapped a hand over his mouth, unknowingly embarrassing himself again. He was so proud of himself. His grandmother, before she passed, always asked him about the cherished gift and would smile because he took such proper care of it. It was a special toy to his heart. He sighed. Duo must think him an idiot to be still holding on to a children toy but if the longhaired boy did think him a baka.he gave no indication of it.  
  
Quatre, who had walked over to Heero to ask what he brought, turned right back around and straight towards Wufei. That last statement was too juicy to resist. With a little help from him, he made the teddy bear's paw point as Wufei as he exclaimed "Hentai.Hentai.Hentai.."  
  
Wufei slumped in embarrassment. "Would you stop that?!?"  
  
Ignoring him, as usual, Quatre started making the teddy bear crawl over Fei's body, with his help of course, molesting the embarrassed Chinese boy. "Aw Mr. Wuvs Wufei!"  
  
Walking over, Heero stood next Duo, who was snuggling so cutely with his crew of a dragon and a bunny. The sight was too funny and Heero had to shake his head at the 'warm and fuzzy' moment. Trying to decide what to wear was also a problem for Heero but not one he couldn't solve. He had to thank his mother for his current attire as he remembered her chuckling when he went out the door to pick up Wufei. His current clothing was a pair of one- piece baby blue pajamas, the kind with the big flap that buttons on the back. But these pjs were special because they were custom made by his mother who had distinctive wings stitched in on the back and the inscription "Momma's Angel."  
  
Apparently, his mother had gotten them for him last Christmas as a joke gift. His mother always called him her little angel, which was more appropriate than what Relena wanted to get him. Their family usually gave gifts like these: one joke present accompanying a real one to take the receiver's mind off guard and to remind them of their true riches. The truth of the matter was it was their father's sick way to keep his family humble. The joke/real gift seemed to work because every year laughter, love and understanding kept their little family together. The joke gifts got better and better and sometimes they were better than the actual ones.  
  
Heero smiled thinking how there were too many families not as close as his. All his Dad had wanted was to keep his family 'a family' and his simple theory kept them together even if Relena was married now and Trowa, who was hardly ever home, was commuting back and forth to college: everyone was still together for Sunday dinner and holidays. His mother's joke gift turned into a wonder; the wings complimented him and since it was the first time he actually slept at Quatre's house.he wanted to impress his secret heart with his comedy and fashion sense. It wasn't that he didn't want to come dressed up and spiffy even if he couldn't find anything.but being around Quatre as he looked at how his baby blue pajamas fitted him.looking the way he did everyday.  
  
Heero shook his head out of the racy thoughts, watching Wufei succumb to Quatre's antics. His poor brother-in-law had falling over to the floor with a loud thump, his arms and legs waving franticly in the air as he cried for help against the insane blonde.  
  
"AH!!! GETITOFFGETITOFF!!! HELP!! I'M BEING MOLESTED!!!!"  
  
Quatre just continued to sit on Wufei's hips, tickling his stomach, under his arms and any exposed spot he could find! It was a shame. Duo's poor teddy bear sat, abandoned safely on the floor watching the zaniness in the room. "SAY IT!" bellowing in a loud voice, Quarte's hands finding secrets spots and causing Wufei's usually gloomy face to sparkle a golden bronze filled with laughter and tears.  
  
"NEVER!!" Wufei yelled, tears flowing from his ebony orbs.  
  
That wasn't the answer Quatre wanted to hear. The tickling storm began again and finally, after yelling up a storm, the grumpy Chinese brat finally surrendered to the giggling king!  
  
"AAAHH!! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" gasping his words, Wufei finally yelled, "PRINCESS! PRINCESS!"  
  
Duo snickered into the plushies. Quatre was such a sick bastard.but he was enjoying every bit of it!!!  
  
Evilly, Quatre looked down at his victim, one hand went to his mouth as he posed into a very Naga2 pose from the Slayers cartoon he loved, with one hand adjusted on his hip. "Don't call me that, you knave! Call me your QUUUEEEEEENNN!!!! OH! HO! HO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
That did it! Heero and Duo fell on each other, forced into laughter and tears, unable to stop as they fell to the floor. Quatre joined in their laughter, stopping with his tickling session on his victim to view his results. Poor Wufei! The boy looked a mess with his silky obsidian hair everywhere. Wufei stared up at Quatre as though he had lost his damn mind. The whole scene was comical and all Wufei could do was sigh, grateful Quatre didn't whip him in front of Duo. A strange purr, bowed next to his ear as Quatre simply replied, overhearing him. "That's later."  
  
Onyx eyes widened in fear! Wufei didn't realize he had said that out loud! Damn him and his outspokenness!  
  
Well.Heero and Duo, still trying to get their giggles under control, were helping each other back up when the black band holding the end of Duo's braid together got snagged on Heero's Gundam model. Apparently, Heero didn't have a plushie to bring since he gave all his toys to good will when he got older. He didn't want to disappoint Quarte either so he brought the next best thing: his "Endless Waltz-Wing Gundam model". It was a very expensive gift his sister Relena got him three Christmases ago and Shin helped him put it together. It was the closest thing to an heirloom to him. His sudden motion caused Duo to erk in pain. Not wanting to cause any more trouble, he tried to detangle the hook from the band without pulling any of Duo's hair with it. The rifle was caught tight in the rubber band and as Heero pulled again, the tattered band broke, unraveling masses and masses of satiny copper, chestnut, and gold all over the place, flowing over their pajamas and forcing them into a maze of hair.  
  
"Oh!" Heero replied apologetically, struggling to get out, "Duo, I'm so sorry.!"  
  
Quatre turned, blinking wondering what happened but was struck mute. His blue-green diamonds widened larger than they had ever been before.  
  
Balancing on Heero's shoulder, Duo slowly rose, guiding his hair with him, pulling the chestnut and honey silk out of his face. Uncommonly long in length, the boy's hair covered over his whole body, flowing around his form like a well-knit blanket. Duo had to push back on it just to see.  
  
Wufei had sat up by then, not really seeing because Quatre was still sitting on him. "I have a few with me..." But then Quarte moved slightly and the words evaporated in the air as Wufei's mouth dropped to the floor.hard!  
  
Jumping up from his warm spot on the floor, Quatre walked over not believing what he was seeing. His eyes couldn't be playing tricks on him, could it? "No way, Wufei! That hair stays down!"  
  
Duo just blinked, confused at his friend's expression of him. He casually brushed a long strand out of his eyes watching Quatre as he hesitantly reached out to touch a strand; still afraid this was only a dream.  
  
Pale hands cupped around the autumn rain, grasping handful between his nimble digits. "Wow! It's so long! It looked way shorter all braided." Quarte couldn't believe it. By Allah! The boy looked like a wary angel from one of his storybooks and the texture of his hair.How the hell did he get baby soft hair?!?! "So soft!" He couldn't help himself, nuzzling the hair to his face, smelling the peaches and cream conditioner. He stiffened the groan forming in his throat. "Who need a kamagorou with this stuff?!!"  
  
Smirking at himself, Duo just watched Quatre reiterate his displeasure of his own tattered aureolin mess. Quatre proclaimed he was definitely growing it out. "Duo, it's just so kinky!"  
  
"Well." Duo replied, shrugging his shoulders, "I just promised myself after my mom died, I would never cut it."  
  
Quatre cheered, still rubbing his face with Duo's hair. "And never ever do it! Or I'll haunt you!"  
  
"Stop embarrassing me." Duo chuckled, blushing because of the attention he was getting. "It's not that great."  
  
"What?" Quarte gawked at him. He looked like a chocobo from the final fantasy game series. How the hell could he not know he was gorgeous especially with his hair down? "I would kill for hair like this!!"  
  
Heero was just as shocked at the change in Duo's appearance with his hair down but that would be just the start of his surprise. When he turned to his side, his eyes got even wider. Wufei's nose was bleeding and running like a facet. From the look on his face, Wufei did not giving a damn! Wufei was too busy staring at Duo like he was dinner! Someone could have thrown ice cold water on him and it still wouldn't cool him down. Heero slowly walked over to him. "Uh.Wufei? Are you okay?"  
  
Wufei didn't even hear him at first, his focus centered on Duo. He continued watching the debate between Quatre and Duo, each boy complimenting the other's hair.  
  
Heero tapped him again, jerking him out of his Duo induced trance. Finally awake, he acked in surprise at the blood running down his face. He wiped furiously at his nose, nodding to Heero when he handed him a tissue and telling him he was okay as he slowly rose to his feet. That didn't help his flushing face, though.  
  
Heero didn't believe it. Actually, Wufei never got that riled up before.  
  
"Ch.." Quatre commented, his attention now focused on Wufei, "What's with you? Having naughty thoughts or something?"  
  
Ebony eyes glared at the young Arabian, simply replying "NO!" He was not in the mood, suddenly afraid to look over at Duo.  
  
Blushing, Duo didn't comment, knowing Wufei must have been shocked by his hair. This wasn't the first time someone was stuck dumb when they saw his hair out and he was always got mistaken for a girl. He smirked internally, amused to finally rattled his secret heart's nerves.  
  
"Well.whatever, Wu." Quatre winked at him before he made his next statement, turning his attention to Heero. "You're a big hentai anyway. Ne.Heero, is Trowa here yet?"  
  
Heero frowned, knowing Quatre would be a little disappointed. "He apologized as we walked out the house, Quat. He couldn't come. Zechs came by before I left. The coach asked Zechs to pick him up because he was needed him as an anchor at the 100-meter relay today. Trowa had totally forgotten."  
  
Quatre stared at him kinda odd. "Oh." His face suddenly lost his genkiness, his eyes reflecting his mood and turning darker.bitter turquoise. "I see. A meet."  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero questioned, watching the emotions changed over the blonde boy's face.  
  
The words wanted to come out.they really did but Quarte didn't want to answer or rather he wouldn't answer. He had a funny feeling his next words would not be what Heero wanted to hear. So to keep the peace, he changed the subject much to Heero's dismay, smiling like nothing happened. "I was ordering the pizza when you guys came." Turning to Duo to keep his emotions under control, he questioned him about the type of pizza he liked. "I totally forgot to ask which one was your favorite, Duo. You never told while I made the call."  
  
Shrugging, Duo simply replied. "Cheese, Quatre-kun."  
  
Beryl hues glowed with happiness, unable to contain his glee. "ME TOO!!"  
  
"We're too much like!" Duo grinned, his head nodding in agreement.  
  
"No you're not!" Wufei whispered to himself. Too bad Duo heard him.  
  
"We're not?" The lissome teenager inquired, fanning his hair over his shoulder, his eyes questioning the shocked Chinese youth.  
  
Wufei could only blink at him, swallowing once and slowly shaking his head as he kept eye contact with Duo. "No."  
  
Heat radiated from those obsidian eyes, eyes as dark as the night itself. Duo shivered, trying not to drown into midnight, looking down at the stuffed dragon still in his hands, feeling the need to change the subject also. "You said your Nana made this? How old were you?"  
  
Wufei blushed. He never would have expected a question like that. It was embarrassing enough he brought the toy, now he was being asked.very personal questions. But as he looked into those plum pools, Duo could have asked him for his life and he would have given it to him. "It was my first baby toy." His gaze deepened, watching Duo's eyes change into different colors before his eyes. The violet orbs morphed growing dewy by the seconds, resembling light cream in a deep wine. The blush on his face grew, flushing darkly against his skin as he watched Duo cuddling his most beloved toy, rubbing the dragon against his cheek, giggling from the tickles of fur.  
  
He swallowed.hard. He wished he were the plushie.  
  
Smirking, Quatre draped his slim arm around Duo's shoulder, protectively. "Well guys. I want to give Duo a tour of the house first. Then we can play some games by the poolside. I told the delivery guys to deliver the pizzas in an hour."  
  
Heero nodded, already knowing the location of every room of the house since his father was the contractor. Wufei followed dumbly along, just admiring the various expressions forming on Duo's face. It was like looking at a child in a candy store.  
  
~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~ ***~~***~~*  
  
The inside of the Winner Mansion was unbelievable. It had an east and west wing--twelve rooms on each side of the wings, with three levels of rooms between them. The lower level, created mainly for emergency, had secrets only known to the family of Winner. The master garage was there along with spacing for the various vehicles of transportation, and recreation.  
  
Turning a corner far to the back, the boys took an elevator to the third floor, the top level of the mansion. As they passed each room, Quatre named them in sequence. Apparently, his mother had created a theme with each of the room, all except for his and his brother's. Within each room, there was a balcony with a spacious view of either the Japanese koi garden or the beautiful waterfall etched out of the rocks on the east side. A king sized bed adorned the center of the room and satin canopies embroidered with the Winner insignia within its fabric hung from the ceiling along with the wall to wall carpeted floors bearing the same symbol. Gas fireplaces were also in the rooms, grafted into the brick wall and only used during the brisk winters.  
  
Quatre smiled as he opened two large doors leading to one of the numerous bathrooms adjacent from the bedrooms. Inside, it looked like an ordinary bathroom except for the massive space and the wall-to-wall carpeting. A large sink was to the left, complete with golden fixtures, a water pick to clean in between teeth and a large mirror. On the left and in the corner, sat a very large claw foot whirlpool bath complete with an assortment of aromatherapy bath beads, bubble bath and soaps ranging from various scents of distilled vanilla to the light scent of sweet stock. Hooks for towels hung on the wall and the towels themselves were huge. Every thing seemed to be fashioned to satisfy the occupant-with added refreshment in the form of a little refrigerator complete with apple cider and snacks.  
  
Each room had a style of its own, splendor befitting the great Arabian kings of Quatre's ancestors.  
  
Duo just gawked like an idiot at the luster of the house while Quarte grinned, enjoying each smile displayed by his chestnut haired friend. That smile was worth all the money in the world and Quarte would have gladly giving up everything just for a tiny sparkle from those amethyst dreams. Happily pulling Duo along, Quatre dragged the group back to main floor and out towards the back of the house where the outdoor pool, the sauna and a Jacuzzi was located.  
  
"Okay.now to the waterfall and the Japanese gardens."  
  
Duo stopped him. "I think we need to stop. My brain is over loading."  
  
Chuckling, Quatre patted Duo on the hand. "Okay.we can chill awhile if you want. I keep forgetting how big my house is. Not like I can show anyone because no one is here. Anyway.we could go in the pool kitchen which is right through those side doors." pointing in the direction, "to get something to drink or.we could start up a game?"  
  
"What type?" questioned Duo, taking a seat in the recliner while putting his feet up and crossing over them each other enjoying the gentle breeze.  
  
"No more stupid strip twister." Wufei grumbled, glaring at Quatre.  
  
Quatre just laughed at him. "Naah.just Truth or Dare."  
  
"That seems safe enough." Wufei sat down on one of the couches aligning the pool. The moon had come out while they were on the tour. He looked up, and there she was smiling down on them. Her pale face grinned, as her light reflected off the water, causing the ripples of liquid to appear like blue patterns etched across an easel. The artist herself was displayed, dancing over the concrete of the pool. The scene was so romantic, something out of a novel.. an perfect night to get closer to.  
  
Every little thing I do, you're on my mind  
  
The way I feel lately, it's driving me crazy Every little thing I do, you're on my mind I can't get over you, I think about you all the time.  
  
Sable eyes fell on Duo again. The boy was sitting there on that tawny lawn chair so innocently; Nataku on one arm while Quatre's silly rabbit lounged on his belly comfortable. Damn the boy was gorgeous and he didn't even know it.  
  
Can't you see why you do to me I think about you all the time My mind is hazy and I'm mixed up, feeling crazy Over you Let's not waste any time  
  
"Duo?" Quatre questioned, looking over at the boy. He didn't want Duo to feel uncomfortable with the game, knowing some of the questions like any game of 'Truth and Dare' would be odd. "You don't have to play if you don't want to."  
  
"It's okay, Quat-kun." Duo had to reassure Quatre. He didn't mind playing and there were always ways around the stunts.especially if one got him closer to Wufei.  
  
Quatre smiled, proud of Duo's trust and nodded in understanding. Duo had to do this for himself. He then turned to Heero who was looking at him strangely.  
  
Heero blushed, not liking where any of this was going.  
  
"I'll go first." Quatre pointed to Wufei and yelled. "Truth or Dare!"  
  
Wufei snorted, not about to fall into Quatre's trap. "Truth."  
  
Quatre looked at Duo, who suddenly became nervous as hell plucking at the Kama bunny's ears and then back at Wufei. "What is the grossest thing you've ever eaten? You know.like Dog food or something?"  
  
Wufei remained speechless though the wanted to punch Quatre in the face. He thought a moment, Duo giggling in the background, laughing at something Quatre said to him, as he blurted out his answer. "Easy.your cooking."  
  
Heero and Duo laughed while Quatre felt insulted. Pouting and folding his arms over his chest he replied, "I'm not that bad."  
  
Ah! To take down that maniac down a peg. Smiling, Wufei was ready for his turn. "My turn." His gaze fell on his suddenly agitated brother-in-law. "Heero.Truth or Dare!"  
  
Thoughts were racing through his mind before Heero responded. Either answer put him in a catch 22 and he didn't like that gleam in Fei's dark eyes-the moon had nothing to do with this one. "Hmmnn.Dare."  
  
Wufei tapped a lone finger against his chin while he thought of Heero's punish me.er task. "I dare you .to." He wasn't going to do it to them but then Quatre with that smug look on his demonic face, began humming the Jeopardy song while Heero kept glaring at him. That was the last straw! Glaring back at the two, his decision flowed from his mouth! "I dare you to kiss Quatre!"  
  
Every thing in the room, living or non, stood still. Even time, endless and boundless, was a helpless victim watching inside of the small space. Heero, struck dumb by Wufei's exclamation, couldn't' help but look at the other participant, who sat innocently with his mouth open and clutching tightly to Duo's helpless teddy bear. The poor blonde, usually the char mastic of the four, was speechless; his eyes grew wide as saucers. "E-Eh?!?"  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, Wufei continued. "You two asked for it.for being such jerks!!"  
  
Quatre panicked, begging Wufei for his forgiveness but Heero did something Quatre would have never expected. His angel's face was staring him terrified. Heero's own face reddened from the dare, his Prussian eyes lowered to his lap contemplating his next move. Then he looked back up and simple replied, "Okay."  
  
Quatre shut his mouth instantly, his eyes growing bigger as he turned to Duo first and then back at Heero. The football player's focus was still on him wondering what he was going to do next. The answer was solved as Heero slowly stood up from his Indian stance by the pool and walked over to be by Quatre, who was sitting on the side of Duo's lounge chair.  
  
Wufei stood up then, staring at the suddenly quiet room, his words aimed at Duo. "We'll give you privacy" smirking to the two and then speaking to Duo over his shoulder as he proceeded to the kitchen. "C'mon Duo. Let's go get some ice cream to give them so privacy. "  
  
Duo didn't' want to move but Quatre shyly lifted up those innocent eyes of his towards him, and let them drop again. Duo's heart was tugging against him to move but he sensed Quatre was telling him it was okay. Watching them sitting there, yet Heero had made the first move something he knew Quatre wasn't prepared for. Maybe it was time for Quatre to feel that Heero did care and finally see what he knew what was there all along. It took a lot of guts for Heero to approach; he could have ranted and raved like a maniac but he didn't. Sighing in resignation, he smiled at Quatre and then glared at Heero not to hurt his friend as he turned to follow Wufei into the kitchen. 


	7. Family secretsCan you open your heart, y...

Additional Notes: Hee hee! Okay peeps! It took me long enough but here it is. Now this chapter is going to be a little lemonish. In my opinion if there is no penetration, it's not a full blow lemon but Silver thought otherwise.*Loud whoots coming from behind Sparky* .so because of her, I'm giving this little number a lemon warning. Also, this is the start of my musical side in the story and yes.Song lyrics does wonders to a fanfic. Much thanks goes to Silverfox for being my partner in yiffy crime and her lovely input. DAISUKE, SILVER-IMOUTO!!! Cassima is back as my beta. I'm terrified as I'm typing each word slowly feeling the bunt of her eyes on my fic. Please be gentle, EC. And to the rest of yous.Enjoy. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel Heart  
  
Chapter 6: Family secrets-Can you open your heart, young angel? Part two  
  
~Under a lover's sky.gonna be with you~  
  
~And no one's gonna be around~  
  
~If you think that you won't fall~  
  
~Well just wait until, til the sun goes down~ ~Underneath the starlight, starlight~ ~There's a magical feeling so right~ ~It will steal your heart tonight~  
  
Nighttime was such a beautiful time of a day. It was like a blanket placed softly over the light, giving everything a warm yet dim glow. It was beautiful. The water from within the Winner's family pool lapped against the sides of cool marble, gliding fluidly from the soft kisses of the wind. The nightly entertainment was the wildlife that cohabitated in the forest alongside their human friends. Various sounds echoed, including the crickets and other forest inhabitants, each joining their voices in song and waking up to play. It was the greatest show on earth with nature at its best. The scene was just more perfect with a cloudless sky and the moon and the stars shining from high overhead. It was a scene out of a fairytale, making the moment more magical as the seconds ticked on.  
  
They were still there, Quatre and Heero, those two hearts that shyly were sitting quietly next to each other, each too afraid to be the first to speak. A light breeze tousled each head, dancing softly with shades of bittersweet chocolate and golden sunshine as a soft sigh broke the silence. Both boys turned towards each other and Heero turned finally to Quatre asking a simple question, staring at the young Arabian with those deep Prussian orbs. "Well?"  
  
"D-D-Do you mean it?" The words barely left Quatre's mouth, straining to come out. He knew Heero wasn't much of a talker to begin with but he could feel Heero's eyes on him. Their dark intensity peering through him causing shivers to go up his spine--luckily the cool breeze ruffling through his pajamas masked his actual physical state.  
  
Heero, on the other hand, couldn't help himself. Quatre under the moonlight was just indescribable. The only words that came to mind were.angelic. It was a wonder he was not attacking the boy at the moment. Golden hair glowed under the moon's pale light and Quatre's skin appeared paler than the moonlight itself. Truly, Quatre was a beautiful soul fallen from heaven and this lowly boy born on earth wanted desperately to look into that angel's soul.  
  
~You can try to resist~ ~Try to hide from my kiss~  
  
~But you know, but you know~  
  
~That you can't fight the moonlight~  
  
~Deep in the dark.you'll surrender your heart~ ~Don't you know, don't you know~ ~That you can't fight the moonlight~ ~No, you can't fight it.it's gonna get to your heart~  
  
The young Arabian in question was silent, his heart pounding so hard he could barely breathe. Blood rushed straight to his ears, reddening them faster than the deep color on his face. Waiting for something to happen was nerve racking so he looked up, but when he did.those deep blue orbs penetrated his being. He gasped, trying to gain oxygen into his lungs at the sight before him. He knew Heero was gorgeous before, but looking at him now-Heero was beautiful. With the moon as his backdrop, it only made Heero's blue eyes glow and his chocolate unruly mane drew to Quatre as if it wished to be tame by a special owner with gentle hands. Quatre's mouth felt like it was filled with sawdust and he had to swallow at the handsome boy before him. "I-I-I mean.you're the one.who was dared."  
  
~There's no escape from love~ ~Once the gentle breeze weaves its spell upon your heart~ ~No matter what you think~ ~It won't be too long til you're in my arms~ ~Underneath the starlight, starlight~ ~We'll be lost in a rhythm so right~  
  
~Feel it steal your heart tonight~  
  
Heero's gaze was relentless, centered on those slightly parted lips, glistening from that tiny pink tongue that he wanted to devour. They seemed to sparkle, calling to him, summoning him to them and he as a slave to his heart could only obey. Oh to kiss those tempting lips and enter that honeyed orifice, wondering what flavor he would drink from them. Hands moved slowly, caressing gently against Quatre's cool cheek and downward along his chin as he lifted the blonde's timid face to look at him directly in the eyes.  
  
~You can try to resist try to hide from my kiss~ ~But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight~ ~Deep in the dark.You'll surrender your heart~  
  
Quatre shivered from the boldness of Heero's touch, seeing the other boy moved closer towards him. When did he get so close? His body was in shock yet he was drawn to the other boy beyond all rational thought. The distance between them dissolved like the taste of an ice-cold can of pepsi on a hot summer day as the softest kiss was planted on Quatre's soft lips.  
  
~Don't you know, don't you know that you~ ~Can't fight the moonlight~  
  
Sweet heaven.  
  
~No, you can't fight it.~  
  
~No matter what you do~  
  
~The night is gonna get to you~  
  
If heaven felt like this, Quarte never wanted to leave. He closed his eyes, while a lone hand reached up to touch Heero's muscular chest. Just from this one touch, Quatre could feel muscles quivering under his hand. To him, Heero was built like an Adonis and he felt his lips pressed more firmly against the boy's mouth, tilting his head automatically. Slowly, his lips parted innocently savoring Heero's sweetness for the first time and awakening a passion deep inside him.  
  
~Can't fight it, Don't try it~  
  
~You're never gonna win~  
  
~Coz underneath the starlight, starlight~  
  
~There's a magical feeling so right~  
  
~It will steal your heart tonight. ~  
  
He didn't know what was happening, but he knew he couldn't stop. The only thing to explain what was happening to him was he was drunk, intoxicated from Quatre's nectar-filled mouth. Honey was supposed to come from bees, not from one simple boy's lips? Savoring the sweetest lips he had ever tasted in his short seventeen years, he couldn't help himself as he moaned in spite of himself. With each taste, he could only suck on Quatre's lower lip, causing ripples and shocks to go through his body, down his spine, down to his toes and back up to his brain again. Languidly, his tongue slid in an intricate dance along Quatre's lower lip and seemingly carving his name within until the smaller boy could only softly moan for more. He felt Quatre trying desperately to follow and when he finally pulled back, both his and Quatre's face were flushed, lips swollen from the intensity of a passion filled kiss. Quatre's jeweled eyes were opening like a blooming flower, dazed with moonlight and tender lust.  
  
~You can try to resist ~Try to hide from my kiss~ ~But you know, but you know~ ~That you can't fight the moonlight~ ~Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart~ ~Don't you know, don't you know that you~  
  
~Can't fight the Moonlight~  
  
~No you can't fight it~  
  
~But you know, but you know~ ~That you can't fight the moonlight~ ~Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart~ ~Don't you know, don't you know that you~  
  
~Can't fight the Moonlight~  
  
~No you can't fight it~ ~It's gonna get to your heart~  
  
~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~ ***~~***~~*  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen.  
  
Wufei was standing on one of the stepladders while Duo sat patiently at the island in the center of the room. Wufei, at the moment, was looking on the top shelf for four big bowls for ice cream and though he was 5'10, just a little taller than his father, he was still not tall enough to reach the top cabinets. Within the enormous kitchen, he preferred not to try to kill himself as he balanced precariously on the top step of the ladder.  
  
"This is a fantastic house." Duo's quiet voice echoed, his eyes shifting, looking around the area. Cherry wood was everywhere and the kitchen looked between a mix of old and new; wood cabinets everywhere with refrigerators built into the walls as well as the floor shined to perfection. There were three walk-in freezers that had the distinct look of cabinets on the outside until you actually opened them. The stove was huge. Two twelve lbs turkeys could cook at the same time within its depth. It even had a built- in grill perfect for that barbeque taste!! Wufei had given Duo a quick show of the room before Duo finally sat at the island where most of the food preparation was done. In Duo's house, they didn't have an island in the middle of the kitchen but this one room had a live-in look, even if it was in a rich person's home.  
  
Wufei looked over his shoulder, looking down from the ladder as he pulled the dessert bowls from the top shelf on the far left. "Yeah!" he replied, leaping down with a thump. "It's a pity it's empty most of the time. Quatre's family is rarely home." His arms crossed over his chest, pondering on the idiocy of Quatre's parents. "They leave for months on end and when they do show up, it's only for a few days to a couple of weeks." He walked over to the drawer, grabbing the ice cream scooper and four spoons, while he continued. "Quatre is usually too busy with his studies to go with them and Zechs would rather live on campus with a roommate at the university than here."  
  
Shaking his head in grief, Duo could understand. Money seemed to always be the root of all problems. It was the case between his parents before his mother got sick and died mysteriously. Though they tried not to speak in front of him, he already knew. Five doesn't mean that you don't understand.you understand everything-it's just the way you deal with it. He remembered when there was love and the outings they would take as a family. But then the fights would begin because of the long hours his father took.sometimes never coming home.  
  
It had affected his family greatly, especially when his mother had suddenly taken ill. Even with his mother there in her weakened state, there were times he felt neglected because his father's humanity slowly deteriorated with her poor body. Treize couldn't do anything about it because he was in college. Their nineteen-year difference couldn't help him when he began feeling depressed with no one there to hear his cries or wipe his tears away.  
  
But then his mother died, her illness finally winning the great battle. Thus was the start of the betrayal. Most of the time he had being unable to go to school because of the massive bruises he had on his body due to his father's sick games. But he didn't need to think about that anymore though the mental wounds were still there trying to heal. Besides Wufei didn't need to see him like this.especially when he was enjoying the conversation. "He needs to come to my house. My niece would love him." Duo snickered, mentally breaking his sober mood as he envisioned Marie and Quat together at his house, playing poker. Those two sitting around a table would be dangerous for one's health. "Just don't play cards with her. She's a shark."  
  
"They'll get along." Wufei couldn't help but chuckle, walking over to the walk-in freezer and pulling out a huge tub of Eddy's vanilla ice cream. "He never loses. Even when I cheat, he wins!"  
  
~Every little thing I do, you're on my mind~  
  
~The way I feel lately, it's driving me crazy~ ~Every little thing I do, you're on my mind~ ~I can't get over you, I think about you all the time. ~  
  
While Wufei spoke, Duo admired Wufei'arms and the way the dark haired boy's pajamas molded against his form when he went to sit down. He waited patiently as Fei spooned some of the vanilla ice cream into his bowl, watching how each muscle with ripple with movement. His muscles were beautiful. There was just something about a fit guy. Maybe it was the confidence factor, or could it be the extreme discipline associated to a martial artist's regiment. He knew it took a lot of work to look the way Wufei did. Smiling at Wufei and wordlessly thanking him, Quarte's situation kept popping back up in his mind. Though Quatre had a lot of money and servants at his beck and call, only specific people were on the grounds while the others left for the night.  
  
A lonely boy in a big ole house.  
  
Duo felt deja vu. That was not a pleasant thought. He had to change the subject. "So.what do you do Wufei for fun?"  
  
~Can't you see what you do to me~  
  
~I think about you all the time~  
  
~My mind is hazy and I'm mixed up, feeling crazy~ ~Over you~ ~Let's not waste any time~  
  
Wufei smiled and looked towards the glass doors leading to the pool, trying to listen to the couple outside. "Eh.tease Quatre." He watched Duo giggle before he continued, smiling back at him. "Or read books.either one is a quiet hobby."  
  
Books? Now that was something Duo was interested in. "What type of books?"  
  
Wufei thought a moment. "Well.poetry.old literature."  
  
"Well." Those topics were very interesting to Duo; finding more things to have in common with Wufei. "I love the classics like Dickens, Hemingway, Beatrice Small, V.C. Andrews.."  
  
Those last ones caught Wufei by surprise; he wasn't expecting thrillers and historical romance novels to be in the category. He smirked as he picked up a banana from the fruit bowl before him and a knife as he sat down directly across from Duo.  
  
"I also like mythology and folklore."  
  
"Really?" Wufei questioned, a lone eyebrow going up as he sliced opened the banana, cutting even pieces and letting them drop into his bowl. Mythology was one of his favorite subjects, especially Japanese, Chinese and Greek Mythology. He had written several essays on Chinese folklore alone, especially about dragons. He jumped up suddenly, totally forgetting the whip cream and chocolate sauce he knew Quatre had especially for him. Running back to the table, he apologized to Duo and asked him to continue.  
  
Duo had to clear his mind because the craziest thoughts ran through it and they all involved the boy before him when Wufei put those items on the table. "Yeah. I read a lot too. Absorb the damn things like water." This was true in Duo's case. Their little family were highly intelligent and while there were TVs, VCRs and various game systems to entertain them in their time, they would prefer read a story. Sometimes they would watch the Discovery channel, and then go to the library or the museum to get more information about their findings. In their little world of three, it was like going on a treasure hunt and the gaining of knowledge was the absolute reward. "Our whole family is like that."  
  
~Round and round I go, where I'll stop only you know~  
  
~I guess it's all in my mind~  
  
~Take your time, think it over, let me know~ ~What you wanna do, baby, it's so good~  
  
Moments like these--Wufei could only smile in pleasure. Conversations with Duo were never boring useless chatter like from the idiot girls from school who would hang by the martial arts room or leave gifts into his locker, trying to gain his acceptance. They knew he was shy and though he was a very popular student, being the captain of the martial arts club, he usually ignored the praises from his peers, never needing their acceptance. But with Duo.things were very different. It seemed the world opened up for the boy.  
  
The smile was still there as he spoke. "When I was younger, my mom would read *The Little Princess* as a bedtime story." Duo bowed his head in embarrassment. Another revelation spilled from his lips. Something about Wufei always made him want to open up. "Though the way she read it.I was the little prince helping the other students cope with being under Ms. Flannegan's rule." He blushed, feeling the heat travel down to his neck and back up to his face. "I'm so weird."  
  
"Princess?" Wufei exclaimed, chuckling in spite of himself. "I know this sounds weird.but I love that book. Did a report on it in sixth grade."  
  
"You do?" Duo lifted his head, his violet eyes shocked from Wufei's admission. Onyx stared back at him, dancing in amusement. He watched Wufei nod in agreement, underestimating the sharp pull of those onyx eyes, feeling himself teetering into their depths, drawn to a plane where only him and Wufei existed. Nothing felt more powerful than that secret place within that utter dark. No one was there.no one in the room but them and it felt like they were in another world.a world filled with rainbows and mythical creatures. Eternity felt like seconds between them like that first meeting at the bridge of life in the manga book "Wish" by those Clamp women that he loved to read.  
  
~Every little thing I do, you're on my mind~  
  
~The way I feel lately, it's driving me crazy~ ~Every little thing I do, you're on my mind~ ~I can't get over you, I think about all the time.  
  
A tingle was felt deep within his chest and Duo swallowed hard, his head bowing again as nervousness took over. "Ara...maybe we should go back by pool." Leisurely, he picked up his bowl, minus the bananas, and one of the spoons placed neatly on the countertop by Wufei as he walked towards the door.straight for Quatre to share with him.  
  
Wufei agreed, nodding his head as he followed behind him. "Hmmm.yeah. They might be half naked by now."  
  
Grumbling, Duo chastised the Chinese boy as he opened the door. "That's not nice, Wufei-kun."  
  
~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~ ***~~***~  
  
If they would have arrived a little bit earlier, they would heard Quatre's soft response to Heero, telling him it was Heero's turn to ask something. Duo had just entered the area after Heero pulled back from Quatre's ear on the large couch. The blond was looking at the floor, flushed and very tense. Noticing this, Duo walked over to him, scooping up some of his ice cream on a spoon and offering it to him. "Quat-kun? You okay?"  
  
Quatre stared at the ground shyly, lips slightly pink and still tingling from the contact. "I chose a dare. Um.can you guys get me some orange sorbet? It's in the other refrigerator by the window. Wufei knows where it is."  
  
An ebony eyebrow raised in union with chestnut as Wufei looked at Quatre with the oddest expression and then at Heero, who was looking over at the pool water, trying to discretely hide the blush on his cheeks. "Okay. We'll get you BIG bowls" putting more emphasis on the word "BIG."  
  
Heero turned, blushing darker than a beet cooking in a pressure cooker. Looking between the both of them, Duo nodded "okay" and walking back into the kitchen with Wufei following directly behind him.  
  
~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~ ***~~***~  
  
Heero waited until he knew they were alone again before he moved closer to Quatre. "You're really gonna do this?"  
  
Swollen lips parted, trembling from Heero's dare. Seemed Heero dared him to do something but he was just joking. Quatre didn't believe it but he felt weird. He didn't want Heero to think he was a slut. So nervously, he spoke from his heart. "Hai, Heero-kun." Closing his eyes really tight while bowing his head, he finally confessed. "Heero-kun.I.I like you!"  
  
If Heero's eyes could get any bigger, there would be not a stitch of blue where his pupils were. Did Quatre just say what he thought he said? This blonde creature, innocence personified, just exclaimed to him that he liked him? "You do??"  
  
Shame filled Quatre's face as his hands covered over his eyes, not feeling worthy to even speak to Heero. Disgust crawled along his skin, but he had to tell Heero something. He was so tired of being a coward towards someone he. "I'm sorry." his voice muffled by this hands as he cried." I'm so sorry if I disgusted you. I know how all those girls really, REALLY like you."  
  
Shock. He was in shock. Quatre trembled before him, afraid of his reaction. He wanted to slap the shit out of himself. Why didn't he see this before? Suddenly scenes flashed across his sight and everything clicked into his head perfectly. All those embarrassing moments, the restaurant, Quarte's ever present flush on this cheeks whenever he was around.the change in attitude when all four of them walked home together. All of these factors led to one thing.  
  
Quatre cared more about him than he thought he did.  
  
"Quat." The name sent ripples to dance up his spine. All the nights, tossing and turning, the angelic boy frustrated him, dancing seductively in his dreams. He always had a box of tissue by his bedside, waking up from his dreams frustrated. Nightly dreams of the seductive blonde minx tormenting him and every morning there were the ritual to relief his stress and release his longings. "You don't have to hide, Quatre, and you don't disgust me. In fact.in all honesty." He reached up, gently removing Quatre's fingers away so he could see that beautiful face that haunted him. "I like you too."  
  
Quatre blushed staring into Heero's eyes, bewildered. Heero liked him? This was a sick trick, right? Or was it? No. It had to be a joke against his psyche as the debate continued within his mind, but the expression on Heero's face and in his eyes. He was going crazy. His hair was slightly mussed, golden strands falling slight into his eyes but Heero gently brushed them away to better look at him. His esteem suddenly rose by the tenfold and the words huskily floated out of his mouth. "Then all the more reason to." He felt himself chuckling, his laughter joining Heero's before the blush widen on his cheeks. "But you're right. It is too soon for that. I shouldn't have suggested it in the first place."  
  
"You don't have to do that, Quat. I deeply respect you. I don't think of you like those other girls do by throwing themselves at the guys on the team."  
  
A brilliant smile broke on his face, as he looked down and then back up again. "Can.you kiss me again then? A little longer this time?"  
  
Now that was something he could do. The biggest smile broke on Heero's face, a smile just for Quatre. "Your wish is my command, little prince."  
  
"I am not!" exclaimed Quatre, blushing again from Heero's chivalrous statement. Giggles appeared again from both of them but Quatre crawled forward, taking initiative and stunning the hell out of Heero. This time it was his turn to be the predator and he had a favorite on his list because kissing Heero was so sweet. He tasted like strawberries with cream and at the moment, Quatre had an odd craving for a sundae-a Heero sundae.  
  
~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~ ***~~***~~*  
  
"Heh! What do you want to bet they'll go back and forth between each other until they do get naked with these dares?!?"  
  
Duo looked at Wufei like he was stupid as the Chinese youth shut the door softly behind them. "They are not ready for that.besides people should only do that if they love each other." He knew it was odd but he felt kinda weird with Quatre alone out there with Heero. It was like he was protecting his brother or something or.was it a little bit more. Jealousy? Shaking those foolish thoughts from his head, he went over to one of the refrigerators. "Oh!" gasping from his discovery, "He has lemon cake!!"  
  
"NO SHIT!!" He had to excuse the vulgarity of his words, but within his mind, it was one of the many pleasures God had bestowed on this plane. The others were ice cream and any other confection that had sugar. Heero's mother would giggle at him and, since he could remember, would always make a homemade lemon cake with chocolate frosting for his birthday. With the help of home economics, he had become a great cook, finally learning to make that and other desserts himself. Because he had a terrible sweet tooth and had to control his diet, he was very careful with his little weakness. But he had to admit, there was nothing more sexual than cutting that first piece.  
  
It was customary to let a cake cool before you cut it, but not to Wufei. He loved it, still warm with the cold icing melting off and drizzling down the sides. He blamed his weakness on being left at the Yuys' a little too often. Ms. Yuy always had some type of snack on hand when he and Heero would come home from school. Almond shaped eyes watched as Duo cautiously pulled out the crystal holder and walked back towards him, setting it down on the countertop. Every movement was burned on his brain as Duo picked up a butcher's knife, letting the silver tip slowly puncture the top middle of the cake, and continued until you heard the metal make contact with the glass plate. Then he let the force drive him downward, slicing over the tiniest piece to savor and drop it on his tongue.  
  
Wufei swallowed hard. He would never look at a cake the same ever again.  
  
That tiny piece of heaven melted on Duo's tongue as he smiled in pleasure. It could have been better if he had done it. He learned how to make cake from scratch, using one of the many recipes inherited from his mother's fantastic cooking skills when he was younger before she became bed ridden. Judging by the taste, it was from Betty Crocker. But he couldn't complain since it was the super moist one and when he pressed down on the remains of the piece in his hand, it had the right consistency. He had to have another piece.  
  
Wufei was staring hard at Duo. If one taste did that to Duo's face, then he wished he were the cake.  
  
The knife chachunged again against the plate, slicing another piece and with Duo's skillful hand measured a perfect size. The cut piece floated to the side and before it fell, Duo caught it within his clean hands and offered the slice to Wufei. "Want some?"  
  
Babump.  
  
He didn't know why his chest hurt or why this strange impulse was pushing him closer to Duo, but seeing the boy like that, smiling, flowing chestnut coming forward and resting comfortably on strong shoulders and was everywhere, Duo didn't realize how decadent he appeared to Wufei. The Chinese boy's mind was scrambled, feeling like he lost something. It felt like all of his senses were gone and out the window because he slowly leaned forward, his mouth opening slightly and he bent down towards the pale hand before him. Brushing lips against the silken skin, his teeth grabbed at the piece, grabbing the sweet confection and eating it directly from Duo's hand like he was the boy's personal pet.  
  
Most eyes have pupils and then there is the white coloring that would surround the round circle of color, which is separate by variations of the width of a black ring and then the person's eye color within the black ring- that was not the case with Duo. He had no color-the whiteness within his eyes clouded all the color he had within them. A feeling.something he thought destroyed by his father and long dead, ran up his spine, and exploded in his mind, shocking the hell out of him.  
  
Blushing, Wufei apologized, collecting himself and grabbing the piece quickly. "S-Sorry! I.just like lemon cake so much."  
  
"It's okay." Duo shakily replied, blushing up a storm and trying to control his breathing. "You want some more?" His hand trembled a little as he went about slicing another piece of cake for Wufei, since flush from the intensity of the Chinese's boy gaze.  
  
~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~ ***~~***~~*  
  
Back out by the pool, though the weather was cool and a cool wind continually blew, the temperature was heating up. On the couch, Heero was ravaging Quatre's succulent mouth like a madman, drawing the smaller boy closer to his body. All Quatre could do was whimper, pressing himself tighter against the football captain's muscular body. Tightly he clung to Heero's strong shoulders, his mouth fighting a war with the football warrior, tongue and teeth sparring for dominance. Each moan was thickly coated around each other and you couldn't tell who was moaning louder.  
  
Eventually, they had to come up for air, harsh breath flowing over each other's reddened faces when they did. Quatre had to agree, air was vital, but this brief intermission just gave him time to think of new strategies for his mouth. He hadn't wanted to stop and he moved closer to his 'dessert.' A kiss was placed on the collarbone in the right place and a tiny pink tongue traveled upwards along that column of flesh belonging to Heero's neck. Heero nearly fainted, his blue eyes rolling into the back of his head when Quatre caught a fat lobe and suckled on his ear like a babe. It was hard to control himself. Heero ran a stray hand through Quatre's golden tendrils, pushing that same head more into his neck. Fires from the deepest pit of his soul were being fueled by this make out session. He never felt like this-never with anyone and he kissed lots of girls.  
  
The line between simple kisses and passion filled lust was getting closer and closer to being crossed.  
  
~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~ ***~~***~~*  
  
Back in the kitchen.  
  
Wufei sighed as he slowly looked down at his cake.  
  
He fucked up. He didn't mean to do that to Duo but the urge was so strong he couldn't help himself. Now Duo hated him and all he had left to show was some great cake sitting in the middle of the counter and his secret crush using his fork to push the remains of his second piece around his own plate. A low growl jolted him from his depressed thoughts as the most interesting sounds coming from the pool area perked his interest. Eyebrows raised and curiosity burning, he rose, going over by the pool door entrance. It was dark and from the position where him and Duo left Quatre and Heero, you had to open the door to look. Opening the door a crack just enough to fit two, he turned, beckoning Duo to come over and see.  
  
Duo, who was contemplating his next move with Wufei, looked up and was suddenly afraid to go over there. He had a good idea what was probably happening out there and the way he was feeling.he didn't need to see it.  
  
Wufei blushed, motioning toward Duo again, mouthing he had to see this.  
  
Grumbling, Duo got up and walked over. What they saw would make any porno they had ever seen seen appear shady in comparison.  
  
Quatre's shirt was hanging off his small frame, caught at the crook of his pale elbows. He was sitting on Heero's lap, straddling with both legs on either side of the chocolate haired boy. Both Duo and Wufei's eyes widened in shock seeing Heero's flickering tongue play with Quatre's flushed chest like a violin, strumming to the perfect tune. A long back arched towards a skillful mouth and pale skin glimmered in the moonlight, enhanced by the lovely flush against the Arabian boy's skin as he mewled his passion, crying out Heero's name.  
  
Duo ran from the door, embarrassment registering on his face at spying on his two friends as he swallowed. This was something he wouldn't have expected so soon. Guess Leeanne Rhimes was right--You can't stop the moonlight because the moon had a hand in this.  
  
Wufei looked over at him, snickering, but not moving from his spot, enjoying the show.  
  
Amethyst eyes stared hard at that flushed golden face with those exotic eyes and for the first time in a very long time, he was aroused. He discretely walked over to the refrigerator, making sure he stayed right where he was, away from Wufei.  
  
Wufei, whose mind was in the gutter at the moment, stayed a couple of seconds more before running back inside to the counter top for the hand towels. That last little thing they did caused his nose to explode. He didn't even know Heero had it in him, knowing his brother-in-law was still a virgin.  
  
Feeling himself cooled down enough, Duo got the container of milk from the fridge and the sorbet that Quatre had wanted and sat back down in front of the cake chuckling at Wufei. "Too much for you?" Duo replied, putting on his best saucy tone while trying his best to ignore the sounds coming from the other room.  
  
"I would say they were immortal." Wufei replied looking slightly irritated though his reddened face spoke other things. ".But they liked each for so long. I guess it was only natural it would explode like that."  
  
An ebony lock fell over Wufei's eye and Duo just bowed his head in misery. He didn't want any more cake and he silently pledged he was most definitely not going to look at Wufei.  
  
~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~ ***~~***~~*  
  
They were sliding further and further off the couch. Quatre's upper torso was the only thing touching while the rest of him was touching the ground. Heero was between his legs and his squeaks and moans only urged Heero to touch him anywhere and everywhere. His small fingers reached for anything, nails raking along Heero's clothed back. It was nothing compared to Heero's roughened palms.  
  
Heero was so aroused and his skin tingled, oversensitive. Even the cool air made him cry out Quatre's name, swearing he had a hand in that too. "You. taste. so GOOD!"  
  
Blond curls rolling back with its owner, aquamarine watering, glazed from such intense pleasure. "Ah.Ahn.Hee-roo." His breath was so short that he could scarcely breath and his skin burnt, too hot to touch. "We.we'd.better stop." His eyes closed, trying to swallow some air into his overheated lungs.  
  
Stop?! Rock hard and burning an unquenchable thirst that only one person could fill, Heero groaned his displeasure into Quatre's neck. "Are you sure?" He didn't want to.but if Quatre said no he would abide by his wishes.  
  
Heero's hot breath was turning Quatre on more, he couldn't or wouldn't stop even if his parents came home at that very instance. Blushing, Quatre breathed, ".ok.but.but.let's not do it like that." The small boy dragged himself to the ground to lie flat on his back, pulling the large boy on top of him, clothing still on their bodies. Aligning himself perfectly with Heero's crotch, he whispered into Heero's ear giving a tiny lick. "L.Like this."  
  
If that was not 'the most' sexy thing Quatre had ever said to him.. Heero groaned so loud he had to suck on Quatre's neck not to yell. That touch.the feel of Quatre's groin, clothed or not, heated his body beyond the boiling point. They were both so hard, just the slightest amount of friction separated only by their cotton pajamas. They fit together so perfectly. He groaned, his hips grinding into the boy below him and sucking on that sweet neck as his emotions reigned over his mind and body.  
  
Wrapping his slender arms around Heero's neck, Quatre hung onto Heero for dear life, his soft cries softened by the fullness of a well-developed chest.  
  
Each push gave a different echo in an area and Heero continuously moaned out Quatre's name with each push of his groin. Quatre followed suit, each whimper growing in intensity as his lips parted in his pleasure.  
  
Heero couldn't stop, each whimpered note of his name aroused him more and more and poor Quatre could only feel the consequences and voiced his bliss happily.until a great rush flowed from him. He cried out, his fingers raking down Heero's back as the warm dampness covered his groin and over his soul. Crystal tears trickled down those pale pretty cheeks, his long lithe body trembling, light tremors still flowing on his body.  
  
Heero felt when Quatre reached his orgasm, his own following along with his beloved, his tender lover in his arms, moaning out his joy while kissing all over Quatre's face. Words of the sweetest endearments were murmured into that pale neck, bruised with loving marks.  
  
Happy little sighs breathed through passion-bruised lips, Quatre's little fingers trembling, tracing intricate designs into well rounded shoulders. "Mmmm."  
  
Speechless. Sweaty and speechless was Heero while the cool air caused shivers along his overheated skin. He didn't trust his voice anymore. Emotions were running on overload with his confusion. How did this happen? One kiss led to sweetness, a perfect paradise and then. "Quat.."  
  
"Yeah?" The response was sluggish but Quatre did, his cheeks bright red and kind of afraid to look Heero in the face. They had gone farther than what he had expected.far beyond second base, but not at home yet.  
  
"Did we do what I think we did?"  
  
Quatre looked down a bit from his horizontal position, shifting and wincing from the wet sensation in his pajamas. "I think I did. You?"  
  
Lifting himself up a little, he looked down his body seeing Quatre's stained bottoms and his matching pair, also stained. If he was embarrassed, he didn't show it. Something came over him looking down into those lovely aquamarine eyes, changing under the moonlight. He belonged to Quatre. It was as if he was a treasure box and finally someone had the right key. Quatre owned the key, holding the only key to his heart.  
  
Heero loved him.  
  
Heero would have told Quatre if he had the guts. Even after what they just did. Words just didn't seem right at the moment so he did the only thing he could think off: he smiled into Quatre's angelic face, nodding his head as he leaned down to kiss him some more.  
  
~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~ ***~~***~~*  
  
Outside the mansion, a crystal blue jeep rumbled into the driveway and drove directly into the lower garage. The occupants causally talked as they stepped out of the vehicle and walked to the side elevator on the far right, heading for their destination: the pool house. Golden keys jingled in the taller man's hand; his long moonlight hair gliding down his back like a curtain and his eyes, the shade of ice blue diamonds, gave the man the appearance of a fallen god. He looked sideways at his companion who was grumbling while they waited for the elevator door to open.  
  
The other man, slight in stature, still couldn't believe his luck. He could have come earlier with his brother and enjoyed the company of the rest of the guys but no.he had to run track. Sighing, he brushed a hand through his auburn bang which was fashioned in an unusual style, practically covering one of his eyes, his most striking features--green, glimmering like emerald jewels.  
  
"C'mon Tro, quit lollygagging." The other smirked, as he exited the elevator and started walking through the Japanese koi garden, which happened to be a shortcut to the pool area and then to the pool house.  
  
"I still say that sucks!"  
  
Zechs looked back at his lover. Trowa had been the best thing to happen to him. Life at home was horrible, not worth living, until this ray of sunshine appeared out of nowhere his first day at Helios High School in the form of a short chocolate haired wonder by the name of Heero Yuy. The boy was a freshman at the time and Zechs didn't care. The freshman soon became his obsession and after many attempts to get his attention -which only hurt his younger brother who's had a crush on the same person- Zechs discovered something. His best friend, who happened to be his crush's older brother, changed him in ways he never knew. Trowa's quiet yet strong strength always spoke volumes without uttering a word. And in his world of cold family jewels and wasteful splendor, Trowa's humbled family welcomed him with opened arms, something his always-traveling parents would never do.  
  
Just looking at his lithe partner, pale skin smooth as silk and, strangely enough, hairless, elevated the tension in his already-aroused state. He knew his parents would be gone and his bratty little brother in bed probably jerking off over some rap song. Lord knows why he sulked over Heero but wouldn't tell the boy he loved him already. It was getting aggravating. That was not important at the moment. What was on his mind was some heavy making out and what better way than in the pool house, away from nosy people-namely his baby brother.  
  
"Well.what a track meet!" he casually replied, grabbing Trowa's hand who continued to sulk. "Breaking two records back to back? I'm impressed, babe. You did well, Tro."  
  
"Then if I did so well." he ranted, "How the hell can the bus leave without me?"  
  
Snickering, Zechs could only reply. "Cause you were too slow!" In actuality, he told the driver he would drive Trowa home personally but he wasn't going to tell Trowa that.  
  
Trowa glared at his smart aleck boyfriend, about to punt him into nonexistence. He could smell Zechs' hand in this, but he had ways to get even with his boyfriend. It was Zech's idea that he run the meet since the younger athletic had the speed of a gazelle being chased by female lions. He didn't understand how he couldn't say no to his lover. Sometimes Zechs would tease him, saying he was more animal than human, often catching him watching Animal Planet on cable. He couldn't help that. He loved animals. His favorite pasttime was going to the zoo and studying gymnastics. But that wasn't what he wanted to do with his life and he was lucky because Zechs shared his interest. Why else would they both study zoology and want to become vets? "Ha! Ha!" he replied sarcastically. "At least you drove there. Is it a coincidence though, koi?"  
  
Clearing his throat, knowing he was caught, Zechs smiled. "Ah.but I get to give you the real prize."  
  
One auburn eyebrow rose, questionably. "Oh really? And what would that be, hmmm?"  
  
"Well.if you follow me to the pool house."  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes, already knowing where this was leading.  
  
~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~ ***~~***~~*  
  
At that moment, Quatre and Heero tensed. They did not just hear that. That wasn't Zechs and Trowa approaching from the other side of the pool? Naah.it must have been their imagination. Heero had stated that Trowa had a meet.Oh damn!  
  
But to make matters worse, why did Wufei choose that time to finally come back out the kitchen with the sorbet?  
  
"HEY QUAT! YOU AND HEERO DONE HAVING FUN?" He was about to make a wisecrack when he spotted two sets of eyes on him, namely the older brothers of his two friends hiding behind the couch. "Oh!"  
  
Zechs blinked big silver-blue eyes in total confusion. "Eh?" He knew Quatre was having a slumber party and invited some friends. But then one eyebrow rose haughtily as he looked at Wufei and then towards the direction in which Wufei had stared previously - which was towards the couch.  
  
Quarte just groaned his humiliation in Heero's neck, thinking, "Shoot me now.."  
  
A loud harmonious laugh echoed from Zechs, his deep silky voice enough to cause shivers down anyone's spine. "Well well." pointing to the couch and then over to Trowa. "You owe me twenty bucks, Tro. I said they were screwing!"  
  
Confused as hell, Trowa looked at his boyfriend then Wufei and back to his boyfriend. Then he looked over to the couch, slowly walking over it while one knee bent into the pillows while he looked over.  
  
Surprise. Surprise.  
  
Heero just stared back at him while Quatre terribly embarrassed just waved hi to him. Trowa rolled his eyes at Zechs, who was still laughing up a storm. Smirking, he looked back down at his younger brother and his new boyfriend. "Hi Quat."  
  
A loud "WAI" echoed within the room, resonated against the wall as Quatre firmly pushed Heero off of him and ran through the open door, zooming passed a snickering Wufei and a surprised Duo and up a secret pair of stairs two at a time. "Ah Dammit! The minute you come home is the minute I don't want you here!" A loud door slammed from upstairs, startling the boys downstairs.  
  
With one gone, Trowa focused on his little brother who apparently wasn't too little to doing a stunt like this. "Hee-chan." He loved the way Heero flinched when he called him that silly pet name. "Does Mom know you're here doing this?"  
  
"Yeah.Hee-chan." Wufei giggled as he finally came over to his family members, "Does Momma Yuy know her baby angel is spending the night at his prospective lover's house?"  
  
Heero got so fast from behind the couch, Wufei didn't even see that one coming. "WHAP!"  
  
Zechs was still laughing when out of the blue came a vision of absolute loveliness caused him to stop in his tracks.  
  
Duo had taken that moment to exit the kitchen to inquire from Wufei about Quatre's strange behavior when he saw added visitors to their group.  
  
Zechs stared at their latest addition, fox pajamas and hair longer than his.  
  
"And who is this pretty little dish?" The boy was breathtaking and those eyes. Egad! The boy had violet eyes?!!? Where was he hiding when he was a teenager? "A cherry for the top of the sundae!?"  
  
Trowa was about to discipline his lover when an silver white blur appeared out of nowhere, jumping down the stairs and kicking Zechs to the floor with a loud thud! Hell had no fury like an irate Quatre! "NO!"  
  
Heero just shook his head while Duo just blinked curiously.  
  
Hands grabbed the chestnut dream to a lean chest and Duo could only suffer while Quatre yelled "MINE!" to his elder brother.  
  
"Quat-kun?!" Duo garbled while trying to gain oxygen from the tight grip around his neck. "Can't breathe!"  
  
But Quatre wasn't listening, hugging him tighter and protectively guarding him from his baka brother. "No touchy-touchy, Zechs, or I'll tell Mom and Dad what happened that night the jag got wretched."  
  
One visible emerald orb widening in incredulity, knowing Quatre was very serious. His brother knew it, too. "I wouldn't even tell about that."  
  
Quatre then released his hold on Duo but still grabbed his hand protectively, glaring at Zechs. Realization finally hit as Duo recognized who Trowa really was.  
  
"Trowa? The Trowa Yuy? The ace runner who broke record after record before he graduated with honors?"  
  
Trowa smirked at the teenager. A fan. Go figure. "Yup, that's me." He reached out to shake Duo's hand while the other cracked jokes behind his back. "Pleased to meet you, Duo."  
  
"Yeah, AKA Quatre's Satan!" Wufei muttered while Quatre leaned over and whispered in Duo's ear, "He's also my brother's assistant."  
  
Duo looked back on him. "In what?"  
  
In true smart-ass manner, Quatre exclaimed very rapidly and fake coughing. "Hackcoughassistantboytoy!"  
  
He tried to be low enough but Zechs heard him over Duo's snickering. "I heard that, you brat!" He bellowed, grumbling at Quatre before his attention went back to Duo. "He's my boy friend."  
  
"I assumed that." Duo replied, pulling some stray chestnut locks behind his ears. "How long, if I may be bold to ask?"  
  
Zechs was thinking but Quatre and his loud mouth struck again, smiling so innocently as he said it. "Four weeks! That was when the jag got wrecked."  
  
Trowa yelled at Quat to behave while Zechs franticly told him to shut up! Quarte just ignored him, rolling his eyes. Zechs sighed, resigned to tell Duo the truth. "We've been together for two years now."  
  
"Wow!" Surprise and extreme pride showed on Duo's face. The game of love was very complicated. You could love someone, but the true test was staying together no matter what. Having the guts to work out your problems and differences together rather than hide behind walls. The simple act of respect for each other.that was the true meaning of relationships. "So you must really love each other."  
  
A simple nod spoke volumes from Zechs as his eyes traveled over to his lover. When they graduated from college, he promised himself that he would propose to Trowa the second they finished their final exams. It was a pleasant vision.  
  
"Mmmhmm." he murmured seductively, "So this is a slumber party?"  
  
"Hai!" Quatre answered quickly, trying to get his brother to leave already.  
  
Zechs sensed Quat trying to get rid of him. But rather than leave quietly, he decided to tease the little brat. After all, he was the oldest. "Wet your pjs yet?"  
  
Aquamarine reduced to minute dots. A matching pair of amethyst stared along with them. The wrath of God was the only thing that protected Zechs because Quatre moved so fast Zechs didn't know what hit him. One fist landed and then another as Quatre pummeled his brother, beating the shit out of him for embarrassing him yet again! "That was an accident!" he screamed. Duo had to grab him before he murdered the taller man.  
  
Trowa kneeled by his lover's side, looking down on his from like a broken doll, sighing in annoyance. He cupped the heart-shaped face within his cool hands, trying to soothe the bruises the best way possible while Zechs voiced his discomfort. Heero walked over, grabbing a towel. He dunked it in the pool and handed it to his brother to wipe Zech's face. "You know better than to tease Quat, Zechs."  
  
Zechs could only snuggle closer, using the moment to get closer to his lover by using him as a shield against his nutty brother. When Trowa glared down on him to stop and act serious, Zechs covered his head, expecting Trowa to bop him next. "Alright! Alright! I'll shut up!!"  
  
"Come on, koi!" Trowa replied, conveniently pulling Zechs by his ear and heading directly towards the kitchen for a much-needed snack. All that running had taking its toll on his body and he needed some grub.  
  
"Yeah!!" Quatre yelled. "Take him to the kitchen and keep him there."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~ ***~~***~~*  
  
The peace and quiet would have returned to the Winner home if Quatre weren't still pissed over his brother's unexpected arrival. Duo was still shaking his head while Heero went to change his pajamas. Luckily, he brought a spare since he was going to be there for the weekend. Quatre just rubbed his temples, feeling the extreme need for some aspirins while Duo shivered from the change in temperature. That broke Quat out of his anger. He totally forgot there were still outside and god forbid they should catch colds. He motioned the guys to follow him back into the house to get warm and lead them back to the living room. By the time they reached it, the staff had already set up the room with blankets, pillows, sleeping bags and anything that would be required for a slumber party. Wufei's stomach was growling, as well as Duo. The cake did nothing to relieve their hunger.  
  
Heero was coming down the stairs by that time and the doorbell rang. It had to be the pizza delivery. While they waited, Duo chose that time to learn a little about Quatre's family relations.  
  
"Your brother's funny, Quat-kun."  
  
"Yeah. We all think so." as he grumbled in response. He noticed Heero going towards the door since most of the staff had already left for the night and Quatre was about to stop him when Heero mouthed no and let the delivery guy in.  
  
"He reminds me of Treize. The big lug used to tease me all the time when we were younger."  
  
"Does your brother have a habit of stealing your boyfriend?" Now that perked everyone's attention including Heero. He never knew Quatre had a boyfriend, and he had excellent sources.maybe it was before he moved there.  
  
Folding his arms over his chest, Quatre answered Duo's shocked look. "He was pining for Heero since the first football game but I soon guided him in the ways of the Tro." Actually he bitched and complained so much, Zechs had to relent to his wishes. It worked out for both of them.  
  
Heero blinked in confusion. "I never knew that."  
  
Sighing, Quatre gave his example of his brother's past deeds for the affection of said football player. "Heero.did you ever get a dozen ice blue roses after a game?"  
  
Now that sparked something. There was an incident after the first game when a strange delivery was giving to him on the field. He'd never received flowers before; he thought it was from one of the cheerleaders. "I thought they were from Erica? Fei knew I disliked that girl so I gave them to my mom making sure I told her how I got it."  
  
"Nope.Wolf boy left it."  
  
"Wolf boy?" Duo questioned.  
  
"I'd like to think he was left on our doorsteps by wolves. Anyway.he seems to be the male equivalent to Erica, so you're okay."  
  
Ouch. Wufei knew about sibling rivalry but he never felt it as much as Quatre. It was a shame when he knew Zechs cared about his little brother.they just could not communicate. Life was just a crazy misunderstanding between the two.  
  
Heero just sighed. "I still gave them to my mom."  
  
"It was a nice thought, anyway." Duo replied, playing with a strand of his hair as he watched Heero place the pizzas on the floor. "Never got roses myself though. I remember my mother getting apology bunches everyday." Now that he thought about it, after his mother died.he didn't get much of anything.not until he finally broke down and was taken away from his father. Treize had custody, then, and then they moved to their current place of residence.  
  
Wufei turned towards Duo, letting those words sink in. "That could be useful information," he thought to himself as he sat down, grabbing a comfy oversized pillow to comfortable.  
  
The rest of the guys followed suit, grabbing a blanket to bunch up or a pillow to lean on. Quatre was the first to open a box, gazing upon gooey perfection. "Okay! Who's up for pizza?"  
  
Three sets of hands rose like school children and four pieces disappeared like quicksilver from the box to be placed neatly on colorful plastic Dixie plates. Heero stopped everyone before they took a bite.  
  
"I want to make a toast."  
  
"Eh?" Quatre paused; his slice barely inches away from his mouth and looking down for a can of Nestea ice tea. But Duo simply raised his slice up. Quatre smirked feeling silly holding up his pizza as well along with Wufei.  
  
"Here's to friendship."  
  
"And ice cream!" Wufei interrupted and smirking up a storm. Heero blushed taking in the hidden meaning behind that remark and continued, glaring at his brother-n-law. "Before Kung Fu boy interjected." with Wufei glaring at him, "May we always be together no matter what."  
  
A wish fulfilled. Quatre never felt more alive than around with this group of guys. It was true he felt a little awkward about what happened between him and Heero and also, being found by his brother but he was not going to let that little setback disrupt his good mood. Grinning in spite of Zechs being in the house and not giving a damn, he raised his pizza high in the air and yelled, "And may Wufei's underwear be forever holy!"  
  
Duo snickered while Wufei looked about to throw a brick at Quatre. Smiling Duo gave his toast. "Here's to friendship. May we grow closer with each day and may we graduate with honors."  
  
Everyone smiled at Duo in total agreement and took a bite of their pizza. Quatre snickered as the silliest thought popped up in there. "Yeah.graduation.try not to trip on the stage!"  
  
Laughter burst through the room in agreement. "That too!" exclaimed Duo between bites of cheese, bread and sauce. "Man, I'm short enough! That cap will fit but the gown.I know its gonna drag!"  
  
Clearing his thoughts, Wufei smirked, poking Quatre in the side. "What about play pranks on the teachers?"  
  
Rather than respond, Quatre pinched Wufei for poking him. Shocked, Wufei retaliated by giving the blonde boy a light punch. That just made Quatre angrier, and he looked down at the unfinished slice in his hands, grinning a sadistic grin and smacked the pizza right across Wufei's face. Duo burst into laughter and Quatre winked at him, showing his latest creation-the pizza face boy!  
  
That was the last straw! Wufei tackled Quatre to the ground with a loud thump! Blankets and pillows flew in the air as Heero just quietly moved out of the way and ate his slice with drink in hand, totally ignoring the loud shrieks of "Die, Onna!" vibrating in the spacious room. They were totally out of control but to make matters worse, there was a giant bowl of popcorn on the table untouched.  
  
Oh boy.  
  
Tumbling over, aquamarine eyes caught sight of it. Grabbing the giant bowl, Quatre yelled, "Who are you calling a onna, femme boy?!?!" and dumped the entire bowl complete with hot butter over Wufei's head!  
  
Duo never laughed so hard. It felt so good to have friends, such an closeness to someone and the feeling to not have to lie to their faces. No more lies of being too clumsy as an excuse for your bruised up arms. So good to be able to confide in someone rather than live in fear for the rest of your life. He was laughing so hard he didn't realize tears were falling from his eyes again. Wiping furiously at them and failing to make himself stop, he apologized and ran for the stairs!  
  
Wufei was flailing his arms crying "Uncle" and screaming in pain to Quatre while the blonde boy sat on his butt, tugging his leg. The shuffle of feet broke Quatre out of his fun when he blinked and Duo wasn't there. "Duo?" Hopping up in a panic, he ran after the guilt-stricken boy.  
  
"Huh?" Heero looked up, sensing something was very wrong. He caught Quatre's face as he ran towards the grand staircase climbing the steps two at a time. Wufei, trying to clean his face free of butter, tomato sauce and popcorn, stood up, worried. "What happened to Duo?"  
  
Heero shrugged, just as confused as his brother in law.  
  
One of the maids giggled as she brought him a wet towel to clean his face. Returning the soiled towel and thanking her, Wufei turned, headed towards the stars. "Well.let's go find out." Nodding in agreement, Heero followed Wufei upstairs, worried about their runaway friend.  
  
~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~ ***~~***~~*  
  
Though the house looked like one huge maze, Duo remembered the bathroom to Quatre's room and ran straight towards it. Sighing in relief he ran into the bathroom and closed the door, forgetting to lock it in his haste. Hands reached for the hot and cold fixtures, turning both of them on full blast and adjust them to the temperature he wanted. The soap, Dove for sensitive skin, was on it's personal dish, and he reached over to gather the used bar within his own hands. There was an overwhelming need to be clean within him and the fear was rising in his throat again.  
  
Quatre, following his heart, felt Duo's pain. It was only a few minutes before he was standing in his bedroom. He could hear the water running from the bathroom, loud enough to cover the sobbing. He walked over to the door, knocking gently.  
  
Duo flinched, looking over his shoulder, not saying a word.  
  
Quatre knocked again but this time called his name. "Duo?"  
  
"I'll be out in a minute." He looked back to his reflection. His face had filled nicely, definitely the shape of a heart. Large violet eyes were looking back at him, round and expressive--eyes that were old before their time. There was the same upturned nose with that beautiful smile.a smile that used to brighten a room. Where was the innocent little boy who purred when his mother brushed his hair and braided it neatly away from his face? Where did he go? Sighing, he splashed more water on his face, fixing his appearance before he faced Quatre.  
  
But Quatre, impatient as always, did not wait for Duo to even turn because he had opened the door while Duo was still looking in the mirror, cleaning his face. One amethyst orb widened, hands hiding his face because he didn't want Quatre to see him as weak. It was bad enough that he cried earlier. This was getting ridiculous.  
  
Quatre wouldn't have it. He walked over to stand behind Duo, as he grasped the small hands covering the emotionally distraught boy's face, whispering into his hair, "Duo, look at me."  
  
Duo shook his head, afraid to turn around, head bowed and hair protectively covering his body and face. "I can't. I don't deserve friends, Quatre."  
  
"Duo, you DESERVE friends!" as he spoke into those chestnut waves. He found himself frowning that Duo would still think such a thing."  
  
Quatre felt Duo shiver in his arms as he felt the hands slowly come down to rest on his chest. They remained on Duo, trying to give him the strength he needed. "Duo.I'm right here. Nothing on earth will stop me from being your friend."  
  
"You don't understand!"  
  
"Make me, Duo!"  
  
"He'll come for you if I have friends!"  
  
Quatre blinked in confusion. "Who?"  
  
Another shiver came from Duo.  
  
"Duo.who will come if you have friends?"  
  
Looking up into the mirror, eyes filled with tears as Duo softly replied, "My dad."  
  
~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~ ***~~***~~*  
  
Heero and Wufei finally arrived on the right floor. One of the maids had recognized the flying curtain of hair that had passed by. They thought it was a girl until someone told them that it was Quatre's friend. The boy had run into Quatre's room.  
  
Thanking them, they hurried on to Quatre's bedroom.  
  
They stood at the opened door and Heero had to forget where he was because it was not the right time. They entered, quietly fearing to alert the occupants, and coming in on the tail end of the conversation that would change their lives.  
  
They listed quietly as Duo continued. "My dad."  
  
Quatre blinked, but rather than look shocked he smiled a reassuring smile, brilliant and luminous just for Duo. "Duo, he won't hurt us or you."  
  
"Not now.he's in jail. But sooner or later." He couldn't help himself. He thought he was over this. "Quat...I don't want anything to happen to you or the guys."  
  
"You're my friend. I won't let anyone hurt you." And Quatre meant that with all his heart. It was at the moment he discovered something he wouldn't have expected. He had fallen for Duo. Mentally he sighed. It was weird to be in love with two people but he was. "And if he does come after me, he'll be picking my shoe laces out of his ass."  
  
Though he was crying, Duo had to giggle while Quatre hugged him from behind.  
  
Listening attentively outside, Wufei's sable orbs widened. Anger was welling up in him but he controlled it. Swearing to himself, he made a pledge to his heart. No one would touch his Duo, family or not. Heero placed a finger over his mouth, sshhing Wufei before he even attempted to go into rant mode.  
  
"Quat.why did he do it?"  
  
Quatre sighed, looking over Duo's shoulder while he stared at his reflection. "Because he's a sick, sick man."  
  
The wall broke and Duo turned into Quatre's waiting arms, breaking down to someone other than his brother. He couldn't keep the pain in anymore and as he cried, Quatre was there, rubbing his back, kissing his forehead and offering him endearment after endearment like a true friend would.  
  
"I tried.I tried so hard."  
  
Quatre continually petted his hair, hugging him tighter to him. "It's okay, Duo. It wasn't your fault. It was him, entirely his."  
  
"He wouldn't stop.no matter how many times I told him it was wrong."  
  
"I know," responded Quatre, sighing in spite of the anger he felt. "I know."  
  
Duo hugged Quatre tighter. "He thinks I'm my mom."  
  
"You're not." Quatre answered, trying not to enjoy the simple pleasure of having Duo in his arms, though it was very hard. "You're Duo." He shut himself up because he was about to say "Mine." He couldn't help it. He needed Duo as much as Duo needed him.  
  
"I know.but why do I keep seeing his face in my dreams?"  
  
"Duo, we all have nightmares."  
  
"But why does he keep haunting me?"  
  
"Simply. Because you let him and the moment you finally stop, he won't anymore."  
  
Could it be that simple? His lower lip quivered at his next question. "Quatre.how do.I stop it?"  
  
He had to force himself not to stare too hard because the strongest urge to kiss the hurting boy was there and it was making him sick. Duo wanted to stop the pain for good. That was a step. He smiled at his dearest friend, guiding him on his path. "Just tell yourself that he can't hurt you anymore. You're stronger than he is now, Duo." He kissed him on his forehead, curbing the sexual tension in his body. "Now.promise me you won't be upset anymore."  
  
Nodding, Duo bowed his head further into Quatre's shoulder. "I'm such a doofus."  
  
"Naah." Quatre disagreed with him. "Wufei's a doofus. You're just uncertain."  
  
Heero had to cover Wufei's mouth before he uttered one word. They listened to Duo's soft giggle, slightly muffled by Quatre's shoulder. They heard him say, "No, he's not," in Wufei's defense. Heero watched Wufei's face flush again for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
Quatre just patted Duo on his head like a puppy. "Yes, he is!"  
  
"He's nice, Quat." Duo had to giggle. Wufei was such a gentleman, even when he ate the cake from his hand. He could still feel those butter-soft lips brushing across his finger tips and he blushed in remembrance. "We were talking in the kitchen, having the nicest conversation. He loves lemon cake. I'm gonna make him one."  
  
The blush just grew redder on Wufei's face while Heero's smirked. He was enjoying every minute of Wufei's embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah!" Quatre giggled. "Lemon is his fave. I hate to admit it, but he's got a sweet tooth that would make a little girl ashamed."  
  
Duo laughed, amused that Wufei shared that little sin with him. "Just like me. I have a thing for strawberry cheesecake."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened. "Don't even start. Angel food cakes with chocolate sauce."  
  
Heero had to hold a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh and motioning Wufei to slowly move out of the bedroom. The blush was still on Wufei's face as he walked out the room into the hallway. The chatter was loud as Duo and Quatre continued on as the dessert list began: hot fudge sundaes with walnuts, bananas spits with extra whipped cream, strawberry shortcake, pecan pie, hot caramel cake, hollow chocolate bunnies. But the top that made both Duo and Quatre scream to high heaven at the same time was.  
  
"S'MORES!!!"  
  
Heero and Wufei jumped from that exclamation.  
  
"I have the ingredients downstairs!" Quatre exclaimed. "Let's go make 'em! I'm so hungry! Heero and Wufei can be loser who eat the pizza; but we get sweet for our good behavior!"  
  
That statement made Duo smile even more, finally feeling better. "My mom used to say God make s'mores for angels!"  
  
"Well, fellow angel! Let's go make some s'mores!"  
  
Quatre gave no warning when he and Duo barreled out the bathroom and trampled Wufei to the floor! All Wufei heard was Quatre yelling, "OUTTA THE WAY! SUGAR FIENDS COMING THROUGH!" and the loud screeching followed by two boys sliding down the banister. Smoke lingered from the remains of the terrible twosome and Heero just looked down, smiling at the crumbled form of his brother-in-law. He was smart; he had stepped out the way. "Yo."  
  
Poor Wufei. Dazed, he tried to stop the curly swirls in his eyes. "I forgot how powerful a force sugar is for Quatre."  
  
Prussian eyes turned, looking towards the banister. "Yo, Wu?"  
  
"Eh?" he replied as he slowly crawled to the banister.  
  
Heero followed behind him. "Remember what my mom said about soul mates?"  
  
Wufei rubbed his head and sat up on the floor, leaning against the wall. "Hai. What about it?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Heero explained. " I think.we just found ours."  
  
Lightening flashed behind the window. Look like a storm was brewing outside. "Oh god! I'm dead! I'll never be free of Quatre!"  
  
Bursting into laughter, Heero lightly bopped Wufei on the head. "Will you quit it? I'm serious! Duo has some deep issues and we're the closest to him now. But now.he needs someone."  
  
Wufei was solemn for a bit, listening, the silence allowing the words he already knew to sink in his head.  
  
"You're the only one that seems to have touched his soul other than Quat."  
  
"Yeah. I know." The words were so soft coming from him. Wufei didn't recognize that it was in own voice. "You're right."  
  
"You have to guide him, Fei." Pounding one closed hand to his chest, Heero pledged his allegiance to Duo's welfare. "As of this moment, we're Duo's official guardian angels."  
  
Smiling, Wufei nodded in approval. "Ok.but Heero, do me a favor."  
  
"What?" Heero asked.  
  
Wufei didn't see it. All he knew he was falling backwards down the stairs. Damn him, to be leaning so close to the edge. Heero winced, running down after him but Wufei could only answer, "Watch Quatre instead." as he fell to the bottom in pain.  
  
Heero had to laugh. Some martial artist he turned out to be. "Yeah, I will." Snickering, he tried to wake up his unconscious brother-in-law. His eyes looked back upstairs, in the direction of Quarte's room. This night was turning out to be quite a revelation and many things were brought out into the light. Some dark while others were the needed step for a new beginning. He heard Quatre and Duo's laughter in the kitchen, clanging pots to wake up the house.  
  
He smiled. "Yeah. For every broken soul. a guardian waits to repair the damage.to help with the first steps in the renewal. All you need, Duo, is a little time.  
  
And time was the perfect healer. For the rest of the night, after they made sure Wufei was okay, they partied into the dawn; watching movies, eating massive amounts of food while playing board games. Duo and Quatre beat Heero and Wufei blind. The party ran well into the dawn and when the maids discovered the crazy group camped out in the living room they had to smile- because for the first time, their young master slept without nightmares, dreaming with the silliest smile on his glowing face and dreaming dreams surrounded by warmth, friendship and love.  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~* Author notes: ^_^ heheh! Don't cha just love slumbers parties?! Silver and I had a blast rpging this before I went and convert it to story form and added a lot of touches to bring the characters to life. Silver portrayal of Quatre is so cool and I love it when she does it. I sometime wish there was a little bit of Quatre in everyone!  
  
Kamagorou-That cute fuchsia bunny that Ryuuichi has in the Gravitation anime! You know. The one with the big floppy ears and is so cute! I love that bunny and I want one so bad!! Ryuuichi also has that bunny and you bet your life that he would only give it to Shuuichi to hold but that's it.  
  
Yes I am talking about Naga the White Serpent. That insane woman from Slayers!! I love when she laughs!!! Oh Ho Hooooooooooooooo! HEH!! This is going way back! Soul for Real was these four brothers and the youngest had the cutest voice until he reach puberty and his voice changed. Sigh.that usually happens in real life.but I still loved his voice and the song. Is it me or who hasn't enjoyed movie "Coyote Ugly"!! Loved the movie and the song fits perfectly into this scene. Quatre: Oh great! I finally get Heero and have some fun to Leeanne Rhimes!! Duo: Well.at least you have a great song..me and Fei didn't get one! Sparky: You did so! Besides, in next chapter.you might as well call it the Duo show! Duo: OO Oh lord, she has finally lost it! It was bad enough you were on the net looking for lyrics just to match that scene!! Sparky: Now Duo, you know I love music!! And I have two perfect ones for the next chapter so shut up and be happy about it!! I'll even tell everyone you'll get to sing in the next one. Quarte: It's not fair!! He's get two good ones and a vocal!!! Sparky: You got release didn't you?! Quarte: Oh yeah.Forgot about that! * PURRR * my Hee-chan!! Sparky: I'm gonna kill him! If I didn't need him so much!!*thinking* I could always sic Silver on him!!! Heero: Hn. Quatre: *Glomps Heero* You're so cute!!! 


	8. Let the Games Begin

Notes: Okay Wu and Du believers! ^_^;;; I know.I know. I promised this to you guys a while ago. Life stinks and then you have people that believe in you and you have to bust your butt until you finish what you started. But seriously, it is worth every page, pencil and eraser. Giggle! Silverfox (I miss you, imouto!!) returns as my co-plottress and the lovely Cassima as my beta! Life doesn't get any better than this. This chapter is dedicated  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Angel Heart  
  
Chapter 7: Let the games begin  
  
Spring-a season that personifies rebirth; Shakespeare said "it was the season of the year when plants begin to vegetate and grow; the vernal season, usually comprehending the months of March, April, and May, in the middle latitudes north of the equator."1 The bible agrees with this statement because in 1 Sam. ix. 26 it states that "it is a time of growth and progress; early portion; first stage."2  
  
There was a forbidden fragrance in the air. Life shouldn't be so sweet or so comfortable but it was. Flowers were blossoming, awakening from their deep slumber into full bloom spreading its aroma throughout the town of Sank. Maintenance workers, with their lawn cutters humming, gleeful ravaged wild blades of grass and molded them into works of beauty.  
  
Ah. Springtime was in the air.  
  
The young man looked down to check his watch, apparently waiting. Only five more minutes and his companions would be coming out. Heero smirked, nodding to some of the team players as they passed by and headed towards their various venues of transportation. His body, long and lean, reclined against the entrance wall, fitting into a corner like he always did. He stretched; arms lifting high above his head, feeling the fatigue of his strenuous activities slowly claim him. He yawned. Damn. Coach was a mad man forcing them to do broncobusters and the bullrings. Never in a million years should a man get excited from simple warm up exercises.  
  
One stray hand ran through masses of unruly chocolate-colored locks while the teenager sighed in distress. Heero had a lot to think about. Most of it dealt with Quatre. Several weeks had passed since that infamous slumber party and though he and Quatre spoke, they didn't really discuss what happened between them. In other words, he and Quatre had not fully established their relationship. What were they now? He knew they were closer than friends but Heero felt Quatre was still shying away from him.  
  
Loud voices interrupted his deep thoughts as he looked up only to discover they were at it again. Quatre and Wufei, two of the most exasperating people he had ever met, were arguing yet again on a silly subject while their pupil, one Duo Maxwell, causally walked behind them reading a book. Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes in annoyance and headed over to Quatre's car. Heero did not want to know what happened this time.  
  
~*************************************************************************** ******~  
  
The following day, Sunday morning.  
  
A cool breeze was blowing through Heero's bedroom, slightly ruffling his dark blue curtains. It was a typical bedroom. There was a queen size bed, made of black lacquer wood, aligned by the window, allowing the perfect amount of light within the room. On the bed, sat huge dark blue pillows and a bedspread of the same coloring that covered the mattress. A carpet of cream coloring covered the entire floor and all of the furniture within the room was of black lacquer wood.  
  
Heero never noticed the lovely breeze.he was pissed. His favorite laptop, the one his dad got him for his birthday when he was ten and was dropped so many times it was a miracle it survived for so long, had just died on him. Luckily, he always backed up his data on CD-Rs. Sitting on his platform bed with his legs crossed and Trowa's laptop sitting comfortably on his lap, he breezed through the internet searching at the Best Buy and Microwarehouse website for the needed components for his new one. He had enough money to get a new one.he just didn't want to get the wrong one. He had already decided to get a Dell computer with certain specifications and leaving massive room for upgrades. But he also wanted to get DSL and Heero knew he had to talk to his father to see whether or not he could add another bill. There was always his other option: getting a part time job.  
  
"DAMN!" he yelled, sulking because this had to happened before graduation when he knew he had to save money for college. His mother would catch a fit as he growled in annoyance. He looked over to the side where he had the Sunday newspaper scattered over his bed. There was a current events assignment due for his dumb English class and he was not going to mess up his average because he and the teacher couldn't get along. The paper rattled as Heero flipped through various sections ranging from comics to lifestyles, when he spotted something very interesting in the entertainment section. Deep blue orbs widened, not believing his incredible luck. This was what he needed to get closer to Quatre.  
  
He grabbed his cordless, grinning up a storm.  
  
The receiver, one Chang Wufei, was lying on his own queen-sized bed, trying to get his homework done. It was silly but Wufei was studious and felt work first play later. The phone's loud ringing interrupted him from his studies as he reached over to answer his own phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Yo! What up!"  
  
Wufei grinned. "Not much." He found himself yawning into the phone. "That tutoring session wore me out yesterday." One eyebrow slanted as he heard Heero snickered on the phone in the background.  
  
"Yeah, I bet. Not the way you were acting around Duo!" Heero couldn't help but laugh. He could picture Wufei's continuous blush whenever the boy was mention.  
  
Wufei ignored that last remark. "What are you talking about? It's hard work to tutor!"  
  
"Uh huh!" Snickering, Heero knew better. "So you actually sitting that close to him was normal?"  
  
"Duo didn't understand the problems, Heero!" Wufei could feel the blush coming back on his face again and he hated Heero for knowing his weakness to cause it. "Look, I get teased enough by that maniac Quatre. Can't you cut me some slack?!?"  
  
Heero couldn't help it. Wufei was so easy to tease and Heero enjoyed Fei's denial of his undying affection for their pupil. "Okay.but I love it when you blush!"  
  
The slightest quirk appeared in the corner of Wufei's mouth.  
  
"Anyway, I noticed our favorite amusement park has opened up for the season!"  
  
"Eh?!" Wufei questioned. "Oh yeah. Quatre was babbling something about that to Duo yesterday instead of given that exam I prepared. Damn idiot was bothering him and dancing up a storm. "Romance and coasters. Hmph! Unlike those two clowns, I was busy trying to break down that problem."  
  
Heero just shook his head. Wufei was frunting yet again. The boy adored Newstar Park more than he did. Since he could remember, they went every single year and hadn't missed one yet. "Well.it says." as Heero read from the newspaper, "and I quote.'Rides and attractions for everyone of the young at heart.'" His eyes widened as Heero stared at their latest attraction. "Whoa Fei! They have a monster coaster! We have to go, man!"  
  
Wufei thought he was going to be sick. "Ugh! You know I get nausea riding the teacups!"  
  
Heero laughed. Wufei was exaggerating as usual because Heero knew Wufei was more of a daredevil than he was. He didn't understand why Wufei was being so difficult. "Look. Maybe you need the right stimulation." Swallowing, Heero thought about his own problem. This would help get closer to Quatre. They really needed time to themselves and what perfect way to do that than with an amusement park.  
  
"Fei."  
  
"Hmmn."  
  
"I'm gonna ask him."  
  
"Ask who what?"  
  
"Quarte. I'm gonna ask him out.to the carnival."  
  
Ebony eyes stared at nothing. "Oh." What could he say? He was glad those two were finally going to get together.  
  
A soft beep came across their conversion and Heero told Wufei to hold on a moment while he answered the call. A deep voice resonated from Heero's end, purring like a cat in heat.  
  
"Hi. Is Heero there?"  
  
Heero blinked not recognizing the voice. "This is he. May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"This is Zechs!" the voice stated before he acked from some unknown pain. "My little brother wanted to ask you out to the Newstar..OOWWWWW!!! QUATRE, QUIT BITING ME!"  
  
Loud crashing rang through the phone, while Heero had to pull the phone away in fear of losing his hearing. When he did put it back, the screams were still going on but they were more distant and something cracking against something could be heard through the speaker. Heero had the most puzzling look on his face wondering what the hell was going on over Quatre's house until a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero blinked. Now Quatre was on the phone.  
  
"Heero?!? Omigosh! I'm so embarrassed." Quatre sounded like he was out of breath. "Please excuse Zechs. He's being a jackass for Trowa again!" The blonde boy looked over his shoulder at his companions, Trowa snickering while leading an injured Zechs out the room to give Quatre some needed privacy.  
  
"Tro over there again?" Blinking into the phone, Heero thought his brother was at the college. Guess he got sidetracked again.  
  
"Yeah." Quatre sighed, twirling a lock of his golden hair around his finger. "He just took Zechs to the bathroom to put some ice on that welt."  
  
Sighing over another incident between Quatre and his brother, Heero immediately changed the subject. "So.um.about Newstar."  
  
"Um.Uh."  
  
Heero heard the cutest squeak and he knew he wasn't the one doing it. He could tell Quatre was embarrassed. It took a lot to actually call for a date. An image of Quatre's face, standing by the phone came in his mind and it was so adorable. "It sounds.nice. I would love to go."  
  
Quatre nearly dropped the phone. He couldn't believe it. Heero said yes. He didn't know whether to cry or run straight over to his house and kiss him. Heero stopped his thoughts as the young man spoke again. "Huh? Heero did you say something?"  
  
"Yes.I want to tell you.well."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Heero blushed before he spoke. "Would you believe I was going to call you about it?"  
  
Silence. Heero pulled the phone away from his ear to make sure he didn't disconnect Quatre. He hushed when he heard the golden boy's sweet voice again.  
  
"Uh..come again?"  
  
The biggest smile broke on Heero's face as he cradled the receiver in his hand. "I said.I was going to ask you out!"  
  
Happiness seemed infectious because Quatre's face was glowing. "R-Really? " His voice sounded so bright and cheerful. "I'd love to go!!!"  
  
Joy! Heero was so happy he didn't know what to do. Quatre said yes! His eyes rolled back in his head and he felt light, his body falling free against his bed and against his fluffy pillows. For a moment, he felt he had wings, and life could not get any better than this. He had to tell someone.he had to.  
  
Oh Shit! Wufei was still waiting on the other line!!!  
  
"Quat!" Heero yelled, "I forgot I have Fei on the other line! Don't leave, okay? Just wait a sec!"  
  
Quatre spoke a soft "okay" into the phone and Heero proceeded to click over to his brother in law. "Fei?!"  
  
~****~  
  
While waiting patiently for Heero's return, Wufei ran downstairs with his cordless in hand and was now in the kitchen making a sandwich, a reuben, when he heard Heero's voice on the cordless. Luckily he had brought the phone with him just in case Heero decided to come back on. Five minutes had passed by waiting for his rude brother-n-law and Wufei was not in the greatest of moods. "Oh! Now you're back?!" Wufei took a big bite from his sandwich making sure Heero heard each munch. "What?"  
  
"He said YES!"  
  
Wufei smirked, already assuming the outcome. "Heh. As if there was any doubt. Hell, you two were dry humping behind his pool couch!"  
  
Flushing, Heero simply yelled into the phone. "Shut up about that!"  
  
"Huh?" Wufei began snickering, "If his brother hadn't shown up, I bet you would have followed him right to his room!" Wufei couldn't stop laughing then, listening to Heero's growling through the phone. But it was funny and it was time for Heero to feel some of his torment. Wufei reached for a bag of potato chips from off the top of the refrigerator, opening it and popping one into his mouth. He grinned, munching as he turned back around with food and drink in hand and walked back up to his bedroom.  
  
Heero grumbled the whole time. Wufei chuckled to himself knowing that Heero was embarrassed. Thank goodness Trowa never told their mom or she would have showed him the true skill of assassination.  
  
"Don't make me come over there." Then the strangest thought popped in Heero's mind. "As a matter of fact, Wufei.why don't you take Duo?"  
  
"EH?!?!" The plate almost dropped. Wufei had just entered his bedroom looking at his school work. He swirled around trying to find something to give as an excuse but everything was completed. In his desperation, Wufei had no choice and he lied. "Uh.I can't! Uh.I have homework! Yeah!! That's it! Lots of homework!""  
  
"Bullshit!" Heero knew Wufei was lying! But he never got the chance to respond before Wufei hurried the conversation, stating he couldn't stay on the phone any longer and click the line dead.  
  
Wufei held the phone to his chest, his heart banging rapidly against his ribs. One of his hands, reaching back to pull the black band from his hair and releasing black silk around his shoulders. He too had felt a closeness with Duo. That slumber party just made him realize how much he truly wanted Duo. But Duo didn't need any problems, especially from him. He would just guide him from afar knowing that deep down inside, he would love him forever. "I can't take Duo to Wonderland." Ebony strands hung low, hiding his face and the sharp pains of his requited love.  
  
~**~  
  
Heero was pissed. How dare Wufei hang up on him?! "So he wants to be a bitch about this huh?" He slammed the receiver down as he slipped out his bed and ran out the room. Running down the stars, he grabbed his jacket out of the kitchen closet, about to exit out the door when he had the weirdest feeling. He could have sworn he forgot to do something.  
  
"Angel!" Mrs Yuy called as she spotted Heero about to go out. "I need you."  
  
"I'm going to Fei's for a while, Mom. Something came up."  
  
"Fei? But I thought you were talking to Quatre?"  
  
Heero blinked those Prussian orbs at his mother and yelled, "OH SHIT!"  
  
"HEERO?!"  
  
~***~  
  
Meanwhile, Quarte was patiently waiting on his cordless phone for Heero to come back. He giggled as he passed. Zechs' bedroom on his way to his own room, hearing his brother's moan and groan as Trowa administered treatment to his boyfriend's wounds. Quietly, Quatre opened the door to his room and closed it to give him the needed privacy to speak with Heero.  
  
But then he heard the click.  
  
His eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
Heero hung up on him.  
  
It had to be a mistake. So why was he so pissed? "I don't believe he hung up on me!" Quatre threw his phone on the bed, not giving a damn who heard as he pouted. "Well, fine!" He fumed, "I'll just go to the fair with Duo!" He glared down at his phone, daring Heero to call him back. "YOU ASSHOLE!!"  
  
Tears were about to fall from his eyes when he thought about what he just said. That wasn't such a bad idea. A very sadistic grin appeared on Quatre's face as he belly flopped onto his bed, picking up his phone to dial Duo's house. He had programmed Duo's number into every phone in the house in case of an emergency. He really did care about Duo.  
  
~**~  
  
The Krushrenda-Maxwell Home.  
  
Treize looked up from setting the table for dinner when the phone rung on his desk. Duo was in the kitchen, cooking dinner and blasting his cd player, playing "Candy Rain." He was singing to the top of his lungs, annoying Treize with each harmonious high note he reached. Marie was watching "Get over it" on cable and was laughing up a storm. Treize called her to help set the table while he ran to his desk to answer the phone on the third ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Mr Krushrenda. Is Duo there?"  
  
"Just a moment." Pushing away from the desk since he was leaning, Treize walked over to the kitchen door and slightly open it to tell Duo. Duo was singing into a spoon while one hand held on to the electric mixer, whipping lumpy potatoes into a submission. Treize had to giggle. Duo looked so cute. Treize was happy with the new outgoing little brother of his.  
  
"Duo! Phone! It's your friend!"  
  
Putting both the spoon and the mixer down on the table, Duo wiped his hands on his apron and grabbed the phone from Treize. "Hey, Quat-kun!"  
  
"Hey Duo!" Quatre loved to hear his voice. "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
Duo blinked, confused. "Huh? Nothing I suppose. Dinner and some T.V. I guess."  
  
Marie ran into the kitchen while Duo was on the phone, grabbing the bowl with the undone potatoes, and zoomed back to the table. Treize ran after her yelling, "Don't do that", grabbing the bowl from her hands and bringing the bowl back into the kitchen so Duo could finish the meal.  
  
Marie ran after her father, peeking into the kitchen. "I betcha it's that Quatre guy again."  
  
Frowning, Duo ignored his family, listening back to what Quatre was saying on the phone. "Hey you like Wufei, right? And I like Heero. What do you say we nudge those two brats a bit, hmmnnn?"  
  
Duo blushed, turning away from his brother since he was still in the kitchen trying to keep Marie out so he could listen to Duo's conversation. Growling, Duo walked over to Treize and pushed him out the kitchen.  
  
Treize pouted as the door patted him on his rear while Marie giggled. "Serves you right."  
  
Shaking his head, Duo turned his back and answered Quatre's question.sort of answered it. "I don't know, Quat."  
  
"Well," Quatre began, trying to give Duo some incentive to his reasoning, "Heero just hung up on me."  
  
Duo's eyes widened like saucers. "He did what?"  
  
"You heard me." Quatre replied, twirling a strand of his hair between two fingers while grinning evilly. "And Wufei needs some competition else he's never going to admit like you back!"  
  
Duo couldn't believe it. What the heck was going through that wacky blonde's head now? He already knew that an evil grin was gracing that boy's angelic face. "Quat, what are you thinking? And don't think that I can't see that grin on your face so don't try to disguise your voice!"  
  
Giggling, Quatre begin to explain his plan to Duo. "I'm not! Here's the plan, baby. Remember that ad about Newstar?"  
  
"The amusement park? Yeah?"  
  
"Well, Heero invited me but since he hung up on me.you and I are going out!"  
  
Okay. Warning signs were ringing in Duo's head. "We're going? Instead of you and Heero?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"On a date?"  
  
"Well.technically.it's not a date date. It's a pretend date."  
  
"Quat."  
  
"Duo, come on. Don't worry about the technicalities of it. Heero is going to go to the park with or without me. By the blonde strands on my head, Wufei is going to be there also. Those two are best friends-Inseparable. Can't you picture it? Wufei will see me with you, giving you a lot of added attention and will get insanely jealous. I'm positive Heero will do the same. We have to teach them a lesson, Duo. They need to pay attention to us and admit they like us or else. What do you say?"  
  
Duo didn't know what to say. He really did like Wufei and it was mean of Heero to hang up on poor Quatre. But something was still nagging him. Maybe it was an accident Heero hung on Quat. "And if this doesn't work, Quatre?"  
  
"That's the beauty of it, Duo. Trust meeee.it will!"  
  
Sighing into the phone, Duo played with his braid. Quatre yelled through the phone again but he couldn't hear because Marie came barging through the door again!  
  
"Daddy! I can handle it! Stop being a spoilsport! And you," she replied, pointing to Duo, "Food's getting cold! We do want to eat in this lifetime!"  
  
"I'm on the phone, midget!" Duo watched as Marie grumbled around him, going into the refrigerator for a carrot to munch on. Her patience was wearing thin as she went back into the dining room. "Quat.I have to tell my brother.'  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Duo blinked, looking up at his brother while shaking his head because of another disturbance. What was with his family? He tried to get Trieze to leave but the man just folded his arms over his chest, not budging. "Duo." Treize replied while tapping his foot. "She is not a midget. She's height challenged."  
  
Duo snickered into the phone but then he stopped. Family. That was what Quatre needed. "You know what.why don't you come over."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yup. I cooked."  
  
Duo had been asking him to come over for the longest and he declined because of his own situation. Quatre had to make a decision: be home alone yet again when he didn't have to go to school because of the holiday or go have some fun with Duo without Wufei around. It wasn't right. He knew he shouldn't be having these thoughts but he couldn't help being attracted to Duo also. "Okay. Let me get changed so we can leave after. I'll be right over."  
  
"Okay! Hurry up now. Don't know how I can keep the natives at bay," as Duo giggled, hanging up the phone. Treize's left eyebrow twitched when Duo ignored him as the teenager continued on with his preparations with the silliest grin on his face.  
  
~***~  
  
At the same time Quatre hung up the phone, Heero hung up the phone in frustration and zoomed over to Wufei's house. He was worried. Quatre had caller id and still wasn't picking up the phone. With a lot of persuasion, namely blackmail, Wufei exited his home growling at Heero for the injustice in the world. Heero whistled for a cab, destination-the Winner Estate.  
  
~***~  
  
Duo bounced in the living room on cloud nine. Quatre was coming over to dinner. It was the first time he actually let someone come to his home and he wanted to make a good impression. Treize just followed behind him, bringing in the rest of the food.  
  
"Yummy!" Marie cried, sitting in her chair. "I'm starving!"  
  
Duo grabbed her before she could touch a thing. "Don't eat yet!"  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
"Chill, you beast!"  
  
"Daddy! Tell Duo to stop calling me a beast!"  
  
Treize looked up from his newspaper. "Duo, apologize to the height challenged little person." He snickered seeing the face Marie made.  
  
"Daddy?!"  
  
"And Marie, we have to wait. It would be very impolite to start eating before the guest."  
  
Marie grumbled, still trying to steal a piece of broccoli from the salad while Duo laughed at her.  
  
"Anyway." Duo began, speaking to his brother." I have to ask you something."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well." Duo hesitated wondering what his brother's answer would be before he even asked him. "Uhmnnn.Well it's like this. Quat is taking me to Newstar Amusement Park."  
  
Marie's dark mood changed drastically with her eyes popped out of her head. "NEWSTAR?! I wanna go, Daddy! The kids in school were telling me about that place! I have to go!"  
  
"No way!" Duo yelled. "Quat gonna show me around and stuff! Just me and him! Don't make me take her, Treize!"  
  
"All right! All right!" Treize didn't want another headache. Marie was missing Duo. It was good that the boy was spending more time with a good crowd. Treize had already checked on Heero, Wufei and Quatre's profiles. They were very good friends for him.very stable. "How about this, princess? You and I will go tomorrow first thing in the morning. Tonight we'll watch movies all night."  
  
Marie pouted. "I wanted go with Duo. I betcha Wufei's gonna be there!"  
  
"I'm going with Quat!" Duo's face may have been smiling, but he was secretly wishing Wufei would be there. "I don't know if Wufei will be there or not."  
  
Marie didn't believe him for one moment as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah right!"  
  
"Look. I'll be okay. Niisan, you always want me to go out and I am."  
  
"You can go." Treize agreed. He had been pressuring Duo to have a social life for the longest time and the boy was taking him up on his word. Duo's baby days were long gone leaving just an adorable confused frustrated lad in his place. Now.was he talking about Duo or himself. "I just want you to be careful okay? If you need anything, call me."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. That only meant Treize wanted for him to take his cell phone along with him. He hadn't touched the damn thing since they arrived in this town. Worried about their welfare, Treize had brought one for all three of them in case of an emergency. "Okay, Bro."  
  
A loud knock stopped their conversation.  
  
"I'll get it." Duo ran to the door and the visitor turned to out to Quatre.  
  
The slender golden boy was wearing an ivory colored sweater that appeared to be handmade and some tight cream flair jeans. He looked like an angel in that getup.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey, Quat! Come in!" Duo took Quarte's jacket that was slung across his arm and hung it behind the door on the hook. He was about to say something to Quat when the patter of little footsteps rumbled in the room.  
  
"BUNNY RABBIT!"  
  
Quatre blinked at the little girl in confusion. "Uh Duo? Who's this?"  
  
Walking over to stand by his niece's side, Duo introduced her to Quatre. "Quatre, this is Mariameia Krushenada, Treize's daughter and my niece."  
  
"His more intelligent niece," she interjected.  
  
"Marie?! Treize! Come and get your daughter!"  
  
Quatre sighed. It was weird but he felt at peace within this strange home. He had never been there before but just looking around the room, hearing Duo argue with his niece, he could feel the love within their home. It felt like he had just come home. Strange.  
  
Treize came in then, gently picking up his mischievous offspring into his able arms as he tickled her a moment and turned his gaze at Quatre to properly greet him. "Hello again, young man. Quatre, I believe?"  
  
"Yes sir." But the words didn't finish out his mouth before Duo grabbed him by his hand, pulling him through the living room and straight towards the dining area. "HI! BAI!"  
  
Treize snickered following quietly behind the boys as Duo reminded him who Quatre was since they had met at the mall. Pushing Quatre into a seat at the dinner table, Duo ran into the kitchen to grab his apron. He took a quick whiff of himself. He desperately needed to take another shower before they went out because no one needed to know what he cooked that day. Duo had already picked out his outfit for the night. Shaking his head, he left the kitchen, exclaiming the night menu.  
  
"Okay! I have Eggplant Parmesan, " he pointed to each item as he spoke, "Chicken Kiev with mash potatoes and glazed baby carrots."  
  
Quatre just looked at the boy astonished. Duo cooked? He thought it would be something simple like a can of spaghetti or a 1-2-3 dish. He didn't expect this.  
  
"I also made a salad and a lemon cake."  
  
Quatre's eyes were glowing looking at the home cooked food. "Wow. Maybe I should forget about Heero." The aromas were killing him. "It all smells so good."  
  
"I told you I could cook." Duo grinned at his accomplishment. "I know you're a vegetarian, Quat, but you have to try my Chicken Kiev. Just a tiny taste." Duo cut the tiniest piece with the knife and fork, dipping the piece in the creamy sauce as he offered the morsel up to Quatre.  
  
Then Marie made the loveliest comment as she ate her potatoes. "It's weird. He can't get a man but he can be a chef."  
  
Duo almost dropped the fork into Quatre's lap. "MARIE?!?"  
  
Quatre poked the little girl on the nose. "And just what are you talking about, little one?"  
  
Marie blinked, her beautiful eyes crossing as she looked towards the finger and then back up towards Duo's guest. "Duo and his nonexistence love life."  
  
Duo glared down at his niece ready to come back on the vicious brat but Quatre shook his head, wanting the little girl to continue and prove her case.  
  
"Come on!" Marie exclaimed, as her hands went up into the air. She was a very expressive little girl. "He knows he likes that Wufei guy but he won't even attempt to ask him out!"  
  
Duo blinked, too embarrassed to comment. He thought he fooled his family but the little monster saw right through him. Life was not fair! Anger slowly bubbled within him and he was about to retaliate when once again Quatre intervened, beating him to the punch.  
  
"That's because Wufei's suppose to ask him out."  
  
"Huh?" Marie looked up confused. "How so? It works both ways? Duo has been crushing on that guy for months."  
  
Duo epped but Quatre stopped him. "How so? Well let's just start, shall we?"  
  
Treize remained silent through the conversation. Blue eyes followed along as his 'pissed off' younger sibling muttered under his breath, getting up from the table and walked quietly in the kitchen. Duo returned moments later with a huge hunk of Parmesan cheese on a platter and a metal grater. Stifling a snicker, he watched Duo's reaction concerning the discussion of the Chinese boy that he had met at the mall with the others. There was one problem though. His daughter's inquisitiveness just made matters worse, especially in front of Duo's guest.  
  
Treize glared at Marie once. From that look, Marie knew that her father meant business and instantly she shut up. Back to damage control-keeping Duo off of Marie for the rest of her life. Boy was he mad. The poor boy was shaving a huge hunk of Parmesan cheese on a plate not giving a damn as he shaved the whole chunk to pieces.  
  
Quatre just shook his head, letting Duo vent his anger on the cheese while he picked up the fork Duo accidentally dropped on his plate. The tiny morsel of chicken was still there. One nibble wouldn't hurt. Quatre had stopped eating meat because of his stupid parents out of protest and his own convictions. The metal fork chinged against the china plate as the teeth pierced the warm mozzarella and meat. Cheese oozed from the tender portion, temptation at its finest. Quatre lifted the fork slowly, watching the steam rise for the hot meat, and slowly into his awaiting mouth.  
  
The moment the meat touched his tongue, his eyes popped out. "Oh god, Duo! Mmmmm.This is so great!"  
  
The salad was next to be annihilated and with each bite, the meal just got better and better. The eggplant parmesan was cooked perfectly. Quatre could taste the gentle flavor of fresh basil, garlic and the other herbs and how they complimented each other. Fresh tomatoes in the sauce only added another element to the dish with gooey cheese was melting all over the place. Duo made everything from scratch Quatre was told and that just made the meal a double treat. Even the salad was great. Red onions, cucumbers, and cherry tomatoes burst in Quatre's mouth mingling with the Italian dressing.  
  
Sadly, all good things must come to an end. The meal was over and Quatre patted his stomach in satisfaction. Duo was still frowning at his niece, still upset. He had hardly touched his meal suffering the pains of embarrassment. Treize stepped in before Marie could start up another conversation and sternly told the little girl to get the dishes and follow him into the kitchen. She obeyed, giving the friends their needed privacy.  
  
Duo sighed into his plate, moving a cherry tomato around with his fork. "And that was my precocious niece. What do you think of her?"  
  
"I think with a little guidance, she could be great." Quatre snickered at Duo's stern look at his response. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, cleaning his face of stray food particles. "That was really delicious, Duo. I'm never leaving your house now."  
  
Duo snickered as Quatre's cell phone rung. Voicing his apologies, Quatre excused himself to answer the call. Duo told him since Marie stole his appetite he might as well get dressed. Quatre nodded, yelling he would make it up to Duo at the park. He turned back to the silver phone in hand. "Yes?"  
  
Master Quatre, Mr. Yuy and Mr. Chang were just here. I told them that you were going over to Mr. Maxwell's home.   
  
"Did you give them the address?"  
  
Yes, young master, just as you instructed.   
  
"Thank you. I'll be home later tonight okay?"  
  
Yes, sir. Have fun at the park.   
  
"I will."  
  
Quatre flipped the cell closed, disconnecting the call. Smiling, he estimated how long Heero would take to get to Duo's house. By the time they arrived, he and Duo would be gone.  
  
Smiling, he looked up towards the stairs where Duo's bedroom had to be. "Let the games begin."  
  
TBC  
  
~*************************************************************************** ******~  
  
Author notes: ^_^;;; Don't kill me. Life has its up and downs and the holiday season gets to me the most. Why? I happen to be the matriarch of my family so it is little ole me doing the cooking, shopping, going nuts over people's problems and trying to keep the peace. Mix in health problems and work and you have delays on fanfics. ^_^  
  
Quatre's character is just evil dontcha think? I would never want to get on his bad side.  
  
Wufei: --;;; He actually has a good side? Quatre: Don't start before I find that tutu from the other chapter. Duo: When are we gonna get together?! This is getting ridiculous. Heero: Just be patience, Duo. Duo: Shutup! You already had a taste!!! Quatre and Heero: *BLUSH!*  
  
New world Dictionary. They are a wonder to work with. The Bible. The best source for quotes and other spiritual ideas. ^_^ This story is really getting to me. 


	9. In the twinkling of an eye

Title: Angel Heart Author: Eternal Spark aka Sparky aka Carol Edwards Pairings: 6x3, 1x4, 5+2/5x2, RxOcc Disclaimers: Don't own. Won't sell. Can't.cause they ain't mine. Warning: Alternative Universe, Drama, Language, NCS, Angst, Consensual sex as the story progresses. Achived: if you want, but please ask first. Hosted at: Dreamer's Isle - www.geocities.com/dreamersisle, Fanfiction.net and a couple of others Comments: You better or I will kill you!! *Grabbing a stunned Heero for back up* Email: eternalspark4662@yahoo.com or dreamersisle@yahoo.com Notes: Okay Wu and Du believers! ^_^;;; I know.I know. I promised this to you guys a while ago. Life stinks and then you have people that believe in you and you bust your butt until you finish what you started. I really hate to admit it but this is my favorite chapter and yes it is going to be long as hell. It was worth every page, pencil and eraser. Now about this chapter: Hijinks at it best! But there is also SAP!! Lots and lots of SAP!! Honey bees ain't got nothing on me. Giggle! Silverfox (I miss you, imouto!!) returns as my co-plottress and the lovely Cassima as my beta! Life doesn't get any better than this. This chapter is dedicated pannypunk!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Angel Heart  
  
Chapter 8: In the twinkling of an eye  
  
The company inside the cab was getting unbearable. Pissed off because he had just missed Quatre, Heero was happy to obtain Duo's address from Quatre's bodyguard. Now they were on their way to Duo's house which Heero knew was terrifying Wufei. It was bad enough Wufei wouldn't admit his feelings but to be going to said "home of secret love interest" was driving Heero nuts. Each stop sign or changing traffic light darkened Wufei's mood even further.  
  
"Yuy, when we get out of this car, I'm gonna kick your ass so far, your breath will smell like shoes for a week!"  
  
Heero just shook his head and looked out at the window, praying he would catch Quatre in time to apologize.  
  
~****~  
  
Aquamarine eyes focus on the staircase as Duo causally came down his stairway clothed in a black silk muscle shirt, baggy white pants that hung low on his slim hips and white polo sneakers. His long chestnut hair was braided in his typical style and hung low down his back. Quatre had to whistle at the beautiful boy. Duo just blushed as he yelled to his brother he was leaving, grabbing a black jacket out from the hall closet.  
  
Treize grinned yelling, "Have fun, you two."  
  
"Well.." Quatre began, closing the door behind Duo and locking it shut, "The guys were just at my house. This is going to be so much fun. They haven't the foggiest idea what we're planning."  
  
"So how are we going to get there?"  
  
Quatre grinned as he pulled keys from his pocket-BMW keys. "In style. How else?"  
  
Duo choked in shock. "Quat-chan! You can't keep spoiling me like this!"  
  
"No?" The pout on Quatre's face was priceless.  
  
Duo's heart melted in spite of himself and the silliest smile bloomed on his face. "But since you're doing it."  
  
The two boys laughed so hard as they walked down the walkway. Quatre led Duo to his car, being the perfect gentleman and closing Duo's side before he came around and jumped in the driver's side.  
  
"Um.Quatre-kun?"  
  
"Eh?" Quatre replied as he started up the bimmer.  
  
"You really think Wufei likes me?"  
  
Quatre pulled out and started down the road with ease and precision. He answered Duo when they got on the highway. "Hai! He's got that look in his eyes whenever you're around, Duo. Even when someone just mentions your name, Wufei reacts. Then there is the fact that he blushed a lot when I talk about you." Quatre looked out of the corner of his eye, smiling at the rosy hue on Duo's checks. Wufei was such an idiot that it wasn't funny. Shaking his head, Quatre just stepped on the gas and zoomed down the road unaffected at the speed limit or the screaming passenger as he zoomed by. His thoughts were getting jumbled again. H knew he loved Heero.but.Duo..  
  
The air felt so good to Duo as the wind was blowing his braid behind him, flapping it from side to side. "There are so many things he doesn't know about me. What if he tries to touch my hand, Quat, or tries to kiss me?" That thought just made Duo blush more.  
  
The BMW was going eighty miles per hour down a 45 mph road. Quatre was just humming to himself, quietly listening to Duo. "Look.just because of a past, that doesn't mean that he shouldn't like you. It made you who you are today. And even if he doesn't, he's the jerk. But you have nothing to worry about anyway. He'll like you because that just the way he is. Duo? Are you listening?"  
  
Duo was fiddling his thumbs in his lap, afraid to look up. "You sound so confident." He shook his head. "Relationships and me don't mix."  
  
Loud laughter forced Duo to look up. Quatre grinned, eyes still on the road. "That's how I am. When it comes to other people's problems, I'm great at solutions. My own though, that's a different matter."  
  
Duo noticed the change in mood and Quatre's eyes were glittering a little. "But Heero loves you, Quatre. He was always staring at you in class. Kind of like the way I stared at Wufei."his thoughts went off track as he shook his head, ".but we're talking about you! Heero is highly intelligent just like Wufei and Fei so nice and his hair."  
  
Duo closed his mouth. Thoughts of Heero kept making him think of Wufei. He was supposed to be helping Quatre's odd mood.  
  
Quatre giggled at the love struck boy. "He is. I'm still wondering why I didn't fall for Wufei first instead of Heero." He laughed a bit at that fact. Must have been fate when he saw the handsome boy on the final inspection on their house. From that point, Quatre couldn't get Heero out of his mind. He had lost, lost to a pair of beautiful Prussian eyes and messy chocolate hair. "Seems like fate to me." Quatre mused, "Now about that gorgeous ebony mane of his-You do know how he complains about girls primping, but he takes about three hours in the bathroom to fix that hair."  
  
Snickers filled the car, each boy visually seeing Wufei's beauty habits and other things their ebony haired friend did as they continued on down the road.  
  
~***~  
  
"What?"  
  
Treize snickered at the two teenagers before him. He felt so bad for them as he tried to keep a straight face. The Chinese boy looked too cute for words. His ebony eyebrows were scrunched up, looking like a pissed off elf from a fairy tale. This was the one his brother had a crush on. Good taste, Duo! By the look of things, the blonde boy had the shaggy haired one running on a wild goose chase. Treize had overheard the discussion while Duo was cooking earlier. It would be fun to see how this was going to turn out.  
  
"Well lads, Duo and Quatre left for Newstar around fifteen minutes ago. I suggest you meet them there."  
  
"Thank you, sir. Sorry to disturb you." Heero turned around as Treize softly closed his door. Treize leaned against the door not moving from his spot while shaking his head. Those boys just wasted 15 bucks on a two cabs.  
  
Wufei growled, folding his arms over each other as he looked down the road. He did not even want to look at Heero. "Now what, oh brilliant leader?"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Well Fei, we have no choice. Gotta go to Newstar."  
  
"You owe me big time, Heero. I don't believe this shit!"  
  
From his window, Treize watched as the two boys hailed another cab. Persistence was the key to any relationship.  
  
~***~  
  
What do rides, junk food and a touch of magic equal to? Well to Quatre, it could only mean one thing: complete happiness. You had to feel it and Quatre couldn't help himself from not feeling it. While he was pulling the roof back up on his bimmer, he peeked back at Duo who was looking around like the energizer bunny. There were people of every nationality in the parking lot, like colors of the rainbow brought to life. All were coming together for a purpose. Families, friends, and couples all wanting a taste of magic to last them a lifetime.  
  
It is said that if you grab the ring on the Ferris wheel, and make a wish that it would come true. Duo vowed to find his ring and obtain his gift of enchantment. He wished with all his heart. In his dream, his lover and him sat together on top of a Ferris wheel, staring at the stars, committing themselves to each other. He would be in the dream lover's arms, finding the peace and tranquility that he longed for so long. Theirs would be a love without bounds and just looking into those dark eyes, everything would be alright.  
  
His daydream was so vivid and Duo didn't hear Quatre walk up behind after the blonde had checked all the car doors, making sure they were locked.  
  
Quatre smiled, appreciating their identical heights. Yes. This was going to be fun. "Come on. Let's go get stamped, Duo."  
  
~***~  
  
The walk from the parking lot didn't take long and Duo stood with Quatre on line just as Heero and Wufei arrived at the Newstar amusement park. The cab honked farewell, and the two boys turned, walking through the parking lot.  
  
"When I get my hands on that brat."  
  
"Calm down, Fei. We know they're here so we just have to look for them."  
  
"Great!" Wufei yelled, throwing his hands up in the air with his dark eyes darkening in his anger. "Just great, Heero. Wonderland is huge. They could be anywhere!"  
  
Heero just crossed his arms, one finger raised and tapped against his chin. "Not really. They've only had a fifteen minute lead on us."  
  
Wufei could only roll his eyes at his idiot brother in law. "But Quat's driving!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot about that."  
  
Slapping a hand against his forehead, Wufei grumbled as he grabbed Heero by the collar and pulled him along. "Let's go, you love sick idiot!"  
  
~***~  
  
The lines were long since Quatre didn't call in advance for tickets but that wasn't a problem. As long as he hung out with Duo, nothing was a problem. He was too busy thinking of ways to get even with Heero to think of anything else. "We have to play the part to a tee, Duo. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Quat. I understand." Duo's patience was wearing thin waiting for the line to move. How long did it take for someone to pay for a ticket and get stamped? Man! You would think they were going to see the president or something.  
  
An announcement sounded over the loud speaker stating Angela Vega, one of the singers from the Pokemon album, would be there tonight in the Starlight stage for the season opening. One lucky couple was going to get first row seats, go on stage to sing with the lovely star and be treated like a king for the entire day.  
  
Duo's eyes popped out. "THE ANGELA VEGA?!?! OH MY GOD!!! Quatre, we have to go to that concert! She is like one of my favorite singers!!"  
  
With Duo bouncing up and down on Quatre like that, how could he resist? He looked to the side a minute and saw Heero and Wufei getting on their line. A smirk crept up on his face. Duo didn't even see the guys because he was too busy bouncing with excitement.  
  
"We're almost there! We're almost there!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
Quatre continued smirking, totally agreeing with him but in a totally different way.  
  
~***~  
  
The time was six pm. Heero and Wufei had wasted most of the day running after two idiots that were probably in the park already. Wufei sighed wishing he had never picked up the phone this morning. Looking to the side to see if the line was actually moving, a peculiar head of platinum blonde caught his eye. "Hey! Isn't that Quatre?"  
  
Heero looked over to side, staring in the direction Wufei was looking in. He smiled and was totally relieved the two bandits didn't get in yet. "Come on, Fei. I've got to apologize to Quat."  
  
The frown on Wufei's face did not look pretty. "I'd rather kill him."  
  
"Fei?!?!?"  
  
~***~  
  
Quatre wanted to laugh at Duo's impatience and smirked, grinning internally in anticipation. "Just a little closer, Heero-kun. Just a little closer.." The blonde moistened his lips, tasting the strawberry lip-gloss with the tip of his tongue. His arm slinked around Duo's waist as he drew closer to Duo. "I'm so happy we're the same height, Duo."  
  
"Huh?" Duo still was wondering what was going through that boy's head. A bunch of kids ran by him, stamp already on their hands, giggling to finish their fun. Ah, the joy of youth. Then he growled in frustration. "I wish this line would hurry up already!"  
  
"So impatient, Duo-kun. But did you hear me just now?"  
  
"About us being the same height? Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because of this."  
  
Duo didn't even get a chance to answer. Soft pink lips were on his mouth, tasting so gentle, and yet were so sweet and exotic. Duo could hear voices approaching from behind yet the firm hand on the mid of his back stopped him, keeping him still to enjoy the taste just a little longer. The hand slipped slowly down his back causing shivers to run up his spine. Just when he thought the hand was going lower, the touch arched away from his body leaving Duo's lips red and swollen.  
  
"Gomen! Quatre-kun! I'm sorry about the." Heero choked on his words, his eyes white from a cross between pain and shock.  
  
Quatre just moved back, brushing Duo's lower lip with his thumb. He bit his lip, slightly dizzy. They were wonderful. He would have continued kissing Duo if Heero's voice hadn't broken him out of his trance and back to the game. "Eh? Oh hi Heero." Quatre looked between Heero's and Wufei's shocked faces. "What are you doing here? You and Wufei on a date too?"  
  
Duo looked at Quatre stunned. He touched his lips in disbelief. It had been very long time since he was last kissed. That was not just a friendly kiss either. He turned to Wufei, who was standing there, taken back by what he just saw.  
  
Wufei was shocked alright or rather in shock. One eye was twitching up a storm. "Q-Q-Quatre?!"  
  
If Quatre regretted his actions, he showed no indication of it. "What's wrong, Wufei?"  
  
Wufei wanted to punch the smile off that face. How dare he kiss Duo before he did?! He couldn't let the guys know though. Pride covered his mood as he grumbled. "Nothing, you brat. NO! Heero and I are not on a date."  
  
"Really?" questioned Quatre. "That's too bad. Could have been a double date."  
  
Wufei sputtered while Duo walked up to the counter to get his ticket. He jumped when the loud speakers thrummed to life playing "WONDERLAND" across the park. Newstar staff surrounded him, popping out of nowhere, while grabbing his hands in congratulations.  
  
Quatre turned in shock. He had given Duo the money to get the tickets when they got on the line. He didn't expect to win a contest. The Winner streak of luck was on his side again. Duo just looked so cute, a rosy blush settling across his cheeks as he turned to look at Quatre in total shock. A special stamp was place on both Quatre and Duo's hand and then the park's staff went back to their post giving Duo special instructions to be at the stage at 8:30 pm.  
  
Duo just stood there stupid but excited. "I don't believe this. It's a miracle." Nothing could have been better and then he saw it. "GASP! Quat- kun! Look!!!"  
  
Blinking, Quatre thought Duo was talking about the merry go round that was directly in front of them. He thought wrong.  
  
"Not the merry go round, Quat. There! The Coaster!"  
  
Quatre almost had a heart attack. He had to rub his eyes before he believed what he was seeing. The mechanic monstrosity looked like it was from the darkest imagination of hell. Human hands could not have made that demon of beams and steel. But how could Quatre say no when Duo was jumping up and down like an idiot wanting that thing to be his first ride.  
  
"I have to go on that first!" Duo ignored Wufei and Heero as he grabbed Quatre and ran like a maniac into the park entrance, swearing to get on every single ride before the night was over.  
  
Sweatdropping and staring at the disappearing figures, Wufei's level of "pisstivity" was at an all-time high to the point that he couldn't move. "Can't believe it. I can't fuckin believe this!" His anger turned on Heero! It was his fault anyway. "Quatre likes Duo, Heero!"  
  
Heero was still stuck on stupid. "He can't. Quatre is supposed to like me?!" This was not real. Heero pinched himself, still not believing. "Are we in the twilight zone or something?"  
  
This was only making Wufei angrier. He grabbed Heero by the collar, determined to not leave Quatre and Duo alone for one second.  
  
~***~  
  
They had finally got to the counter, paid for their ticket and were now finally free to roam the party at their leisure. But something really didn't make sense to Wufei. This whole day was like one big game. "Heero, I don't know but either we're really really dense or those brats are playing us like fools!"  
  
Heero blinked at Wufei, whose face was still red from his earlier shock finally caught on. It had to be the only explanation for Quatre's strange behavior.  
  
"And knowing our dear Quatre."  
  
"I'm way ahead of you, Fei. I betcha it was just to get revenge on me. Sigh. That boy. Well, two can play this game, huh Fei-kun?"  
  
Wufei moved back a step. He didn't like the smile on Heero's face.  
  
~*************************************************************************** *****~  
  
After riding the merry go round twice, getting a quick shot picture at the entrance and assuring Duo that they had to wait for four hours before they were developed, Quatre was starting to get antsy. Heero and Wufei were still in the area and hot on their trail. Every place they stopped, Heero and Wufei were not too far behind. The two had just popped out of the arcade and were now standing in the same line Quatre and Duo were a few minutes ago for lemonade.  
  
"Shit!" Quatre thought, "Wufei's not fooled." Quatre turned to Duo, who was talking to some kids, giggling along with them while they stood in line for the twirl a whirl ride. Duo looked so innocent. Quatre sighed. He had an idea what to do but he had to get Wufei's attention or else it wouldn't work. The ride stopped and he grabbed the braided boy's hand gently pulling him along as Duo sipped his drink. "Okay Duo, what ride?"  
  
Duo innocently pointed to the coaster.  
  
Quatre growled as he mentally cringed. He had tried to get Duo away from that damn coaster. Sighing in resignation, Quatre pulled Duo straight towards the outrageous line of the dreaded "Viper." Mind you, the line was twice the size of the park itself. They would be there all day but the moment they got on one of the park's staffers stopped them, looked at their special wristbands and ushered them to the special line.  
  
All Quatre could do was swallow hard at his impending doom. Could things get any worse?  
  
It did.  
  
Wufei and Heero had decided to get on the same line. Quatre had totally forgot that Wufei and Heero were legacies for the park and they had special privileges also. Perfect. "Good." Quatre thought. He turned towards Duo, mentally apologizing and whispering something into the longhaired boy's ear. Duo turned and Quatre's right hand gently caressing the side of his face as Duo leaned in. Lips merged yet again, touching so gently as tongues slowly intertwined around themselves, dual essences mingling over, under and back again.  
  
Blood spurted from Wufei's nose, while he pointed to Quatre's and Duo's "French lesson." "I am not doing that with you, Heero!"  
  
Giggling within the kiss, Quatre enjoyed Duo's soft moans, drawing more sounds from the boy while playing with his hair. MMM! Quatre was in heaven. "Think that fooled them, Duo?"  
  
Duo couldn't response. He was too busy trying to stop his head from spinning.  
  
Heero just yelled at Wufei, grabbing him by the collar and started cutting the line.  
  
Quatre was snickering up a storm, listening to the angry hordes behind him. But his snickering ceased the closer he and Duo got to the ride. "I hope dinner doesn't make a reappearance."  
  
Duo looked at Quatre worried. The boy was looking a tad ill. "Quat, you don't look so good. You don't have to go.."  
  
"Naah! I'm not going to let you go on alone. S'what friends are for, right?" He was greeted by one of Duo's special smiles and that was answer enough as Quatre gladly gave one in return.  
  
Duo took the initiative this time, kissing Quatre lightly on the lips and pulled Quatre's arm to draw the boy closer to himself.  
  
Quatre looked stunned. He didn't even care about the woman yelling at Heero and Wufei behind him, who was still cutting the line to get to them. Duo kissed him this time. Sighing, he leaned closer, folding his arms around Duo in a tight hug. "Oh well." Blushing a bit, Quatre whispered in Duo's ear telling him to look at Wufei arguing with the same woman they heard behind him. It seemed the plan was working better than Quatre thought. Sighing softly, he thought of their next ride. "I think we should try the tunnel of love next."  
  
Duo giggled, watching Wufei scream "ONNA" at the irate woman while Hero pulled him away before security was called. "The secret of the roller coaster for a beginner, Quatre, is to sit in the middle. This is so you don't see the drop."  
  
"Will you hurry up, Wufei? They're getting away!"  
  
Quatre ignored Heero's outburst, letting go of Duo to ask him a question. "You want the middle?"  
  
By that time, Wufei had growled at the onna and caught up with Heero. They were now standing right behind Quarte and Duo.  
  
Quatre was still blinking in shock to Duo's response, rolling the double meanings of his answer within his mind.  
  
Wufei, on the other hand, had just come on the end of the conversation, staring in confusion. "Huh? Middle?!?"  
  
The blush on Wufei's face betrayed his thoughts and just added to Quatre's fire. "Ecchi!" Quatre exclaimed. "He meant the roller coaster!"  
  
Wufei was jealous. Duo could see it as plain as day. His violet eyes glowed with wonder for the Chinese lad, about to turn the meter up a notch with his next statement. "Yup! I like the middle of a roller coaster.among other things." Duo let that hang in the air causing stunned faces to look back at him. He just smiled, letting the guys interpret the hidden meanings any way they wanted.  
  
Quatre just stuck out his tongue catching on to Duo's mischievous tone. "You were thinking naughty thoughts, weren't you Wufei. Too bad." He then turned, hugging Duo's arm while leaning his head unto Duo's shoulder. "He's my boyfriend now. You snooze, you lose."  
  
The words were like a punch in the stomach. All the air went out of him as Wufei blinked confused between Duo and Quatre. Then those ominous words set in full force within his mind. "WHAT? BOYFRIEND?!?"  
  
Duo smiled, twirling a piece of chestnut around his finger watching Wufei's face turn colors before his eyes. Boy was the Chinese boy mad.  
  
It still didn't compute in Wufei's mind. He glared at Quatre. Why the hell was he doing this to him? "But you like Heero?!" Wufei yelled. "Why the hell are you going out with Duo?"  
  
"Because I want to!" Quatre retaliated.  
  
Fei's eyes turned dark as night. "You fuckin player! Quatre, I don't know what's going on but once I figure out what's going on in that damn scherzo brain of yours, I'm gonna kill."  
  
"Kill?" The hardness in Quatre's voice caused everyone within his or her sight to stop and stare. Quatre didn't even care who looked as long as he said his peace. "Why should you kill me for appreciating him? No one else does."  
  
Wufei stopping in mid rant while Duo yelled, "Yeah! I deserve some appreciation!"  
  
Letting go of Duo's arm, Quatre walked over to stand directly in front of Wufei and looked him straight in the eye. "You want him, Wufei?"  
  
Duo stared at Wufei intensely. Wufei just turned redder and redder, unable to response to the pressure or by the beauty of the intense violet eyes. He was about to say something when Duo cut him off, grinning like a maniac. "Whoops! Time's up! Gotta go!" Duo then ran like a little kid in a candy store since the last two seats on the ride were available and Duo ran to get them.  
  
Quatre grinned, turning into genki-mode, giving both Wufei and Heero a victory sign. "You'll have to beat me for him." He then hopped into the coaster next to Duo not giving a damn about his phobia as they both waved goodbye while the coaster began its trek up the metal slope.  
  
Heero was still confused but Wufei was worse, staring as the coaster shot forward, increasing speed. "N-No way."  
  
"Now.I am confused."  
  
Fists curled so tight they looked ready to draw blood. Never in his life had Wufei felt so angry towards a friend. Quatre may have teased him but never like this. It was never to the point of competition. "You don't get it, Heero?"  
  
"Hell no?! I'm still stuck on the boyfriend part!"  
  
Wufei couldn't even look at Heero. "Let me explain. Those two are going out with each other until we tell them. In other words, we have to give them a reason not to go out!!" Revenge tickled through his mind. He really wanted to beat the shit out of Quatre.  
  
Heero, on the other hand, blew his anger on Wufei instead of rationalizing the situation. "What? Wufei, I have no problem explaining myself. You, on the other hand.You better tell Duo or else!"  
  
"Me?" Wufei yelled, allowing people to pass by them in line, "You started this bullshit! Pissing off that little asshole of a master mind off!"  
  
"It was an accident! I didn't mean to hang up the phone on Quatre! But this is beyond Quatre. I can handle that! But this little confrontation boils down to you! You have let Duo know how you feel!"  
  
"What? What makes you think I do, Heero?" Wufei was tired of people making him do things their way. His fucking father was worse! No one forces Chang Wufei to do anything unless he wanted to, whether it was for his own good or not. "What make you think I do? I just don't like to see people used and Quatre is using Duo to the highest level to get back at you!"  
  
Heero folded his arms over his chest in disbelief. "But if you would have simply asked Duo when I asked you this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
So.now Heero was blaming this on him? The bastard! Wufei need air before he punched someone. "I'm going to ride something else. You tell Quatre you like him and if that doesn't work come find me so we can leave!" He stomped off, trying to disappear into the masses, wanting to disappear from everything.  
  
It wasn't going to be that easy though. Heero wasn't going to let him get away so easily. Wufei growled, feeling a familiar hand on his collar. It was embarrassing as he felt Heero try to tug him back on line. All Wufei wanted was to be left alone. He could feel the pain bubble over, trying to escape. He didn't want to go back to that place, a void filled with sorrow and love lost. He whirled around, tears escaping from his eyes in a long time. "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE OR BY THE GODS I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, HEERO!"  
  
Heero faltered a step as Wufei punched him in his chest to get him out the way and ran. He groaned in pain, bending over with his chest hurting from the strength of that blow. He didn't expect that. Damn! They had injured Fei's pride and Heero knew that was one thing you didn't mess with. Wufei did not like to be made a fool of. He sighed, rubbing his chest. Fei should have been on the football team instead of the martial arts team. Boy he had a punch. Heero looked up finally, determination set on his face at his decision. "If you don't have the guts to tell him, I will."  
  
~***********~  
  
Duo was grinning ear to ear, as he and Quatre exited the ride. The Viper was the bomb! He could still hear Quatre screaming in his ear as the coaster zoomed upside down and did loop de loops! They grabbed each other's hand, giving the other strength. Duo loved it but Quatre.  
  
Poor Quatre was shivering, still clinging to Duo's arm though the ride ended five minutes ago. "That was a blast! It wasn't that bad, was it?"  
  
Quatre still held on to his arm, walking very slowly hiding his face into Duo's shirt.  
  
"Quat-kun?" Something was wrong. "Quat-kun, are you okay?"  
  
"I don't like carnivals." Quatre's voice was so soft and agitated.  
  
Duo had to stop to try to get Quatre to look up at him. "Why?"  
  
Shaking his head, Quatre slowly released his hands from Duo's shirt. "Ah no reason. Just terrified of coasters to be honest."  
  
There was more to this than Quatre was letting on. The blonde teenager was sweating and still shaking in Duo's arms. "I'm sorry, Quat. I didn't' know. If I've know you had a phobia with coasters, I would have never suggested the Viper." Duo pulled the blonde boy into a tight embrace, trying to slow Quatre's racing heart. His cheek caressed Quatre's soft golden hair and he kissed the blonde's cheek. "I feel so bad. After everything you've done for me. Can I make it to you?"  
  
But Quatre stared at the coaster in the distance. Aquamarine eyes were growing sadder and sadder by the seconds. The sun was starting to set as the light began to fade into the horizons. The brilliance of the carnival lights came on, creating pixies of color, dancing with human souls. Quatre could feel Duo's hand brushing his hair, trying to make him feel better. It was a miracle as the words flowed from his pale lips. "It's okay, Duo. I thought I was okay. I guess, you never forget about being forgotten."  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
Shaking his head from the gloomy thoughts, Quatre looked up into Duo's face. So many emotions flicked in those violet orbs. Quatre couldn't take it. He grabbed Duo's hand, quickly averting his eyes. "Hungry?"  
  
It was too late. Duo had already sensed the depression in Quatre's voice. He needed to reassure his best friend. "Quat-kun. I'll always be here for you. Please remember that."  
  
Quatre smiled. Duo always knew the right word to say without even realizing it. "Hai."  
  
"I think we need to cheer us both up." Pushing Quatre away from him, he grabbed Quat's hand. "We need to go to the arcade!"  
  
Quatre giggled, in spite of his dark mood a few minutes ago, nodding his head genkily in agreement. He had to tell Duo something, he trusted Duo with his life. "It's just that the last carnival I went to was when I was five. My parent had taken my brother Zechs and I for a treat. I was so happy, Duo because it was my first time at one."  
  
Duo listened attentively as Quatre continued, his face changing again. "But something happened. We got separated. My parents and I.they left the carnival without even noticing I was gone."  
  
Duo stopped in his tracks and gasped. How the hell could a couple of parents be that stupid?  
  
Quatre laughed not wanting Duo to be upset for the stupidity of his parents. "I wound up in the coaster line much like that one by accident. I got stuck riding the blasted coaster seven times!"  
  
"Quat-kun!" Duo yelled, not realizing he did it until it was too late.  
  
Quatre blinked at him. "Eh?"  
  
"So that why.I'll never ask you to ride anything again!! I promise!"  
  
"Duo! It's okay! I'm fine. It's good to face your fears besides.you can face anything if you have someone to lean on with you."  
  
"Well, It was brave of you to do that for me, Quat. I'm truly touched. You faced a phobia. I'm proud of you. Now." Duo nodded genkily, while elbowing Quatre in the side. "No more bad moods around me, ya hear. I only like you when you smile."  
  
"Nodding a bit, Quatre agreed.  
  
Duo, on the other hand, wasn't finished giving his pledge. "So when your family lets you down, you can have mine. I usually don't share but for you, anything."  
  
That was good to hear. Quatre looked up at the blinking stars. Night had fallen over Newstar. The scene was striking, looking like something out of a fantasy book, just like Duo. There was a beauty of heart that surrounded his friend and Quatre was proud to be associated with such an angel. "Thanks. Same to you."  
  
~*****~  
  
After much searching, Heero found the crazy pair sitting in front of the arcade. After the terrible argument with Wufei, he had to think about the whole situation. Heero didn't like what Quatre and Duo had done but they were justified in their actions. Wufei was nowhere to be seen and by the look of things, he didn't want to be found. It was best this way. Fei was too pissed off to think straight and the boy needed time to cool off. That was all his Chinese relative had asked. Making a few pit stops, Heero yelled Quatre's name. "Oi Quat!"  
  
Both Quatre and Duo turned towards the voice. Quatre beamed, his eyes a little watery from the discussion he had with Duo. He prayed Heero didn't want to kill him. "Hi, Heero. We were just going into the." Quatre's words were cut short when Heero walked up and presented him a giant white teddy bear with round aquamarine eyes. All Quatre could do was look into the eyes at the giant stuffed creature. Heero, not taking no for an answer, grabbed Quatre's hands and pushed the bear into the shocked boy's arms and securing it on his lap. Quatre then watched as Heero bowed before him in apology.  
  
"I'm sorry, Quat. I'm an idiot. Don't hate me."  
  
Hate him? Quatre didn't hate him. "I don't hate you, Heero."  
  
Heero smiled, but he then pulled a second gift from behind his back and handed Duo a black teddy bear with striking violet eyes. Duo stared at the bear and back at Heero in shock. Quatre just blushed; ready to tease Heero about flirting with his boyfriend when Heero proclaimed something to Duo.  
  
"Duo. Wufei's a jerk but he's a jerk that is absolutely nuts about you."  
  
Duo blushed while Quatre blinked in confusion.  
  
"I told him if he didn't tell you, I would." Turning, Heero then spoke to Quatre. "I'm also nuts about Quatre. I've always been and I don't give a damn who knows."  
  
Time stopped while Quatre's mouth dropped wide open but that was not the end to Heero's bag of tricks. His aquamarine orbs widened when he saw Heero pull off his senior ring, grabbed Quatre's hand and placed said ring on his small ring finger. The act spoke of commitment.  
  
Heero placed a tender kiss to Quatre's ring finger, lingering on the skin and kissing it gently while he glared into Quatre's eyes and exclaimed, "MINE!"  
  
The white teddy bear dropped to the floor. Quatre couldn't tear his eyes away from the piercing Prussian stare and he looked ready to faint. Luckily for him, Heero grabbed him before he fell to the ground.  
  
Duo laughed in amazement, clapping his hands or rather the black teddy's paws in happiness. "Go Heero!" The quiet football captain finally admitted his feelings! He felt so proud of Heero and Quatre didn't have to doubt anymore.  
  
Quatre felt so guilty. All the plots in the world couldn't stand up to a sincere heart. Maybe Duo was right. Heero probably hung up by mistake and he pushed Duo's buttons to get his revenge. He felt lower than low. "I'm sorry I made you upset, Heero." He bowed his head too embarrassed by his actions. "The real reason I did this was to get back at you. I also want Fei to stop being a spineless guppy and admit to Duo. I guess in my lunacy I screwed up somewhere." Sighing, he stood back. "I'd better go find him so I can apologize."  
  
Heero stopped him before he made another step. "Quat, it wasn't all your fault. Wufei is really pissed off. I made it worse. When he's like that, it was best to leave him alone awhile so he can calm down. But I must admit, it just shows how much of an influence Duo has on him." He turned to look at Duo who was still blushing from Heero's words. "Don't give up on him, Duo. He's just been through a lot."  
  
Both Duo and Quatre paused, looking at Heero suspiciously. The football jock stopped in mid sentence. So many secrets lied between the four boys. Even the quiet Wufei had a reason for attitude, hiding a past from his brother in law. The boy through he could hide his secrets from Heero but Heero already knew.  
  
Quatre just shook his head, knowing that Wufei would murder him for frenching Duo.  
  
"You're lucky I don't murder you."  
  
Quarte cringed, his face looking like a deer caught in headlight. He didn't mean for the words to come out, thinking his words were low enough for Heero not to hear. Fat chance. Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know. I know. But Heero, Fei is such a hypocrite!"  
  
Duo watched the two, feeling his guilt in the mix. Moments like these were not meant to separate, not when Quatre and Heero had finally gotten together again. Duo made the decision for them. "You two stay here. I'll find Wufei."  
  
"Huh?" Quatre looked up confused. "It's my fault. I should, Duo. Beside, it's your first time at the carnival. You could get lost."  
  
"Quatre, I'm a big boy. Besides, I can always get a map and there is one exit and entrance anyway. Trust me, I'll find Wufei." Duo didn't even wait for their answer, bolting into the crowd with this ponytail whipping behind him. The teddy bear dropped to the ground, bouncing a few times before it settled to its side.  
  
Yelling after the boy and knowing Duo just ignored him in his determination, Quatre just shook his head and sighed. Duo was too far to hear anyway. Quatre looked down on the ground, staring at the black teddy bear. He kneeled, gently picking up the stuff animal, dusting the excess dirt and gravel off its fur. The two bears looked identical, similar in style yet different colors. A mix match pair, it seemed. "He's adorable, Heero." He poked at the black teddy's nose. "I'm going to name him Duo."  
  
Heero just smiled, leaning over a few inches to kiss Quatre on his forehead.  
  
Quatre shivered in Heero's arm, hiding his blush within the black bear's fur. "Ne Heero, do you think I should grow my hair out?"  
  
"No." Heero replied, smiling into Quatre's hair. "I like you just the way you are."  
  
"Really?' Quatre smiled and looked down at the beautiful ring on his hand. The jewel sparkled as he tilted his hand, reflecting the lamplights. He should have listened to Duo's advice. Heero did love him.  
  
~*****~  
  
Duo walked everywhere, looking at the various sights, and other attractions. Wufei could be anywhere since the park was so huge but he was determine to set things right. He checked his watch. It was still early and Wonderland's lighting was beautiful. Tiny corners offset by darkness were now surrounded in gentle beams of light.  
  
This must have been his miracle. Not too far the said boy in question, the one he was searching for was before his eyes. Wufei was leaning over a stand, playing a popgun game. He seemed to be on a winning streak because besides him stood a huge pile of little plushies. Judging from the height, there had to be at least forty or more little stuffed animals of every shape and form at Wufei's feet. Taking a deep breath, Duo slowly walked over towards the concentrating boy.  
  
Wufei had just dumped another plushie at his feet when he raised his gun again to play another game.  
  
"Saa.that's a lot of plushies."  
  
Wufei jerked, missing his target for the first time that night since he started after his confrontation with Heero. He blinked a moment, turning to face his interruption and into the surprised face of one Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Whoops. Sorry you missed." Duo sheepishly replied.  
  
Sighing, Wufei handed the popgun back over to the vendor who let out a sigh of relief. The poor man thought he would be out of business. The man had to admit but that kid had talent with a rifle. Wufei then looked down at his prizes and back up at Duo. "Yeah. Where's Quatre?"  
  
Duo could sense the irritability in Wufei's voice. He knew he deserved it. He decided to take another approach; something to lightened the mood so he could apologize properly. There, on top of the massive plushie mountain, he spotted a dragon plushie. Grabbing it quickly from the pile and putting it in front of his face, he began to talk in a cutesty voice. "So many plushies and no one to give them to."  
  
Wufei blinked, one eyebrow rose in question at the long haired bishounen's antics.  
  
"They all deserve good homes."  
  
Wufei gently took the plushie from Duo's hands and then turned looking away towards another game. "I was thinking about handling them out."  
  
"To the kids?" Duo questioned?  
  
"Yeah." Wufei muttered, unconsciously playing with the dragon. "Most of the kids that come here can't win at these stupid games because they're rigged. Kids only want the prizes anyway, so it solves two problems at once."  
  
Duo's heart nearly burst within his chest. His violet eyes glistened over in admiration for the boy before him. Luckily for him, Wufei wasn't looking at Duo while they talked. Duo grabbed the little dragon back from Wufei's hand to hide his flushing face. "Ne Wufei?"  
  
"Huh?" Wufei replied, finally looking up.  
  
"This dragon does not want to be handed out. He wants a nice and kind master."  
  
Wufei blinked at Duo. He looked down on his pile and back up at Duo. "You can have him."  
  
But Duo wasn't finished as he continued to speak through the dragon plushie, shaking his head from side to side. "But Dragon says he likes his other master also. The one that saved him for the evil game master."  
  
Wufei smirked at the vendor's expression, whom's one eyebrow raised in confusion.  
  
"The one who smiles at him when they take class."  
  
Did he hear that right? Wufei finally looked seriously at Duo. Rather than respond, the Chinese lad took the dragon plushie back from Duo, joining the teenager in this game as he put the little plushie in his back pocket.  
  
That just caused giggles to erupt as Duo smiled. The little dragon looked like it was riding comfortably in that back pocket. Duo turned around cutely, staring off at the ferris wheel.  
  
Wufei studied Duo's profile for a moment. This one boy who made his heart beat triple time with every glance, or the way Duo and Quatre would act around each other. Their little game of cat and mouse. Cat? Wufei looked at his pile of rabbits, dogs, bears and other combinations. Nothing could compare to Duo until Wufei's dark gaze spotted a little cat plushie. He reached, picking up the fluffy pink kitten with large round eyes from the pile. Wufei looked the plushie and then back on Duo. With decision made, he set the kitten on top of Duo's head.  
  
Duo blinked, looking up at the odd object on his head and blushed to his chestnut roots. One hand reached up, grabbing the toy off of his head and flushing even darker that he already was as he watched Wufei ask the vendor for a garbage bag for carrying his booty.  
  
The vendor hastily threw Wufei a plastic bag and the teenager quickly scooped all the remaining plushies into it. "Come on!" Wufei replied, "Let's find Quatre." Quick hands skillfully went to work as he tied off the end of his heavy load, tossing the weight over his shoulder. "Besides, I have a feeling those two are going to find a nice secluded place to boink." Wufei then proceeded to walk, motioning Duo to follow.  
  
Duo followed quietly behind, watching the little dragon riding in the pocket of the delicious derriere strutting in front of him. Couples passed, some hold hands while others, attached some way or another on their mate's body. It was only making Duo feel more conscious of the emotional distance between them. What was so hard with telling the person that you cared the most about your feelings? Why was he so terrified to admit to Wufei what he felt? Duo knew Wufei liked him. Quatre and Heero both confirmed that observation. Taking a deep breath, he walked on Wufei's left side and whispered in his ear as close as he could possibly could. "Is it right for a kitten to like a dragon?"  
  
Wufei froze, blinking in his steps as he turned towards Duo. "Nani?"  
  
"Is it right for a kitten to like a dragon?"  
  
Eyes of deep chocolate stared hard into eyes of amethyst. Those eyes never strayed from his dark orbs. "I don't know. I guess." Wufei dropped his garbage bag and pulled the dragon plushie from his back pocket.  
  
Duo blushed as Wufei proceed to poke the muzzle of his dragon against the mouth of Duo's kitten. Why did that simple action cause a surge of passion within Duo's body cause him to gasp? He swayed, deeply watching Wufei slowly pull the dragon away and once again placing the toy back into his back pocket.  
  
"I think it is." Humming, a deep blush surfaced over Wufei's face to match Duo's. "Say.why.why are you and Quatre going out? You two are nothing alike. Quatre's vicious, mean an utter prankster."  
  
"Do you want the truth, Wufei?"  
  
Wufei nodded in reply.  
  
Duo then walked up very close to Wufei, staring deeply into the dark eyes he wanted to fall into. "Because a dragon was afraid to talk to a kitten. Kitty cat got lonely."  
  
Wufei stared at Duo feeling like the boy had just slapped him in the face. His jaw clenched in anger and he turned, looking away from Duo. He couldn't show Duo how bad it hurt for the lithe boy to say that to him. "So Kitty cat gave up?"  
  
The words seemed to hit a nerve and Duo saw the pain pass across Wufei's eyes. Something had happened emotional to Duo concerning Quatre, something that he didn't quite understand. For the first time since he became friends with Wufei and Quatre, Duo was confused. Rather than answer Wufei directly, he doubled talked his way around the conversation. "I don't know. Kitty cat has a lot of thinking to do."  
  
That was not the words Wufei wanted to hear. Wufei grabbed his bag again, shifting it and hurrying ahead of Duo. He was pissed yet again. All that he could see before his eyes were the games Quatre and Duo played against him and Heero. The fuckin games again. Fuck the games! "I think I see them over there."  
  
What had happened? Duo tried to keep in step with Wufei but the boy didn't even bother to look back at him. What did he do wrong? He only told Wufei the truth. He tried to keep up as best he could with Wufei's longer stride. He spotted Quatre & Heero still sitting by the karaoke bar where Duo had left them.  
  
Heero had stopped in his chat session with Quatre and playing with the teddy bears with Quatre when he saw Wufei approaching them. "Yo Fei.What the hell?"  
  
"Plushies!" Wufei growled. "You guys ready to go? I am." Wufei continued walking right by them.  
  
Quatre blinked at Wufei's strange behavior and asked Duo as the boy walked over to him. "Did you tell?"  
  
"Tell him what?" Heero, Quatre and Duo jumped back from Wufei's outburst. Wufei was more pissed than ever. "That I thought your little joke was funny? Dragging me out of my house on a wild good chase, wasting fucking money, embarrassing myself in front of hundreds of people? You think I like being treated like that? Forget you Quatre! I don't care! All these damn games! I don't say things unless I mean them!"  
  
Quatre didn't know why he did it but it was the last straw. Wufei felt the fist crash into his cheek as he was sent crashing to the ground with a loud thud. Heero and Duo both yelled "No!" as Quatre glared, breathing hard in heavy pants as his rage radiated over him. The blonde hair boy, who was always the bunt of a joke, retaliated. "It wasn't a joke!"  
  
Quatre snarled, still glaring over Wufei's stunned form. "I'm sorry Wufei. I won't meddle in your love life ever again! Excuse me for trying to make you happy!"  
  
Duo tried to touch him but Quatre shrugged off his hands.  
  
"You want to be a lonely old miser?" Snapped, Quatre in his fury. "Fiine! But until you decide to be a damn man and admit what your feel to him, don't you even dare come near him!"  
  
Damn! Heero looked out at the scene like he was outside a box. Wufei was sitting up, just rubbing the soreness from his cheek while Quatre was balling his fists so tight, Heero could have sworn blood was dripping down from the pale boy's palms.  
  
Sadly, Duo shook his head from side to side, holding himself in a tight hug. "Don't! Please don't fight! I know how he feels, Quatre!" The tears were starting to bubble over his lids. Duo's head bowed in defeat. "I know exactly how he feels."  
  
Whatever anger Quatre felt, died with every tear and every word uttered from Duo's mouth. Soon his erratic breathing even and his aquamarines blinked at Duo's shivering form. "I'm sorry. It's just frustrating to see you two. He likes you, Duo. I know he does yet he won't admit it." Something was wrong. Duo wouldn't look at him. "Duo?"  
  
Looking back up, Duo looked at his friends. He had caused problems again. Why couldn't he find love? Did his father's curse hold true? He had to get away before he lost his mind. "You see." He cried his voice cracking as he shakily took a step back. "That's why I can't have anyone."  
  
Before anyone could say a word Duo bolted running off in tears, not looking back though his heart was cracking.  
  
"DUO!!!"  
  
Wufei got up yelling at Quatre. "Now see what you did?!"  
  
Quatre glared back at the idiot! "If you hadn't been such a damn moron and just told him!"  
  
That just made Wufei snap back. "If you'd keep your nose out of my business this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
Both Quatre and Wufei quieted and came face to face with an irate Heero. If you thought Wufei was bad when he became upset, Heero was worse. "Look! Shut the fuck up!! Someone better go after him! You two are idiots for arguing over this anyway!!!"  
  
Both boys didn't even attempt to make a comment since Heero's glare was not one to be reckoned with.  
  
Without a second thought, Quatre looked towards the direction Duo left and then took off after him.  
  
It was weird but no one had checked the forecast for the day. Dark rain clouds were slowly covering the moon and the first drops of rain begun to fall to the earth. Heero had to drag Wufei into the doorway of the Karaoke bar before a torrent of water appeared. Wufei wouldn't look at Heero, totally ashamed.  
  
Sighing Heero spoke his mind. "Look Fei. I'm staying out of this for now but that boy is in love with you. Not like, Fei.love. Even I can see that. I know you hate to be pressured but at time like this, I want you to be happy."  
  
Wufei shook his head not able to look up from the ground from guilt. "Why? Why can't I say it?"  
  
"It's fear, man!" He looked over at Wufei. "Fei, I know about Meiran."  
  
Dark eyes grew huge as he turned to look up at Heero. Wufei could tell if his brother-n-law was lying and Heero was not lying about this. Wufei didn't understand. He never told anyone about Meiran. Only a few people knew about the deceased girl who was his wife. "Iya. It's ingrained character I think. I want to, Heero. I really do. But every time I try to.something stops me. Duo's words, his face, his expressive eyes." Wufei reached up, clutching his head as though he had a headache. "I'm so sorry, Heero. I'm so sorry."  
  
Heero shook his head. Wufei shouldn't be apologizing to him. The dark teenager should be apologizing to the true person who was lost within the rain, the only person who could save Wufei from the Chinese boy's internal storm. Looking out into the rain, Heero whispered a silent prayer.  
  
"Please Lord, bring Duo back for Wufei."  
  
TBC ~*************************************************************************** ******~  
  
Author's Notes: Thank goodness this is finally done. So did you like it? Did you like the drama in this one chapter? I think the plushies scene is like one of my favorite scenes from this story. ^_^ Talk about given each other pet names.  
  
Duo: ^_^ MEOW!!! Wufei: So that makes me a dragon. I don't even want to know what Heero and Quatre are going to be. Sparky: I'm already ahead of that, guys. You will find out their pet names in a future chapter. Quatre: Yes. ^_^ Sparky-mama and Silver-sama had fun with this chapter and the next one. But they had fun with the entire story. They took romance to the next level!! Sparky: We did not. We just love you guys so much!! See you next time. Heero: Hey.but I didn't get to talk especially about Wufei's idiot attitude or the fact that I told Quatre I love him and.! Duo, Wufei & Quarte: *Blinks not believe Heero is still speaking* Sparky: Next time, Heero. Heero: But. Sparky: Heero.next time. 


	10. Come a little bit closer

Title: Angel Heart Author: Eternal Spark aka Sparky aka Carol Edwards Pairings: 6x3, 1x4, 5+2/5x2, RxOcc Disclaimers: Don't own. Won't sell. Why...cause they ain't mine. Warning: AU, Drama, NCS, Language, Angst, Consensual sex as the story progresses. Achived: if you want, but please ask first. Hosted at: Dreamer's Isle - www.geocities.com/dreamersisle, Fanfiction.net, Mediaminer.org and a couple of others Comments: You better or I will sic Quatre on you!! *Grabbing a genki Quatre ^_^ for back up* Email: eternalspark4662@yahoo.com or dreamersisle@yahoo.com Notes: Whahaa!! I have started the chapter of all chapters and you guys will love me for it!! ^_^ I do recall stating that the plushie chapter was my favorite. Snicker! I guess I changed my mind. This is my favorite chapter!! Expect the unexpected! SAP! ANGST! BAD LANGUAGE! SAP and...I'm not gonna tell ya!! Okay, you dragged it out of me! MORE SAP with a touch of Limonade! This dedicated to Silverfox (my co-plottress) and the lovely Cassima (my beta). Cassima gets double kudos for putting up with my craziness. I'm also going to dedicate this little ole chapter from hell to Chibikit aka USAGI (you know who you are, Missy). This little missy, who is there with me for inspiration and has been through so much sh** that it ain't funny!! Keep ya your head up, little sis! And you better read her story, "Earthbound destiny" that is on Fanfiction.net  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Wufei shook his head not able to look up from the ground from guilt. "Why? Why can't I say it?"  
  
"It's fear, man!" He looked over at Wufei. "Fei, I know about Meiran!"  
  
Dark eyes grew huge as he turned to look up at Heero. Wufei could tell if his brother-n-law was lying and Heero was not lying about this. Wufei didn't understand. He never told anyone about Meiran. Only a few people knew about the deceased girl who was his wife. "Iya. It's an ingrained character I think. I want to, Heero. I really do. But every time I try to...something stops me. Duo's words, his face, his expressive eyes." Wufei reached up, clutching his head as though he had a headache. "I'm so sorry, Heero. I'm so sorry."  
  
Heero shook his head. Wufei shouldn't be apologizing to him. The dark teenager should be apologizing to the true person who was lost within the rain, the only person who could save Wufei from the Chinese boy's internal storm. Looking out into the rain, Heero whispered a silent prayer.  
  
"Please Lord, bring Duo back for Wufei."  
  
Angel Heart  
  
Chapter nine: Come a little bit closer  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Frightened eyes, wide from intense fear yet wondrous in their violet shade glanced over one small shoulder as the owner, a young boy, was pulled from the courtroom. With all the boisterous voices echoing through the court, the defense lawyers were happy to escape the angry mob wanting Damien Krushrenada. Their client, an innocent yet serious abused boy was strong on the witness stand and they were proud he finally spoke up from all the atrocious trials he had suffered in his young life. Finally the trial was over. The two lawyers accompanied their clients out the door, warning the young boy not to look back.  
  
Though Duo tried to ignore it, the boy still could hear his father's ominous rants as threats rung loudly through his ears.  
  
"No one will love you like I do, you little bastard!" Damien Krushrenada screamed as the officers pulled him, fighting and kicking, from the courtroom. After all his planning, the damn jury rendered him guilty for his heinous crimes against the youth. Guilty? How the hell could he be guilty for loving his son? He felt betrayed by both of his sons, his own flesh and blood! A deep growl bellowed from his soul. They would not get away with this. He wanted revenge. He struggled against his captors, growling insanely and yelled his youngest son's name.  
  
"DUO!"  
  
Treize felt Duo stop along side of him. The younger boy looked briefly over his shoulder, wanting one last look at the evil that was his past.  
  
Damien smirked sadistically, making sure he penetrated his son's plum gaze with his next words. "I curse you and the day you were born! You are my bitch!! No one will love you! You hear me, Duo Damien Krushrenada!! No one will love you but me!! No one!!"  
  
Ignoring his father's insanity, Trieze held on tighter to his little brother breathing words of endearments into his ears. But the superior strength that Duo possessed was only for a brief time. This time when Duo paused again, he held his head in pain to the horror of his older brother and the defense lawyer. All Duo could hear was his name just before his violet eyes rolled back into his head as he fainted dead away.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Quatre was still running. He didn't care if his breath was short from exhaustion or that he was soaked to the bone, shivering from the cold chill. The blonde teenager had one thing on his mind and prayed in his heart that he would reach his goal in time. Fifteen minutes had passed since he had lost sight of the chestnut tail of this friend. But to make matters worse, it had begun to rain. The downpour had burst out of nowhere; causing people to scatter to safe havens from its wrath. Large drops of rain flowed over him, causing his platinum locks to shimmer like limp strands of white gold that was now slicking to his head like a platinum blanket. Though rivulets of rainwater ran down along his cheeks, stinging his eyes, he didn't care. They would only hide the tears and his pain.  
  
His thoughts were jumbled as he ran, worried not only for Duo's welfare but also for his own mental state. "Don't leave...me," Quatre mumbled, panting as he took his first break by leaning against a balloon stand. The one thing that meant more to him than Heero was lost in the rain and lost within the storm. His tears seemed to stop for now and were slowly replaced with anger. Damn Wufei and his big mouth! Quatre wanted to beat that jackass to a pulp for his stupidity and inconsideration. Quatre knew Wufei's whole attitude revolved around fear. If he could try to work on his fear of roller coasters, then Wufei could admit his heart to the one person that craved it. That was all Duo wanted from him. Quatre grumbled. If Duo confessed his undying love to him...  
  
Pale cheeks blushed and Quatre shook his head, pulling his mind from those thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking about that. Now was not the time to dwell on the impossible. He had to find Duo. Pushing off of the stand, the lanky teenager began his search again.  
  
Raising his hands to his mouth, he yelled for his friend again. "Duo!! Duo, where are you?!? Duo!"  
  
"Quat..."  
  
If that wasn't the loveliest sounds Quatre had ever heard. He whirled around, focusing his eyes though they were blurring from the rain. He called again and again and finally he was answered by the heavenly voice. He bolted into a run, running towards the sound.  
  
He paused in his steps, not caring if he was shivering while the rain still pounding on him. There, hiding in the shadows, stood Duo looking like a lost kitten. The teenager was shivering under the entrance to the bumper cars. Duo's braid hung over his shoulder while his clothes were clinging to him like a second skin. His eyes seemed so vacant.  
  
The slender boy allowed his platinum haired comrade to hold him though Duo wasn't in the best shape to begin with due to the weather. Duo stood silently listening to every apology Quatre uttered, but the words were falling on deaf ears. The portentous words of his father kept pounding in Duo's head and Quatre pulled back sensing his pain.  
  
"Quatre....Wufei...."  
  
"Don't blame Wufei, Duo. This is my fault! You know I did this."  
  
Duo shook his head to Quatre's dismay. "Father was right, Quatre. I don't deserve love. Wufei will never admit his feelings for me." He sounded so pitiful as he bowed his head in defeat. "It's over."  
  
Quatre couldn't' believe his ears. He let go of Duo, only to grab the hand of the chestnut haired lad as he moved the braided teenager and himself to a warmer spot by a food stand.  
  
The last thing Duo wanted was food the way he felt. Quatre saw the grimace surface on Duo's face and ran a hand through his bang and down his braid trying to sooth him. "It's only to get you warm, Duo. Stop speaking nonsense. It's not over either." Quatre then placed Duo's freezing hands into his own, running his fingers over them as he tried to warm both of theirs.  
  
To their dismay, the two teenagers were still shaking from the cold. "You're shaking. This is not enough heat." Quatre looked across the way and spotted the tent for the hall of mirrors.  
  
"Come on, Duo. I have to show you something." Pulling his friend, Quatre gritted his teeth watching the rain still come down. Determination set on his mind and they took off until they were standing under a much warmer tent, which happened to be the Hall of Mirrors. They each tried to ring their clothing out, shaking off the excessive water and shivering from their wet clothes. Not caring, Quatre pulled Duo in front of a mirror and asked him a simple question. "What do you see, Duo?"  
  
Duo blinked, staring at the figure before him. "An insignificant spot on human existence." he replied, shivering and not too happy with his appearance.  
  
Quatre snickered in spite of himself as he stared with Duo. "Oh really? Then how I come see a halo over your head?"  
  
"Halo?" Duo blinked in confusion. "What are you taking about? I knew you would crack up eventually."  
  
Quatre laughed at that statement. "Well from where I'm looking I see a beautiful soul with a special heart, the epitome of a earth angel. Not many are born on earth to guide us wayward souls."  
  
Okay...Duo was already confused from the statement, as he remained silent waiting for Quatre to continue.  
  
"Think Duo. Without you, we wouldn't have come together like this. Me, you, Heero and Wufei...we're like peas of a pod. I've never had friends like you guys. Sure we're all afraid of opening up but with each day that passes, you draw a little bit of sunshine out of us. You can change lives, Duo. I won't call that insignificant, I call that a miracle."  
  
Quatre watched the emotions play in Duo's eyes. It seemed those were the words that were needed as he watched more tears flow. Their little group of misfits, the four of them were different yet similar. Duo and Wufei, they were just like pieces of yin and yang. There was a strong spirit within Duo, just waiting to be let loose on the world and if Wufei was the guiding force for that light, how could Quatre stop it?  
  
"He is just like me, Quat. I was so afraid to open up. Wufei changed that. I noticed it that very first day I arrived here. The causal way he acts or the way he treats people. But I saw something that no one else could see...there's a light in his smile. I prayed that one day he would smile for me like that."  
  
Gentle hands wiped Duo's tears away in understanding. "Duo, he will." Quarte pulled back, looking directly into Duo's stormy eyes. "He's just...I don't know, Duo. Right now he's not mature enough to. I sense Wufei is keeping something from us. He's afraid of something. Maybe that's why it is turning out like this between you two. Just don't give up on him."  
  
The words seemed to hit home as more tears overflowed from amaryllis 'jewels. Quatre pulled Duo into another hug, whispering encouragement for the longhaired boy's troubled heart.  
  
"I can't give up on him, Quat-kun." Duo whispered into Quatre's neck. "My heart won't let me. I think...no...I know...I love him."  
  
Though he felt like tiny daggers were pricking away at his soul, Quatre resigned himself to Duo's decision. He smiled at the tearful boy, caressing his face as he pulled him back. "I think I know how to get him to open up, Duo. You have to tell him first."  
  
Embarrassed by Quatre's words, Duo wiped his face and looked down at the floor. "I tried...in a round about way..."  
  
"Round about..." Quatre giggled a little. What was he going to do with these two? "Duo. This is Wufei we're talking about as stubborn as that boy is. He doesn't do well with hidden meanings either. Here's how you do it."  
  
Quatre then moved back and began to act like Wufei and Duo would if it were up to him. "Just tell him, "Wufei, I love you!" He tried to mimic Duo's voice, swooning all over himself and overacting to the delight of Duo. Duo's laughter seemed to worsen Quatre's behavior. "Yes Duo! I know! I love you too." Quatre finished it off by grabbing Duo around his waist and dipped the boy low to the ground. He then wagged his eyebrows.  
  
He couldn't hold it in anymore. Duo burst out laughing while Quatre kissed his right cheek in happiness. "Stop that you brat. You are crazy, Quat."  
  
Quatre blushed as slender fingers as pale as his, caressed his face. His heart thumped in his chest like a bomb about to explode. Trying to take the anxiety of the affection away, he giggled while letting Duo back up as he searched within those violet clouds. "Hey Duo, "Quatre felt his voice trailing off as a question popped in his head.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
The blush deepened on Quatre's face, embarrassed to meet Duo's eyes at this particular moment. "Did you mean that about in the middle?"  
  
Violet eyes widen, not from shock but from the understanding of the hidden meanings within the statement He felt the pull from Quatre, his dearest friend. "If my heart didn't belong to Wufei, Quat..." Duo began calmly while walking up to Quatre, "You would have had it. But...I would have been killed by Heero."  
  
That caused both of them to laughter as the angular shoulders of Quatre shook with mirth in agreement. "Actually I was thinking about some really naughty positions. That the four of us could do." It felt good to have a happy Duo again. All Quatre wanted to do right now was snuggle him back to happiness. He hated when Duo was upset.  
  
"You are so bad, Quatre. Come on, I have an idea of what I have to do. We have to go the karaoke bar."  
  
"Oh! I hope Heero and Wufei are still there. We better hurry then." The sky cleared some, the rain finally calming down as the two boys ran onto the moistened pavement, running into unexpected destinies.  
  
~***~  
  
The publicist didn't understand why Angela wanted to get out of the dressing room. The young star was slightly disappointed for the rain messing up her outdoor gig. She really wanted to give a great show tonight since this place was a second home to her. Since becoming a singer fulltime, Angel Vega had traveled the world promoting her music. When she was offered a gig to sing in her hometown, she jumped at the chance to perform.  
  
Now it was raining on her parade in a sense. Wearing her black shades for disguise and grabbing her best friend/bodyguard, they ventured into the crowd and straight towards the Moonlight Karaoke bar. She smiled the moment the doors closed behind her and went straight to the bar to order a snack. The show wasn't going to happen until they put up the dome anyway and that was only an hour away.  
  
It was the perfect time to play hooky.  
  
Angela sighed, waiting for Jason to get her snack as she grabbed a table. Now was the time to relax as various amateurs went to the stage to sing along with the karaoke machine. Maybe a star would be found before the night was out.  
  
~***~  
  
Heero and Wufei were sitting at table enjoying the hilarity of people as they sung with the karaoke machine. Some were okay but the one currently on the stage needed to be shot off. Looking from the corner, Heero could see Wufei fidgeting with his napkin. He frowned. Wufei was worried about Duo. Maybe some food would help. Tapping Wufei on the shoulder, Heero motioned to his brother-n-law to go with him to get something to eat.  
  
Wufei just nodded as he followed.  
  
~***~  
  
The place was so crowded that Heero and Wufei didn't notice when Quatre and Duo entered followed by some other customers.  
  
"Damn this place is packed!" Quatre yelled over the hideous singing. "Man, someone needs to put that guy out of his misery!"  
  
Duo smirked. The guy was a little off key trying to act like Barry White, practically rubbing the microphone against his body. Quatre looked at him like he wanted to puke.  
  
"So Duo...what are you going to do?" Quatre was curious what his slender friend was planning.  
  
"Something I haven't done in a very long time."  
  
Quatre blinked in confusion as he watched Duo swallow hard and walk causally up to the Karaoke stage. The current singer was finishing his set or rather people were booing him off the stage else they would start throwing food at him.  
  
Sighing, Duo shook his head as the irate singer passed him and walked up to the machine. The money felt hot in his pocket and he had no choice but to fill the blinking machine with his confession. He prayed Wufei would hear his words.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
People were speaking and orders were being taking by the waitresses. Life would not pause for one teenager's interruption. Duo looked around at the crowd, feeling a little uneasy until he looked down at Quatre. Quatre just smiled, urging him to go on.  
  
"This goes out to one special person, someone who is more important to me than the breath of angel's wings." Duo flipped the rack, racing through the song selections and if by destiny, one song stopped before his eyes. He blinked in curiosity and smiled. This was Wufei's song, the one song that stuck in his mind when he fell in love with Wufei that moment when he arrived at the high school.  
  
His lips moved and from him, flowed his soul.  
  
"I know that it's late And maybe I shouldn't be so into you It's just that tonight, I am so taken I'm falling for you When I look in your eyes I can see A million possibilities And I know you believe in me so But tonight..."  
  
As if by magic, a hush slowly grew over the bar. Even the cooks in the kitchen paused to take a break. Heero and Wufei had just come back from the counter, carrying their food and drinks in their arms. Heero was just about to sit down when he heard the beautiful voice. "Wufei, someone that can actually sing is up there..."  
  
"Yeah..." But as Wufei focused his eyes to see the inspiring artist, he nearly dropped his burger. "Duo?"  
  
"What?" Heero followed Wufei's eyesight and blushed. It was Duo on the stage, signing his heart out. The voice on the song was a female but that was no problem for Duo. The boy's voice was unbelievable, as it began blending perfectly with the music. The way the lights shone on his slender form was something out of a wet man's dream.  
  
"Come a little bit closer Let me hold you baby I will be good to you And we can try  
  
To forget tomorrow  
  
And make it last forever tonight."  
  
Wufei couldn't tear his eyes away from the unbelievable sight. He didn't know what was happening but the next thing he knew, he dropped his bag on top of Heero's and walked off.  
  
Heero blinked in confusion, barely catching the bag in shock as he watched Wufei begin to plow through the mob of people. He really jumped when he heard a deep tenor begin to harmonize with Duo's voice from somewhere within the room.  
  
Duo didn't see anyone at the moment. The music surrounded him as it comforted him with each note.He let the music fill him, not looking at the people in the audience but wanting one particular person to hear his soul. He didn't even realize as that one deep voice began to sing with him, blending to his style as if by magic. The voice was like a smooth caress, languid and lovely to hear. Duo thought the voice belonged to Quatre's. He slowly opened his eyes to continue with him.  
  
He would be shocked out of his mind.  
  
Quatre was still standing there smiling but the person singing along with him was not Quatre. Duo turned to his side, still singing when someone stepped up to the stage. He paused as the refrain came on, blinking his large eyes in shock. The person, dark eyes smiling, as he shook his head at Duo, not wanting the teenager to stop as the next stanza began. Chocolate drops stared transfixed on a mirror of stormy violet as Wufei sung the next verse.  
  
"So if you must go Know that I'll be missing you, wishing you closer So let's make the most of these  
  
Moments together, we'll never forget  
  
And it's breaking my heart 'cause I know  
  
That tomorrow you'll be miles away  
  
And I catch myself wanting so much more Tonight"  
  
Quatre gasped in shock at Wufei's actions when he felt a familiar presence by his side. Heero smiled at the two teenagers, balancing the bags and grinning ear to ear. After all this time, there was finally a confession of some sort.  
  
~***~  
  
Angela blushed at the scene playing before it. Anyone in the room could see that these two boys were deeply in love with each other. "And that voice...." Angela gasped, "Gosh! It's like they are speaking their marriage vows to each other!" Angela whispered some silent instructions to her bodyguard. There were going to be some special guests at her concert tonight involving this little display of love.  
  
~***~  
  
Wufei couldn't stop himself as the words flowed from his heart. Having been exposed to a great deal of musical talent via his brother, Angela Vega was a well-known acquaintance. Xi-Shin and Ms. Vega were classmates in high school. Wufei had a number of the hometown idol's songs including a gag gift of the Pokemon albums. His stupid brother forced him to memorize that song for one Christmas their family shared with the Yuys. It was even funnier when he had to dress up as the Pokemon 'Charizard' while his brother was dressed as Ash. Out of all the things from his past, this was the first time he wanted to sing to someone. Duo's soul called to him, compelling his broken soul to come to him and be whole. Wufei never had a chance. Duo was singing his soul to him and Wufei could only answer with his own.  
  
"So if you're leaving me Baby I don't know now I'll ever get over you Because you opened my eyes To this love that's inside Oh baby, don't ever, ever leave me  
  
Come a little bit closer  
  
Let me hold you baby I will be good to you And we can try  
  
To forget tomorrow  
  
And make it last forever tonight."  
  
The duet was slowly coming to a close. Quatre was finally sitting down in the front with Heero, resting his head on his shoulder. His poor boyfriend almost spilled all his food on him as he tried to balance both his and Wufei's burgers with drinks while trying to yell along with the rest of the crowd. It was beautiful to watch Duo and Wufei's musical confession of love.  
  
Heero was cracking up a storm as he watched as Duo and Wufei continued to stare at each other, blushing even after the last note ended. The two teenagers never noticed that they were receiving a standing ovation. Loud whistles and catcalls filled the bar wanting another song but Wufei and Duo didn't hear a single sound. It wasn't that they didn't care but they didn't hear anything around them but each other's hearts.  
  
Enough was enough then Heero decided. "Oy! Are you two going to stand up there on that stage all night or are you going to let someone else sing?"  
  
That seemed to break the mood as Wufei and Duo flushed more.  
  
Quatre smacked Heero upside his head for destroying the moment and ran up to the stage to jam with the Karaoke machine himself. Nimble fingers flew against the colored buttons and pressed a sequence of number. "Oops I did I again" from Brittany Spears came on. Wagging his blond eyebrows, he began to rip the song apart, making fun of the blonde ditzy singer and causing the audience to laugh along with him. For better measure, he grabbed Duo to his side to save his friend from further embarrassment.  
  
Showed up by the infamous Quatre yet again. Wufei sighed as he walked off the stage. But his stroll was not quiet as he received pats on the back and congratulations as he ventured back to Heero's table. Finally there, he grabbed his bag from Heero and proceeded to finish his dinner. All the excitement just gave him a mean appetite.  
  
Heero just smiled a cheesy smile to Wufei's dismay. "Um Fei?"  
  
"Yeah?" Wufei balled the wrapping into a ball and took a bite of his cold burger. MMM. He didn't care. He was starving.  
  
"You know..." Heero began, "the prettiest thing out in this here park is the Ferris wheel. Many a proposal happened on that de wheel!"  
  
Chuckling at Heero's antics, Wufei agreed. "Thanks."  
  
"No thanks needed." Heero popped a warm french fry in his mouth. "I'm taking Quatre to the Merry go Round once it stops raining outside then to the ToL."  
  
"ToL?"  
  
"Tunnel of Love, man. Heehehe! You practically told Duo you care in a manner of words. Are you ready to go the whole nine yards?"  
  
Wufei stared at Heero confused. "Nine yards? But you don't have any ...uh...protection?"  
  
"I DO!"  
  
Wufei jumped as Quatre bounced on him like he was insane. The blonde waved a strip of condoms around in the air like a flag and them wrapped them around Wufei's neck.  
  
"How the hell you get down here so fast? And put those thing away, you nutcase!!"  
  
Quatre just smirked as Duo walked up behind him. The poor boy was too embarrassed to look at Wufei for one second.  
  
Heero just blushed, not prepared for the condom display. "I was not going there! Not yet anyway. I respect Quat too much for that."  
  
Quatre was enjoying the number of color he could get out of these two. They were so naïve. "I know. I know. I was just gonna tease Fei Fei with them and tell him during the act that Duo and I were heading home to fuck like hot wild sex bunnies on my couch!"  
  
Duo' eyes widened in shock, "Quatre?!?"  
  
Huge sweatdrops formed on the side of Wufei's head and his golden cheeks was a flamed yet again. He still didn't notice the condoms that were still wrapped around his neck.  
  
Quatre just winked at Duo while the poor boy's violet eyes turned to dots. He giggled, shutting Duo's mouth for him. "What's wrong, Duo-chan? Wanna take me up on my offer?"  
  
That did it! Heeero grabbed Quatre by his waist before he said another thing. Looking back between Wufei and Duo, Quatre's teasing was going to give the two a coronary. "Will you quit it, you brat! Why are you so bad?"  
  
Snuggling his head against Heero's muscular chest, Quatre giggled. If you want Hee-chan, You can join in. I do have a king size bed..." Quatre yelled before Heero's hand smacked down on his butt. "OW!! HEERO?!?"  
  
Heero smirked, patting Quatre's buttocks, rubbing it gingerly. "If you don't storp, I will be forced to punish you again, Quatre."  
  
Quatre pouted, using his cuteness skill and big aquamarine eyes but Heero was very serious.  
  
Wufei rubbed his forehead, still trying to recover from Quatre's last remark. "You are worse than some of the cheerleaders that Heero hangs around with, Quatre." He then smirked. "I guess that's the blonde in you. Makes you slutty!"  
  
Squawking, Quatre tried to pounce on Wufei but Heero just tightened his hold, not letting the blonde brat go anywhere. "I am not slutty!!" Quatre growled. "Slutty is when you do it with complete stranger and I've never..." Quatre stopped in mid sentence as his eyes connected with Heero for a moment. There were a lot of secrets to be told but he just didn't feel totally comfortable or rather confidant in exposing them to Heero yet.  
  
Duo, tired from all the embarrassment, was finally fed up and needed some air. "Okay guys. That's it. The heat is affecting Quatre's brain cells and on that note, Duo is leaving the building." Something stopped him in his tracks. He sniffed, smelling a strange aroma mingled with the food in the room. "What's that?"  
  
Wufei, Heero & Quatre looked at Duo curiously.  
  
Duo just shook his head and continued to sniff when his eyes focused on someone's bag. "No they don't!"  
  
The guys just stared at Duo, who was nearly bouncing out of his shoes and practically saw a set of cat ears pop up on top of his head.  
  
Duo's stare focus on Quatre. "Is that chibi waffles I smell? I thought the company ran out of business!!! I haven't had those since I was six!"  
  
Heero blinked in confusion. "Well, there is a vendor outside and to the left that sells them." The guy had been there for years. He would know since he memorized the entire park.  
  
The words never finished as dust appeared out of nowhere as the long braid flew out the door with it's owner yelling "CHIBI WAFFLES!" Wufei blinked. He was also slightly obsessed over the delicate sweets and zoomed out the door after Duo, not even caring about the condoms still wrapped around his neck.  
  
Heero snickered along with Quatre. "A sweet tooth to match Wufei? This must be a true match made in the heavens. Come on, Quat. It seems that the rain has stopped. Let's give them some time alone and meet up later at the Ferris wheel. "  
  
Quatre nodded, giggling at the crazy pair as he hugged Heero's arm and out the door back into the park.  
  
~***~  
  
When Wufei caught up with Duo, he saw the long hared bishounen bouncing up at down in front of the Twilight Chibi Waffle stand. How the boy found the place so fast was beyond him. Oh well. He walked up to the counter and requested an order for himself. He watched as the elderly woman slowly poured the thick batter on the hot waffle iron as she prepared Duo's batch. Glancing from the corner of his dark eyes, he marvels at Duo's genkiness at the treat. There was such an innocence-watching Duo like he was a child discovering something new.  
  
In no time, the woman finished Duo's order, giving him more powdered sugar at his bouncing request. She then began to work on Wufei's order of extra cinnamon chibi waffles.  
  
Duo smiled looking into his bag of cooked batter and powdered sugar. After all that he had been through and barely eating his dinner, this was a lovely snack. It was so warm to the touch and the bag smell like heaven. He reached in, pulling out a single chibi waffle and placed it in his mouth. The warm confection practically melted and Duo's eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned in pleasure.  
  
Dark eyes shrunk as Wufei swallowed hard just watching Duo's display of ecstasy, not paying one shred of attention as the woman finished his own order. The vendor blinked in surprise, staring at the strange necklace around the dark haired boy's neck. That was not a strip of condoms around that boy's neck, was it?  
  
Duo blinked at the vendor and then followed her line of sight, licking his fingers free of powdered sugar. "Don't worry, Madam. That was just a practical joke played on him by one of our friends."  
  
Wufei blinked in shock as he finally clued in on the conversation. He looked down, seeing the hanging condoms wrappers and literally freaked in embarrassment. Quickly, he pulled them from his neck and stuffed them into his pocket.  
  
The elderly vendor just shook her head, smirking at Wufei to his dismay and handed him his order.  
  
Giggles echoed from Wufei's left as he turned to see Duo laughing with globs of confection sugar around his mouth. The boy was a sight, a beautiful sight. Smiling a little, Wufei shook his head as he grabbed for one of his waffles. "Hey Duo, Umm...you want to ride the Ferris wheel with me?"  
  
Violet orbs widened, glimmering a little as another blush filled Duo's pale face. With slight hesitation, Duo simply replied. "I would love to."  
  
If the sun was rising at that very second, you would have thought it was Wufei's smile. "Well come on! Let's get in line since they're turning on the rides again!" And on that note, various rides were turning back on. Wufei began to run; making sure Duo was following behind him, which he was.  
  
Though Wufei wasn't running that fast, Duo was trying to grab for his hand. Problem was that that was the hand that held Wufei's chibi waffles. By mistake, he ended up digging his whole hand into his bag and paused as he pulled out fingers coated with cinnamon. "I'm sorry, Wufei! I didn't mean to do it!"  
  
Wufei smirked, not caring one bit as he grabbed the cinnamon hand into his free one and continued on to the Ferris wheel. He had to let go of Duo's hand for a moment while the operator checked his and Duo's hand for their stamp. The moment they were cleared, he grabbed Duo's hand again.  
  
Duo was surprised by Wufei's actions but at the same time quite relieved. There were not many people when they stood in line but then out of nowhere the line slowly filled back up. Everyone waited for a few minutes while the ride took it time warming up. While they waited, Duo let go of Wufei's hand again, trying to dust off his clothes a bit with his clean hand.  
  
It was then the operator yelled for them to come and get into their car. Smiling they took their seats, sitting shoulder to shoulder, with Wufei's legs spread wide while Duo simply crossed his. The operator slammed the car entrance shut with a loud click making sure his passengers would be okay. Satisfied, the operator moved to the ride's control room to move the car forward so he could fill the next car.  
  
The ride moved, lurching forward with a loud creak and slowly rising in the air. Duo smiled, staring off in the horizon as the world rose to his line sight and creeping closer to the top. It didn't take long before it felt like they were sitting on top of the world. "It's gorgeous up here."  
  
Wufei agreed. "Yes it is. You can almost see the entire city from up here." Duo watched as Wufei's eyes glowed in the darkness. "My brother and Heero used to shake the car to scare me. That was until I grew over my fears."  
  
Duo chuckled imaging a frightened Wufei maturing into a daredevil. "A daredevil, huh? You had to be one to get up on stage like that. I didn't even know you could sing, Wufei."  
  
A deep chuckle simmered from the Chinese lad as he continued to munch on his chibi waffles. "Oh please," he replied in modesty, "I'd rather keep my day job. You're way better though."  
  
Duo blushed, his long bangs shielding his eyes from his next response. "Naah. I liked the way you sung. You shocked the heck out of me. I used to sing in a children choir when I was very young. The organist used to tease me because of my high voice. I'm just glad it deepen some."  
  
Wufei nodded, as his hand reached for Duo's again, lightly rubbing his thumb along Duo's hand before he turned to look out the window to enjoy the view again. By that time, Wufei had finally leaned back relaxing against the metal backing. His shoulders were baring touching against Duo's.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
It was now or never Duo told himself. "You do like me, don't you?"  
  
Wufei's breathe caught in his throat from Duo's simple question as his hands crumbed the waffle bag. His mind was screaming at him to tell Duo already but when he moved his mouth, try to answer, nothing was coming out. He ended up staring Duo in the eyes for as second before looking down at the ground, blushing dark than ever.  
  
At first glance, Wufei's actions spoke negative volumes but Duo knew better, Being so close to the boy, he could feel how tense Wufei was. The expression on the Chinese boy's face was not of deception but of fear. The boy was terrified. Quatre was right. Duo had to make the first move towards the shy martial artist if anything was to happen.  
  
A lone hand caressed the side of Wufei's cheek warmly. "Because I like you...a whole lot..."  
  
Chocolate eye widened in shock as Wufei lifted his head slowly to gaze at Duo. The urge was there again...such simple words.... "I...I....li like you..."  
  
The words were uttered so softly but Duo heard every single syllable as crystal tears rolled down his fair cheeks. Too emotional to speak, Duo leaned his head against Wufei's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck, moving himself closer against him. The tears continuing flowing and Duo's heart burst with joy.  
  
His father was wrong. There was someone that loved him, someone who was just like him and had the soul to match his own weary one. He didn't have to be afraid anymore and as he snuggled closer into Wufei's golden neck, much to the dark haired boy's shock, the words flowed from his lips before he realized hi did! "I love you, Wufei. I know I shouldn't be telling this but I do..."  
  
Did he just hear right? Wufei nearly cried in joy. The one dream he had wanted since he had seen the angelic boy was coming true. His body trembled yet as Duo continued speaking into his neck, hot breath tingling from each word along Wufei's golden skin. Wufei couldn't take it anymore. Shakily, his hand let go of Duo's only to go over the surprised boy's head and down his back to curl around a slender hip. His chocolate eyes connected with Duo's glossy violet and Wufei pulled Duo closer to him.  
  
Duo's eyes widened as Wufei leaned his face, closing his chocolate eyes while rubbing his face against Duo's cheek. Ever so slowly his golden nose nudged gently against Duo's cheek and warm lips met, kissing Duo gently on the mouth.  
  
A thunderbolt must have hit him. It had to because Duo felt the shock go from his lips and shoot down through every pore of his body. Never in his short existence of sixteen year had he ever had a kiss that was a gentle and passionate at the same time. He shivered, moaning in sweet pleasure softly in Fei's arms. His mouth opened gladly welcoming the timid adventurer, wanting more of the sweet nectar. Shyly, a tongue touched his by accident and Duo completely melted in Wufei's arms.  
  
The feelings were mutual for Wufei. Wufei just tugged Duo closer; his hands were literally gripping the long-haired wonder's shirt wanting to never left go. Duo's mouth tasted of powdered sugar and sweet honey. The temptation was too great, driving him crazy with each languid caress. The gentle dance against his tongue just fueled the heat igniting within his body. A battle was being fought as Wufei fought not to make love to Duo in the ferris wheel.  
  
Duo squeaked in Wufei's mouth when he tugged at his shirt because that caused Duo's chest to rub up against Wufei's. His nipples were already erect as well as other "things" and Wufei's hard body was making him want to open his legs and let the dark boy roam free all over his body.  
  
Wufei was the first to break the connection for air, panting, looking deep into Duo's eyes as if searching for answers. Those expressive eyes answered back loud and clear.  
  
Duo, on the other hand, was not finished with Wufei as he stared at the dark teenager lovingly. His plum gaze deepened and he grabbed Wufei back down for another kiss making sure he got another taste. For the first time in a while, Duo took the initiative and grabbed Wufei as tight to his body as humanly possible.  
  
This was not good. Wufei groaned, his tongue sparred with Duo's own for dominance and as Duo moaned louder against him, each little flick delicate over each other, Wufei felt like he was losing this battle. He didn't even realize he was slowly down pushing Duo down against the seat...  
  
The ride lurch forward, halting to a stop as Wufei and Duo lurched with it. It was just in time since the operator was opening the door to their compartment. "Ride's over, boys."  
  
Two sets of eyes blinked in confession while the operator snickered at their disheveled state. Wufei glared at the man, silently cursing up a storm while Duo quietly chuckled. Straightened his own clothes, Duo then got up, grabbed Wufei's hand before the teenager attacked the operator and walked out the ride.  
  
Luckily for Wufei, he wore baggy clothing that day.  
  
Quatre and Heero were by the fence at the exit when Duo saw them. Apparently they were waiting for them just like they promise. "Hey guys!! Whoohoo! Your car was rocking! You go, Fei!"  
  
Both Duo and Wufei blushed. Quatre took that to the next level as he began to mimic Fei and Duo. "Duo, I've been such a jackass. Will you marry me?" "Oh Wufei! Yes! I'll have your baby!"  
  
Both Duo and Wufei bonked Quatre on the head. "Shaddup!" Duo added on to the "Baka" for good measure.  
  
Quatre was happy for the time being until he spotted one of the various cotton candy vendors. "Heero, I want cotton candy." Heero didn't even get a word in as Quatre dragged him off.  
  
For that moment, Duo shook his head and walked over to Wufei. The dark eyed boy blinked in confusion until he felt Duo gently grab his arm. He then put his head on Wufei's shoulder, his mouth purring while his body rubbed against the muscular arm. "Meow!"  
  
Wufei blinked a moment. Turned on by the display, he looked in the direction of Heero and Quatre making sure they didn't hear him for what he was about to do. Wufei then turned back to Duo, nudging his head back up and whispered "Roar" in his ear.  
  
Duo's knees felt weak as he shivered. Luckily, Wufei wrapped both arms around his waist when he saw the boy wobble. "Fei?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Wanna go in the Tunnel of Love?" Duo didn't believe he even asked that. He watched as Wufei blushed to the roots of his black hair as he grabbed his upper arms. Before Wufei could response, Quatre had arrived back nibbling on his cotton candy.  
  
"Oh don't bother, Duo. It was way too short and the swans were not cozy. They didn't even have any little alcoves so you can hop into to make out."  
  
Heero rolled his eys while Duo grumbled, causing Wufei to blush even more.  
  
"Besides, don't we have to be at the concert soon? All this running around took time. You're lucky we're not being arrested. "  
  
As if on queue, a band of uniformed officers approached the four teenagers. "Quatre Winner and Duo Maxwell, I presume?"  
  
Quatre blinked huge aquamarine at the officer and freaked. "Uh?! I didn't do it, Officer!! It was him!" he replied, pointing to a confused Wufei. "Whatever I am being accused of, I didn't do a damn thing!"  
  
"What the hell are talking about, you idiot?" Wufei screamed.  
  
"You see, officers? This is the harassment I've suffered all night long from this incorgiable beast! You can take him away and throw away the key!"  
  
Duo blinked while Heero grabbed Wufei before he could get to Quatre, who was hiding behind the officers sticking out his tongue at Wufei.  
  
"Er guys," one of the officers named Noventa began. "Just follow us okay?"  
  
Heero let go of Wufei who glared at Quatre. There was no way in hell he was going down within taking that blonde psycho with him! Heero just shook his head watching the glaring match between his boyfriend and his brother-n-law while Duo just followed behind. The long haired boy sighed, wishing he would wake up from his crazy dream turn nightmare.  
  
~***~  
  
The officers turned out to be special park security. They had escorted the guys to a special vehicle, which only freaked Duo and Quatre more as they left the grounds to some area outside the park. It was bad enough the four of them were scrunched up in the back seat while two officers sat opposite of them and two directly in the front driving the vehicle. Duo and Quatre pleaded their case, trying to explain that couldn't be late for the concert since they were the winners of the park contest. Smirking, Officer Houston acknowledged this and told them that this was a perceptional measure to make sure they did get to the show on time.  
  
Duo breathed a sigh of relief, holding on to Wufei's hand. He thought they were being arrested or something. Officer Noventa smiled over his shoulder reassuring him. "We're going to make a quick pitstop before the show, guys so if I were you I would start breathing now. You are about to meet Ms. Vega personally before and after the show."  
  
Duo almost lost his mind. Luckily Quatre was holding on to his other hand trying to calm the bouncing boy down as he glomped Quatre much to Wufei's anger. This was only pissing off Wufei royally.  
  
The cart stopped and the guys with the four officers exited the vehicle and were greeted by another person. She smiled, looking closely at Duo's and Quatre's badges and led the four teenagers down a short corridor. Heero looked around, realizing they were directly under the stadium because he could hear the bad setting up and people entering, filling the seats from all directions. He turned back around when he spotted two people approaching them.  
  
"Okay guys, I'm Jason Winston, Ms. Vega's personal assistant and Duo and Quatre, I know you've already met Ms. Harris earlier in the public relations office. I just want to personally wish congratulations and I hope you enjoy tonight's show."  
  
Duo just swallowed hard, not believing this was really happening. He was finally going to meet someone he greatly admired.  
  
Winking at Quatre, Jason waved at them to follow. "Now if you two would follow me..." He grabbed Duo's and Quatre's hand about to walk off until a certain Japanese boy got mad.  
  
"Not without us you don't!"  
  
Jason looked back, gazing at the two glaring Asians. "Uh and who pray tail are you?"  
  
One chocolate eyebrow rose in reply. "I'm his..."  
  
Jason blinked oddly at the young man cutting off Heero before he finished. "His? His what?"  
  
Quatre became annoyed at that little stunt, finally speaking up. "He's my boyfriend and a legacy of the park from my understanding. Look at his band, it should tell you he has special privileges. Isn't there a clause in the contract we signed a guest? I could have sworn it was in the fine print."  
  
Jason blinked at Olivia and then at the blonde teenager. Despite his very angelic look, the child stared at him with a look of a well-versed businessman. Why did he feel like he was looking a lawyer? Shaking his head and not wanting to problem when they had fifteen minutes before the show would start, he picked up his cell phone and called Angela directly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Angie? We have a problem."  
  
"You promised me no problems tonight, Jay. What happened?"  
  
"Well, our two contestants have boyfriends. Apparently they are about to bite my head off if they are not allowed to come."  
  
"Are you on your camera phone?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Show me the boys."  
  
"Angie! You don't have time for this..."  
  
"Jay! Show me the boy or I'm calling your mother in law!"  
  
Jason epped and surprised himself and the teenagers. Wufei didn't know a sound like that could come from a grown man. If that was the Angela he knew, that would only mean she meant business. Damn what did she have on him? He watched at the consultant glared at him and Heero, turning his phone towards them. He heard a click and then watched as Jason brought phone to his ear.  
  
That wasn't a good idea. Before Jason could ask a question he heard a loud squeal come from the other side of the phone nearly busting his eardrum. "Angela! Angela!! Don't do that!! You gave me a heart attack!! Now are you alright?!?!"  
  
"Jason, if you do not bring those kids in her within the next five seconds, I am going to call your mother-n-law. I have her number on speed dial as we are speaking!"  
  
You didn't have to tell him twice. Jason grabbed the teenagers and hightailed it out of there, opening a special door and straight to Angela's dressing room. Before he could even knock, Jason was pushed out the way by a brown haired blur in high heels.  
  
Wufei gasped as someone glomped him. Duo's eyes widened and for the first time in a long time felt jealousy rein its green head.  
  
"WU WU CHAN!!"  
  
Chocolate eyes turned to dots and Wufei felt caught up like a deer staring in headlights. "Eh! Hi Angie!"  
  
Angela moved back, looking up into Wufei's face and grinning ear to ear! "I don't believe it! Look how you'ver grown, little boy. Damn! How long has it been, Fei? How is the family?"  
  
Heero looked at Quatre who was confused as hell. Duo was no better, with his body tense and ready to pounce on the woman. The singer was cooing, caressing Wufei who was embarrassed as hell and blushing while his boyfriend wanted to put the singer into the hospital.  
  
"Well Wu Wu chan, we have to reminisce. You were such a cutie when you were a kid and now look at you." Angela looked Wufei from head to toe. "You're practically grown. You're glowing, kid! It's like that couple at the karokee bar...." Angela thought a second, blinking confused at Wufei. "Wait a minute..." She looked at Wufei and then she turned, spotting an irate Duo glaring at her. "Oh my! That was you, wasn't it? Oh man! I have to call Shin!! He is gonna die!!"  
  
"No!" Wufei yelled panicking. He did not want his brother to know about his singing. "Don't, Angie! Relena wouldn't like it! NOt in her state."  
  
"Relena? Relena Yuy? Blonde, blue-eyed...what about her?"  
  
Heero stepped in then. "My sister...married Xi-Shin and now they have twins."  
  
Angela blinked in shock. "Wow!! But I knew that would happen. They were so crazy about each other in high school. Well technically they were crazy about each other for years just Relena was too chicken to tell him..." She stopped when Heero looked at her suspiciously. "Let's not go there, shall we?"  
  
Loud footsteps were approaching, throwing open Angela's dressing room door. "Jason!! Jason! There you are!! We have a problem!"  
  
Angela glared at Jason. "What is the problem, Angel?"  
  
"Miguel just broke his leg! I told him to quit but he wanted everything right for you, Angie!"  
  
"Miguel?!? What the hell?!?! Jason, we need Miguel! No one can do Charizard like he can!"  
  
"We don't have a stand in, Angie. Can't you do the show without him?"  
  
"Are you nuts?!?!" She frowned picking up her cell phone. "I'm calling, Jay! I swear I am calling!!"  
  
Jason grabbed the phone from her. "We'll find someone!! Don't worry!"  
  
"How the hell are going to find someone in ten minutes?"  
  
Quatre just watched the bickering back and forth. These two acted like him and Wufei. "What happened, Ms. Vega?"  
  
"One of the dancers injured himself. I warned him last night about overdoing it. Now we have a problem. One of my main set has a Charizard number..." Suddenly, her eyes were focusing on Wufei.  
  
Wufei blinked not liking that look. "Don't even ask!"  
  
"Jason, get the suit! We have the problem solved!"  
  
"Angie! Hell no!" Wufei yelled.  
  
Angela smirked not paying attention. "Wu Wu chan! It is time to make you a star!"  
  
"What?!?" Heero, Quatre and Wufei yelled.  
  
Wufei didn't get his answer, as he and Heero were whisked from the room and dragging to the costume closet. Angela then gave Quatre and Duo special instruction. Tonight was going to be perfect if it killed everyone.  
  
~***~  
  
Last set, Wonderland Stadium  
  
"Are you guys enjoying yourselves?!" The audience screamed as Angela laughed on the stage. "Well I have a treat and the two lucky winners are going to join me on stage to help me with the last song. Tonight." She looked to her left and shouted, "Duo! Quatre! Come out and help a sister!"  
  
Duo and Quatre ran out on queue, slightly nervous to be on the stage but smiling and waving to the audience. Angela then hugged them both, adjusting the microphone on her ear. "So, did you guys have a great time?"  
  
Duo nodded vigorously. "Hell Yeah! It was the best! It's a night to remember!" It truly was and it was only going to get better from what Angela told them backstage. Quatre laughed, in total agreement with Duo. "She is the coolest b..." Duo glared at Quatre before he continued knowing he wasn't going to finish if Duo had something to say about it.  
  
Angela smiled back at them knowing Quatre was joking and then to the audience. "Well, I made a wish come true for these two but Duo and Quatre want to share their ride with you. So guys where do you want to go?!"  
  
The audience yelled, "Wonderland!"  
  
Angela shook her head, her sequins shaking with her. "That did not sound like a good enough reason, guys. I don't think they want to go with us to Wonderland, guys. Duo?"  
  
Duo laughed, playing around just as Angela told them to do in the dressing room. "Come on, people! Ms. Vega. They do deserve it. They just need a little encouragement!" Then Duo yelled at the audience. "If you don't yell loud enough, she won't take ya so do you want to go to Wonderland?"  
  
The audience screamed, rumbling the stadium with catcalls, whistles, hoots and yells. It was so loud and Angela nodded her head impressed at Duo's skills.  
  
Tonight they would get their hometown star. The music began and Angela sung like her heart out with Duo and Quatre backing her up. But Angela wasn't the only star of the show. Out of nowhere, out ran dancers in Pokemon trainer outfits and pokemons wobbled out! Quatre turned to the side and burst out laughing. Dressed in the cutest charizard outfit, wobbled Wufei but he wasn't alone. Heero wobbled along side of him in a Squirtle suit, carrying a huge watergun to spray on the crowd. More pokemon danced on the stage including dancers dressed as Ash and Misty.  
  
Angela grabbed Duo and Quatre's hands parading them around the stage as if they were going on a grand adventure. It was exciting and Duo loved every second of it.  
  
Though Wufei was pissed to high heaven being stuffed into an unbearable costume, he looked at Duo. The boy was glowing with violet eyes twinkling with happiness and elation. He was the cause for that happiness. Duo keep walking over to him, grabbing his hands to spin in a circle. Balloons began to fall with confetti and ribbons.  
  
Wufei smiled in the suit. He would do it again just to see that twinkle in Duo's eyes. Yes, he thought to himself. He would wear this dumb suit forever...to be forever with Duo.  
  
TBC  
  
**************************************************************************** ********Author notes: Whew! I finally completed this chapter. (5-20-03) That chapter that took more than two damn months to complete! Is it me or is this becoming a trend? Angela Vega's character was inspired by the real Angela Via and the song "Wonderland" is sung by Ms. Vias for the Pokemon movie. Since I had the song, why not bring in the pokemon? LOL! I hope you enjoy this little bit of chaos. You should. Con work, Advisement and real work almost drove this Sparky nuts!! But don't let that think that stopped me. I am back and in full force. Now I have to work on some other chapter for a little while. Don't worry I will work on the next chapter at the same time.  
  
Sparky out 


	11. The Brotherhood

Title: Angel Heart Date created: August 31, 2003 Last revised: January 17, 2004 Author: Eternal Spark aka Sparky aka Carol Edwards Pairings: 6x3, 1x4, 5x2, RxOcc Disclaimers: Don't own. Won't sell. Why? 'Cause they ain't mine. Warning: AU, Drama, NCS, Language, Angst, Consensual sex as the story progresses. Achived: if you want, but please ask first. Hosted at: Dreamer's Isle - www.geocities.com/dreamersisle, Fanfiction.net, Mediaminer.org and a couple of others Comments: You better or I will sic Quatre on you!! *Grabbing a genki Quatre ^_^ for back up* Email: eternalspark4662@yahoo.com or dreamersisle@yahoo.com Author's Notes: Yes!! I have finally finished this chapter. ^_^ I know! I know! *Sparky hears the complaints from the peanuts gallery for taking so long to write this* I'm finally free for the time being. Shoujocon 2003 and BAAF 2003 are over and that was my limit. ^_^ Hmmm...now what did I accomplish you may ask? A whole lot that I am very proud of! Now I can get back to what I love best- bringing you guys fantastic stories filled with drama, romance and enough angst that would make a shoujo mangaka proud!!! Now...this chapter is where things really start heating up. People have been bugging me about the bouncing courtship of Wufei's and Duo's characters and I have listened to their demands. Sparks will finally fly between these two or my name is not Eternal Spark, no da! Also, our poor Quatre has a much overdue hard heart to heart with his older brother. You guys better have a tissue ready because the road towards it will not be pretty. Warning for language, craziness and finally a lemon warning!!! Aren't you proud of me?!?! Dedication: Dedications are in order to the following people: To Silverfox, my busy websister who is busy with school. I miss her so much. I have so much anime to send to her. Kudos to Cassima for being my beta reader. I know her life is stressful and I'm proud that she takes to time to read my stuff. To Chibikit, an inspiration! ^_^ I love you guys!!! Special hugs, kisses, chibi Duos and Feis to all the readers out there because without you I wouldn't want to do this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Angel Heart  
  
Chapter ten: The Brotherhood  
  
You are my wings the one who will keep me afloat. You are my comfort the one that keeps me sane. You are my Angel, And I am your Heart.  
  
Maria "Chibikit" Samuel, original poem  
  
"Now, Fei-chan, don't forget to tell Shin to call me, okay?"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes as the beautiful singer straightened his clothes much to his dismay. He was still a little upset about being stuck into that Pokemon suit tonight but the smile on Duo's face made the whole escapade worth the humiliation. Who would have thought they would be on a live stage, in concert, with millions of adoring fans yelling for more? They had to do an encore at the end of the show but now, as he looked at his watch for the tenth time that night it was one am in the morning. It was time to go home. "Okay, Angie!! My shirt is fine!! I'll call Shin tomorrow. He has your number, right?"  
  
"Not the new ones!" Angela whined, totally forgetting about that fact due to her busy schedule. Her personal numbers constantly changed due to obsessed fans trying to track her down. Waving to her assistant to come over, she waited for Jason before she continued. After a couple of nods between the two of them, Jason reached into his back pocket and gave Angela one of her special two ways for Wufei.  
  
Wufei blinked curiously as Angela rapidly gave him instructions on its usage. He informed Angela he already knew how to use that model and she informed him that she should be calling some time in the morning to give him additional numbers for Shin and his new family. Jason tapped on Angela on the shoulder, informing her of the time and Angela pouted. There was never enough time in the day. Sighing, she then hugged Wufei and then on to the other guys. After that was done, she waved goodbye as her personal guards escorted her back to her dressing room while two of her personal guards escorted the four boys back to their car.  
  
The beat of the music was still ringing in Duo's ears as he bounced his way towards the car. Tonight felt he was still on that roller coaster and finally stepped off the ride to the security of solid earth. His pulse continued racing and, though the amusement park was closing, he didn't want to go home. If Treize were here, the older man would have banned Wufei and the other guys from being around Duo-a bad influence in the making. Duo didn't care about the consequences if Treize find out; tonight was truly an experience.  
  
Heero was no better. He was the one stuck in the turtle suit or rather Squirtle suit. But the football jock didn't seem to mind. Quatre had held his hand the whole night as they sung on stage and dance along with the music. Quatre amazed him once again. Yawning, he looked down at his watch. "Okay guys, it's late. What are we doing?"  
  
Quatre was just as excited, bouncing along with Duo towards his car. The thought of going home after having such a fantastic time repulsed him but the time was late and he was exhausted from all of the activities today. His emotional roller coaster was finally over and Duo was safe and sound with them again. Maybe...maybe he didn't have to be alone tonight. "You know, guys. We could all just go back to my place. No one's there..."  
  
Both, Duo and Wufei blushed at that suggestion.  
  
"Well," Duo began pulling his long ponytail over his left shoulder, "...we could do that. But, Quatre, my brother is expecting me back home."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem, Duo. We could call him right now on your cell and I could drive you home in the morning."  
  
Now that idea was fine with Duo if it was just Quatre and himself but Wufei was looking at him with those deep brown eyes..."Heero, what are you doing?" Duo asked nervously.  
  
"Crashing at Quatre's." The chocolate haired teenager replied, yawning again. He needed some sleep and fast. "I'm too exhausted to go home and my parents are knocked out. I already told my mom I would be out late and would probably be at Wufei's house tonight."  
  
Duo blushed even more, regretting that he was still a hormone-crazed teenager with erotic thoughts of Wufei were racing chaotically through his head like a race car on the Indy 500. A night like this shouldn't have to end, not like this. Look what happened just for him to finally admit his feelings to Wufei. There was still a lot between them that needed to be discussed. Duo didn't know if he had to courage to wait another day to truly talk to Wufei about his past and Wufei had a right to hear everything from his mouth. "I'll go...if Fei is going..."  
  
Wufei blushed even harder but Quatre just shrugged his shoulders, humming Janet Jackson's "Doesn't really matter" while eating his leftover cotton candy. Why did it always take so long to make decisions with these guys? Sheesh. "If he wants, Duo. If not..." Quatre walked over and tugged on Duo's arm while bumping his lean hips with Duo. "You can get between Heero and me!"  
  
Quatre smirked, waiting for the effects and was rewarded by further flushing from Duo.  
  
Once again the teasing began and Wufei wanted to pound Quatre yet again. What the hell was wrong with that blonde psychotic? Did he have a death wish or something? Then Wufei thought a moment, truly concentrating on how Quatre wanted him to react. This time he wasn't going to let the wacky teenager get to him as he tried to make his voice sound as normal as possible. "Duo..."  
  
Duo shyly looked at Wufei, swallowing hard. "Yes, Fei?"  
  
"We uh..." Wufei swallowed and cleared his throat. He didn't want to mess up this time. Too much had happened and too much was at stake. "We can talk, Duo. We don't have to do anything. We can watch TV or whatever you want."  
  
Staring into Wufei's eyes, Duo relaxed somewhat. Within those sable orbs was the reassurance the longhaired teenager anticipated. Wufei didn't want to pressure Duo giving the teen all the time he needed. "Yeah. I'd like to talk. I need to talk, Wufei. I have to tell you some things..."  
  
Heero turned, detecting a sharp gasp from his right. Only moments before Quatre was smiling but now the attitude of the flaxen blonde changed the moment Duo revealed some things to a nervous Wufei. Quatre was hiding something, guarding Duo's secrets from everyone including himself. Heero frowned, not liking where this was leading. The time for revelations was at hand. Maybe now Duo would place his total trust in his brother in law and finally reveal his dark past to Wufei. Heero sighed. Those two really needed to talk if they were going to be a couple.  
  
"Finally!!" Quatre exclaimed, the refuse ot he cotton candy flying into the air.. "The more people, the louder that ole house will be. Mom and Dad are in Europe yet again for a company situation and Niisan should be at Trowa's dorm room. All that remains is calling your house, Duo."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Duo reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Everyone watched as Duo pushed one button and it instantly dialed his home.  
  
Back at home Treize woke up from his doze on the couch. He was having the loveliest dream of being kissed and caressed when the phone rang. He stretched, reaching for the cordless phone on the coffee table. "Hello?"  
  
"Niisan? This is Duo. Um...I'm just checking in."  
  
"Treize blinked groggily, checking down at his watch. "Okay. Are you on your way home, Duo? It's late."  
  
"I know. That's why I'm calling. I'm staying at Quat's house tonight, if it is all right with you? I had such a great time tonight so I'll be home tomorrow. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, baby bro." Treize yawned. "Just call before you come home okay?"  
  
Duo blinked into the phone before a leer surfaced on his face. "Why? You have someone there that I don't know about?" Duo wiggled his eyebrows causing Quatre to giggle.  
  
Treize just yawned again. "Yes and his name is Big Gay Al! You have fun, little one! See you in the morning. Love you!"  
  
Duo smirked into his cell phone listening to the click on the end. "My brother is so silly sometimes. Big Gay Al..." Duo knew Treize was on the couch waiting for him. It felt good to be on his own, the freedom of hanging out with his true friends. He stopped in mid thought when the consequences of his actions finally hit home: Duo Maxwell was going to be alone with Chang Wufei. Smiling nervously to himself, he mentally tried to calm himself before he drooled over his clothes. "It's okay on my end, Quat!"  
  
Wufei could sense the panic radiating from Duo's form. It was obvious since Duo was trying his best to look everywhere but at him. Wufei swallowed. Duo wasn't alone.  
  
"To the BMW!" Quatre yelled as he skipped around on the driver's side and flopped down, getting comfortable while reaching for his seat belt and locking it securely around his chest.  
  
Heero shrugged, sluggishly following behind the blonde getting into the car behind Quatre while Duo and Wufei just looked at each other and smiled sheepishly.  
  
Quatre tapped the wheel impatiently and rolled his eyes. "Guys? I'm tired here. Let's go!"  
  
Not wanting to irritate Quatre anymore, Duo got in the front as Quatre had instructed while Wufei jumped into the back. Heero was already relaxing, nodding off. Waiting a few moments for the car to warm, Quatre pushed a button as the hood mechanically came up. It was still a little cold from the rain. Then Wufei started to complain about being cramped up in the back. Quatre growled. "My car. You could walk home." That stopped the argument instantly.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes knowing Quatre would never do that if he had a say in this. He quietly told Wufie to shh and urged the blond to concentrate on the road, turning on the radio to an upbeat station to keep Quatre awake.  
  
~***~  
  
By cab, a drive from Newstar amusement park aka Wonderland would usually take a person forty-five minutes to an hour based on the flow of traffic from the Winner estate. The guys arrived at Quatre's home in twenty minutes, which, to Quatre, was a record.  
  
The engine of the ice blue BMW purred for a little bit more before it eventually cooled down while it occupants exited the car. How the four young men exited was another matter. Wufei was in shock and his nails were imbedded into the seat, holding on to the leather seats for dear life. Long ebony tresses streamed over his face; stripped from the confines of his rubber band, which had popped on the way there due to Quarte's reckless driving.  
  
Quatre growled when he turned around to check on his fellow occupants. "AAAHHH! Wufei! That's Italian Leather! Duo! Help me get him off!"  
  
Duo, already used to Quatre's insane driving, brushed a hand through his loosely frazzled ponytail and exited from his side to open Wufei's door. He guessed Wufei would never want to drive with Quatre ever again. "Fei? Wufei?!"  
  
Heero wasn't too keen on Quatre's insane driving skills either. The fatigue he felt earlier disappeared the moment Quatre pushed his foot to the floor and floored the gas. For the first time, Heero feared for his life. No matter how late it was or how tired a person appeared to be, there was no need to drive like that. Quatre could have got them arrested or, even worse, killed at the speed he was going. Something was wrong and this time Heero was not going to wait around to find out what was going through his psychotic boyfriend's brain. "You're not driving ever again, Quat!"  
  
Quatre looked over his shoulder sheepishly at Heero. "Say who?" Seeing that Duo had Wufei under control, Quatre pushed away from the car and walked briskly away from the car straight towards the house ignoring a irate Heero who was hot on his tail.  
  
Duo finally managed to get Wufei out of the car yet the laws of gravity demanded worship from the Chinese lad when Wufei fell flat to the ground with a loud thud. The poor boy clutched the ground protectively, rubbing his body while thanking Kami for his protection.  
  
"I'm alive..." Wufei sighed, kissing the ground.  
  
Duo shook his head as he bent down, reaching for Wufei's hand to help the youth to his feet. "Are you okay, dragon?"  
  
Wiping his pants off, Wufei was finally on his feet and thanking Duo. "Yeah. I drive much better than Quatre does. I might nickname him 'speed demon.'" Chuckling to himself, Wufei watched the relief bloom on Duo's face and he was fully aware of Duo's little nickname for him. "I'm fine." Wufei poked Duo's nose affectionately. "Kitten."  
  
Blushing yet again Duo bowed his head, embarrassed, but grabbed for Wufei's hand, which the ebony haired youth gladly gave. "Let's get in there before Heero beats Quatre black and blue.  
  
A lone ebon eyebrow rose suspiciously at that remark. "You ever thought he'd might like that, kitten?"  
  
Violet eyes widened, blushing, when he began walking up the walkway determined while Wufei simply shrugged and followed. Thank goodness for long hair because Duo did not want to respond.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The night air did nothing to dull the mental ache that crept up in Quatre's soul. The entire night was like an awakening for him. He was at the front door, fumbling for his keys when Heero finally caught up with him. The taller teenager grabbed him around his waist just as Quatre found his house key and placed it in the lock.  
  
"As you were saying, young prince?" Heero murmured sleepily in Quatre's ear.  
  
Turning the key, Quarte quietly replied. "Hmmm?" The front door opened wide revealing a very dark and empty mansion.  
  
Heero blinked in shock. The mansion was pitch black as they stepped through the foyer. Not one candle was lit or a night lamp of some sort to guide the host. Where were the servants? There should be someone around. "Damn Quatre. It's like a ghost town in here." Heero frowned in spite of himself as he hung up his coat on the rack along side of Quatre's. Quatre came to this every day after school? Hero shivered, like cold fingers touching his bare skin. Why did he feel so cold all of a sudden? How could anyone survive under such condition and not lose their mind from the silence. He watched as Quatre instinctively walked through the blackness. Silently, Heero almost held his breath, trying to listen to the blonde's light shuffling in the darkness. Then with a click, the darkness was gone as Quatre turned some of the downstairs' lights on. Heero watched as the nimble form went from light to light, turning on some but not all since they would be going upstairs. He knew it would be a pain to have to turn every thing off again after just arriving.  
  
Sighing, Quatre shrugged, putting his house key in his pocket for safe keeping-always in his pocket. He felt like he was a wind-up toy, drilled to perfection, to always be perfect while inside he felt like nothing. "Like I told you, Heero. No one is home. Aquamarine eyes watched as his other guests cautiously entered his home. Duo and Wufei each questioned why it was so quiet. Quatre didn't want to explain anymore. He was tired and he needed his bed in the worse way.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
Weary blue-green eyes looked toward the voice. "Yes, Duo?"  
  
"I don't have clothes with me to sleep in."  
  
Duo didn't even have to ask. "Maa Maa. You can borrow mine. We're the same height. What do you want? Sweats? Pajamas or..." Quatre replied before he leered, ".... Boxers?"  
  
"Quatre?!?" Duo exclaimed, with one eyebrow raised towards his friend. "Anyway, thank you. I'm still a little hungry if you don't mind. You saw what happened at the house earlier." He really didn't want to elaborate in front of Heero and Wufei.  
  
Wufei's curiosity got the better of him. "What happened?"  
  
Quatre glared at Wufei for being so noisy towards a private matter. "None of your business." Quatre then motioned for Duo to follow him to the kitchen with Wufei and Heero trailing behind. "This is the main kitchen, Duo. It's exactly like the pool kitchen but just a little bigger. What's your fancy?"  
  
Smiling, Duo quietly followed Quatre and went to what he thought would be the walk-in refrigerator. Duo opened the door to a packed refrigerator but because of all the choices, he didn't know what to make. After a moment or two, he decided on something simple. "A sandwich, I think. I'm dying for some roast beef."  
  
"Ack!" Quatre gagged since he was a vegetarian. "Not my cup of tea but the rents eats the poor cow along with my Neanderthal brother. You're lucky that there is some in there with them gone. The staff has full reigned of the food so it doesn't go to waste. Help yourself."  
  
Duo looked at Quatre curiously. "You ate the Chicken Kiev at my house?"  
  
"Only because you cooked it." Quatre simply replied. "You have to give me the recipe for my chefs. You just might help me like meat again."  
  
Heero and Wufei looked at each other before looking for something for themselves. Heero grabbed for a bag of lays from a side cabinet while Quatre and Wufei pulled up a chair and watched Duo work. The lithe teenager grabbed the wrapped boar head meat from its container along with Muenster cheese that was wrapped separately. Eyes of sable and aquamarine followed every movement of the longhaired bishounen as Duo went to get a plate, placing the cold meat down first and then a couple of slice of cheese on top of the meat. Duo then walked over to the microwave, his audience watching slim hips sashay to their delight as he pushed the buttons to heat for one and a half minutes. Then Duo was on the move again when he went back to the fridge to grab the mayonnaise, mustard, a red onion, a head of lettuce and a beefsteak tomato.  
  
"Quatre, I need canola oil and balsamic vinegar, if you please."  
  
Heero walked over to Wufei with his bag of Lays, offering some to his brother-n-law. Wufei nodded in thanks and grabbed a handful, still watching Duo. Duo noticed what Wufei was doing.  
  
"Wufei? Do you want a sandwich too?"  
  
"Naah." Wufei munched on another chip. "I'm good."  
  
Heero nudged Wufei in his side curious that Duo could even cook. "Duo can cook?"  
  
"Doncha just you love it, Fei?" Quatre smirked, sarcastically. "He's like the perfect little wife."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes while Duo glared at Quatre. "Hey! I resent that! I've always cooked in my household. Treize can cook too...he just prefers my cooking better."  
  
Smiling sheepishly in apology, Quatre handed Duo some canola oil and the balsamic vinegar from off a side counter and then went to the breadbox to get the rye bread. A heavenly smell began to waft from the microwave. "Mmm! That smells good, Duo even if it is a dead cow."  
  
Wufei shook his head, and continued to watch Duo. It was interesting watching Duo work in the kitchen. He had some clue after the cake incident. It was like a fantasy coming true, watching those swaying hips seem to glide around the room like a dancer-Very interesting, indeed.  
  
Duo zoomed back to the microwave, grabbing the meat from the microwave. Everything was piled before him on the countertop. It was time for the master to perform. Like quicksilver, Duo grabbed a knife and began chopping the lettuce and slicing the tomato. He then grabbed a spoon, spooning the mayonnaise on both side of the rye bread along with the mustard. The heated meat came next, slowly lowered off the plate along with meat juices onto the bread. Muenster cheese was melted to perfection, while the other three guys', including Quatre's, mouths were drooling. Duo then reached over for the sliced tomatoes, lettuce, and the red onion, stacking thin slices on top of the meat and melted cheese. Adding a little salt and pepper, drizzles of vinegar and oil finished off the scrumptious dish.  
  
Wufei watched impressed as Duo sliced his sandwich in half grabbing over the counter for some of Heero's Lays. His hand reached deep into the bag and he pulled back a handful, which he placed on his plate, popping one of the chips in his mouth after he drizzled some balsamic vinegar on one side. "MMMM", Duo moaned savoring the tartness of the chip on his tongue. "Better than sex."  
  
Wufei blushed enjoying the show. "Gods! I hope not!" Three sets of eyes stared at him and he slapped a hand over his mouth for thinking out loud yet again.  
  
Duo snickered, wondering how many times he could get any more embarrassed. He took a bite of his sandwich and, accidentally, bit his tongue by mistake. Wufei jumped out of his seat, worried if Duo was choking or something. Duo just smiled to reassure the dark haired lad. "I'm okay, Fei. You sure you don't want me to make you something?"  
  
Wufei continued standing by Duo, not taking any chances with the boy's welfare. "Naah." He replied. Wufei just wanted to watch him eat though that wasn't what he was thinking. "I'm fine, Duo." Then his stomach rumbled with Duo stared strangely at him.  
  
"Uhmmmn...." Duo stepped closer to Wufei, raising one chestnut eyebrow along with half of his sandwich toward Wufei's mouth. "Then why is your stomach talking to me? Come on, Fei. Taste it. I know you want it. I won't poison you unless you really piss me off."  
  
Wufei looked up at Duo shocked while Heero & Quatre snickered behind him. They were in the fridge for some originas to drink. Duo didn't mean that, did he? Duo was smiling while he said that. Seemed the teenager was gaining his backbone back. Wufei liked that.  
  
"Ignore the peanut gallery, Wufei. Here!!" Pushing the sandwich further, Wufei bit into Duo's sandwich while he watched out for Duo's slim fingers.  
  
Now this was new, Wufei never thought putting oil and vinegar on a sandwich. He was still munching as he tried to talk around his full mouth with Duo's eager anticipation for his response. "Duo, that was good, messy but good. Maybe I will have one." Wufei then lunged for another bite enjoying the giggle from Duo.  
  
Duo knew Wufei would like it. He grabbed some napkins from the side as some of the juice dripped down the side of Wufei's golden lips. Delicately, he put the tip of the napkin to his tongue, wetting it, and wiped Wufei's mouth. He watched the golden boy blush, smiling as he wished Wufei licked it off of him instead. "How good?"  
  
"Damn good." Wufei couldn't help blushing but smiled, in spite of it, knowing that Duo was messing with him.  
  
Leaning a bit closer, feeling a bit seductive, Duo stared lovingly into obsidian visions of wonder. "Really? You're not just saying that because you like me?" He bit his lower lip a little still a little unsure of the truth blazing in Wufei's eyes.  
  
The gleam in Duo's eyes was a little too bright as Wufei thought about Duo's uncertainty about his true feelings. Wufei just wanted to eat the boy up. Duo was so cute and sensual and why was it so hot all of a sudden? Getting even closer, Wufei licked his lips of the spare crumbs putting on a show of his own for his beloved. "Now, Duo. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."  
  
They were so close. A beautiful smile bloomed on the longhaired man's face- a smile just for Wufei. "So true, my dragon." Just a little closer...the urge to kiss Wufei was right there on the tip of his tongue...  
  
Being the nosy yet secretly jealous person that Quatre was, the blonde overheard the entire conversation. Heero was making a quick sandwich of his own, turkey and swiss, wasn't paying attention when Quatre glared at the closeness between the two. Bouncing, Quatre popped over by the lovebirds. "What was that? Dragon?" He clapped his hands together like a child. "You have pet names!! Oh goody!!" Quatre grabbed for Duo's braid, playing with the tuft. "What's your name, Duo?"  
  
"I'm not telling." Duo sheepishly replied, flushed to his ears. He bowed his head into Wufei's neck to try to hide his embarrassment as purrs of contentment radiated off of him. Wufei's closeness was affecting him and he was trying hard not to molest his new boyfriend.  
  
Wufei was trying very hard not to melt or get aroused. Duo felt perfectly right in his arm, like a warm kitten, and he wanted to pet him in the 'right way.' Mentally, he was yelling at Quatre to leave. Wufei needed some privacy with Duo. Knowing it was a bad idea and not giving a damn, Wufei wrapped his arms around Duo's waist. He felt when Duo helped him, adjusting his body and securing it closer, tighter, to each other. Wufei was going to need a cold shower before this was over.  
  
Annoyed, Quarte rolled his eyes. These two looked like they needed a room and fast. He was only protecting Duo's virtue and what better way than to annoy a pest. "Let me guess..." He tapped a finger against his chin. "Duh! Kitten! You're practically purring, Duo. Would you like some milk, kitty kitty?"  
  
That was enough. Wufei glared at Quatre. "Quatre, leave us alone." Violet eyes widened against the Chinese teenager's chest when he heard and felt Wufei voice his displeasure towards their blond host.  
  
Things were getting a little out of hand. Heero decided to step in, gently grabbing Quatre by the waist to go with him into the entertainment room. He didn't understand why Quatre loved teasing Wufei.  
  
Quatre had other ideas. While any other person would understand the reasons of Wufei's outrage, Quatre felt like Wufei just slapped him in the face. Nimbly, the blonde scholar danced out of Heero's arms and turned his intense gaze back towards Duo and Wufei. The mask had slipped for a moment but it was back up in full force and Quatre was smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Oh?! You want to be alone? Forgive me, Fei-kun. I'm just going to go upstairs and change into my pjs." Quatre watched when Duo looked up. "I know, Duo. You don't have t remind me. Don't worry. I'll get a spare set for you. Now you guys know where everything is and you can guide Duo if he needs something. Don't eat too much now!" Quatre then dashed through the door and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He had to get out of there. He didn't want the guys to know how hurt he felt from Wufei's harsh words. When he was on the second level, Quatre stared down from the darkness towards the kitchen. The laughter was low but you could still hear it.  
  
Quatre didn't feel like laughing. The mask slipped. "I'll leave you, Fei..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the kitchen, Duo couldn't shake this ominous feeling that something was wrong. He didn't want to leave the confines of Wufei's arms he currently named "his sanctuary" but Wufei kept trying to eat his sandwich. Said boyfriend was trying to steal another piece behind his back just now and Duo had to slap Wufei's hand away for the umpteenth time before he promised Wufei they would make one for him together. Also, Duo noticed that Heero was a little off. The football player seemed to keep a vigil by the kitchen door, waiting for Quatre to come back down. "Heero?"  
  
The chocolate haired youth looked up from his seat. "Hmm?"  
  
"I'm worried about Quatre. He's been acting odd all the way here. Would you mind checking up on him? Not to run you out or anything."  
  
Heero smirked. "I understand, Duo. There are only so many times you guys can blush. Sheesh!"  
  
Wufei snickered behind Duo, watching Heero get up from his empty plate and leave through the heavy oak door. Heero had pushed the door like it was a feather. Shaking his head, Wufei put his concentration back on his boyfriend. "Okay, master chef. It's time to work on my sandwich."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Welcome to Quatre R. Winner's room. You have entered the sanctuary of the youngest child of the Winner family and the second heir to a fortune greater than the U.S. treasury and congress combined. But if you looked closer, very closely, you will realize it is also the home of the loneliest teenager to ever walk the planet. Quarte stood his bedroom door, not caring to lock it, as he left it slightly ajar while he walked over to a dresser. The last drawer shifted against the wood, moving along its grooves making a soft 'shoosh'. Name brand pajamas packages, neatly organized, appeared not even out of their wrappers and Quatre fingered through his sleepwear. He decided on something simple yet comfortable; a white tank top and a baby blue pajama bottom with stitching of baby rabbits on the legs. He then pulled out an identical set for Duo and walked over to the bed. He paused.  
  
Why were tears falling down his cheeks? There was no reason for him to be crying. Quatre rubbed his face, trying to erase the weakness they represented. "C'mon Quat!" he silently thought staring at his reflection. "Be happy. No use feeling sorry for yourself. Your parents aren't home. You have three god-like hunks downstairs. It's perfect! No stern reprimand about how late you came in or how fast you drove! No grounding or beatings. No..." The pep talk was not working else the tears would stop running. Quatre sighed, wiping his eyes again. "No family...that's what it means!"  
  
Quatre wanted to scream and the tears flowed more rapidly. He covered his mouth not wanting anyone to know his sorrow. He couldn't show the other guys how he envied them. At least they had families, people that were there to joke around with, or ruffle their hair in a sincere gesture. He hated his family. He hated them so much that it hurt to live in this shell of a house. Home? This wasn't a home! It was a damn prison. He kicked the dresser not caring if he broke a bone in the process.  
  
Unknown by Quatre, he had a visitor. Heero, who was standing by Quatre's bedroom door, was about to knock when he stood still, listening, in the hallway. It wasn't right to eavesdrop but he could have sworn he overheard Quatre saying something. Not caring if he got in trouble, Heero announced his presence. "What do you mean you have no family?"  
  
Gasping, Quatre whirled around startled out of his negative thoughts. Heero was the last person he wanted to see him like this. Heero. He loved Heero with his soul. Quatre didn't want Heero's pity so he retorted to the only thing he knew-he panicked. "Uh nothing."  
  
Heero didn't buy that for one minute. "Don't go there, Quatre." He walked further into the room, walking over to the smaller blonde quietly. The carpet in Quatre's room was new. Quatre must have got this after the sleepover. "I know it is hard with your family and all but look you can't say that. You know I care about you but I know someone that cares deeper for you than me."  
  
"Really?" Quatre questioned sarcastically. "Who is the invisible person?"  
  
"Your brother, Quatre. I don't know about your sisters but I know Zechs loves you. He teases you all the time just to get a reaction out of you."  
  
Quatre blinked at Heero once before his expression darkened like the change of day. Shivering, Quatre stepped away, clutching the spare pajamas like he wanted to rip them apart. "Love?" He snickered evilly. "Love? Yeah...he loves me. My parents LOVE me."  
  
Heero didn't like Quatre's tone. Why was he getting so pissed?  
  
Facing away from Heero, Quatre turned towards the window. Quatre was pissed for even having this conversation with his boyfriend about his idiot brother and dumb ass parents. Heero could be so naïve sometimes but he would make him see. "You know what, Heero? Love doesn't mean much in this family. It's just something we have to do. You know...pretend like we are the perfect family? A rich father, a beautiful mother and lots of kids...Isn't that perfect, Heero? Mom and Dad love me, but does that make them come home? Does it make them congratulate me when me when I do well? What about cheering me on for things I do?" When Heero didn't say anything, Quatre continued. "No, Heero. I get possibly one smile from my beautiful cold mother once a year and a weekly check for my exceptional grades from my deadbeat dad whenever he gets home from overseas. Yes, Heero. We are the perfect family...dysfunction, that is."  
  
Heero couldn't believe his ears. That couldn't be true about the prestige Winner Empire but it had to be. Quatre wouldn't lie about that. Why would the Winners treat their youngest son so coldly all the time? Something just didn't fit. Why was Heero feeling de ja vu over this situation. The circumstances hit too close to home. Memories seem to assault him over incidents from his youth, incidents of when his own family was suffering. "My mother's father...."  
  
Huh? Quatre stared at Heero, questionably. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Your parents remind me of my grandfather, Quatre, my mother's father. This is bringing up memories that I thought I forgot. You should already know that I am part Irish, European and Japanese." Heero waited, watching blue- green pools widened and then shrink back to normal. This was a journey Heero didn't want to venture down again but if it were to help Quatre understand, Heero would spill his guts forever. "My grandfather disowned my mother because she married a Japanese man. Apparently he was in World War II and the Japanese killed a few people he knew closely. He never got over it. Relena tried to explain the situation to Trowa and myself one holiday. I think it was around Thanksgiving or so."  
  
Heero then proceeded to explain the circumstances when he was very young barely five when he met his American grandmother for the first time. Trowa had freaked looking at the one person who resembled him in the whole family. Relena ran from the room in tears, searching for her mother. His grandmother was in tears explaining the whereabouts of her husband, their grandfather, but she vowed to divorce the man if he didn't make amends. "I remember being hugged by Nana. It was warm, Quatre. My Japanese grandmother never hugged me like that. That's when Dad swore he would bring the family together."  
  
"How did he do that?"  
  
"From what I was told, he took a leave of absence from his job and took my mom to visit her dad. She stood up to him. Our grandfather was just a pig- headed old fart but he changed when he saw Relena, Trowa and myself. He couldn't take his eyes off me." Heero smiled. "I resemble my grandfather, Quatre."  
  
"That must have been something." Heero's family wasn't as perfect as Quatre thought. Go figure.  
  
"All I know, it was a while before they all reconciled. When it did, Grandfather smiled for the first time in years from what Mom told us."  
  
"Heero, what is the significant of you telling me all this? My family will never change..."  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
A headache was creeping up on Quatre. "I'm sorry, Heero. I know you want to help. It's just that I've been the one to watch the house everyday since I was very tiny. Mom and Dad were always busy and say they'd call before they came home. I used to sleep with the damn phone next to my pillow every night."  
  
"I just want to tell you I understand." Heero hated the harsh treatment Quatre had to go through. No parent, no matter how much they were worth, should treat their child like that. "Did you ever tell them how you felt, Quatre? Did you ever tell them that you were tired of this?"  
  
Weird laughter filled the room. "They aren't ever around to tell!" Quatre practically screamed, so loud it scared Heero. "And whenever they do get home, they blab so much about their lives, and their problems I can't get a word in edgewise!"  
  
Pain. Heero saw intense pain blistering from Quatre. It was as clear as day within those blue-green orbs and he felt as if Quatre's unhappiness was his. He could see the little boy desperate for attention, waiting patiently for scraps of love that would never show, praying for parents who would call to show they were alive or even cared. From Quatre's brief description, it was like the blonde scholar was an orphan, left to fend for himself. No wonder Quatre resented Zechs! The love Quatre craved desperately from his parents was showered on his older brother. Heero suddenly felt sick to his stomach because of the Winners' selfishness. Quatre had to get out this house else the blonde's next step would be in a mental institution. Knowing he would never let that happen, Heero made his decision. Taking Quatre's hand where his ring glimmered, Heero spoke his promise to the troubled love. "I want to promise something to you, Quatre."  
  
Quatre, slightly shaken from his confession to Heero, hadn't anticipated what Heero would do next. When the chocolate haired football captain took his hand, Quatre stiffened, not knowing what to expect until he heard Heero speak.  
  
"Tomorrow, we are going to call your parents. Quatre, I'm going to be your mediator.  
  
Okay. Heero was now off his rocker. Quatre blinked at him like he was nuts. It was touching Heero cared about him that much but involving Heero into his family problems was a waste of time and energy. Quatre sighed, dismissing the offer. "I don't want to."  
  
"But you have to, Quat." Heero exclaimed, not running like Quatre seemed to be doing.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Raising his other hand, Heero lightly caressed Quatre's pale cheek while lifting his soft chin to stare into his eyes. He wanted to make sure that Quatre understood. "I don't like it when those beautiful diamonds of aquamarine turn sad and I don't like to see you depressed.  
  
Aquamarine jewels softened, the hardness that filled them only moments ago flowed from back to their normal brilliance. "It's too late with me and my parents, Heero." Quatre didn't want to but he truly believed it and now he felt so lost he didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
Heero had to reassure Quatre. "It's never too late, Quat."  
  
"But I'm their accident." Quatre confessed, "They had Zechs to take over the company and when I came along, they didn't know what to do with me. So they did the most obvious, they just ignored me. No one wants to look at their mistake, Heero." Quatre turned from Heero, staring across the room at the Kumagoro that sat on his bed. He felt like that toy. "You know what would make me happy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Quatre hugged himself, keeping the slight distance from Heero. "Having someone to come home to everyday."  
  
Heero walked over, making sure he didn't touch Quatre until the boy wanted him to. He had to make him laugh somehow. "You can have my family, especially Relena." Heero snickered, waiting for a response that he didn't get. Sighing, Heero continued. "That reminds me. I never told my mom we were dating, which is funny since she is always asking about you."  
  
Blond eyebrows went up curiously and Quatre finally turned back towards Heero. "She has?"  
  
Heero nodded his head. "She's nuts about you. We had a long talk before I left this afternoon to go to Wufei's house. That's why I was so determined to apologize to you. Mom's been wondering about you in this big empty house. We have a spare room now that Relena's moved out."  
  
Quatre didn't believe his ears. Was Heero inviting him to live with him? "I have too much stuff." He emphasized by pointing around the room. "See all my space? I have plenty of room." Then Quatre paused, blinking at Heero. "Would you?" He laughed a bit then for even attempting to offer. "Never mind. It's silly of me."  
  
"And my mom would kill you." Heero chuckled, knowing that Quatre just invited him to live with him. "I don't even know how long she knew about us. All those hints about you..."  
  
Confused, Quatre looked warily at Heero. "About what?"  
  
"Tro is really deep about family. He didn't like it one bit the way Zechs has been neglecting you, always leaving you behind to take the responsibility with the house and all. I overheard him talking to Mom one night. Seemed that Zechs told him that he felt the same exact way you did. He didn't want to be the heir of the company either."  
  
Didn't want to be the heir? Zechs said that? Quare felt like a droopy kitten all of a sudden. "He's not smart enough. I saw his PSATs. They were lower than the average high school student. I'm still trying to figure out how he made it into that college unless Dad pulled some strings."  
  
"He was doing that because of you, Quat."  
  
"Me?" Quatre questioned in shock. "You'd got to be kidding."  
  
"Trowa tricked him on a fake SAT exam and Zechs scored 1499."  
  
"We are talking about Zechs, right?"  
  
"Quat, are you even listening to me?" Heero just grabbed Quatre around the waist watching the blonde blink from his action confused. "Will you please stop worrying about what your brother is doing?"  
  
Quatre covered his mouth, quickly apologizing to Heero. "I'm sorry! I just go off on rants sometimes and I don't even realize that I'm doing it."  
  
This situation was really pissing Heero off. "Look. You are coming to my house whether you like it or not. Let your parents worry about their damn house, not you!"  
  
Gasping, Quatre shut his trap looking up at Heero stunned. Heero did make a lot of sense. Quatre knew he was stressing when he was suppose to be enjoying himself with his boyfriend. Nodding, he simply replied, "O-Ok."  
  
With that done, Heero breathed a sigh of relief. Now they could get down to business. "Now," he sternly replied, blushing when he finally noticed that Quatre was wearing baby blue bunny pajamas. Down boy! "We are going back downstairs to watch some television before my mind thinks of other things that are more inappropriate to deal with."  
  
"Inappropriate?" Quatre blinked curiously at Heero. "If I move in with you...and you have your family around...." Quatre didn't want to know if he could finish the sentence keeping a straight face. Abruptly, his voice lowered in volume, becoming very soft. "We may never get a chance to."  
  
It was Heero's turn to blush, his cheeks pinking to rich rose state. As overheated as he felt, Heero knew that that would never happened. He desperately needed Quatre but he also respected him. "Um, Quat, Trust me when I say we can and we will. We'll be going off to college soon."  
  
College?!? Quatre crinkled up his nose not want to wait that long. "I'd rather not go to college a virgin!" he blurted out. Then his turquoise eyes widened in embarrassment but instead of being in shock, he felt like laughing. He didn't understand it, but Heero made him feel better just talking out his grief.  
  
Heero saw the smile creeping up on Quatre's face. Smiling himself, Heero held onto Quatre's waist a little bit tighter than usual. "Trust me, koi. We won't.  
  
The heat from Heero's arms warmed Quatre to the bone. He smiled, enjoying the pet names Heero gave me and he knew what each one meant. "Okay, Heero, but we better leave Duo and Wufei alone for a bit. I know I've been bugging them. Those two have a lot to talk about."  
  
"They're not the only ones, Quatre." A strong hand rose to brush through Quatre's feathered white gold locks. "Our future." Heero smiled rewarded with another one of Quatre's blushes. Now they had a matching set. "I meant what I said at the carnival, Quatre R. Winner."  
  
Slowly, tender lips caressed against Quatre's and Quatre could have sworn he heard Heero say "Mine" between kisses. A shiver ran down Quatre's spine and he deepened the kiss, not wanting to stop. Momentarily, Quatre pulled away gaining oxygen into his lung but the kisses didn't stop. He closed his eyes as Heero kissed his forehead, then his closed eyelids, next his nose which tickled and finally again towards his lips. Quatre's resolve was wearing thin and the bed was so close. He raised a finger towards the football captain's lips before he drank from them again. Swallowing hard, Quatre exhaled. "Heero, if you mean to keep me a virgin tonight, jumpstarting me with those sweet kisses is not going to help."  
  
Reluctantly, Heero pulled back with a groan and a pout of disappointment. His face was flushed as dark as Quatre. He knew the little blonde was right. If they didn't stop, he would have lost his virginity to Quatre before the night is out. Though that wasn't a bad idea since I loved Quatre. "Yo...you're right." Pushing away from the blonde minx, Heero took a deep breath to calm his aroused state. "I need to change though. You have a extra set of pajamas for me?"  
  
He was about to tell Heero to sleep in the nude but Quatre decided to keep that little comment to himself, continuously fanning himself as he walked towards his door. "Let's try Zech's room. You're almost as tall as him."  
  
Heero shrugged following behind his boyfriend.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the kitchen, Duo kept his promised working with Wufei to make his sandwich. Wufei was so impressed by Duo's show that he not only wanted Duo to make his sandwich but he was going to help the chestnut haired teenager built it. Giggles erupting in the kitchen when Wufei came behind Duo to tickle the lithe lad when Duo threatened to put ice down Wufei's back. Wufei laughed, enjoying Duo's bubbly laughter instead of soul retching tears. He wanted to hear that soothing again but decided to call a truce to save the condition of his shirt when Duo pulled out an ice tray for real. Now the closeness from earlier was back and Wufei remained stationary behind Duo holding on to the knife while helping to spread the mayonnaise on one slice of rye bread. The intimacy as Wufei stroked his thumb over Duo's pale knuckles was very relaxing, as he smelled the vanilla and rainwater from Duo's hair. "Quatre actually shut up. I don't believe it."  
  
Duo glared over his shoulder at Wufei and then back towards the plate, letting Wufei slather another slice of bread. "Leave him alone, Fei, and you better behave."  
  
"Alright." Wufei smirked enjoying the tranquility between the two of them, finally, alone in the kitchen. Seemed to be the perfect time to bring it up. "So uh...what do you want to talk to me about? Must be really serious to scare Quatre."  
  
The air tightened within Duo's chest and it suddenly became harder for him to breathe much less talk. Wufei's closeness was causing him to redden yet again, and he knew there had to be splotches of pink tinged along his nose and neck. His internal thermometer was overheating with the soft brush of the Chinese teenager's breath on his neck, tingling like little pricks along his skin and causing him to slightly shiver from the contact. "Stuff about my past, Wufei. About my dad..."  
  
"Oh?" Wufei blinked, curious for the answers. He leaned in a bit closer, reaching for the lettuce when he heard a sharp gasp. Knowing it didn't come from him, he felt the young man in his arms trembling.  
  
Duo couldn't stop shaking. For one moment, when Wufei reached calmly over, Duo felt the physical strength that was Chang Wufei. The Asian teenager felt so hard against Duo's back; tight muscles, deep ridges, strong lines and for a split second a well-endowed crotch. Wufei was a little taller than him, Duo being petite for his height taking after his mother. Flushed from this realization, Duo had to swallow slowly to calm his heightening body. Now was not the time to have desire seducing his rational thoughts. "Um...let's just say...I haven't been a virgin in a very long time."  
  
The knife dropped to the cutting board with a loud "chthunk" and the atmosphere in the kitchen became very thick. Duo sighed. He knew this would be the hardest test they would both have to endure if their relationship was to survive. In the beginning Quatre was shocked but the moment the blonde touched his hand, Duo found a trusting soul in the Winner'. The quiet blonde heard secrets that Duo knew and, with deep understanding, Duo trusted him with his life. Now it was Wufei's turn-Wufei had to know the terror of Duo's youth to comprehend his actions as Duo began to explain in detail. The words flowed from his mouth like he was releasing the chains of a mighty beast locked deep in an underground prison. The beast fought against the chains, not willing to be set free but craved the wholesomeness of the light, the innocence of true freedom. Duo sighed in mid-breath when he was about to finish his tale afraid to look at Wufei. It had to be done. He had to put his total faith in something. If Wufei was his guardian angel..."It's not something I'm proud of," as Duo finished his confession, "But I don't want anyone's pity either, Wufei."  
  
Slowly, the golden hand that held the knife gently caressed against a slimmer pale hand, finally closing over it. Wufei's face lowered against Duo's shoulder blade. Strands of black silk brushed gently against his silk eyelashes and he fought to contain his tears. Slowly, Wufei pulled Duo back against him, strong arms gradually wrapped around the slimmer frame, offering comfort instead of pity. At first, Wufei didn't trust his voice but he had to think wisely before he murmured a word. Hastiness might incur words that would be viewed as pity but hesitance, where his actions could be taking the wrong way, could also be view the wrong way, hurting the one person he truly loved. It didn't take an Einstein to know what must be done. Words of support flowed from Wufei's mouth, spewing endearment after endearment for the abused boy. "It's not something you should be ashamed of, Duo. It was his fault, not yours. His fault."  
  
A chestnut head bent downward, thick satin bangs covered the owner's pale face, shadowing his hidden anguish. "It's been...like...five years since I last...you know..."  
  
Slowly, Duo was turned around to face Wufei. He frowned. The longer hair bishounen would not look him in the eyes. Duo's long chestnut bangs covered half of his face, veiling the shame the teenager still felt within him. Wufei wouldn't have any of that. With a shake of his head, Wufei spoke. "I'm glad you told me." A golden hand brushed through Duo's hair, parting the thick bangs to reveal the bewitching features that cast its spell on Wufei's heart.  
  
What a beautiful face it was up close as Wufei memorized the details of the face before him: thick eyelashes, just a shade darker than that of Duo's magnificent hair which, in itself, was a multitude of autumn colors; a small upturned nose with speckles of freckles scattered across; deep rose bud lips that tempted with every movement and, last but not least, wary indigo like storm clouds were opening for him. Wufei had never had a problem with attraction though it usually was one sided except for Meiran who was a special case. He never had someone who made his heart stop in all of his seventeen years or his pulse thump so hard he could hear it in his eardrums. The one person who made him feel like this was looking at him with those big bright violet orbs displayed their soul to his own deep dark brown ones. Wufei leaned in, brushing his lips gently against Duo's. The kiss was just if more sweeter than the one of the Ferris wheel. Gradually, he pulled back, gaining one finally lick from Duo's lower lip before looking Duo dead in the eyes. "Because now I know I have the responsibility of showing you how it is supposed to be." Wufei blinked, a gentle rouge coloring his cheeks. He didn't want to appear to be pushy or anything. "I mean uh...if you want me to that is."  
  
That kiss was so sweet as Duo sighed in relief and wonder. He didn't scare Wufei away from him. He wanted to cry thanking the heavens for finding someone just for him. Finally after years of mental torment he found someone who didn't care about his past sins. Wufei's gentle actions had spoke volumes. While Duo had felt ashamed, Wufei wouldn't let him hide away in self-pity. The Chinese teenager refused nothing less, making Duo see through his eyes and the reflection could tell no lies. Wufei could read him like a book and he could hide nothing from him. Absolute love and trust reflected from Wufei's own dark visions. Duo never wanted anything more in his life. He moved back a bit, his back hitting against the island in the kitchen while his hands rose up and around Wufei's neck. Wufei's great strength seeped into him while Duo questioned the martial art captain. "So...you're...not one, Fei?  
  
Golden skin flushed a deep scarlet, deepening by the seconds to a shade darker as Wufei's body reacted to Duo's question. "It's been like that. She wasn't...I mean..." Wufei coughed, stuttering in embarrassment. There were dark secrets Wufei needed to tell and he needed to trust someone. What better person than the only person he trusted more than Heero. He took a deep breath and began slowly. "She wasn't like you. But no...I'm not. At least not with a girl, I'm sorry." Wufei didn't understand it but he felt like he betrayed Duo before they even met. To him, all his life felt empty and when he met Duo, he felt like he had found the other half of his soul. Meiran was his past, one of the various skeletons in his closet of life. Duo represented Wufei's present and possibly his future.  
  
Dark brown eyes dropped to the floor in distress but Duo wouldn't let Wufei sink any deeper, pulling the golden face back up to look at him. "Don't be, Wufei." He replied shyly. "That was your past. This is a new beginning for both of us."  
  
"A new beginning?" Sloe-colored eyes glittered as Wufei thought to himself. Everyone deserves a second chance. Slowly, he smiled at Duo in agreement. "Yeah...."  
  
Duo smiled back. One hurdle was crossed between them but somehow curiosity got the better of Duo who wanted to know more about Wufei. "So...who was she?"  
  
Duo watched as Wufei's face changed, saddening, and before Wufei could explain the situation to Duo, the young couple heard a loud scream approaching the kitchen. Double visions, indigo and rich ebony glared at the door growling for the interruption. The disturbance turned out to be Quatre, who was bursting into the room looking green as hell, while Heero chased after him while carrying a strange sort of teddy complete with lacy garters.  
  
Quatre ran around the island a couple of times before he stumbled behind Wufei crying. "Put that back in Zech's closet from whence it came, Heero!" Quatre then grabbed Wufei by his shirt yelling for help against his idiotic brother-n-law. "Wufei, make him put my brother's dirty little secret back!"  
  
Wufei took one look at that teddy, which happened to be red and black with ribbons to boot, and burst out laughing, holding onto the island before he fell to the floor. Quatre glared at him, pushing him out of the way from Duo to get his protection instead.  
  
While searching for pajamas in Zech's walk-in closet, Heero found this number way in the back of it along with some other special costumes specially designed for a man. Heero was smirking, trying to get Quatre to try on the teddy. He knew the blonde would look sexy in the ensemble but Quatre freaked, running out the room. Quarte should have known better. Heero was only teasing him. "But, it's so cute!"  
  
Quatre pinked, growling behind Duo's back and shivered in anger towards his idiotic boyfriend. "I am not wearing that!! Pull it out of your head, Heero. Would Duo wear that?!"  
  
Blushing, Duo wouldn't even comment when Heero and Wufei looked at him for a response. He didn't want to explain to Quatre about his XXX closet of love his father had created for him. Lingerie was the least of his worries. Standing up to his full form, Duo gained his backbone from somewhere deep inside and glared at Heero becoming Quatre's private protector. "Now Heero, do not make me dress you up or better yet...tie you up and beat your ass."  
  
Three sets of eyes focused on Duo, who is turn was quite serious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No one noticed the jingling keys at the front door as Zechs Marquise Winner stumbled into the house groping and kissing Trowa like his life depended on it. The movie they had just left from made them both hot and bothered with nowhere to go. The problem began in Zechs' dorm when a main water pipe burst, flooding the entire block including the inhabitants out of their houses. Students were asked to stay overnight somewhere else until the problem was fixed. Zechs and Trowa had other ideas. Trowa suggested a movie called "Bishounen", which was highly recommended by one of his professors from class. The best part about the circumstances was viewing of the movie stood for extra credit for said class.  
  
Zechs just went along since he had nothing better to do. So off they went and now the pair needed to get laid in the worst way. Trowa was practically coming in the car, squirming and desperate for Zech's touch, which now left both young men in the worst possible way and in their current state. For the first time, Trowa didn't care about his boyfriend's perversity; he just wanted Zechs, anywhere so long as it was now!  
  
"Mmm baby!"  
  
Dazed in his passion, Trowa's alert hearing overheard something and he physically stopped squirming against Zechs. "Zechs?" He panted, trying to breath. "What's that?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Quatre left a radio on or something." Zechs was not in the mood for his bratty brother's hi-jinks. Smirking into his boyfriend's brilliant emerald eyes, he seductively replied, "Now where were we?" Gently, Zech's nipped along Trowa's pale throat causing the auburn haired man to moan louder in passion.  
  
Zechs truly knew how to make his body sing as Trowa wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, drawing him closer to his very aroused body. His head leaned back, offering more of his slender throat in submission until he heard the light scuffling again. He pushed against Zechs, stopping the other man from going further. "Zechs! Something's in the kitchen!"  
  
Growling, Zechs stopped his actions and was determined not to let anyone disrupt his playtime ever again. He glared towards the kitchen, pulling his uni-banged lover along with him. With no regard for any intruders, Zechs yelled, "You'd better get the hell..." The sentence was never finished as four sets of eyes stared at him in his tousled state. Damn. He wasn't get any tonight!  
  
Trowa blushed seeing his younger brother Heero holding a familiar teddy in his hands. "I guess we're not alone." He replied sheepishly.  
  
Rather than get angry, Zech's face changed from rage to laughter as his arms crossed across his broad chest. "Trowa, it seems your brother has the same tendencies as you. Though I do think blue is more Quatre's color."  
  
Not only did Trowa blush from the tip of his auburn hair to the bottom of his toes but also Quatre and Heero followed suit, embarrassed right along with him. Trowa glared at his boyfriend, green eyes blazing like ice daggers and then he bonked Zechs on the top of his head hard. "BAKA!! Now you're not getting any tonight!"  
  
Zechs rubbed his abused head not caring. The scene was priceless. For one, someone had to go in his room and search for the outfit to find it. That only meant invasion of privacy and since Quatre was supposed to be the only one here, it was time for payback. "That's okay." He lightly chuckled, "With the kids here we couldn't do anything anyway. My parents would have a fit if Quatre told them I was boffing my boyfriend while his friends were in the house."  
  
"Like they would care." Quatre secretly thought while rolling his eyes. He walked over, snatching the teddy lingerie from Heero only to return it to its proper owner. Shoving the offending item into Zech's hands, Quatre ignored Heero's snickering from behind him and focused his attention back on Zechs. "Does it even matter, Wolf boy? They're never here anyway."  
  
Trowa blinked oddly at Quatre. Something felt weird from the smaller blonde and he was acting strangely. Even though he knew he should say something to Zechs, Trowa preferred to watch the younger brother to see if something happened.  
  
"I don't care what you do, Zechs." Quatre growled. "Why don't you go back to your dorm room or Trowa's house?"  
  
"Quatre..." Trowa began before Zechs cut him off.  
  
"You're quite iffity tonight, little brother. Besides we had a flood at the dorm and I respect Trowa and his family to not be entertained at this late hour."  
  
Slowly Trowa walked over to Quatre, truly concerned about the younger sibling's behavior. "Are you okay, Quat? You seem edgy."  
  
Heero noticed this also. Quatre kept glaring at Zechs like a caged animal ready to pounce. The smile evaporated off his face in seconds as he felt a confrontation coming on.  
  
"It's nothing." Quatre glared some more at his older brother before his shook his head trying to regain positive thoughts. "Zechs, we would all really like to be left alone. You have credit cards, go to a damn hotel or something."  
  
"Why should I, Quatre? If you forgotten, I do live here also. Why the sudden interest to get rid of me?" Then Zechs thought about it and smirked evilly towards his younger brother, already knowing what was on the teenager's mind. "Oh! Now I get it. I know why. You just want to be alone with Heero so you can screw him senseless. I can understand."  
  
Trowa blinked, knowing that was inappropriate for Zechs to say. His lover was only teasing but the way Quatre was acting was not stable.  
  
Zechs giggled, happy with himself. The little brat needed to respect him. He knew it was inappropriate to embarrass Quatre but he did it to him all the time with Trowa being here.  
  
No one saw the dark cloud come over Quatre nor did they see darkness shade over his being. His usually bright eyes darkened into something sinister and his slender body shook in anger. His mouth moved and softly curses and other insults flowed from it, boiling over like an overfilled pot over a high flame. Slowly a pale fist balled, tightening hard enough to draw blood, and centered on one being who was the bane of his existence.  
  
"It's okay, Quat. We'll just go to the pool house and..." Zechs never finished his sentence. A rock hard solid fist slammed directly into his cheek, knocking him into Trowa and onto the floor.  
  
Shaking his head and a bit daze from the attack, Trowa looked down and screamed, "Zechs?" Slender hands rapidly surveyed the injured blonde for damage. Trowa slapped Zechs rapidly on the face to wake him up.  
  
While Trowa worked on Zechs, Heero grabbed for Quatre holding the feisty blonde tightly around the waist. The boy was fighting him, kicking and screaming to get out of Heero's grasps to let him go and finished the job. He didn't think Quatre was this strong as Heero used his full strength just to hold on.  
  
Trowa sighed in relief when he saw Zechs open his ice-blue eyes. Judging by his expression, his boyfriend was not amused.  
  
Zechs blinked up at Trowa wondering what the hell just happened. Rubbing his cheek, he hissed in agony feeling the pain. Ice blue eyes darted across the room aimed at the struggling couple. He couldn't believe it. Quatre looked like he wanted to murder him for real. This wasn't a game anymore.  
  
"Quatre! Calm down!" Heero yelled, still struggling with his raging bundle. Wufei was holding Duo, both still in shock and not understanding what was going on.  
  
Zechs reassured Trowa that he was okay and rose shakily to his full height, glaring blue icicles into his brother's blue green orbs. "You didn't take your pills today did you, Quatre."  
  
As if cooled down by a bucket of water, Quatre stopped struggling for a moment while his eyes widened twice their size. That bastard told. He struggled a bit more glaring venom at Zechs. If Heero would just let him go.  
  
Heero stood in shock, determined to hold on to Quatre but that little bit of information broke his concentration, confusing him even more. "Pills?!?"  
  
Zechs sighed. So Quatre didn't tell his love interest of his mental problems. Zechs didn't want to be the harbinger of doom but Heero had a right to know what he was getting into. "Anti depressants, Heero."  
  
Talk about a shock to your system. "Is this true, Quatre?" Heero questioned, tightening his hold even more.  
  
Zechs shook his head in pity. "You may think you're all better, little brother, but you aren't." He ignored the death glares from Quatre and walked over to the cupboard, pushing his arm all the way to the back to a secret compartment. Pulling his hand back out, Zechs pulled out a container of blue pills, twisting off the safety top and popped out two for Quatre. Nodding at Trowa, he asked the auburn man to pour him a glass of cool water. "Chemical imbalances of the brain don't heal overnight."  
  
Heero watched as Quatre glared at Zechs, glaring knives into his body. If looks could kill...  
  
Zechs walked over to Quatre, thanking Trowa for the water and causally offered the pill to Quatre. "Come on. You have to take them." Zechs then looked at Heero. "Heero? Let go of his hands."  
  
Heero didn't want to but he let one hand go. Grasping the other hand, he stayed by Quatre's side; ready to come between the two brothers if Quatre attacked the older sibling again.  
  
Quatre continued to glare at Zechs ignoring every word uttered from his older brother's mouth. When the taller blonde asked Quatre to take the medicine again, Quatre slapped it out of Zechs' hands.  
  
Heero, ignoring Zechs' pleas, grabbed Quatre's other hand again. "Quat!"  
  
Zechs sighed, kneeling to pick up the fallen pills when a pale hand stopped him. The chestnut haired beauty was there. The one called Duo.  
  
"Quat." Duo walked over now, standing in front of him trying to block off Zechs. "You need to take them. It's okay. I used to take them..."  
  
Tears poured from Quatre's eyes as something deep within him snapped. "It's your damn fault I have to take them, Zechs!" Quatre screamed and for the first time in a long time, he didn't care anymore. He had to be heard and now. "Why don't you leave me alone? You, Mom and Dad! All three of you! You leave me alone! You leave me alone in this damn house day by day and then come back here only to ignore me again! But it's not your problem or Mom's or Dad's! I'm the one with the problem! Heaven forbid I should upset the family's delicate little world."  
  
Everyone remained in his or her place except for Duo. The chestnut crowned teenager smiled down into his flaxen blonde waves of his friend. No one understood the source of a mental problem until the problem itself was voiced from the owner. Zechs was one of the reasons for Quatre's despair. Zechs walked over to Quatre then and just hugged him, urging the little blonde to go on.  
  
The yelling didn't stop as Quatre continued to yell at Zechs, not seeming to hear anyone by himself while he struggled in the strong arms of his brother. He pulled away from Zech's arms disgusted to be touched by the idiot. His face turned very pale like Quatre would faint at any minute and his luminous turquoise eyes resembled chipped glass. "Out! Don't you dare touch me again! Get out, you bastard! Just leave me the hell alone!"  
  
Startled by the venom of his little brother's words, Zechs dropped the pill bottle to the floor, the casing bounced twice before it rolled into a side corner of the kitchen. It seemed Quatre was right. Quatre just broke before he did. Zechs didn't know how to solve this. After years of trying to be closer to Quatre's and be the support the younger sibling needed, Zechs turned out the be the primary source of Quatre's pain. He didn't want it like this. Zechs had told his parents for years about their neglect for him and Quatre. That was the reason why all of his sisters lived with his maternal grandmother. Music or rather a melody startled him out of his thoughts. Duo was hugging his little brother murmuring a lullaby softly in Quatre's ears while rocking the lithe blonde back and forth. Heero was also hugging Quatre from behind, lending his strength as well as affection to the cause. Zechs' poor brother was trembling in their arms, looking off to the side blankly.  
  
Zechs jumped, Trowa's warm hand startled him as the auburn-tressed man offered his support. Trowa urged him to listen to his brother, to truly understand he wasn't alone in his pain. "You're right, Quat. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you but I'm trying. That is no excuse for my actions but I love you. I don't and could never hate you no matter how Mom and Dad treat us."  
  
"Everything is going to be fine, Quatre." Duo cooed softly in Quatre's ear. "I'm here. We made a promise, remember. I'll always be here for you." Duo then looked over at Heero.  
  
"I promised too, Quatre." Heero whispered from behind Quatre. The chocolate haired football captain smiled when he felt brother-n-law's hand on his shoulder added his own support and love to their dear friend.  
  
Quatre slumped a bit, feeling totally drained while his shoulders continued shaking. He watched as Zechs went to the phone to dial a number. It wasn't long before the young adult came back with some alarming news. "Quatre, Mom and Dad are not at the hotel they are suppose to be so that can only mean one thing-They are on their way here. I had their itinerary before they left. You are right. We all need to talk."  
  
Instead of yelling and screaming. Duo just caressed Quatre's face helping to calm him down. "Tell Zechs what you're feeling now."  
  
Zechs stopped to listen and Quatre voiced what Zechs already knew.  
  
"Disgust." Quatre exclaimed, loud and painfully. He overheard Duo whispering over his shoulder to Heero, something about a therapist and how to handle stress. The pain overwhelmed him. "Disgusted at...at having wasted my life this way. Trying to be perfect."  
  
"Go on and tell the world, Quatre." Duo urged.  
  
Closing his eyes, Quatre continued as tears fell again. "Taking to them doesn't help, Zechs. I've tried. I say to Dad why can't you just talk to me? Why can't you give up one day of work to be with me? Why can't you give up one day of vacation time off to be with me? He tells me that the world doesn't revolve around you, Quatre."  
  
Zechs stared in shock. Dad told him that? Dad never told him that. He always made time for him. He didn't even have to ask. Dad was asking him to make time with him. He never knew.  
  
"I ask Mom too, Zechs. Why she never congratulated me when I win an award. She never dusts my trophy room. Helga does. They only go to your games- football, basketball, soccer, and hockey and baseball-why do our guests see and hear about your accomplishments in school. She tells me. 'Quatre, don't be selfish. Zechs is left out because of your accomplishments in schools. Give him a chance.' You know how many times they said that, embarrassing me?"  
  
Wufei frowned, suddenly ashamed of the Winner family.  
  
"And then there is you, brother of mine. Millardo Marquise Winner. The brother I compete with who knows nothing of me. But why should you when you have everyone's attention on you. Why should you care about me when it is a waste of time like everyone thinks? Why waste mine as well?"  
  
"Quatre..." Zechs murmured. He felt sick to his stomach but he would not move until Quatre had said his peace.  
  
Duo was rubbing tenderly at the nape of Quatre' lithe neck, rubbing his face within platinum silk. "Let it all out, Quatre. You have Zechs' full attention on you. Speak your peace."  
  
Clutching onto Duo's arm, Quatre closed his eyes yet he continued. "Pills. I don't need pills. I need to be cut off entirely from them. They are the ones that make me like this, Duo. If I don't have them anymore...without their teasing, recollecting touches, I'll be okay."  
  
"Zechs..."  
  
Zechs looked up and locked eyes with Heero's prussian blue. "Zechs, I want Quat to live at my house for a while. He's going to go crazy in this house. Pills are not always the answer to the problem. It isn't the solution this time."  
  
Zechs had to agree with the young man. "I think you're right, Heero." Trowa even agreed, recommending Relena's now empty room. Zechs sighed. He didn't anticipate the problem becoming this bad. His parent's eccentric nature was driving his younger brother to the brink of madness if Quatre wasn't insane already. "I just though Quatre was acting like a brat because of our age difference. Kasaan and Tousan were never like this when I was younger." They never knew they did this to Quatre but now that he thought about it, sending him to boarding school until high school is not parenting either. His rebellion started in high school. The Winners were always on the move, nomadic by nature, leaving Zechs behind as well during their many adventures yet they would always call with concern. They always took the time to write him a letter stating where they were or what they were doing. Zechs just assumed they did the same thing to Quatre. Boy was he going to yell at them when they got back.  
  
"I think you are all correct but Quatre need to live with me."  
  
All eyes widened as they focused on Duo. Wufei spoke up confused. "Eh? But why with you?"  
  
"Because it is more stable at my house." Duo explained, letting go of Quatre for a second, pushing him closer to Heero while he walked closer to Wufei. "And because I've been through it already. Fei, it's the best way."  
  
Wufei blushed when he looked down at a single digit swirling a circle on his chest. He would do anything Duo asked at the moment.  
  
Suddenly, Quatre walked out of Heero's embrace, bending to the floor and pick up the pill bottle. He didn't feel like arguing anymore, drained from all the excitement of the day. He had said his peace stunning his brother with the truth. He turned the bottle, twisting off the safety cap and taking out one pill instead of two. Quatre then walked over to Trowa, who still was carrying the glass of water in his hand, asked politely for it and drunk the water along with the pill.  
  
Wufei had nodded to Duo in Quatre's direction and Duo walked over to him, grabbing the glass to put it in the sink. "Quatre are you okay now? Doesn't it feel better to let it out instead of holding it in all that time?"  
  
Quatre just shrugged. He felt numb.  
  
Duo sighed, but he hugged Quatre again. Quatre was going to be okay and now Zechs was going to be on his side. The continuous pain and anguish that Quat had felt over the years wanted to be released and since it had been building for so long, it would have eventually taken Quatre beyond his limits to the point of suicide or killing his own parents.  
  
A strange sound over the intercom alerted Quatre's attention as he disentangled himself from Duo, walking towards the kitchen door, pushing his way out. Everyone looked at each other before they followed behind the smaller blonde. Quatre didn't get very far, walking quickly to through the great hall and through the foyer to front door, turning to look right before the sound of a key sounded in the lock. The key tried to click but it didn't seem to fix right. A soft voice of a man erupted from the outside in anger.  
  
"Dammit! The key is jammed."  
  
Zechs looked at his brother in shock, smiling in spite of himself. No more would he ignore his brother. "Guys, I think you should leave. Things are about to get a little hot and Quatre is going to need me."  
  
For the first time, Quatre genuinely smiled at this brother in respect. They had to do this together, to prove a point. He leaned back against the door. "No, Dad. The lock is different...just like you are." Quatre pushed off the door when the knocking grew louder into a pounding.  
  
Duo couldn't believe what Quarte was doing but this was the perfect way to get his point across.  
  
The banging grew louder. "Quatre! This is not funny!"  
  
Quatre smiled a bit when Zechs leaned against the door along with him. "Nah. I think they should stay here, Zechs. It's big enough and it is my house!" He yelled that part a little louder.  
  
Heero stared, worried for Quatre as he walked over to him. Staring deep into his aquamarine eyes, he kissed his forehead. "Are you sure, Quat?"  
  
"No, Heero. I need you yet I need you guys to go home. This is our war and we can handle this together. Go out the back way. Wufei, take Duo to your house. You can borrow my car." Quatre reached into his pocket, pulled out the car keys and tossed it to Wufei.  
  
Agreeing, Trowa gave Zechs a quick peck on the lips and led everyone out the back way to safety. When everything was clear, Quatre sighed looking up at Zechs. Tonight, the brothers would make their stand. "I want them to see what a picture they've painted, Niisan." Grasping their hands, they slowly moved away from the door and Quatre reached over with his right hand to unlock it...with Zechs by his side.  
  
~***********~  
  
The drive in Quatre's care was quiet. Wufei decided to let Heero take the wheel since the football captain was going back to Quatre's in the morning. It was better for Heero to watch the car since the Yuy garage was bigger than the Changs'. At Quatre's request, Duo agreed to spend the night at Wufei's. It was too late to show up at his home without causing suspicion. But this posted another problem, one that put Wufei in a very awkward position.  
  
Both his thoughts and Duo's were preoccupied with the war that should be starting at the Winner household. The car stopped, letting Wufei out followed by Duo. Both teenagers waved goodbye to Heero and Trowa, watching the two blood brothers continue on down the road. Wufei's hand dropped down to his side, feeling distressed for Quatre. "It's so strange. He's my friend and I had no idea."  
  
Duo sighed, knowing this was a lot for Wufei to take in. He thought the roller coaster ride was over for their little group. Guess he was wrong. Quatre's ride had just begun the moment they safely walked out the back door. Duo could hear the yelling start up as they sped away. He wished he could be there for the support but Zechs finally was going to stand up for his little brother. "It's usually like that, Wufei. I wanted to kill myself after what happened to me." Duo paused, looking up at a beautiful two-story family home. "Wow, Fei. You live here?"  
  
Nodding, Wufei took Duo's hand and walked past the garden of bonsai trees and his mother's rock garden. "I hope my Dad's asleep. I really don't feel like listening to his teasing."  
  
Duo quietly giggled, blushing as Wufei guided him through the white trimmed back door that let them into the kitchen. Wufei didn't cut the lights on as the back door gently closed, guided by his hands as softly as humanly possible, putting the top and bottom lock on. "You want something to drink?"  
  
Moonlight filtered into the room and Duo squinted as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Just some water, please."  
  
Wufei rinsed out a glass, walking over to the refrigerator to pull out the Brita pitcher. He poured Duo some cool water and got a glass for himself since his throat was parched. Wufei watched Duo as the water slowly disappeared down the pale throat, violet eyes shifting around the kitchen in the darkness. When the glass was empty Wufei offered Duo more, which violet-eyed boy denied. Wufei then took the glass and placed it in the sink. He would wash it in the morning. He then grabbed from Duo's hand and led him out of the kitchen.  
  
Duo followed quietly behind, smiling as he viewed the Chinese accented décor of Wufei's home. Large jade dragon statues sat in the four corners of the long hallway as if guarding for any intruders and silk separators aligned the room making sure there was harmony within the rooms. Soon, they arrived in the living room so they could talk a bit before going to bed. "Fei. This is very nice."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Wufei froze, not wanting to freak out but that voice was not his own. A single light flicked on and there before the two teenagers, sitting on the loveseat, sat a handsomely rugged Chinese man around forty or so of age wearing black satin pajamas and pink bunny slippers. It was as if you were looking at an older version of Wufei; same dark eyes and round face yet there were slightly graying hairs through the ebony hair. It was as if anything could get any worse. "Dad?!?"  
  
Mr. Chang yawned, exaggerating just a bit. "I though you were at Quatre's tonight." Dark eyes shifted, squinting when their focus were on the visitor his son brought home at such an uncommon time. "Mmm!" Mr. Chang thought to himself. A very beautiful visitor... "Child, who is your friend?"  
  
Duo blushed and came around from behind Wufei, who was suspiciously overprotective all of a sudden, and, respectively, bowed to the elder Chang. "Duo Maxwell, sir. Wufei and I are classmates."  
  
"Classmates, huh..." The smirk on Mr. Chang's face spoke volumes. This was the Duo Maxwell Heero told him about. The same Duo Maxwell that had his son had wrapped around his little finger and the boy didn't even know it yet. Now this mysterious child was gracing his home at such a late hour with his own son. Hmmm, what was Wufei up to now? Chang Shenlong shook his head, smirking, wishing to be young again. "Don't let the bedsprings be too loud, Wufei. You know how your mother is." With that said, Mr. Chang rose from his seat and went to bed.  
  
Wufei's eyes bunged out of his face freaking out in embarrassment while his father snickered going back upstairs to bed.  
  
Duo stood by, not quite understanding what just happened. "Uh Fei...was that your dad?" When Wufei glared at him, he knew that he was right in his assumption. Duo blushed for the umpteenth time that night. "Whoa! He's cute!"  
  
Wufei looked at Duo like he had grown another head.  
  
Duo laughed. "I was joking, Wufei. You look exactly like him."  
  
"Don't' you mean cursed?" Wufei sarcastically replied but sighed in apology, "We're nothing alike, Duo. He's a complete pervert. He slept around on my mom when I was six, married me off to his drinking buddy's daughter and...."  
  
Wufei paused, shutting his mouth abruptly...the power of the rant again.  
  
Duo looked on confused. "You're joking right? About that last part?"  
  
Blushing, Wufei simply replied, "No."  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
Wufei rubbed his face, sighing in disbelieved that he opened his big mouth. He paced a bit before eventually sitting in the same spot he last was. He motioned for Duo to sit next to him, which Duo slowly did. Wufei then began to explain about the late Ron Meiran. "She lived in another city so it was sort of easy. But..." Wufei sighed, afraid to look up. "It was only a year. We hated each other at first yet the moment we were growing used to each other when I found out that she was very sick. It was bad, Duo." Duo listened attentively not uttering a word as Wufei elaborated on the events of their parting. "She died only a few weeks after she informed me about her terminal cancer. Evidently, she had slipped to her father that before she died, she wanted a special person to share her last days with. And my Dad, idiot person that he is and in a drunken stupor, agreed along with her father and made me marry her."  
  
"Wufei.... is that what you were afraid to tell me?"  
  
"Yeah..." Wufei blinked confused as long ebony locks suddenly spilled over his broad shoulders. It had happened so fast. Duo had grabbed the back of his hair tie and now the lithe teenager was pulling the tie off his own chestnut mass. Chestnut waves cascaded down Duo's back much to Wufei's delight. They didn't stay that way for long. Nimble fingers weaved both hair ties together, joining the two as one. Duo quickly braided his long mass back together, tying off the end with the enjoined band. Flipping his braid back over his shoulder, Duo exclaimed "Mine" to Wufei's surprise. The Chinese boy blinked as Duo grabbed both of his hands.  
  
"I promise you this. I don't know where destiny has us going, Chang Wufei, but I am not going anywhere. Smiling, Wufei grabbed for Duo's braid, pulling it back over his shoulder to play with the tuft. "Me either." They sat there for couple of minutes before Wufei noticed the time.  
  
"Come on. It's late." Wufei then led Duo upstairs to his room.  
  
~***~Wufei's Room~***~  
  
The moment Wufei opened the door, Duo freaked. "Oh my! Wufei, you're been holding out on me!"  
  
Wufei's bedroom had a four-poster bed that reached the ceiling like he was royalty. He had a computer set up and various gadgets neatly in ordered on a bookshelf along with a multi-level entertainment center with dvds. But this was not the greatest treasure within the sanctuary of Chang Wufei as Mr. Duo Maxwell would discover. Mint condition Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck posters were plastered over both walls along with other groups that Duo knew about.  
  
"You are evil, Wufei Chang!"  
  
"I am not." Wufei exclaimed, chuckling as Duo touched everything within his reach. "I can't help it if I enjoy the music of Ryuuichi Sakuma-sama. I thought he was a girl when my brother took me to my first concert until I heard him sing."  
  
Duo continued to inspect the room, walking over to one of the three bookshelves in the room. "You have the concerts on dvd. Wow! Ryuichi-sama may be gorgeous but Shuiichi..." Duo walked closer to the Bad luck poster while he caressed against Shuichi's face. "Shuiichi is an angel. There was many a night he saved my sanity."  
  
"Yes." Wufei murmured, his warm dark eyes caressing Duo's form as he walked over to turn on his sound system to a soft beat. Mentally, he resigned himself to Duo being in his house for one night until the longhaired teenager stepped across the threshold of his bedroom. The scent of the earth angel was arousing Wufei beyond belief and the knowledge that he was just inches away from his bed...."I like him too, Duo. Er...let me get you get you a toothbrush and a washcloth. You might want to freshen up a bit. " Wufei gracefully stepped around Duo, his swinging hand unconsciously brushing against Duo's arm causing a nervous shock to run between the two.  
  
Duo could feel Wufei's eyes caressing him as he spoke and he swallowed, smiling to hide his nervousness. "I'm sorry, Wufei."  
  
"No...that was my fault. Let me just go to the bathroom...."  
  
"Wufei, do you have a extra pair of pajamas? I would be more comfortable than sleeping my own clothes."  
  
Deep brown eyes widened, before returning to normal. Wufei should have offered Duo that before the washcloth and toothbrush. "Eh? I'm sorry. Let me just get them from the top of my closet. I just got some from Old Navy the other day." Wufei smiled as he walked over to his walk-in closet. Duo watched as Wufei began pulling clothes down hastily, reaching high into the top chest and to the far right. Not paying attention to a neatly folded stack of blankets, Wufei was soon covered with blankets and comforters falling from overhead. Duo ran over to his rescue, giggling, trying to find his lost boyfriend within the sea of fluff.  
  
"Fei?! Are you okay in there? Let me help you." Seeing one head bopping, trying to pull free himself from the mess, Duo saw strands of ebony silk and helped to free the aggravated teenager from his prison. Duo couldn't help but laugh because Wufei looked like an adorable elf at Christmas time. "Just like Christmas snow from heaven."  
  
Grumbling from the mess he just created, Wufei was shocked by Duo's words. "Christmas snow?"  
  
Blushing, Duo continued. "Christmas snow...my mother loved Christmas. I used to sing in the children's choir and for some reason it would always snow on Christmas Eve in our old town. During the Nativity I was always the angel and I would then sing with the other angels praising the birth of the Christ child. Just ignore me. It was silly to say."  
  
"It wasn't silly, Duo. Nothing you say could ever be silly."  
  
Duo blushed at the sudden intensity of Wufei's gaze and couldn't move as Wufei moved closer, reaching over the fluffy blankets in his lap, closer to a softness he yearned for such a long time. The piece of blanket Duo was holding fell softly, pooling in his lap as he moved closer to meet Wufei and when their lips touched, it was if they were on cloud nine. Strong arms wrapped around Duo's waist, pulling him even closer to Wufei's body and Duo was the first one to break the kiss. "Fei."  
  
Wufei rubbed his nose against Duo, breathing the air from Duo's lips before they were kissing the boy along his cheeks and further into his neck. He then began to murmur his answer nuzzling along Duo's neck and reveled in Duo's aroma as he kissed that majestic column of skin, memorizing each bump and curve by touch alone.  
  
A battle was being fought and Duo was losing with Wufei's tender touches along his neck. He was so sensitive along his neck and when Wufei suckled on a particular spot, he softly moaned his pleasure, shivering, causing his groin to harden instantly.  
  
Wufei didn't want to take liberties with Duo just yet but he knew something was poking him hard along his leg. He pulled back, gazing into Duo's eyes, needing the acceptance before he did anything else. Duo's amethyst eyes glimmered with love and trust and for the first time in his life since the abuse, he put his complete faith in someone else's hands-Wufei's.  
  
Decision made, Wufei leaned over and gently took Duo's hands, one in each of his own. They slowly rose together and it was just a few steps before they were inches from Wufei's bed. They both sat down, Duo allowing Wufei to lay him flat on the bed. Their clothes remained on as they continued kissing, fingers shyly touching, grasping, before they released from their hold to explore uncharted territories.  
  
Duo moaned, lost in sensations he thought long gone. His chestnut lashes closed and reopened, fluttering rapidly when he realized he was on Wufei's bed allowing the Chinese lad to touch him. Normally this would be the perfect time for a panic attack but Duo didn't feel ashamed or scared in Wufei's presence. He slowly called Wufei's name and soon came face to face with eyes filled with such passion Duo had to breath deeply.  
  
Wufei felt like he would burst until he saw Duo's eyes. Their unusual shade was changing before his eyes. He could remember their nervousness when they were first met or their intensity when he was on stage singing to him at Wonderland. Wufei wanted to drown in them and now he could. They both were very aroused and Wufei did not want to go the final step even if his body was screaming to finish what he started. Slowly, he kissed Duo again, softly on those buttery soft lips drinking each moan escaping from within. His lips followed a route of their own, guiding him to Duo's earlobe.  
  
Duo whimpered against Wufei, bringing his hands deep into those ebon strands enjoying their satiny touch. He felt hands caressing down his back, down to cup his buttocks and back up his spine. Those hands were all over his body, cautiously giving him the pleasure he tenderly sought for. Nothing was rushed. Duo felt like he was being worshipped but he just felt so hot he needed more. "Fei...mmm...."  
  
Wufei could feel the urgent need Duo felt since he was squirming like crazy beneath him. Just by memory, Wufei nuzzled against Duo's neck again and when he took a tiny nip, Duo was grinding so hard on his leg Wufei thought he had tormented Duo long enough. "Should...we...go further?" Wufei emphasized "Further" as his hand gently caressed against the material of Duo's black silk covered chest, rubbing circles on the satiny fabric around his left nipple and downward towards his stomach. Wufei's hands did not stop there, having a mind of their own. Nimble fingers continued downward, further between their enclosed bodies where he lightly lifted Duo's shirt upward. Ever so slowly, his fingers danced over his fair belly and downward further until he began to lightly caress Duo's hardened crotch. "Can...we do this? Like this?" Wufei whispered, huskily into Duo's ear.  
  
Duo groaned loudly when he felt Wufei slowly rub his fingers gently against his crotch. His back arched off the bed wanting more friction between his legs and his breath was coming in short pants. He couldn't believe he wasn't feeling the slightest bit of anxiety as Wufei continued to rub this crotch. Husky words were whispered into his ear while Duo concentrated on following Wufei's touches, licking his lips for some moisture. His face was flushed, closing his eyes as he spread his legs wider for more friction. His white pants, no longer pure white but slightly dingy from being caught in the rainstorm, were baggy enough. The time for talk was over for him-Duo wanted to feel.  
  
Wufei was burning, not only from the heat within his body but also from Duo's seductive actions. He was going as slowly as humanly possible, letting the fair skinned teenager beneath him lead this dance of passion. "Tell me, Duo. Tell me if you don't like something and I will stop it!" His golden face was flushed, and his dark hair was scattered across his face in disarray but Wufei didn't care. He would do anything that this chestnut haired violet-eyed angel said to him. If the word were giving to stop, he would jump into that cold shower so fast not to embarrass himself anymore. But Duo just looked at Wufei with so much love and trust, Duo couldn't trust his own voice coming out normal anymore. Wufei's own onyx visions stared hard at his heart below him, amethyst jewels shining back at him as his hand began to unbutton Duo's pants, slipping them down a bit.  
  
Duo stared back at Wufei, looking deep into his eyes, blushing from their intensity. He allowed the other teenager to unbutton his jeans without the slightly indication to stop his actions. His own declaration was to caress Wufei's golden cheek and memorize this moment in his mind. As long as he looked into Wufei's eyes, everything would be fine.  
  
Lifting up a little, much to the disappointment of Duo, Wufei rose a little just to reach over to his nightstand. With one hand, he opened the top drawer, reached deep within and pulled out a very well used jar of Vaseline. Placing the jar on his stand he flipped the lid and dipped his fingers carefully into the jelly. Duo was watching him following his fingers and Wufei was both embarrassed and half excited, as he seemed to coat his palm with expertise. Turning back to Duo, Wufei smiled as he asked Duo again if he wanted him to stop and when Duo's hand caressed his cheek again, just staring, Wufei swallowed deeply and lowered his hand to grasp around Duo's sex.  
  
Duo gasped from the contact, his violet eyes widening and practically glowing from pure unconditional love for Wufei. He tried to continue staring at Wufei, wanting to see his eyes as Wufei moved over his organ yet Duo turned into the crock of Wufei's neck. He couldn't stop squirming and no matter how Wufei tried to calm his hips, they would not stop. Short breaths were now continuously flowing from Duo's mouth and Duo pulled Wufei's neck closer to him as he assaulted that golden skin like it was the only meal Duo ever had.  
  
Duo's assault on Wufei's neck had Wufei biting his lip until it almost bled. His pace sped up and he placed one of Duo's legs between his own, trying to hold him tight while Wufei worked his magic.  
  
Tears slowly falling from Duo's eyes and he did not believe that this could be so wonderful. Every touch he had ever felt was cold and calculated, a way to control his body and his soul. Wufei, his Wufei, this dark haired gentle scholar could play the music within his body with a single kiss. There were no lies to get him to spread his legs or give a blowjob or performances of embarrassing things to do to satisfy to a strange craving. No. This simple boy of Chinese descent just exposed his soul to him and gave Duo his heart of a starry night filled with words and understanding. Duo knew, at that moment, he had met his soul.  
  
Wufei looked down at Duo's quivering form lying against his bedcovers and saw the tears leaking down his fair cheeks. "Are you okay?" His warm breathes softly whispered over high cheekbones of pink tinge.  
  
Duo smiled through his tears and simply replied, "Don't stop...please?" Raising both of his hands, Duo pulled Wufei's face towards him and kissed the raven-haired boy with all the passion he had stored for this boy. "I love you so much, Fei...please?"  
  
With such words as tender as a lamb, tears began to overflow from Wufei's obsidian eyes. Emotions overcame him and he kissed Duo back with equal passion. "Alright, Duo." His voice croaked from emotion. "For you and only you." His hand squeezed and soon Wufei was pumping Duo harder and faster, his lips showering reassurances and encouragements against his lithe neck and sensitive ears.  
  
Duo's breathing became erratic with each tug on his organ. He could feel Wufei's own hardness against his leg and slowly rubbed his leg back and forth to relieve some of the Wufei's tension. Loud moans vibrated along his neck and Duo was lost in a place he never wanted to leave. He never felt so horny in his life, squirming in an exotic dance against Wufei's satin comforter with the only lifeline to keep his sanity was Wufei' s hand. "Yesss...Like...that! Oh my dragon...Yessss..." Duo groaned his pleasure, sucking on Wufei's tongue; wishing Wufei's lips and tongue were there.  
  
Wufei purred in approval, his thumb rubbing circles around the crimson head, warm and slippery from the mixture of Vaseline and pre-cum. He cracked open his eyes, gazing towards his beautiful bundle. The sight was amazing. Duo glowed in his pleasure. His pale cheeks were so rosy and his beautiful eyes were mere slits of indigo surrounded by waves of blonde, red and brown flames. Wufei groaned again, too hot from Duo's hands caressing his groin and the boy's warm tongue against his highly sensitive neck. He was trying very hard not want to take Duo and impale him on his staff into next week. Everything of this moment was for Duo's benefit and so; a golden hand increased the pressure. Wufei had to make this feeling so intense that Duo could not help but come.  
  
Violet eyes opened wide when Duo felt the extra pressure to his groin. The pleasure was boiling in his body. He didn't know what to do anymore except move! Faster and faster Duo began to move within Wufei's grasp, his hands flying outward to grab for the nearest thing for support that happened to be Wufei's shirt. The cloth didn't have a chance, Duo practically ripping it apart from Wufei's body and displayed an unbelievable display of the human body. "Oh God! Wufei!! MMMM! You're gonna make me...Make me..."  
  
That was all the incentive Wufei needed when he kissed Duo with such force while his grip tighten on Duo.  
  
The moment Wufei kissed him; Duo came like there was no tomorrow. Each pulse brought a new note from Duo's muttered voice. He screamed his completion into Wufei's mouth, every pulse causing his body to tighten like steel as puddles and puddles of warm liquid overflowed from his organ and gush over Wufei's hands like a waterfall. Tears poured down his face and Duo was shivering so hard, totally afraid he would fall apart from the slightly touch.  
  
The golden hand, filled with some much warmth, brought the liquid to his mouth and licked at it as a contented cat much to his new lover's dismay. Wufei watched as Duo tried to pull himself back together but decided to just hold the longhaired boy. Strong golden arms reached out to wrap around his boyfriend and Wufei held Duo, soothing him, rocking him as he continued to cry in his arms. "It's okay, Duo."  
  
Duo couldn't stop crying. The tears of a deep wound were finally being lifted. Every tear had meaning to Duo and Wufei understood, as he felt rocked within the teenager's arms. There were tears for his mother and the pain she had to suffer with a husband who loved money more than their family, tears for Treize and Mariemea, his loving family who he loved more than life itself but had to run from a deranged past to start a new, and finally, tears for himself for suffering the shame and disgust of self. For each tear that fell, warmth was inserted in its place. A puzzle of identity was inserted as well as a piece of love from his friends, family and people that cared.  
  
Wufei kissed Duo's forehead, continuing to rock Duo not caring how long he had to do it. "It's okay, love. Cry until you fall asleep. I'll be right here. I promise."  
  
Duo slowly calmed his tears as warmth filled his body. It was unlike anything that he had felt before. Duo remembered feeling like this a very long time ago, something like in a dream. He didn't understand why but he suddenly thought about those dreams when his savior wrapped his wings around his body. Wufei's arms were warm, much like those wings that covered him like a blanket in his dreams. Duo couldn't stop his lids from drooping and soon the beating of his heart slowed to a gentle thump.  
  
Wufei held the boy until Duo's heartbeat slowed to his becoming as one. He smiled, looking at the black hair tie at the end of Duo's braid, the singular bond between them that bond his heart forever to this fae child asleep in his arms...or rather fallen angel. As Wufei watched the chestnut lashes flutter against the flushed skin, Wufei vowed he would give this angel the will to believe again, the will to fly towards any dream his heart desired. Smiling, Wufei reached back and grabbed one of the blankets that fell from the closet and covered him and Duo's body without waking Duo. Though his pants were tight from need, Wufei had more important things to consider. It would take time but he mentally willed his body to calm down. There would be other nights between them but for now...it was a time for rebirth and renewal.  
  
I have found you my Angel. And you have found me my Heart. We will always be together protecting each other, And together we'll be Angel Heart.  
  
You are the Angel I dreamed of, protecting me from the dark. You are the Heart I dreamed of, that cried out to me at night. You are my Angel, And I am your Heart.  
  
~*************************************************************************** *******~ Author Notes: Finally! I finished this damn chapter from hell!! You know how long I had to brain storm this chapter?!?! I am happy I have all you adoring fans bugging the hell out of me to write. I love it! ^_^ I really do need prodding now and then.  
  
Duo: *_* I finally got a taste!! Wufei: *_* I finally got a taste!! Sparky: @_@ I finally gave them a taste and they liked it!! They really did!! Quatre: But I want to go all the way now, Momma Spark!!! Sparky: Hold your horses! You know we can't have all this angst without some real drama!! Not when Duo's Dad is coming Duo: OO Are you kidding me?! You did not put that asshole in the story! Sparky: ^_~ You just have to wait and see!!! Heero: *Looking around for his gun to kill Duo's pops* 


	12. The crossroads

Title: Angel Heart  
Date created: August 31, 2003  
Last revised: July 29, 2004  
Author: Eternal Spark aka Sparky aka Carol Edwards  
Email: dreamersisle at   
Pairings: 6x3, 1x4, 5x2, RxOcc   
Disclaimers: Don't own. Won't sell. Why? 'Cause they ain't mine.  
Warning: AU, Drama, NCS, Language, Angst, Consensual sex as the story progresses. Achived: if you want, but please ask first.   
Hosted at: Dreamer's Isle , and a couple of others   
Comments: You better or I will sic Quatre on you!! Grabbing a genki Quatre for back up   
Author's Notes: The next chapter!! Double coolness!! Just when you think everything is cool...that damn plot bunny starts to mess with me!! Damn rabbit!! Quatre pokes his head out blinking big aquamarine eyes Not you, Quatre!!! Yes! The easy ride will begin to end now. Just warning you before you scream for another chapter of ultimate sap. The dark side of my kitsune nature sometimes does that. Dedication: Dedications are in order to the following people: To Silverfox, my loving little sister!! I'm finally going on vacation and I have a box of stuff to send you. Have to get the box from work first!! Kudos to Cassima for being my beta reader. I know her life is stressful and I'm proud that she takes to time to read my stuff. To Chibikit, an inspiration! Your input helps me with my development. Just mad that you will leave me soon, you brat!! I love you guys!!! Special hugs, kisses, chibi Duos and Feis goes out to all the readers for without you, the word "inspiration" would have no meaning!  
  
Angel Heart  
  
Chapter eleven: The crossroads  
  
I'm about to change my vibe  
Today's the sun's gonna shine  
Cause I've made up my mind  
That today will be the start of better days  
Leavin old shit behind  
And move on with my life  
That blindfold's off my eyes  
And now all I see for me is better days  
"Better Days" Janet Jackson  
  
The sun rose slowly over the horizon as dawn broke across the barrier of night awakening the world anew as it began its daily journey across the sky. Below from its majestic view, the fiery orb showered its warmth to the great mother earth calling all living things to beckon to its call. Gradually, the inhabitants of the bluish-green planet began to show signs of life as the start of a new day slowly began.  
  
There was a cool breeze blowing through a window causing the curtains and the silk canopy covering a massive bed in one particular house to billow from its gentle force. Usually a canopy was created to shade its inhabitants from the elements beyond its reach but that would not be so today. A gentle blast of wind, with the softness of a woman's touch, broke through the silken barrier and caressed the slumbering teenagers within. The two young men lying on the mussed satin sheets slept like babes, each more beautiful beyond compare. The dark ebony tresses on a young man's head fluttered about his crown like pure silk webs against the pillow and they slid delicately across the Asian youth's nose in an elaborate dance.  
  
Slowly, dark brown eyes deep like bittersweet chocolate opened blurring a little from its disorientation from sleep to wakefulness. The teenager slowly sat up, stretching his golden arms high over his head relieving the cracks in his spine as if a great burden had risen from his shoulders. One by one, strong muscular arms came back down and bumped into something warm. Wufei blinked, his vision slowly clearing back to normal. He turned and saw the lump of a body cuddled by his side in his bed. Dark eyes stared at the form and his hand rose to wipe away the sleep still lodged within corners of his dark eyes making sure the vision before him was not an illusion. The breeze blew again and long chestnut strands moved with the dance of the wind.  
  
It was not a dream.  
  
A golden brown hand reached down, lightly fingering a few strands of that glorious mane. Wufei could see three colors radiating from that handful; red, gold and brown flowing over each other so perfectly, blending into a wonderment of autumn colors. His right hand strayed further, touching the side of pale defined cheekbones gently stroking the soft skin that he had come to love. The occupant of said face was still sleeping but unknowingly the sleeper sighed in contentment breathing words that sounded like Wufei's name.  
  
Wufei blushed, a little embarrassed from the sleeper's admission, pulled his trembling hand away but not before he kneeled down to kiss Duo's left cheek. He took a deep breath to calm his shaky nerves, yawning a bit and rose quietly from the bed. Memories of the night before began to flood his mind. He was still trying to make sense of how and what happened, trying so hard to comprehend his actions of the night before.  
  
Soft sound of his footsteps paddled against the carpeted room as Wufei walked over to the bathroom. He kept his noise to a minimum as he opened the door, did his business like he always did every morning, washing both his hands and face before he clicked off the light and walked back over to sit on the end of his bed letting Duo continue to sleep. Memories of his past rolled in his mind and instinctively, his hand rose to finger brush through his massive ebony hair. "Dammit!" Wufei exclaimed, as his fingers tangled in a knot. His arm shot out reaching slightly over to his nightstand. His brush was still there from this morning where he left it and he picked up and brought it back to his tangled mane of fine hair. One stroke after the other, his hand moving in a calming rhythm as if he was brushing the troubles away from his mind instead of detangling his dark hair. Wufei was so worried that he scared Duo that he began thinking that boy would not want to see him again. It wasn't long before he had finished detangling his hair; the dark strands gleaming like onyx. Wufei then placed the brush down besides his thigh and began to braid a few strands by his ear nervously.  
  
"I wonder..." Wufei began, "I wonder if I scared him. He said he was happy...but..."  
  
"I am happy."  
  
Wufei jumped, surprised and in shock, thinking he was alone in his thoughts when he looked over his shoulder and was caught by a pair of sleepy violet eyes. "Ack! Duo!" Damn the boy did resemble a sleepy kitten. Wufei was getting turned on against his will just from the look in Duo's sleepy eyes.  
  
Duo blinked a couple of times, his line of sight focusing on Wufei's face. He moved, groggy yet gracefully rising from the bed until he balanced his body on all fours. His chestnut hair was a mess, strands falling around his face like the mane of a lion while his long braid hung over his shoulder and piled onto the bed like the body of a boa constrictor. "Fei...Wufei...I would never leave you." Duo crawled slowly over on the bed until he was safely secured in Wufei's lap, where sat comfortably and gently rested his head on the teenager's shoulder.  
  
Wufei sighed. Duo must have been slightly dozing to hear his mumbling. Languidly, he began to pet Duo's hair, playing with the untidy braid and trying to ignore how sensual Duo appeared at the moment. "I...Sorry...I just didn't know..."  
  
Duo caressed his cheek against Wufei's neck, feeling comfort from that gentle touch. "You could only imagine the ordeals I've had to go through...."  
  
Wufei leaned his cheek on Duo's head. "I don't think I'd want to."  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
"You're strong, Duo. You're one of the strongest people I've known. Meiran was strong for surviving as long as she did but you....you're a survivor. I know if that ever had happened to me, I don't think I would have been able to sit here. It takes a lot of courage to just live. I'm proud to you."  
  
Duo blushed, calm for once. He wanted to tell Wufei everything. "The games, Wufei...the sick games...but when we were put into the witness protection program...."  
  
Wufei pulled back, looking down at Duo startled. Did he just hear that right? "You're in that?"  
  
"Yeah..." Duo replied, looking into Wufei's eyes showing the truth in his words. "My family's been through so much."  
  
Feeling a little weird all of a sudden, Wufei swallowed. "Is your name really Duo then?"  
  
Duo giggled knowing Wufei was feeling uncomfortable about the witness protection thing. "Don't worry, Wufei. My name is really Duo. I was named because I'm an exact duplicate of my mom though a male version. I was teased a lot, often mistaken for a girl."  
  
Wufei breathed a sigh of relief. It would have felt odd calling Duo by another name. Eventually, they would have to tell Heero & Quatre to better protect Duo. "Good...because I like it. You would have had a hard time with me recognizing you as anything else."  
  
Duo giggled again. "More trivia on me, Fei-Fei. I am also named after my father...my middle name is Damien and for security purposes, my name was official changed. I have my grandmother's maiden name in lieu of my father's."  
  
Wufei put the words together and breathed Duos' full name. "Duo Damien...Maxwell. Instead of Krushrenanda."  
  
"Yup. You have it."  
  
Wufei knew that information was kind of odd when he first began searching in the school records for information about the mysterious Duo Maxwell. Now he knew the truth. Smiling, Wufei savored the syllables of the name over and over within his mind, mixing the surname with his own name. The sound was lovely, as he thoroughly adored the name rolling over his tongue as he began to physically knead the back of Duo's neck.  
  
Duo purred in contentment yet he continued the conversation. "Yeah...Damien...that's the perfect name for my father."  
  
"Demon." Wufei murmured.  
  
Soft snickering rumbled against Wufei's chest. "I remember the first time I arrived at the school. Treize and I were on our way to the principal's office along with an escort. We got a quick tour on the way and we happened to pass by the dojo. I couldn't believe a high school had a dojo but we were told of the various extracurricular activities offered by the high school. We were told a presentation was going on at that moment and we could only stay a few minutes. The first person I saw was you. You were in a gi doing some type of balancing or something."  
  
Wufei blushed a bit, trying to remember his club's schedule last term. Helios Dragons, Wufei's Tae won do team, had finally made it to the national tournament under his tutelage. The school was proud of the team's accomplishments and asked for the students to do a demonstration for the district consul. "I was weak with hand to hand then. My grandfather got on me about that. I'm better with a sword or a spear."  
  
Sighing in Wufei's arms, Duo reflected on his first glimpse of Wufei. "It was the first time...I actually felt something move me in such a way like that in a very long time. Your hair was pulled into a high ponytail but you had strands escaping all over your face. You look like you had been practicing for hours to get everything perfect. Your clothes were sticking to you and your skin was glowing from your sweat but the movement you moved....I couldn't breathe. It was ...beautiful. It was like you were flowing water gliding along the surface of glass. You were beautiful."  
  
"Oi!" Wufei looked irked from that comment.  
  
Duo looked up from Wufei's shoulder and laughed. The dark haired boy was pouting and looked embarrassed by his words. His expression was hilarious. "Well you were! I didn't understand what was happening to me. It happened so fast. I've never seen anything like that in my whole life."  
  
Wufei's dark eyes glittered. "It's not that hard, Duo. I could...teach you." Golden fingers rose, dancing along Duo's spine and slowly crept through the nape of Duo's hair. A sheepish grin emerged on Wufei's face. "If you don't mind me being your sensei...."  
  
Naughty teacher/student thoughts raced through Duo's head as his body began to respond from Wufei's light touches. "Yesss...Er..." His words began slurring and melting sensations tingled within his body as he tried to agree to Wufei's offer. Swallowing deeply, Duo tried hard getting his body back under his control. "That would be fine, Fei." His face had brightened into a reddish hue while Wufei continued to pet him like he was his personal pet. 'Damn.' Duo thought to himself, 'Fei's touches are driving me nuts.' Once he got his voice in order, he simply replied, "Besides I need to learn how to better protect myself."  
  
"I'll teach you, Duo."  
  
Duo swallowed again, quivering physically from the deep rumble of Wufei's voice. How could a voice do that? The teen would be the end of him if Wufei had his way. "Besides Quat, you're the only one that knows about me-the true me. Those were some of the reasons why I worked so hard in the books. Those guys you saw at lunch...the ones at the tables? They would always ask me about my personal life when we hung out but I would immediately change the subject. That didn't work when they started asking me out on dates..."  
  
Dark brown eyes stared intensely at Duo. "Other people were hitting on you?"  
  
Duo blinked confused until he watched while Wufei leaned back slightly over for a moment, with him still in his lap, to reach under his bed. Amethyst eyes widened in shock with the Chinese teenager leaned up again and pulled out a rather large container from underneath his bed to place on end of his bed.  
  
Nimble hands unfastened a lock and the box was opened. Within a bed of red satin and cushion sat a sword. It was beautiful. Duo watched as Wufei asked him to get off his lap a minute so he could show it to him. Duo slid off and watched as Wufei securely grasped a very expensive sheathed sword with both hands as he rose from the bed to kneel on the floor. Dollar figures rained in Duo's head, and judging by the way Wufei held the blade, it had to be heavy as hell as well a small fortune. The detail on the sheath appeared to be painted by hand with the exquisite design of a raging dragon flowing out of the water from the tip to the handle. Duo was afraid for Wufei as he watched transfixed while the boy unsheathed the sword. The sword was in immaculate condition yet Duo frowned from this knowledge. Wufei was sitting with a dangerous weapon in his room and with enough force he could kill someone with it.  
  
"I will tell them to back off if you want me to..."  
  
Duo looked at Wufei like he had lost his mind but stopped himself when he realized the true meaning behind the gesture. It was strangely touching that this boy was willing to defend his honor.... "Fei..."  
  
Wufei lowered his sword, sliding the blade back into its sheath and then placing it back into its case. After locking it away, he slid it back under his bed and sat back down next to Duo. It would appear to be kind of odd for a teenager to be sleeping with a real sword under their bed. Who said he was a normal teenager? Blame that on his deceased grandfather. "Eh?"  
  
"I've never been so touched in my life even though you are nuts!" Duo giggled as he went to sit back into Wufei's lap. "You are so funny, Fei." Duo closed his eyes against Wufei's chest. "That's what I like about you. You aren't afraid to show what you feel." Duo could hear the thump of Wufei's strong heartbeat against his ear, each beat changing because of Duo's closeness. "Quatre does things that he knows will get to you. He knows you will react but he only does it out of love, Wufei. He can't help teasing you."  
  
Wufei pouted. "I wish he'd keep that love to himself."  
  
Duo looked up, staring at Wufei. "That's not nice, Fei. Quatre's lonely. I can understand the way Quat feels. My Dad did it to me."  
  
Not wanting those amethyst orbs upset with him, Wufei caressed Duo's right cheek. "I do understand, kitten. It's just he doesn't need to tease me so much though. It's irritating."  
  
Duo leaned closer into the touch. "That may be true but Quatre considered you a brother. My father never let me have any friends. He even told me that my own brother didn't give a damn and I was the reason he left. I discovered my father was and will always be a pathological liar and manipulator. Treize loved me. My father just hated anyone that loved me more than him."  
  
"It's a shame."  
  
"Be a brother to Quatre, Fei." Duo pleaded, looking up at Wufei. "He may be a brat but he's our brat." He smiled at Wufei, lowering his head back against the warm chest. "Mmmmm. This feels so nice."  
  
The atmosphere with the room was warm and very cozy to the two occupants. Wufei's voice had disappeared, lost within his mind as Duo snuggled into his being enjoying the silence. Wufei's face was flushed yet again and he desperately wanted to ask Duo about last night. The problem lied in the approach...how could he ask him? "You know we ought to call Quatre. He might...want to talk. I mean...that is if he and his parents didn't try to kill other."  
  
"Knowing Quat," Duo purred, "he's getting his point across." Duo closed his eyes, snuggling even closer to Wufei. Wufei radiated strength and Duo needed that strength. Last night beckoned to him for answers. Judging from Wufei's reactions, he knew Wufei had to be thinking about the same thing also and just didn't know how to approach the subject. "Wufei...about last night..."  
  
Dark eyes widened before returning back to normal. "Yeah?" He watched, as Duo shyly looked him in the eyes. "I hope I didn't disappoint...I hope."  
  
Duo didn't let him continue. One hand rose to caress Wufei on his left cheek, slowly memorizing every contour on the young man's handsome face. Duo had never seen anything more beautiful in his life than what he was looking at right now. "Beautiful..."  
  
Wufei turned bright red. Duo was looking at him with absolute adoration within his amethyst eyes. It was hard to believe that after all this time of working together and getting to know one another, Wufei felt like he was seeing Duo for the first time all over again. Feather light touches brushed over his face, causing his golden skin to flush darker with each passing second. Softly, he felt petal soft lips touch his and Wufei shivered for more of the gentle touches. He felt himself leaning further into the kiss; deepening the taste as a small spark began to begin its slow pace into a flame.  
  
Duo was in heaven. He couldn't help himself. Wufei's mouth was heaven to him and he wanted to explore every single crevice within it. His hands found their way into Wufei's silky mane and he heard the boy moan in his mouth. A lovely war of tongues began and lithe arms reached out gently as Duo was slowly pushing Wufei back to lie down on the bed. His body molded firmly against the dark-haired demigod but before Duo could get comfortable, a loud shrieking noise disrupted the mood.  
  
Wufei growled in total annoyance. He apologized to Duo while he reached over to the side of his nightstand. The cell phone, the one that Angie had gave him, was ringing and he picked up. This was so not the time to interrupt him. "Hello?"  
  
One chestnut eyebrow rose knowing who the person was on the other end of that phone. It wasn't long before Wufei was gently pushing him off him and was off the bed, searching around his semi clean room for a pen and paper. Duo watched from his spot as Wufei sat back down on the bed and opened the top drawer to his desk, reaching deep within while pulling out said items to write the numbers down as Angie instructed him via phone. Five minutes past by and after promising Angela he would give the information to Xi-Shen later that day, the call ended leaving the boys alone again. Wufei's attention focused back on Duo.  
  
Wufei sighed. "Sorry about that..." He was about to reach for Duo to continue their little play when the regular phone began to ring. Wufei loudly growled his displeasure. He was not a happy dragon. "Hello?!" He yelled into the cordless phone. It was Quatre on the line this time. "What do you want, Quat?"  
  
Duo watched the exchange of words while lying on the bed. Wufei was getting pissed yet again.  
  
"No! I do not feel like...What? That's blackmail, you blonde psycho!" Wufei screamed into the phone receiver. He was so going to that kill the blonde! "Fine! Yes, we'll go. Yes!" Suddenly, Wufei blushed while looking at Duo. "That's none of your business." He then slammed the phone back on its receiver...hard.  
  
Duo blinked in confusion. Quatre had said something yet again to erk Wufei's nerves and just when he was standing up for him. Duo made a decision. He was not going to have a mad Wuffie around him so he did the most obvious thing he could think of at the moment...since his mind was in the gutter anyway. He got behind Wufei while he ranted, pulling his long dark hair from the side of his face to get to more access to his neck. Gently, Duo placed kisses on the Chinese youth's neck while his hand fingered slightly underneath his shirt to rub circles along Wufei's chiseled stomach.  
  
Wufei was still grumbled about Quatre's phone call. "Quatre's parents were so pissed that they left for a hotel for the night and were leaving the country again afterward. He said he wanted us to come back to his house. He needed some help on a couple of things and he wouldn't say what."  
  
Duo ignored everything Wufei said and continued to kiss him on his neck, nibbling along that golden column of skin, upward toward his earlobe. He continued to the lavish the golden lobe with his full attention.  
  
It seemed to be working. Wufei's bad mood was fading fast and his speech was starting to slur when he tried to continue about the time they had to meet Quatre. "And to...be...there....by....twelve....oooooooooh...cl—oooooh-ck..."  
  
Duo licked upward into the cavity of Wufei's ear, whispering his satisfaction. "Since...you were so...nice to me...yesterday...you deserve a little treat." He turned Wufei's face around to stare him in the eyes. "I really do love you, Wufei."  
  
Wufei gasped loudly while his fingers clenched the bed covers for dear life. He felt his world tilting. He thought he had dreamed those words last night. He knew he had said them mentally, practicing yelling the simple words with every moan from Duo's lips but they were said in his mind. But what Wufei lacked in words, his actions conveyed his feelings and spoke volumes between them.  
  
Duo smiled, watching Wufei. Though Wufei had not verbally spoke the actual three words he longed to hear, Duo already knew what Wufei did. Every action from the amusement park until this moment spoke his declaration. Some people are more physically than verbal he thought. Slender fingers danced over golden skin, caressing over a golden brown rock hard stomach that seemed to shiver along the pads of his fingers. Duo enjoyed the tickle his fingers caused the other boy.  
  
Wufei moaned this time. His dark eyes were lowering to mere slits, following the path of the pale fingers on his body. Ebon orbs darkened as they blended into thick watery ink. "I lo..." His voice hitched when Duo's fingers danced lower playing through a trail of curly hair though not actually touching. The slow tease was causing Wufei's groin to swell to wakefulness.  
  
Duo brushed his lips against the side of Wufei's temple, removing his hand from Wufei's stomach and gliding upward across his clothed chest and towards the Chinese teenager's strong shoulders as he gently pulled the boy back on the bed.  
  
Onyx ink glazed over as Wufei felt his head tilt back against the bed. He watched as Duo grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed to place it under his head just to make sure the dark haired bishounen was comfortable. A low moan rose from his throat and Wufei didn't realized it was him making the sound. All he knew was he needed more friction as his hips arched upwards from the bed.  
  
Duo smiled down on his masterpiece. Wufei looked good enough to eat as his dark hair spread across the down pillow like a fan. The budge within Wufei's pants displayed itself for Duo and the sight was beautiful. He couldn't wait. He had to unwrap his china boy. Duo gently placed his hand on Fei's groin, measuring how aroused Wufei was. His smile morphed into a smirk. Wufei could be harder. Duo decided to test his theory. "Oh...you're a big boy." He kneeled down, rubbing his face against Wufei's clothed groin and made sure he faced Wufei. "Is this all mine, dragon?"  
  
If Wufei could get any harder...He bit his lip, knowing full well his parents were in the house. There was no question how vocal he could get in the midst of pleasure and judging by his reaction to Duo's ministration if he didn't release soon, he was going to be in some serious pain. There was no turning back at this point.  
  
Chang Ai Meng stirred the rice porridge for the morning meal before moving on to the rest of the breakfast items to prepare. Her husband sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea while reading the day's paper looking yet again for the latest news on his eldest son's accomplishments. She shook her head watching her husband. Xi-Shen was such a good child and highly intelligent. He was everything a mother would want in a son. It had to come from her side of the family. It was a miracle that her arraigned marriage to Ryu, though he was a perverted bastard, could give her such intelligent children. But of all the accomplishments her children could achieve...she was still a bit worried for some reason. Her youngest son worried her the most.  
  
As a child, her baby dragon was always in a book or with her father. She worried when Wufei spent most of his time with her father even to the time of his death learning the old ways from the old country instead of being Americanized. For a while she thought he would turn into prejudicial brat but he surprised her with his outgoing outlook. Much of this had to be because of Heero's influence. She smiled. Thank goodness for the Yuy family. All she ever wanted from her youngest child was to go to college to get a good education and be happy. She didn't care if his future mate was male or female as long as he was happy which is why she didn't mind when she discovered her baby was in love with another boy.  
  
Her husband had joked about it, teasing her for wanting to date the lad herself but the looks Wufei would give his father was enough to stop the conversation. It was about time Wufei found some happiness. The fiasco with Meiran needed to be put to rest. "Honey, could you get Fei? I don't want his food to get cold."  
  
Ryu tried to ignore his wife as best he could to try to stall for time for Wufei. He knew the boy was upstairs up to no good. "Yes, dear. In a minute."  
  
Ai Meng glared at her husband. "And you are going to move when?"  
  
Shaking the paper, Ryu sighed thinking how Wufei and his guest had better have clothes on. "Alright! I'm going. I'm going." He put the paper down and rose from the table. He then proceeded to follow his wife's orders against his better logic.  
  
Wufei was trying his best not to yell. He was biting his lip to keep from making any more noise. Duo was avidly staring down at his groin while he rubbed and squeezed the area not wanting to pull down Wufei's pants just yet. The boy seemed determined to make Wufei cum without being indecent.  
  
Duo couldn't help himself. Each caress against Wufei's groin caused a different sound and movement against his hand. He had the poor boy squirming on the bed biting the hell out of his lip to the point of breaking the skin and drawing blood. When Duo saw this, he stopped giving Wufei time to pant hard. "Seems you're enjoying this, dragon dear, but I have another treat..."  
  
If Wufei's eyes could get any wider....  
  
Duo got up from his knees and crawled on top of Wufei until he straddled the boy's lap. His clothes were still on and he made sure he aligned his plumb bottom against the aroused member while he grabbed for Wufei's right hand to place it on his own aroused member. "Dragon...." Duo purred before he tilted his head to the side in a seductive manner. "Kitty wants some more..."  
  
Wufei's mouth dropped open and he groaned very loudly this time. He did not want any interruptions at all. He reached over slightly for his remote control and turned his system on loud.  
  
The movements began slowly but Duo began to give Wufei a lap dance he would never forget. Round and round Duo grinded against Wufei smiling as Wufei's breathing quickened. He held Wufei's hand in place against his own groin so he would be pleasured at the same time. Slowly, Duo bent down to kiss Wufei while Wufei eagerly grabbed his beautiful heart-shaped face with his free hand and kissed Duo breath away.  
  
Wufei was lost. He couldn't take it anymore. He was determined to cum at all cost as his pace sped up on Duo's groin. He stopped, giving both himself and Duo time to breathe. Words were not needed as his glazed chocolate fell into amaryllis dew. He removed his hand from Duo's groin much to Duo's annoyance and leaned. His hands caress from the top of Duo's messy hair down his neck and back and settled on Duo's waist. Duo, by instinct wrapped his arms and legs tighter around Wufei's waist and Wufei pulled themselves as tightly to each other as humanly possible as he went for broke.  
  
Duo held on tight, wrapping his arms even tighter around Wufei's neck and helped Wufei bring them both off as he bucked against Wufei. Strong hands held tightly to his buttocks and Duo could feel his hardness lined up against Wufei's. He moaned and panted "more" into Wufei's ears.  
  
"Just a little bit more..." Wufei thought when he bucked harder against the form. Sweat dripping down the side of his face. He was almost there. He could feel the tingle rising...just a little bit more....  
  
Ryu was about to knock on his son's door when he heard the loud music blasting from the room. There was no way Wufei would be able to hear him. He smiled, knowing what those two were probably doing and being the nosy parent that he was...he decided to take matter into his own hands. He smirked as he placed his ear against the door and remained silent as he tried to listen in on the two.  
  
"There! There!" Duo moaned continuously while panting loudly in Wufei's ear. Suddenly a deep shiver traveled up Duo's spine and he bit his lip to keep quiet. His darkened eyes closed involuntary and his body tensed along with Wufei's. Both boys tightening their grip around each other as the grinding continued while they were coming like a maelstrom. The creation of the universe erupted within their mind and stars exploded through every single pore of their body. Never had they felt like that just from hungry caresses and desperate touches.  
  
Wufei was no better shape. His body was still tingling and he couldn't stop clawing at Duo's back. He had never came so hard. He was still trying to catch his breath gently caressing Duo's hair while the chestnut haired teenager continued to hold him.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Wufei's father was standing in the doorway about to make a statement much to the horror of Wufei. Wufei shot up so fast throwing Duo off of his lap while reaching for the closest thing within his reach, which happened to be his alarm clock. His father ran out the room retreating for his life feeling the bunt of the clock cracked against his back of his head. "OOOOUUUUUTTT!!!" Wufei yelled, panting with fiery fury burning in his eyes.  
  
Ryu snickered. "Hey, lover boy! Your mother said to get up and come down for breakfast. I'll let her know that you up and you're coming down in ten minutes once you get cleaned up." His laughter disappeared back down the stairs.  
  
"Itai!" Duo rubbed his butt, getting up from the floor wobbly.  
  
Clutching hard to his chest, Wufei stared daggers at his bedroom door, mentally daring his father to step back in his room unannounced. Here was another reason Wufei despised his father-the man was a pervert. The moment he had reach adolescent, his father's sick behavior had reached an all-time high. He knew Wufei had company and he could bet the old man was bidding his time to pester him in one way or another. The music blasting as loud as it was had to be a clue not to enter into Wufei's domain but did his father care? Hell no! Wufei could see that from last night just from his father's eyes when the man had just a glimpse at his Duo. The man that was supposed to be his father became an instant threat.  
  
Wufei tried hard to get his breathing under control but his stupid father had to go and mess up a precious moment for him....Wait a minute! Where was Duo? His eyes bugged out of their sockets. His Duo was on the floor! How the teenager got there was a mystery! "ACK!" Wufei screamed when he finally realized what he had done. He leaped from the bed, helping up his boyfriend from the floor. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?" He gently took Duo's arm, dusting the rest of him off before leading him back to the bed. Wufei never felt more embarrassed as his blush deepened gazing at Duo's state. Then his mind dropped like a cone on a hot summer day. "I'm going murder my Dad..."  
  
The floor had hurt like hell against his rump. When that door had suddenly flew open, just as he had reached orgasmic bliss, Duo didn't have time to react. Wufei had reacted before he even had a chance to move a toe before he found himself flying to the floor. It was so embarrassing to be caught by your boyfriend's father after you just met him the night before but if you truly thought about everything that they had been through in the course of two days, this was normal behavior. Duo started to giggle at the hilarity of the situation. At least they were not caught naked. He let Wufei help him back to the bed, who was deeply apologetic for his reaction as he checked his body for injury. Duo had to smile from Wufei's fussing over him. "I'm fine, dragon. Guess I have to give you another treat later." He walked up close to Wufei, kissing him soundly and replied, "I'll shower first."  
  
Wufei blinked in confusion, dumbstruck by Duo's words. Then as quickly as it happened, a smirk bloomed on the Chinese teenager's features. He couldn't wait until later.  
  
A blast of steam exited the door as the doors to Quatre's private bathroom opened and closed with a light swoosh. The person exiting said bathroom, rubbed his messy chocolate mass of hair vigorously with a fluffy white towel while another one was wrapped firmly around his slender hips. Water glistened from his perfect muscles, caressing each peck like morning dew. The only thing that made that glorious body appear even better was the cutest bunny slippers to ever be created covering his feet. The scene was priceless. Heero continued to towel dry his hair, his mind seemingly in deep thought when he heard Quatre calling out for him.  
  
"Hee-chan!"  
  
Heero wrapped the towel around his neck and walk causally into the adjacent bedroom. He looked around, seeing a room identical to the one next door just in a different color. The voice repeated again and Heero walked over to what appeared to be a walk-in closet. "Quatre? Okay, where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here..."  
  
Heero turned around and his eyes bugged out. Standing in the doorway of the den, wearing a silk kimono stood Quare, one satin shoulder standing bare to the world while one slim pale leg bent against the wall. He looked like liquid sex. "Uh...are you okay, Quat?"  
  
"Of course! I was just wondering if you were done using the hot water."  
  
Blood dripped down towards Heero's mouth and he raised his hand to investigate. Prussian eyes widened in surprise. Damn! The boy made his nose bleed. "You are really pushing it, baby." He suddenly stalked over to Quatre, grabbing the blonde dream around the waist and pulled him closer to his wet muscular body.  
  
Quatre giggled, letting the kimono fall off both of his shoulders as the garment became trapped within the crook of his arms. He made a very seductive picture. "I'm sorry for calling you over so early that you didn't have time to shower. I just didn't want to be alone after Zechs left this morning." One slender finger rose, twirling little circles into Heero's chest.  
  
Heero seemed to have lost his voice for a moment. "Ummmm..." Slowly, beads of sweat appeared on Heero's brow and he began to physically heat up. It appeared that the warmth from the room wasn't what was causing the temperature to rise for our dear football captain in the presence of his seductive boyfriend. "It's okay. I was going to come over earlier anyway to check on you."  
  
Heero was worried for him. That was the sweetest thing Quatre heard. He smiled. "Thanks..."  
  
Heero held Quatre closer to him. "Can't let anything happened to my baby."  
  
Quarte sighed as placed his head on Heero's shoulder for comfort. His finger fiddled with his sleeves soaking in the smell of his Heero. "I can't believe they left again. With Zechs' help, I had the strength to tell them everything and how I really felt. You know what they did? They just told me if I ever locked them out again they'd ground me. I'm through with them, Heero."  
  
"Well..." Heero began, lowering his face to nuzzle into Quatre's hair. "At least you spoke your peace. That was all I wanted you to do. Now, I'm going take you away from all this drama and get your room ready at the house."  
  
Quatre still could not believe Heero was serious about moving into his home. He closed his eyes, loving the tender touches of Heero on him. "I know." Slowly, his eyes opened again while he began to poke Heero in the chest with his fingers. "It'll be hard for you though. I'm used to such lovely upkeep."  
  
The statement just made Heero roll his eyes. "Trust me. You'll get used to being ordinary when you are around my family. We will just have to save your money for your college fund."  
  
"There is no need for that, Heero." Quatre smiled while nuzzling into Heero's chest. "I've already got my own bank account. I don't spend all my money on frivolous stuff. At least my parents do give me money. I'm saved up for college and then some." He snorted. "But I could probably get a free ride with scholarships anyway."  
  
Heero ruffled Quatre's hairs, forcing him to looked up and pout his annoyance. "Yup! There is a big ole brain in that bubble head." Quatre growled at him but he retaliated by kissing his forehead to calm him down. "Now come and give me my honey, baby..."  
  
Just when Quatre was about to lean up to give his boyfriend his much expected kisses one of the phones in the room rung. Quatre growled in annoyance as he left the security of Heero's arms and walked over to the phone. He grumbled the moment he picked up when the butler informed him who was at the door. His posture slumped forward. "Ugh. I forgot I called Duo and Wufei to come over to help."  
  
Heero was pouted cutely. "No taste? Not even a little one before they come up?"  
  
A lovely smirk appeared on Quatre's face. Seductively, he walked back over into the circle of Heero's arms. Heero nuzzled his face while wisps of his blonde hair caressed against Quatre's cheek. He smiled listening lovingly to Heero's purrs of enjoyment.  
  
Heero was in heaven. Quatre felt as well as smelled good. He didn't care if the golden boy within his arms didn't wash for the rest of his life. Quatre was absolutely perfect. "Mmmm! You smell so good."  
  
Quatre frowned, already knowing where this conversation was going. "I'd smell even better if you let me take my shower." He watched as Heero frowned. Quatre pouted. He didn't want Heero upset with him so he placed a very chaste kiss on the taller boy's lips and slowly tried to tug Heero out of the bathroom so he could finish dressing before Wufei and Duo arrived. He had a problem though. He was dealing with a highly aroused boyfriend and what you want is not always what you get.  
  
The moment Quatre left his arms, a deep emptiness filled Heero. He didn't like feeling like that. The drama of last night started to take effect as he grabbed Quatre back to him, kissing him as he pushed the lithe teenager against the sidewall right by the bathroom. Heat slowly began to pool in Heero's groin and erotic visions of what he really wanted to do raced within his mind. If Quatre would only listen to his hormones like Heero's were yelling at him to do. A simple glimpse from those aquamarine diamonds and Heero was mentally pleading with Quatre with his own Prussian jewels. Within his mind, ideas of great pleasure pulsated, screaming for some action of some sort...actions that could give them both extreme pleasures.... if only his boyfriend would listen.  
  
Quatre didn't know what to do. His resolve was slipping while his bed stood only a few steps away...  
  
"Ah hmmmnnn...."  
  
Both boys jumped, both looking like they were caught in the infamous cookie jar before they turned towards the direction of the voice that just spoke. Standing there in the doorway, leaning against the frame without a care in the world, was Chang Wufei. His companion, one Duo Maxwell, was snickering beside him and waving hello to the bewildered couple. Quatre's eyes were popping out of his head as well as Heero, who was still in a towel. His glazed vision cleaned up rapidly, sobering up his drunken mode in seconds as he looked at his brother in law and his companion. Quatre just pulled up his kimono, straightened the delicate robe over his shoulders and swearing vengeance on Heero for to allowing him to dress in time.  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
"Hmmmph!" Wufei began, folding his arms over his chest. "Serves you right for calling me THAT early in the morning!" Duo began laughing behind him.  
  
Quatre smirked, not letting a little ole thing like nudity embarrass him. "You two were probably doing some "horizontal speedway" anyway and needed to be interrupted. "  
  
Wufei blushed a deep red coloring while Duo stopped in mid breath and followed Wufei with a similar expression.  
  
"Hah!" Quatre yelled, answering his own question about the exploits of the two when they were left alone together last night. Boy did he love to tease Wufei and he sincerely hoped Duo was okay. If Wufei made him cry, the dark haired boy would suffer his wraith.  
  
"Quatre..." Duo glared as he regained his composure back. "I wouldn't talk. You were disturbing a very personal moment..." He smirked internally; proud of his aggression ness as he watched Quatre's bunny ears droop in regret.  
  
'Oh! Sorry Duo!"  
  
Duo smiled, walking over to Quatre to hug him. He was happy. He had his best friends and his boyfriend with him. Speaking of his boyfriend, said boy was grumbling next to him. "Oh sure!" Wufei muttered by him." If I had said that you'd like 'so what, Fei!"  
  
Quatre stuck his tongue out at Wufei. "I like Duo."  
  
Duo practically glowed from that admission and grabbed Quatre in a tight hug.  
  
"And I love Quatre! He's like the twin brother I've never had. Not to say Treize isn't great but Quatre is more my speed."  
  
Quatre was so happy that Duo really did care about him that he began to sing, "Incest is Best!" to the guys and only stopped when Duo bonked him on the head.  
  
"Gods, I hope not!"  
  
The four teenagers turned again towards the bedroom door and were greeted by Quatre's older brother and boyfriend. A blonde eyebrow rose as Quatre looked at his brother. "What are you doing here?" He questioned suspiously. Some habits were hard to break. "I thought you pledged never to step back in the house?"  
  
Zechs smirked and looked at Trowa. Trowa smiled. "He's moving out. He called me this morning to help him."  
  
"Well...." Zechs replied quietly, while wrapping an arm around Trowa's slim waist. When I left last night to get some air to cool off, I had to call Trowa. I just needed to hear his voice." He looked over at the young arm next to him, staring into his glowing green eyes. "We talked a bit and we came to a decision. I'm moving in with him. It was easy."  
  
Trowa snickered. "Yeah...easy. My roommate's decision to finally to live with his fiancé had no bearing on his decision." He smirked even more with Zechs gave him the look.  
  
Quatre was speechless for a moment. "Wow! That's...nice."  
  
Zechs removed his arm from around Trowa's waist and walked over to his baby brother. "I'm still going to see if you are okay, Quatre. I'll pop by everyday or week however you want it. You can call me if you need to talk anytime. I mean it, Kitkat."  
  
Quatre blushed to the tip of his golden locks. He totally forgot that nickname his brother gave him as a toddler. The two brothers looked at each other as if for the first time, each measuring the sincerity of the words.  
  
"And that reminds me..." Zechs looked Quatre up and down. "What's with the kimono? Have you been in my closet again?"  
  
If Quatre couldn't get any redder... "I did not. You are not the only with good taste in this house." Then he smiled. "I'm just glad there is finally an understanding between us, Mil. You're never done me wrong and just because we're different ages with different interest does not mean we can't be friends."  
  
Heero smiled.  
  
Zechs walked up to his little brother. "I hope you don't start to think that I'm like Mom and Dad."  
  
"I know you aren't like them." Quatre sighed sick of thinking about his obnoxious parents. At least he had allies for his cause and would never be alone again. "Is anyone hungry? I can have cook make breakfast."  
  
Duo glared and Quatre was talking back by its seriousness. "You're not cooking, Quatre. I am."  
  
"Okay, Duo. Sheesh! The kitchen is yours for the morning."  
  
"Great! Now I can show Wufei what I can really do!"  
  
Quatre chuckled. "Really? Other than being his main course?"  
  
Wufei blushed but Duo prepared for the come back. "And his side dish...dessert..."  
  
Heero and Trowa had to cover their mouths trying valiantly to hold back their laughter watching the combatants battle while Zechs smirked, impressed by the longhaired brunette.  
  
Quatre wasn't finishing by a long shot. "But wait! Wufei doesn't like sushi...you want me to hold your clothes while I go get the perfect seasonings..."  
  
Wufei covered his ears and yelled running out the door. "I can't hear you, you two perverts!" The only sounds left were the thumping of Wufei's soles against the floor and him running down the stairs into another room before there was the sound of a door slamming. Heero finally fell to floor in laughter along with his brother while Quatre happily pulled Duo with him out the door. Zechs yelled at the two brothers for their outrageous behavior, though he was laughing himself. With a little encouragement on his part, he finally got Trowa and Heero off the floor and out the door to follow behind his brother.  
  
The kitchen was buzzing with excitement as a storm erupted within the complex. The kitchen help looked on in awe as they watched the longhaired teenager control their kitchen like a master. Duo didn't think anything of it as he zoomed around the room like there was twenty of him. One of the helpers thought Duo looked a master chef personally preparing a meal for a king. The teenager's braid was zipping around behind him until Duo stopped in mid run and twisted his braid around itself like a bun. He then pinned it up by pushing the end under and pulling it through the middle. Then he was off again as he ran from the fridge with various foods and condiments.  
  
Soon the counter top was filled with three dozen eggs, fresh chives, a container of sour cream, small red potatoes, three packs of bacon, two pounds of boar head ham, two packs of turkey sausages, and other items for Duo's supreme breakfast menu. Frying pans zoomed in the air landing unscathed on the counter top and the radio was on full blast as Duo danced around the kitchen. Quatre's head cook Velma giggled at Duo's antics admiring the way the bouncing teenager prepared his meal so quickly. She watched as onions were chopped without tears and the potatoes were skinned, cleaned and finally cut up into small pieces in mere moments to be placed in a bowl. A cast iron skillet was slowly heated on medium flame and a dollop of virgin olive oil was placed it in. The potatoes thrown in the pot and seasonings were added and the pot was covered three fourths of the way.  
  
The rest of the gang watched in shock as Duo went through the motions of preparing the meal. He was efficient if not brilliant from cracking the eggs with one hand to not burning the sausages or himself. Wufei had never felt more proud in his life.  
  
"Duo..." Quatre began, pulling down plates to place on a side counter, "Don't forget. I don't eat meat."  
  
"I know." Duo countered, while stirring some batter for homemade pancakes. "I'm making you a veggie omelet."  
  
"Damn!" Zech yelled, while he nudged Wufei. "Can I have one?"  
  
Wufei looked at Zechs like he was crazy. "One of what?"  
  
Zechs pointed to the zooming chef with the chestnut bun. Wufei frowned and then he smiled a very toothy grin like a little boy who had just received his Christmas gift. "Nope!"  
  
Half an hour later, seats within the spacious dining area was filled to the tee with the kitchen help and the boys. Velma sat at the head, named as the guest of honor for all her hard work. The items on the table were mouthwatering. Pancakes were stacked high on a plate with warm maple syrup and creamy butter. On another plate, scrambled eggs fluffy from the sour cream and chive glowed like a taste of sunshine. Home fries were cooked to golden brown flavored with green peppers, onions, garlic and other spices that smelled heavenly to everyone. There was also crispy bacon, juicy sausages as well as slices of warmed honeyed ham. The last items on the table were pitchers of orange juice and milk. Duo clapped his hands and placed his hands on his hips. "All done."  
  
The room soon filled with applause and Duo blushed to the roots of his hair. Soon everyone stood up and Duo felt even more embarrassed as everyone gave him a standing ovation. He turned to Wufei and Wufei gave him a smile that only appeared for him. Zechs faked his tears and Trowa slapped him in the head. The room soon filled with laughter and Quatre smiled. He looked around the room as plates were passed gazing at all the happy faces. Memories of last night's nightmare disappeared and his vision was filled with love before him. Here was his family-this jumbled bunch of workers who loved him like a son instead of an employer. He wasn't alone anymore. Not when he had the love of friends, his brother and his love. Yes. He was happy and judging from the way everyone was chatting and teasing Duo...Duo was happy too.  
  
People walked the crowded street, bustlingly from one store to next only caring about their destinations. It would seem like a typically morning as owners opened their shops for another day and the city seemed to come alive from its nightly slumber of inactivity into action. Mothers pushed their baby carriages while others walked on the pavement holding the tiny hands of their prodigy, laughing with their private games shared between a mother and child. It seemed innocent, an ordinary day...but miracles begin in ordinary ways.  
  
While the horns from the various cars honked along the street from the ongoing traffic and the ridiculous pace set before them, no one noticed the flash of light like a lightening bolt striking an area in a deserted alley. No one noticed that time was stopped for one minute. Amidst the filth and debris of the abandon space a being suddenly materialized from the space where the light had touch. Light seemed to illuminate from the entity's body, shadowing its face while hiding the light from anyone to see.  
  
Normal clothing including shoes melded out of nowhere covering the entity's form and judging from the curves, it appeared to be a woman. Long hair was twirled into a bun and dark shades covered her eyes. A hand rose to pale skin as if it was the first time she had felt it. Two suitcases magically appeared next to her feet on the floor filled to the brim with clothes. She looked upward and smiled. She then picked up the suitcases and walked out of the alleyway clicking her shoes against the pavement like it was nothing wrong in the world.  
  
She looked around her, watching as the people walked by especially the young mothers with their children. She stood still for a moment. Her head tilted to the side and she said strange words ignoring all who walked by. "Within one's lifetime, a soul must come to the crossroads of destiny and choose the path that is appropriate for them. If destiny lays in the soul of the believer, and to be human is the gift of free will, which one would yo choose if you really had a choice? "  
  
She smiled again and walked off into the town that would be her home for a little while.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author notes: Finally!! This chapter is over!!! DAMN!!! It took months to actually finish this the right way and I was never satisfied. I was worried about my friends and my health so now I can say...I am on vacation and I'm going to work on the next chapter right now!!! I mean it!!! I have to make these guys happy....er...just not now!! I also know people are probably wondering about the last 2 chapters and how they relate to this one. The Carnival chapter, the parent chapter and now this chapter happened in the span of 24 hours. Yes!! Squeezing all that drama into three chapter is bad of me but it was needed!! Everything happens for reasons in this story.  
  
Anyway, comments and criticism (That I will burn over my stovetop) are welcomed.  
  
Duo: I'm just happy to cook!!  
Wufei: I'm just happy you're mine!!  
Heero: Hnn....Need Quat real bad!! I was so going to get some in that chapter!  
Quatre: Don't worry, Hee-chan!! You will get a lovely treat in the next chapter. Sparky-mama promised me!!   
Heero: OO Seriously?!?! I'm finally gonna get some?   
Wufei: OO Er...Heero...you did get some?   
Heero: That was a tease!! You got more than me and you spent the night together!!   
Duo & Wufei: Blush!!   
Zechs: I still want Duo!! Can't you make a copy of him or something!! gets bang on the head with a frying pan from Trowa who is whistling innocently.   
Sparky: OO??? See what I have to put up with? See you guys next time.


	13. Into the Depths of a Devil

* * *

Title: Angel Heart

Date created: August 31, 2003

Last revised: February 17, 2005

Author: Eternal Spark aka Sparky aka Carol Edwards

Pairings: 6x3, 1x4, 5x2, RxOcc

Disclaimers: Don't own. Won't sell. Why? 'Cause they ain't mine.

Warning: AU, Drama, NCS, Language, Angst, Consensual sex as the story progresses.

Achived: if you want, but please ask first.

Hosted at: Dreamer's Isle - and a couple of others

Comments: You better or I will sic Quatre on you! Grabbing a genki Quatre for back up

Email:dreamersisle at yahoo dot com.

Notes: Guys! Are you in for a treat! You will behold a glimpse into madness that makes Duo's father tick! As every maniac or psycho, they always start out normal…well…most of them start out normal. I hope you guys are prepared. Now that I have your attention…this statement is for you. For the people with the knives and a couple of pitchforks handy with the intention to stab Duo's dad to death, you get on the right side of me. To that group of peeps that have bats, a couple of frying pans or boxes of battery acid just so you can massage Damien's brain like lotion…you get on the left of me. Now, for those chosen few with the cross bows, maces or any type of long distance weapon…you take the rear. Did I cover everyone? ;;; I guess we're ready for this chapter.

Dedication: Dedications are for the following people: The fans. I've received some really great comments and I just want to say thank you to each and every one of you. Even if you didn't leave a comment and just read to continue on…trust me. I've done those lots of time. I especially want to thank the WuDuo mailing list. Within that humble abode of creativity, lives a family of great writers. Love that little ole mailing list of mine. This chapter goes out to them.

**

* * *

Chapter 12 **

**Into the depths of a devil**

How many years had it been since he had last see the light? When was the last time he saw the winding spider plants growing by the windowpane of their home craving the simple touch of someone to care for them? Where were the stars? Were they still as bright as he remembered them? Where was the quaint, quiet world where no one disturbs them? What about the games? Where were all those marvelous games they played throughout the house? Each room had a special scent just for them; gentle vanilla and spicy cinnamon would linger in the air in the kitchen or the pure scent of baby powder from the bathroom. Where were the essence of purity and goodness?

What about the jet-black leather whip lying in the corner of the attic closet? He really loved that whip. In order to keep the elasticity, the leather needed to be oiled and conditioned continuously by hand or it would lose the perfect pitch when it snapped. He remembered the day he ordered it, his precious thing. It was so sad. There was no one to caress that whip anymore; it would be lost just like he felt. No more pretty welts against that plumb round butt that trembled with a mere caress. Even if he closed his eyes, he could imagine the juiciness of that delectable backside under his fingers and the softness of baby skin.

Deep in the dark, each vision was turning him on and flowing over and over within his imagination. It wasn't very hard to dream. The man could remember when he would cum so hard that it would be everywhere, the sheets, the walls or the floor. Then there were times when he would sink his organ so deep; his love would be overflowing out of that temptress' mouth until the little puppy would gag. His life essence would spill forever out of him like a cup running over and he dared the little bastard to spit it out one drop.

With all of these exotic thoughts flowing within his warped mind, Damien Khushrenada was still incarnated. At the present time, he was stuck in the hole; also know as solitary confinement because of a "simple incident" beyond his control. He hated it. Stuck in solitude with a lovely reminder from past participants to his present abode, the sickly stench of both old and new. Alone, left to his own devices where no one called his name. Actually that wasn't true. He had some contact from the guards of the prison or the guy that brought him his meals. But that didn't help matters. He was stuck in hell, literally, trapped in this hell of a cell because he was betrayed. It was the perfect betrayal. A betrayal by your own flesh and blood but that wasn't where half of the grief was coming from. The true betrayal was because the only person he loved with all his heart was also the cause for his daily torment.

Every single night since the court case, visions of his beautiful child flashed before his eyes. Sure he was seeing a physiatrist. Every sex abuser had to have at least one and he was lucky other fanatical inmates didn't try to kill him yet. Damien had lots of time to waste in this place filled with mentally defected individuals of every race, religion and creed. Under the watchful eyes of the doctors he was a model patient but within his mind, Damien wanted to remember when he had peace. But that would not be so easy for him. He couldn't remember…it had been so long since the darkness swallowed him and his soul. There used to be a flicker of light somewhere where his soul was supposed to be but now even that was swallowed in the void. It dissolved completely the day they took Duo away from him, his golden child. He had trained the child so well, his golden love. He bet the child had forgotten all the games that they played. Damien closed his eyes and smiled. It was okay. His little darling, his angel could not be forgotten. His angel could never forget how submissive he really was or how quiet he was during the games no matter how much Damien told him to scream. He had to be so careful with his treasure. No pressure at all else he would break the doll.

Damien hated being in jail but it was okay. He could deal with it. Here, within solitary confinement, he could plot his plans. Within this darkened room of concrete and stone, he had the means of his escape already developed within his mind. A certain correction officer constantly stared at him wherever he went. Damien knew he was not an ugly man. No. On the contrary, he was a very beautiful adult stuck with circumstances beyond his control but soon everything would work out in his favor. He wasn't intelligent for nothing. Soon his friends in the cells would begin their preparation for their escape and that CO who liked him so much would finally get to taste the pleasures of Damien for his first and last time. Everything was working in Damien's favor and soon…he would be reunited with his golden boy….

It's a pity…how a little bit of news about an amusement park opening could bring a family together.

* * *

"So…. Dr. Noin. How am I doing?" 

Dr. Lucrezia Noin-Po tried to make her face as impassive as possible to Duo Maxwell's question. There was a lot of work before her lying innocently on her desk of mahogany. She sighed, drumming her fingers on the desk as she began her evaluation. There were three folders before her: A black folder from Wufei with a red dragon symbol on the cover, Quatre's, a white folder with gold trimming at the end of the desk while Duo's jet black folder without adornments sat in the middle of the two. His personal folder was overstuffed to bursting.

Noin sighed running a hand through her black hair. What she wouldn't do to have a bowl of her wife's cooking rather than deal with the mess before her. The documentation lying so innocently on her desk held a life in balance and the results of it would determine whether the longhaired young man sitting so nervously in front of her would pass to join his fellow graduates or fail to retake a semester. This was a decision Dr. Noin did not want to make but in all actuality, she had to. She hated the pressure associated with the decision especially for the one child in the entire school that deserved the world. With sheer determination, she began the process. Wufei's folder would be the first she would look at. Her dark-purple eyes widened in amazement as she skimmed through a few lines. This was the first time since talking to Mr. Chang since he began at this school, merely four years ago, that the dark haired and golden skinned youth gave up recommendations like this for a student. It was most unusual when she was expecting his usual aloffness for anyone other than his brother-n-law and family.

She read thoroughly each passage, closely examining each comment or reflection of Duo's work. There was nothing in a negative light on any of the pages. She blinked, her dark silk lashes fluttering rapidly at what she was seeing. Something was off. She went to Quatre's folder and noticed different wording but also comments of praise and absolute respect for the mind of such an individual. These two students were the best in their classes, young adults with the highest respect for the rules and education. She looked over the combined work again, comparing Wufei's and Quatre's recordkeeping next to each other. There was no doubt about Duo. Each report recorded each quiz or exam for every class they gave their mentee. There was nothing less than a grade of A- for Cal 3, which was for Duo's weakest subject. Noin had to rub her eyes for this feat.

But it wasn't just the work that had changed over the course of months. Dr. Noin knew Duo was adaptable and highly intelligent. That was not the only issue that was amazing about this picture. Something about Duo had changed. There was a strange glow around Duo's eyes, a brightness that was not there at the beginning of the semester. Noin's eyes would dart up for a second to look at the three young men before glancing back down at the work before her.

Something else had changed.

In all of her years of being a student and then later a guidance counselor, she had thought she was a good judge of character. Her wife, Sally, told her all the time she had a knack for reading people. There had never been such a turnabout on such a tragedy within a sparse amount of time since she accepted the job as guidance counselor for the high school and the strange changes were not only focused on the physical documents before her. Something about these three boys had changed the moment they began working together.

Dr. Noin looked up from the papers and stared at Wufei.

Wufei Chang was sitting casually in his white gi, already prepared for his next class, which was club hour, where he would meet with his fellow members to practice. As long as she had known him, Wufei always sat with his backbone straight in the presence of his superiors. This was practically due to his Asian heritage. The young Chinese teenager before her was sitting relaxed, with one leg crossed but not over the other but balancing on his knee while Wufei's upper body was leaning heavily to his right so that he was practically leaning on Duo Maxwell with his arm around the long haired teenager's shoulder. Duo was sitting in the center of the group. Wufei's right thigh was touching Duo's left one and whenever Duo moved, he moved with him like a type of connection. It was intimate.

Quatre R. Winner was just like Wufei. The blonde teenager would usually be the attentive one of the group and was usually sat straight up with a business like manner about him. Each confrontation with him was like a negotiation for his time and not the other way around. Today, Quatre was different. The blond scholar was leaning on Duo's right side, with his head on Duo's right shoulder. He was also wearing a white gi, which surprised even Dr. Noin, while gently playing with the tuft of Duo's braid. That was one thing Dr. Noin didn't get. No one played with Duo's hair. It was like a god given rule.

Then her eyes finally fell on Duo, the men tee. The young man was nervous and one hand was gently caressing the cloth of Wufei's gi while his right hand was tightly wrapped in Quatre's free one. What the heck had happened? The boys before her looked like they were a married couple or rather triple. There was a familiar intimacy between these three that spoke volumes…like they had been through a life-changing journey and finally arrived at their destination unscathed.

Dr. Noin closed all three folders with a light swish. Her pale hands folded on top of them casually and looked at the three young men before her again. Taking a deep breath, she snickered at their nervous attitudes and the most brilliant smile lit up her entire face. "Congratulations, Duo Maxwell."

Duo blinked his big violet eyes in shock and released the biggest sigh of relief as his violet eyes rolled into the back of his head. He had been holding his breath for so long awaiting an answer. He did not want to stay another year. Wufei and Quatre were just as nervous but when they heard the words, they both jumped up at the same time, jumping up and down like maniacs and punching their fists high into the sky. Duo just melted to the floor, in absolute relief, sliding down his chair like a snake and landing on the carpet.

Dr. Noin giggled at their antics. They should be proud of their charge. Now Mr. Maxwell could join his fellow graduates and finally enjoy the list of various senior activities that were planned for the semester: the weekend ski trip, the senior luncheon at the finest restaurant in the city, the prom and finally the ceremony itself. Yes! She was very proud of Duo Maxwell. He was the perfect example of how a person could draw strength from their weaknesses and win over any adversity.

She never felt more proud of a student in her life.

* * *

Heero was waiting patiently by the entrance of the Taekwondo club for the other guys. Usually, he would be on the football field but today was a special occasion. Today was the results of all of Quatre's and Wufei's hard work. He hoped everything turned out fine. Duo didn't deserve to be here another year. Heero didn't let those negative thoughts get to him. With their luck, Duo was a shoe in for salutatorian. Duo had nothing to worry about. Everything would be all right simply by one look from Duo's face and Heero wasn't disappointed when he saw the guys approaching from around the corner. His smile grew wider as he recognized a familiar tuft of platinum blonde hair bouncing up and down. 

Quatre was chatting away with Duo and Wufei when he spotted Heero a mile away. He quietly excused himself and eagerly ran to his boyfriend happily leaving his comrades to hurry behind. The moment they stood in from of each other, Quatre grabbed Heero's hands into his own and smiled brightly into his boyfriend's eyes. He didn't kiss Heero or try to make a scene because Heero and he both agreed they didn't want everyone to know their business. There was no question that their love was real and Quatre didn't have to prove it…he knew that Heero loved him.

The lingering looks Quatre kept giving Heero was suddenly turning up the heat within his body and that was a no-no during school hours. Heero swallowed loudly and whispered something in Quatre's ear causing the blond to blush bright red while Duo and Wufei rolled their eyes at the display.

The four boys chatted for a moment before they entered Wufei's clubroom, which resembled an actual dojo. Wufei told Duo to wait on the sidelines and watch. The ebony haired martial artist then bowed to the members of the club and they, in turn, returned the gesture obediently. "Okay guys." Wufei began while walking to the front of the room. "I've brought a couple of friends along today. You all know Heero but this is Quatre from the Writers Guild."

Heero and Quatre both waved at the group and the group bowed to them. Quatre giggled and bowed back. Heero just shook his head at Quatre's antics and also bowed to the club members out of respect.

Wufei continued. "Quatre is going to do a piece about the club for the yearbook while Heero will take photos for the school website so don't get cocky!" Everyone laughed at Wufei, who was smirking. He was in a very good mood today. "We also have a new member that is just watching today so let's go."

There was a loud shout within the room that nearly scared the daylights out of Duo but then he settled down as he watched each student formed four perfect lines. Heero began explaining to Duo and Quatre of how the highest-ranking student was on the right side of the line and everyone else was lined up to his/her left in decreasing order of rank. He pointed to the students, showing the two newcomers how each student was line up at attention, with a foot or two between each person in the front line.

"How do you know so much about this, Heero?" Duo questioned curiously.

Heero smirked. "I am half Japanese, Duo. Wufei, his older brother and I have been going to his grandfather's dojo since we were kids. Trowa wasn't really into it like we were so Mom put him into gymnastics classes. I stopped and went for football in my sophomore year. Usually, Wufei and I would get up at 6:30 in the morning to jog a mile or so and come back and do Tai–chi before school."

Duo looked at Heero in amazement. "Tai chi? The actual Tai chi used for meditation?"

"Yes. The same one that release stress, lowers your blood pressure, improves your balance and coordination both physically and spiritually….all that jazz." Heero recited perfectly. "Grand Ultimate Fist" is the translation for it. It is symbolized by the unification of ying and yan. The best thing about it is even though it looks harmless it can be extremely deadly. You should ask Wufei to show you the movie "Tai chi". You would get a better understanding about it."

Quatre was very impressed. Heero was like an encyclopedia of knowledge when it came to the martial arts. "Wow. That means we're heading to Duo's house after classes huh. Right after we get that movie to watch."

Duo just smiled at his friends and turned back to his boyfriend. He was getting shivers watching Wufei call out commands. He couldn't wait to get home so Wufei could command him.

* * *

Let me tell you a story…. 

Once upon a time, there lived a young man who longed for freedom and the finer things in life. As a very young child, he was considered a genius by most standards. It was only logically since his family gave him the very best that he would strive to return the favor. Each day his parents felt they were blessed to receive such a brilliant child. As the boy grew, he never lacked for anything but like every child that reaches puberty, his views changed drastically. Soon, dreams filled with freedom and fulfillment changed into much darker, more solid aspirations. He craved for things those other young men his age would require and could acquire. Soon, the secluded shy boy transformed himself into a force to be reckoned with, a sexual icon worshipped within upper circles of social status. The boy now a young man thought he had achieved his wishes; his dreams of freedom and fulfillment were filled with each drink or warm body he caressed so languidly. Within his liquor of lust, he thought he could rule the world.

But as with all fairy tales, there is always a moral and just like the turn of a coin, one particular day in the young man's world would turn his entire life upside down.

Like all players of the game, the young man had forgotten the rules of sexual play. For each passionate kiss, there was also an exchange of feelings. For each caress down a shapely hip, broken promises laid like wasteful ink-stained papers for the wind to catch for the trash. For one unprotected journey into paradise, every door did not lead into nirvana leaving behind the hopelessly victims filled with pain, sickness and betrayal. The young man had forgotten the consequences of the delectable acts.

A very tired but beautiful woman appeared at his doorstep, the night before he was about to leave for college. She stood so calmly when he opened the door with a very unusual gift wrapped warmly in a blanket for the young man. Within her pale lithe arms, slept a child; a beautiful boy child with a head covered with bronze colored ringlets and rosy cheeks. The mysterious woman, known to the young man as one of his many one-night stands, didn't say a word but she looked at him with distain and scorn. It was only suppose to be for one night like most of his reckless relationships. Bitterness bloomed over her face. She was never supposed to become pregnant and yet she couldn't kill the growing child within her womb since it was too late to abort when she found out. She didn't want a child so early in life. She wanted to have fun and was determined to live her life. She couldn't have a baby around her it would ruin her reputation. What would her high society friends think? Now she didn't want to think and she brought her misery to the only one that caused it. The woman looked once at the young man, handed over the child and left him standing on his porch with his mouth wide open. Though there were tears in her eyes, she would never look back.

Now the young man had a problem, a very big problem. What was he going to do? Dreams began to rip before his eyes. With all his intelligence and a promised life filled with scholarships up to his neck to any school he wanted, the young man was not prepared for the tiny bundle within his shivering arms. The young man felt like panicking, feeling his life stop because of a night of sexual escapades. It was not that he didn't want the child; he wanted to wait until he was well established and married in his own home. In a mere moment, his life was ruined.

Or was it? The answer to his problem would be solved by a simple sacrifice.

Fearing for her only son's future, the mother of the young man gently took the child from her son's arms. She gently pulled the blanket away from the infant's face and gasped in astonishment. He was beautiful, this bastard child of her son. The mother looked up, and caressed her only son's face. She told her son that there was no need to worry because the child would be raised correctly, with its grandparents. The mother did not want her only child to stop striving for his dreams. She thought the blame belong on both her and her husband. Maybe she spoiled her child too much and let him indulge a little too much. Guilt would no longer play a role anymore in their lives. Their son would continue on with his life but now the goals of the young man had changed yet again. No longer would greed and sexually fulfillment lead his footsteps. He had something priceless he had to work towards…a future for his son.

* * *

Treize was typing away on his laptop, his bronze colored hair shifting with each movement along the keys. It was a wonder he was blessed with such a color of hair a rich mix of crimson and gold but he thought nothing of it. He looked up from the living room couch where he currently situated with the television off when he heard the door open and close. He looked up over his shoulder and smiled. Four young men were entering the house. It's been a little while since his house was filled up with the sounds of good people. Marie was currently running down the stairs like a maniac and racing towards the door at the moment knowing that Duo would not be alone like he usually was. No. Today was going to be another special day in the Khushrenada household. Treize brushed a hand through his thick bronze locks and stared real hard at a certain ebony haired lad who just entered the house and locked the door behind him quietly. Curiously, Treize watched as Wufei shyly walked to the closest chair by the door and sat down. It had been two weeks since Duo had introduced Wufei to Treize officially as his boyfriend and Treize was still getting used to it. It seemed Wufei was still being cautious toward the elder sibling. 

A lone bronze eyebrow raised slyly as Treize watched Duo leave the living room to go into the kitchen for refreshments. Just common courtesy for guests and whenever Duo went, Quatre was not far behind him if the need was there. Treize focused away from the kitchen and centered on the two Asians sitting quietly in the room. Heero was currently messing with his cell phone checking out some text message on a liquid display while Wufei picked up a magazine to read. Treize didn't understand. Wasn't it "a god giving rule" that elder brothers had to tease their younger brothers when they officially brought someone home to meet his/her family? The older man smirked for a moment; mentally calculating just how fast it would take his younger brother to return back into the living room if he started his integration. It was time to start with a certain Chinese teenager. "So Mr. Chang…"

Wufei blinked dark chocolate eyes cautiously from his magazine at Duo's brother. He did not like that look in the older man's eyes, recognizing that mischievous look from his own brother. "Wufei, sir. It's Wufei."

"Wufei…" Treize replied, savoring each syllabus while he was snickering inside. He had to admit that Wufei was beautiful. The elder brother, Xi-shen, was also a very handsome young man. Damn Shen for being happily married and Duo to have Wufei. What was it with all these dark haired sex gods around him? It wasn't fair. It was bad enough he was celibate. Oh well. Treize sighed. There was someone Treize hadn't thought about in a while when his life was back in order, if five years was counted as a considerable amount of time. "So, what did you guys do today?"

"Well, we got some good news about Duo. I will let him tell you when he gets back and this afternoon I began teaching him self defense."

Treize blinked surprised. "Self defense?"

"Yes, Mr. Khushrenada. We wouldn't want anything happening to Duo so Heero and I are teaching him self-defense."

"Behave, Treize."

Treize turned around from that growled response and saw a very pissed Duo. There it was! Just the face he wanted. This was going to be fun. "Hello, baby brother. Did you bring snacks for me or just your guests?"

"Treize!" Duo yelled embarrassed. "Don't even start. I know your game so don't do it!"

Treize blinked his big blue-eyes innocently. "Game? What ever are you talking about it, baby brother?"

The right side of Duo's mouth twitched. He knew Treize's game. Here he was after all this time to finally have an actual boyfriend/lover even if they didn't go all the way yet. Duo thought everything would be fine, right? Wrong! Treize, being the very overprotective brother that Duo knew he was, was currently eyeing Wufei like a science project. If Treize had his way, he would get a police check on Wufei from the moment the young man was conceived. Wufei was taking everything like a trooper but how long would that even last? They just got together, dammit! No brother was going to spoil Duo's pleasant mood.

"Anyway, Duo." Treize smirked when he didn't get a response. "Wufei said you had some good news?"

Whoops. Duo had totally let that slip his mind. "Oh! Yeah! Dr. Noin said my tutoring was over and now I can graduate on time. Isn't that great?"

"Oh?" Now Treize looked pissed.

Duo didn't like that look on Treize's face. "What's wrong?"

Treize frowned and then his bottom lip popped out as he pouted. "How could Wufei know about this before me?"

Quatre rolled his eyes at the pitiful scene and walked over to Treize, knowing what the man was up to. "You really love your brother, don't you? Even if you already knew me and Wufei were his tutors?"

Treize just stuck out his lip more. "Like that mattered."

A loud growl erupted from the side of the room and a large pillow sailed across, smacking Treize upside his head. All eyes were on Duo, who was at the moment was panting in angry with wisps of hair falling over his heart shaped face while glaring directly at his elder brother.

Unbelievable! The bronze haired man looked up in shock and disbelief. Treize could not believe it. His own brother hit him with a pillow in front of his guest, a very big pillow. Marie just blinked speechless yet amazed at Duo's boldness. She wondered how her father would reiterate. She wouldn't have to wait long. Not phased one bit by Duo's rudeness, Treize quietly stood from his spot and grabbing a side pillow from the couch. Slowly he stalked over to his brother and stared him right in the eye. He then smacked his younger brother flat in the face.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

Pillows erupted from all sides of the living room as an explosion the likes you had never seen. Thank goodness they were strong enough from the impact but that didn't stop the hilariousness of the situation as the pillows were flying from one side to the room and back again. Heero, Wufei and Quatre just sat calmly on the couch not interfering. Marie was looking off on the side looking at the two brothers running from one side of the room banging each other senseless. The sight was very amusing to the teenagers. Hair was flying everywhere especially from Duo's braid. Shaking his head at his boyfriend's antics, Wufei was just about to reach for the remote to turn on the television when a stray pillow bounced off the top of his head. He turned quickly to yell at the culprit but both Duo and Treize were whistling as if neither did anything wrong. Marie just snickered from her safe spot and decided to join the guys on the couch. She flopped down besides Quatre, who in turn, wrapped his arms around the little girl. Marie then picked up the remote and flicked on the television.

"I thought we were going to watch that movie?" Quatre questioned when he saw Wufei growl like a pissed off dragon as he got up, grabbing a pillow off the chair and stalked over towards the known culprits.

Apparently, Wufei had other things on his mind. "Who did it?"

Both Duo and Treize blinked innocently, neither one willing to admit their guilt.

Wufei glared. "That's okay…because I'm an expert at pillow fights and the next one that does hit me…gets it."

A lone chestnut eyebrow rose daringly while said owner smirked. "Oh? Did you hear that Treize…Fei-Fei making threats."

Treize smiled devilishly and laughed. Wufei never had chance because in less than five seconds he was doubled teamed on both sides by both brothers and tackled behind the couch while Heero, Quatre and Marie watched the movie ignoring them.

* * *

The story continues…. 

The young man smiled at his mother, thanking her and helped find a room close by for his son. The next morning, the young man left with a heavy heart and yet this had taught him a lesson. He then left his home and ventured into a new world, a world filled with new people and a college life. Days flew by quickly and soon months were filled with classes, exams and phone calls. Every day, the young man would call home wanting to hear the soft cooing of his growing son. His mother sent pictures every week so he could see the boy growing up happily. He would also send letters, questioning his son's well being. He eventually got a part time job to gain experience as well as a sense that his little bit of income was helping towards his son's future.

He worked so hard in college, caring only about finishing because of his son. All of his dreams were filled of what his child was doing and what the little boy should learn next. While other students went to parties for entertainment, he preferred a quiet life. Sure there were women in his life but he had learned his lessons well. He would now use his head and only socializing for friendship and companionship. When it came to relationship, he wasn't ready for a deep relationship only wanting to find the perfect person.

He graduated from college cum laude and soon was on his way with his dreams in a prestigious company, which he landed the moment he graduated. Everything was perfect. He had a beautiful son and loving parents who stood besides him every step of the way. Life could get no better than this…but…was it? The young man was now a man and even though his dreams were coming true, something was missing from his life. Even his sexual satisfaction was slowly loosing its acquired taste. He didn't know what to do, as he sat at his desk as the manager. He sighed, looking down at the list of entrants for the position.

One look would change his life forever.

Life, that seemed so boring, would change like day and night. Blue eyes looked up as his office door opened and closed. Life began…when he met her. There was a woman standing nervously at the closed door waiting for a statement to come in. She was breathtaking. Standing at five six, the young lady began walking slowly into the office after he simply nodded his head. Seems she came for the position. The man didn't know that his breath had stopped short. He didn't realize that he was staring at the young woman instead of her resume.

There was no way to describe it. There was an angel standing before him. The heavens must have been screaming to lose such a precious thing. No woman could be that beautiful. Large eyes stared down at him, pupils dilating to absorb more light. They were an odd coloring in fact, they looked like blue and yet they didn't. More like a weird purple color. Her face had high cheekbones and was in the shape of a heart. His eyes drunk in the woman's features down to her hands and noticed their pale coloring, pale roses mixed with cream. She looked like she belonged within the secret garden of a forbidden city. But what was truly amazing, truly remarkable was her hair. He had many women but never had he seen a woman with that hair color. Was that what they called chestnut? Three colors blended so perfectly they appeared as one color.

He didn't understand it but the man wanted to touch her. He tried so hard to maintain an image of corporal formality but never had he felt such intensity towards something. He shook his head, staring at the resume. His eyes popped out of his head. He couldn't believe it. There was a brilliant mind within that luscious body.

For the first time in his life, Damien Khushrenada fell in love at first sight.

The young woman was hired on the spot and soon she because a valued employee at the company. Her status rose as quickly as his within the company and soon jokes were made against the two, dubbing them the prince and princess of the firm. Kahia Williams was slowly becoming his equal.

They shared many projects together, working diligently and for long hours. Damien had never saw a woman with such aggressiveness and yet embraced an innocence of life that he wished he understand. Neither had Damien attempted to make a pass toward Kahia. He respected her too much.

But his efforts did not go unnoticed.

One particular project, a heated argument began between Kahia and Damien over something silly. Something about missing numbers on the analysis. Kahia stated the numbers were a needed factor to perfect the calculation and should be added while Damien rolled his eyes, stating the information was miscellaneous data and shouldn't be included. Their associates had long left for their own homes, leaving the two workaholics still arguing with each other. It was currently one in the morning and time was starting to take it toll on the two. Kahia placed her head on the desk exhausted while Damien was staring out at the window, staring downward into the empty streets.

"Damien"

The handsome man turned quietly towards Kahia. "Hmmnnn?"

"You know. We are at a standstill. Why don't we compromise a bit?"

"I'm listening."

"But are you really?"

Damien looked over his shoulder curiously, wondering what Kahia meant by that. "Excuse me?"

Kahia sat up, leaning heavily on her hands that were propped up under her chin. "Are you really listening?"

Damien just stared at her.

* * *

"_If I could have your heart  
I sho would love ya  
I love you more  
Than I could love myself  
Mountain high or the valley low  
You have no idea just how far I'd go  
Hey yeah _

I go put on my good clothes  
And I sing and dance  
I take the time  
I take the chance  
I'll make ya laugh  
I'll make you cry  
I'm a tell you like this  
If you ask me why

It's all because I love ya  
I do  
I got to be necessary to you  
Hope your eyes are wide open  
You'll see  
That your love is necessary  
To me

A pencil was taping along with the music as the sounds vibrated from the little speaker occupying the small bit of space on the cluttered desk. An ebony haired, light-eyed man was listening contently with his eyes closed while humming along with the music. Brandy's newest album was currently in his computer. He had converted it to mp3 format a while ago but today was the actual day he listened to the entire album. The name of the album was also catchy—"Afrodisiac"—Kinda of inspiring, if you asked him. The music was smooth and it seemed to relax him. He needed it since he was going through relationship problems again. Jais'n McNeil shouldn't complain. He was a top agent in his field and he had a great job where he didn't have to track all over the place like he used to. The only drawback was mounds and mounds of paperwork.

Yes. Boring little ole him…he prayed he didn't become like his mother. His days of excitement were over. His last big case, the Khushrenada case, was his crowning glory. After five years, he still was curious about the whereabouts of the sons—Duo and…Treize.

Treize. Jais'n was really interested in him and his current life. Did the golden redhead get remarried by now? How was the baby…or rather little girl? She should be around five or six by now. There was an attraction between them but Jais'n always stated of never mixing business with pleasure. Treize made him forget that fact and the consequences resulting in one night of indescribable pleasure. Five years had passed and still he remembered him. He had never been the same since that day.

"Yo Jai."

Jais'n, with his beautiful slanted eyes, looked up at the man who was occupying air space in his room. The man was currently waving his hand in front of his face though he was looking right at him. "What?"

"Whoa! Don't bite my head off!" Jais'n rolled his eyes as the man continued. "Chief wants to know if you are going to the raffle."

"Naah." Jai pulled open his side drawer to pull out his headphones. "Got to do something after work and I'm not wasting my money on who Alex is sleeping with now."

The red haired man snickered. "But the odds are so good, man. I thought him and Iason were going at it but knowing Riki, that ain't happened. Riki is very possessive over Iason."

Jais'n grumbled. He so did not want to know about the current office gossip about the office sluts…er…romances going on and around him. "Look, Ron. You should be happy you are married, got a beautiful wife and kids. Don't get involved with those nutcases. Anyway, how's Harry and Dray doing?"

"Fine. They finally have a surrogate mother to have the baby with. I don't believe they've been together five years now."

"Yeah." Jais'n smiled in remembrance. That was a wedding to remember. "I'm proud of those two."

Samantha, Jais'n's personal secretary, was buzzing twice on line two on Jais'n phone when he needed a warning when a certain member of the office was roaming around and just like clockwork, a large burly man was stomping from down the hall towards his office yelling out loud in the hallway.

"Ronald Weasley! Where the hell are you!"

Ron smirked at Jais'n and ran to the closest hiding place, which happened to be the coat closet. He whispered to Jais'n before he locked the door. "I'm not here."

Jais'n just raised one of his dark eyebrows in confusion.

"Jai!" The burly man slapped his hand against the door to get Jais'n attention. The man happened to be the chief of the division, grumbled his way into Jais'n's office. "Have you seen Weasley? He didn't put his choice in the raffle and why haven't you yet?"

Jais'n was about to say something when his phone rang. "Federal Bureau of Investigation, New Hope division, Lt. McNeil speaking." "Okay, I'll be down in a minute" He hung up the phone. "Can't talk, chief, got a visitor from an old friend."

"Oh…Okay. We'll talk later." Chief walked over to the closet. "And Weasley…" He turned directly at the closet with Jais'n trying to hold back his laughter. "I expect your money in fifteen minutes."

Jais'n almost fell to the floor in laughter when he heard a grumble in his closet. The chief smirked and left Jais'n to his own devices. Jais'n walked over to his closet, opened the door and judging from the expression on Ron's face, broke down and laughed outright. Ron couldn't help laughing along with him.

"I'll see you later, Jai. I better go so the chief can tear me apart properly."

"You'll be okay, Ron." Jais'n then exited his office while Ron went the opposite direction. The Bureau was busy today. Computers were humming and massive sheets of bond paper were spitting out of the network printer for various assignments.

Ah…the life of an officer of government. Jais'n loved his desk job and he wouldn't trade it for the world. He had made the move after that one night with Treize. He wanted stability, a family…. hope. He wanted that with someone. He thought he had it with that one person who made his heart flutter and yet was in the witness protection program. With the love he felt for the golden redhead, Jais'n knew that to be with Treize would be a security risk. At least Jais'n knew where the family was but he would never let anyone hurt them.

After five years of failed romances, Jais'n still craved the intelligent bronze haired man. As sure as his hair was black, Jais'n never was ashamed of who, what he was or a question about his orientation. He was bisexual, plain and simple. It was nothing to be ashamed of; it just made things interesting when it came to relationships. His ancestors on his mother's side would be rolling in their graves but he didn't care. Love was love in his book and he knew he had feeling for Treize Khushrenada and would until the day he died.

Jais'n sighed, wishing for ease to his heartache. Five years may have lessened the pain but it didn't help you forget. The dark haired man could never forget the way Treize made him feel no matter how many lovers he had since that one time shared between them.

His footstep led him past the twins, passed the office of Iason Whingate and his partner, Riki Nagano, and passed the visiting officers from New York, Dee and his husband, Ryo. They were there visiting a couple of friends from their own department.

Jasi'n finally arrived at the front clerk desk. "Hey Irma! Did a Miss Kahia Maxim arrive yet?"

Irma, a pretty redhead with an attitude to match, looked at Jais'n like he had grown another head. "Excuse me?"

Jais'n frowned. They clearly had hired the wrong receptionist again. Damn woman was more concerned with shades of nail polish rather than visitors. "I said did a Miss Maxim arrive yet. I just received a phone call she was in the front."

Irma looked at Jais'n confused and checked her appointment book lying on the side of her desk next to the cotton balls. She quickly skimmed down the list and said in an arrogant voice, "Like I said. No. I didn't call you but that is odd…"

Jais'n was about to chew off the woman's head for her insolence when a beautiful woman with a lavender suit walked or rather clinked her way from the front door, directly towards the receptionist desk. All of a sudden all conversations within the entire bureau stopped. Even the receptionist froze. It was weird as hell. Jais'n looked around the office and it was as if everyone was in suspended animation. The woman continued to walk towards him and his first instinct was to go for his gun. His hand was slyly reaching behind into his holster as the woman approached.

The woman just smiled as the sounds of her heels echoed against the ground. She saw the officer with the dark hair and light eyes reaching for something and she continued smiling. This was the one her eldest son belonged with. She continued onward and before he could pull out his gun, she was standing in front of the receptionist desk. "Good afternoon, Mr. McNeil."

Jais'n could not believe what he was seeing. This woman bared a striking resemblance to someone he knew…it was uncanny. His mind was in shock from what he was seeing and rather than try to understand…he shut down. Light blue eyes bugged out of their sockets before the owner of said eyes fainted to the floor in a heap.

The woman smiled. "Yes, Mr. McNeil. I have plans for you."

* * *

The birds were singing a little bit too happy today as Damien left for his job that morning. He prayed the rest of the day continued on like it began. Today was very important. He didn't want anything to mess up or any problems for his important task. 

Why was today special? It would be the day he would ask for Kahia's hand in marriage. He had planned it out. The flowers were expected around noon to a secret location in the building and since Kahia loved strawberries, he had a special cheesecake already hidden in one of the refrigerator in the main cafeteria kitchen. He was prepared for everything, except for the possibility that she might say no.

Damien blushed as he remembered the conversation they had eight months ago. The night of the Skooly project. When she asked him the weirdest question…"Are you listening?" Apparently, that was the first of many conversations shared between them and they weren't only during working hours. Talks over coffee led to group lunches and those led to private lunches and soon dinner entered the picture. It wasn't long before the mere thought of being separate began to hurt.

Damien was always a perfect gentleman though mentally he was frustrated as hell. No woman ever made him feel like Kahia did. At first, he thought it was lust until he realized the number of showers he preferred over voicing his pain to his beloved. Kahia discovered this little fact one night while they were watching movies with friends at Damien's parents house.

Everyone was laughing and Kahia, who's hands were on Damien's knee, had leaned in a little too close to her boyfriend and felt the shudder run through from the tension on his leg. Kahia stopped laughing abruptly. She turned to her boyfriend confused by his reaction. Damien was scarlet, his cheeks, neck and ears were blazing with heat of embarrassment and his hands were firmly clasped in this lap hiding a waking intruder. Looking downward, Damien discretely rose from his seat; excusing himself saying he had to check on the food he was reheating at the moment. Kahia watched him leave and quietly followed behind him. She found him in the refrigerator sticking his head in, leaning over the door as he tried to cool off.

"You don't have to do that, Dee."

"Yes. I do."

Kahia snickered. "So…I do get you hot under the collar."

Damien pulled his head out of the freezer. "That's an understatement, Lia."

"Well it about time, you told me. I was getting bored with your niceness."

Damien's blue eyes popped out of his sockets. "What!"

Kahia laughed out right. "I may be a virgin in body, Mr. Khushrenada but mentally I could blow your mind. My innocence is only a technically and it seems you have a problem."

When Damien and Kahia returned to the living room fifteen minutes later, Damien had the biggest smile on his gorgeous face.

Damien smiled in remembrance as he reached his office door and closed the door shut.

Yes…today was going to be a beautiful day….

* * *

Treize was standing quietly by the window gazing out at Wufei and Duo while they were relaxing in the backyard. The sun had already set and evening was soon coming to the quiet town. His daughter was out there with them. Marie just could not leave Duo and his new found love alone for a minute. She was determined to protect her uncle in her own personal way by being the ultimate brat. 

Treize smirked. He had trained her well.

Something was said among them and Treize's eyes widened in amusement when Duo rose from his seat and started to chase Marie around the swings while Wufei sat in his own chair laughing at them. Treize watched as Wufei causally got up from his chair and grabbed Duo around his waist just as the chestnut haired lad flew around the swings. It was just before Duo could grab the annoying little girl. Off on the sidelines, Marie was jumping up and down like a victorious champion. Treize smiled. It was adorable…their little family. He just had one problem….Wufei or rather what Wufei represented.

He continued watching the interaction of his brother and boyfriend together. Wufei was holding on to Duo like a precious jewel through Duo was fighting his way like a alley cat to get out of his arms, his lithe arms flailing trying to grab his goal namely Marie. His daughter was currently taunting her uncle. Treize couldn't help but notice the strength that it took to hold on to Duo as he watched muscles indent against dark clothing wishing for just a glimpse. "Damn! That boy is built!" He yelled in the room.

Okay. This was just so wrong on so many levels. Treize moved away from the window not understanding the feeling of jealousy towards his younger brother. He shouldn't be feeling this way but he was. Lately as he watched the television or went to his job for an in-person conference, watching all the different couples around him, temptation was blaring a message and it was starting to wear on him. He had sacrificed so much for his brother and now when it came to the point of Duo beginning again….Treize felt a little lost.

Treize pouted. He already knew the solution to his problem. He was lonely or rather he needed to get laid. He had dedicated his life to his family and he would continue to do so but now he needed to address his problems and his needs. He turned back towards the window, gazing again at the children he loved so dear. His breath was almost caught.

Duo and Wufei were doing something, something that looked like a silent dance but was actually Tai chi. Treize knew about it from that movie they finally sat down to watch after Duo and him finished attacking Wufei. The two boys flowed beautifully together. When Duo missed a step, Wufei stopped and came behind him and adjusted it. Duo would look at him with such devotion and admiration and then they would begin again. Even Marie began to imitate the boys, matching Wufei's steps and smiling as she did it.

Treize's blue eyes trailed over to the phone. One person popped in his mind and through five years had passed; it seemed like minute for Treize. "Jais'n…" The beautiful sounds flowed from his lips like the symmetry of music. "He's probably forgotten about me. It would be silly for me to even bring him up." One night of absolute bliss…Treize had never felt like that again not even with a woman. "This is nonsense." He cleared his throat for a second. "I'd better start dinner for everyone." The bronze haired man slowly walked towards his kitchen, quietly out of the living room while his thoughts focused on his longing heart.

Never realizing that if you wish hard enough…that they sometimes come true.

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I don't freaking believe this! I actually finished another chapter of this story! It took me long enough to think of how to end the darn thing with real life, health problems and work. I think I messed with this chapter so much because I didn't know how I wanted to end it and I just now got inspired to end it here. I also want to introduce a love interest for Treize. He can't be left out in this story! 

Jais'n: Yes! I love this woman! She's gonna help me get laid!

Sparky: OO Jais'n…I hope that is not all you're thinking about?

Jais'n: But you have to understand….it's like when me and the General…Duo bopped Jais'n on the head OUCH

Duo: That's my brother you're talking about! And why do you call him the General?

Jais'n: leers at Duo Can't tell you…you're too young.

Duo: Squawking WHAT? I'd have you know that…get a very weird look from Wufei Uh…Nothing! Anyway, don't talk about my brother like that! As if he is going to be with you again!

Wufei: Duo…Why are you blushing and why are you so mad?

Duo: I am not blushing, Wufei! That man wants to sleep with ….I can't say it! My innocent brother!

Treize: OO Innocent? Little brother…Have you see your niece lately?

Duo: Uh…she's somewhere around here.

Treize: You do realize the work I had to do to get her here right?

Duo: You're making me ill, Niisan!

Jais'n: TREIZE! MY LOVE! Tackles Treize and starts rubbing against him like a cat

Wufei: They do make a cute couple…Er Duo? Sees Duo going for a chainsaw DUO? Put that down! You are overreacting and Treize needs to get laid too!


	14. Deeper into the Pit

Title: Angel Heart

Date created: August 31, 2003

Last revised: November 2, 2007

Author: Eternal Spark aka Sparky aka Carol Edwards

Pairings: 6x3, 1x4, 5x2, RxOcc

Disclaimers: Don't own. Won't sell. Why? 'Cause they ain't mine.

Warning: AU, Drama, NCS, Language, Angst, Consensual sex as the story progresses.

Achived: if you want, but please ask first.

Hosted at: Dreamer's Isle - www. and a couple of others

Comments: You better or I will sic Quatre on you!! Grabbing a genki Quatre for back up

Authors Notes: Ah! The plot thickens!! YUMMY!! I'm slowly getting back from my long depressed state of working on this story. I'm not going to spend too much time warning ya, but just be prepared because the ride is going to be bumpy all over again.

Dedication: Dedications go out to everyone who continues to read. The lovely readers who wait patiently for me to get over real life and back to the world we all know and love. Inspiration is truly the key to every writer's existence. When you don't respond, we lack the fuel and energy to keep us pumping out the goodness so thanks goes to all of you great people in the great big wide world that enjoy my little ole story. I need to personally thank inlalaland since she's read my story 3 times!! . Don't think I don't read my messages, people. I do read them. All of them.

Now on to the goodness….

**

* * *

Angel Heart**

**Chapter 13: Deeper into the pit**

No one knows what's it like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

And no one knows what its like

To be hated

To be fated

To telling only lies

"Behind Blue eyes" by Limp Bizket

"Look! It happens to the best of us, Jais'n!"

Jais'n glared at his boss, Chief Maximus Delour, as the injured agent sat in his hospital room. After hitting his head against the receptionist's file cabinet, the federal agent fainted, dropping to the floor sack of potatoes. Do you know how embarrassing that was to have an accident of that caliber happen in the front area of your department and in front of his peers and colleagues? To make matters worse, the incident had to happen to a seasoned officer like himself. The whole experience felt like déjà vu like Jais'n was a rookie back in the academy all over again! Pouting, Jais'n couldn't help but feel like an total idiot.

"Are you going to pout all day like a six year old?"

Slanted silver gray eyes, barely slits of mercury, pierced their target with the flames of fury. "Do you really want me to answer that?" Jais'n growled, his temper rising like a dragon from the depth of the earth, "You might have to take away my gun for a month."

Stunned, the chief exclaimed, "Jais'n! Will you calm down? The incident wasn't that bad. Sheesh!"

"Not bad," Jais'n yelled, before his chief told him to quiet it down since he was in a hospital. Before Jais'n could tear a new hole out of his chief, the door to his room opened and Ron strolled casually in followed by a beautiful woman carrying a vase of flowers. A darkened eyebrow rose in question as Jais'n's attention adverted towards the female newcomer, much to the relief of the chief. Jais'n could have sworn he had met her before, but the confused agent could not place where at the moment. Each time the agent tried to think about what happened, his head would throb in agony. It was a very odd sensation as Jais'n shook his head in confusion. Maybe, after everyone had gone, and he had a bit of sleep, he would feel better.

"Jai!" Ron yelled his greeting while walking over to place the vase on the side desk. "How are you doing, mate?"

Jais'n just grumbled his response, not wanting to say how he really felt to since his boss was glaring at him to behave or else. "I'm fine, Ron. My pride is a little hurt though. I've survived worse than this so I shouldn't be complaining…much." Ron stood by Jais'n's bed, handing him some of the get well gifts their other coworkers asked him to bring. Jais'n continued to rant while Ron shook his head from side to side in total understanding. "A stupid accident, Ron," Jais'n ranted before he growled at the chief. "I want that girl fired, Max! All she does all day is paint her damn claws. The government shouldn't have to pay for that!"

Maximus Delour sighed at Jais'n before commenting. "I'll talk to her. Sheesh! You are grumpy when you're sick." Jais'n blushed before he growled again. "Anyway," the chief replied, "the doctor just wanted to run some more tests on you. That was a nasty bump you took that might be a concussion. The doctors have to run some tests on you to be on the safe side. You should be going home in two days or so if everything checks out."

"Oh great," Jais'n bellowed, throwing up his hands in outrage. There was one thing the man despised more than coconuts and it had to be in the one place he had to remain in for two days. Silver orbs turned into slits of ice. "Isn't that wonderful, Ron. Chief says I'm going to be a human pincushion for your viewing pleasure. Thank you, Chief. Thank you very much for this two day vacation." Then Jais'n snarled and everyone stepped away from the bed. "I will have my vengeance when I get back to work so that bitch better be gone!"

The chief shook his head in sympathy. With a little bed rest, Jais'n would probably be back to normal…he hoped. Now he had to put out an order of protection for the damn receptionist before Jais'n got discharged from the hospital. The chief shivered. Maybe he should give Irma a two-week vacation in Bermuda. It was awful nice right about now.

Ron shook his head and felt kind of sorry for the receptionist. But then he thought about all the times she sat at her desk, causing problems rather than trying to solve them. Ron shook his head. "That woman's days were numbered". He thought to himself. Though, this was the perfect opportunity for some humor. Ron smirked before one lone red eyebrow went up and judging from Jais'n's current behavior, it was time for a little payback. "Do you want me to get you some hot chocolate, Kai, to make you feel all better? Or would you rather I go pick up some satin pillows and teddy bears to make your stay more pleasant?"

Jais'n looked at Ron in shock, one step away from strangling Ron. "Keep it coming, weasel. I'm ten seconds away from calling Dray."

"Ooohh," Ron chuckled, "I'm so scared of that git!!". Someone cleared their throat from behind Ron and the red haired agent slapped a hand to his forehead hard in embarrassment. "Oh man! I'm sorry, Ms. Maxim." Ron exclaimed to the woman, "Jais'n just gets me worked up like that." Clearing his throat, Ron suddenly turned on his professional mode. "Chief, the psychic is here."

Jais'n stopped his grumbling and paid attention to what Ron said, "Psychic?"

The beautiful woman before them wore shades to hide her eyes while her long cinnamon and honey colored hair was tied up tightly into a bun on top of her head. A set of chopsticks stuck out of the bun. She stood about average height for a female around 5'6 or 5'7. A lavender 2-piece business suit, jacket and skirt, covered her body and could not hide the heavenly figure hidden under folds of material. The woman smiled warmly at Jais'n, showcasing a perfect set of pearly white teeth. Overall, the newcomer resembled a super model. "Hello Mr. McNeil," The woman replied, her voice smooth as silk. "I hope you are feeling better. You gave the entire office quite a scared. How are you feeling?"

A strange quirk dimpled into the side of Jais'n's cheek, "Just a slight headache but thank you for concern."

"You know," Ms. Maxim questioned, curiously in awe staring at Jais'n, "not to be rude but your eyes…"

That earned Jais'n a smirk. "I'm half Chinese," Jais'n quietly replied, blinking his strange light eyes. "My father is British with gray eyes."

"Yes…, "Ms. Maxim exclaimed, "Very unusual yet haunting beautiful. You're quite a stunning young man."

Jais'n had the audacity to blush from the compliment. It's had been a while since someone paid him one since Jais'n had a standoffish personality lately. He wasn't prepared when this beautiful woman paid him compliments out of the blue.

Ms. Maxim smiled recognizing the injured agent's embarrassment. "I bet you have thousands of fans running after you." The light dimmed in Jais'n eyes for a moment when she mentioned admirers. Ms. Maxim smiled to herself, this poor young man had a past and she didn't have to ask any more questions since it showed in his face.

Silver orbs closed in sympathy, "Maybe…but not the one I desire."

Ron cut in to lighten the mood, "Yeah! Our baby boy is heartsick."

"Ron!" Jais'n growled before reaching out to smack his fellow agent across the head, "Shut up already."

Ms. Maxim chuckled at their silly antics, she liked these agents already and they really cared about each other's welfare. Why else would the red head agent badger the other agent if not to protect his friend? "Don't worry, gentlemen." Ms. Maxim began, "I'm just too nosy for my own good." Her concern focused on Jais'n. "Jais'n, I know what it is like to truly lose someone…someone you care so deeply for. But there is a saying in my family….my mother always told me that if you believe in something hard enough, miracles tend to happen on their own."

Jais'n shook his head in denial. "I don't believe in miracles," he mumbled while fiddled with his covers, trying to have something to occupy his hands.

Ms. Maxim's eyes focused, piercing through Jais'n soul as she stared at the beautiful man real hard. "Maybe you just haven't found the right type of inspiration."

Chief Delour interrupted the unusual conversation before it got too personal. "Well, we are honored to finally have you, Ms. Maxim. Now back to business. Boys, this lovely young lady is helping our little ole station for a little bit. Now, Jai, she's going to be investigating your old case."

Jais'n finally looked up. "Huh? What case?"

"The Krushrenda case, Jai," Maximus quietly responded.

"The Krushrenda case," Jais'n questioned. Now Jais'n's attention perked, "Whatever for? That case is closed shut?"

Ms. Maxim calmly walked over by Jais'n bed and sat down in a chair directly adjacent to it. "Research, Mr. McNeil," She quietly replied. "If your chief hasn't told you yet but I'm a psychic. I usually work on cold cases along with the federal government but lately I've had a vision that I'd not wish to discuss until I have had all the facts. You don't need to worry about anything just yet. I'm using this time to get to know you and your coworkers a little better before I begin to dwell on the case. For now, just rest."

Jais'n looked up confused before he suddenly yawned. He didn't understand why he felt tired but he waved goodbye to his comrades and closed his eyes.

"That sedative must have just started to work." Ms. Maxim exclaimed before she turned around in her seat to speak to the chief. "Chief Delour, I'm going to stay the night and watch over Mr. McNeil. Could you tell the front desk to send in a cot for night? I have a funny feeling they're going to release him late tomorrow. He's going to need some help getting back home."

The chief looked on the woman suspiciously. "You don't have to do this, Ms. Maxim. Jais'n's a big boy."

Ms. Maxim smiled as she gazed at the slumbering man. Jais'n was adorable fast asleep. His fine raven hair brushed his brow as the agent frowned in sleep. Ms. Maxim brushed a finger against the crease in his forehead and Jais'n's face relaxed into a peaceful repose. The beautiful woman shaking her head from side to side in pity before leaned forward to whisper in Jais'n's ear, "Even little boys need a guardian, Jais'n". Rising up, the beautiful woman smiled, turning her attention back to Chief. Delour. "We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?"

The chief finally conceded, shaking the psychic s hand before finally leaving out the door. But before he left, Chief Delour gazed one more time at his agent, smiling a hidden smile and walked out the door.

Ms. Maxim shook her head in thought. "You have so many people that care for you…if only you would take the first step. I guess I have to help you take them…" She then turned back to her subject, making herself comfortable within the reclining chair. Reaching deep into her pocketbook, she pulled out a book on Grimm Fairy tales and began to read watching over her charge throughout the night.

* * *

The auditorium pulsated with the energy of hyperactive seniors, rapidly talking about their upcoming trip and luncheon. Time was winding down for the happy group, with just two more precious months to go, the seniors of Helios High School would complete their journey. Another chapter of schooling would be over for them. After many debates on various senior trip locations, the final decision for the annual senior trip was a ski lodge. The students would leave the school via bus, bright and early Friday morning to return back at the school by Sunday evening. It seemed to be a coincidence that everything seemed to be scheduled on a Friday-the luncheon, the prom and, of course, the graduation. 

But what a way to end the week!!

However, there were problems in paradise…namely the acceptance of consent for one newly pre grad. The fear escalated since this would be the first time said pre-graduate would be away from his family and the same said pre-graduate would be alone with his boyfriend for entire weekend. Wufei glanced sideways at his boyfriend, watching in amusement as Duo tapped his feet nervously against the floor. Quatre, Duo and Wufei occupied the middle seats from the front of the auditorium and had a clear view of all the proceedings directly in front of them. Wufei just shook his head in sympathy. "You really should stop that." He said, "I don't know why you are so nervous, Duo. Everything is going to be okay."

Duo's mouth twisted to the side while his foot continued to tap nervously against the floor. "Okay, he says! I don't know why you're so nervous, he says! This is not okay!"

Curious about the conversation next to him, Quatre tilted his head to the side while listening to the speaker on stage. "What's going on, Duo?"

Frowning, Duo stopped his insistent tapping for a moment. He sighed before he began his explanation to Quatre, "Treize is not going to let me go, guys!"

This gained Quatre's full attention. "What? Why?"

Violet eyes lower half-mast sarcastically. "Think about it, Quat. Me," as Duo pointed to himself, "alone, with Wufei for an entire weekend. Duh Huh!"

A blond eyebrow rose in confusion. "Er, Duo. Not to be rude or anything, but your brother lets you hang out at my house all the time. Wufei was there, remember?"

Duo rolled his eyes before refocusing on Quatre. "Point one, Quatre. Treize ran a check on you and your family already, the overprotective goat. Beside, you're in town with lots of servants on the location; Point two, the senior trip barely had six chaperones; Point three, it's out of state. Treize would either send me with a bodyguard or he would come and ruin all my plans!" Wufei blushed as Duo continued. "You don't know my brother like I know my brother, especially if Wufei is with us. Treize terrorizes Fei every time he comes over to my house and he's always yapping about some damn virtue crap. You're lucky I'm not fastened with a chastity belt since the jerk has been trying to protect my virtue from Wufei every damn second! I'm desperate for some alone time."

Amused, Wufei's eyebrows rose up into his raven-shaded hairline. "Er, Duo. Like I told you before, you're overreacting. Trust me. You're going. We just have to reassure Treize that we'll protect you. You have to leave home sometimes." Wufei then reached over for Duo's hand, gently placing the palm within his own and lightly squeezing it for reassurance. "Besides, I would never hurt you. That would be like hurting me."

Duo blushed and smiled lovingly at Wufei. "Dragon…"

"Oh brother…," Quatre replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Here those two go again. Quatre wished he were on the stage with his own boyfriend if he had to deal with these two for another second. Heero was a member of the events committee and the secretary of the student council. Quatre grinned at his stoic boyfriend while Heero sat quietly, on stage, just typing away on his laptop. One of his major responsibilities as secretary for student council was to keep accurate digital records for the various student committees within the school and provide maintenance for the senior website. Heero was very proficient in his job.

Yummy! Quatre leered, crossing his legs as he watched Heero's fingers fly across the computer keys. How can a simple action like that turn him on? It was getting serious. He craved Heero's touch all the time and he wanted to desperately go all the way with him. There was still some tension on Quatre's part because he still had a few secrets to tell. The young heir was terribly afraid that when he had finally released the rest of his skeletons, Heero wouldn't respect him anymore. After all the numerous times that the chocolate hair senior proclaimed his unconditional love for him, the final hurdle was not cleared for them yet.

"Quatre, could you keep notes for me? I have to go see Dr. Noin about something."

Bright aquamarine eyes continued to watch the proceedings and Heero before Quatre waved Duo off. "Sure. Whatever, go ahead! But meet me okay? I have to discuss something with Dorothy and Heero at our table about the literary senior papers and the yearbook. Meet us at our table in an hour?"

Duo winked. "No problem, Kat." The slender teenager took his time as he rose gracefully from his seat. He ran his hand languidly on Wufei's thigh as he passed by in front of him. Before he reached the end of the row, Duo bent over apologizing for stepping on someone's foot by mistake. Finally, Duo reached the aisle and slowly walked up the path towards the exit, seductively adding a little more tilt in his hips. His gaze turned back towards the seat where Quatre and Wufei occupied, his gaze lingering lovingly on Wufei. Quatre was still staring at Heero in a daze; totally missing the look Duo gave Wufei.

Wufei, currently twitching in his seat, felt Duo's violent eyes penetrate his back. Heat radiated from the spot Duo caressed as phantom fingers massage Wufei's inner thigh and the feeling still pulsed against his skin. After a minute or so passed before Wufei heard the auditorium door open and close. It was amenable he was still breathing normally, the way his heart was racing in his chest.

"You know, Fei…" Quatre began not tearing his eyes from Heero's fingers flying across the screen. "That was very not original…"

"What?" Wufei glanced at Quatre, confused. What was the ditzy blonde up to now?

Quatre turned, leering at his prey. This blonde was not that stupid. "You don't really want me to explain, do you? Do you really need me to go into detail about that little itch creeping between your legs?"

Wufei growled but not before blushing yet again from one of Quatre's rude comments, "Look, you psycho wabbit," A fully loaded rant were stopped midair when Quatre shook his head, not even looking at Wufei and put his hand up to Wufei's face to the Chinese young man's surprise. "Shut up," Quatre exclaimed, flinging Wufei absently away like a bug while trying to listen to the rest of the speeches "He's waiting for you so go. I don't have time to argue with you. Shoosh! Shoosh!"

Annoyed, Wufei shook his head at Quatre before rising from his seat to follow behind his wayward boyfriend. Aquamarine orbs followed the movements of the Chinese teenager before rolling them and turning back towards the meeting. Quatre then grabbed a pen from his book bag and settled down to note the rest of the assembly.

* * *

Duo smiled as he walked down a secluded hallway as another world opened up for him under the school. Deep underground, a person could disappear within Helios High School. Few people knew of the subterranean underbelly except for the maintenance employees, certain educators and the contractors. Various corridors morphed into private rooms and only a few chosen knew about it, members of the administration who knew about the secret tunnels and which departments connected to each other. The usages for the room varied over the years since the school existence from the second war., Wufei had given Duo a private tour, as a precautionary note, into the crevices of the school and silently thanking Heero's father for that information since the man was one of the main contractors of the school. 

Slowly but surely, Duo eventually walked to his favorite room; an unused music room, hardly used since a much bigger conservatory was constructed on the fourth floor. Boxes of used music sheets laid stacked on top of each other placed in the far corner of the room, while broken stands leaned helplessly against the wall, wishing to be cleaned or fixed. Judging by the use, the metal poles were already rusted brown and unusable. There was also an old piano still playable in the room and abandoned from misuse.

Duo had to smile though because he truly adored this room. It was so quiet. A person could sing to their heart's content because the room had the most perfect pitch. He walked over to the piano, the pads of his fingers brushing lightly over the keys. One pale finger lowered, striking a chord. Duo closed his eyes and struck another musical chord until a familiar melody began. Smiling, his violet eyes slowly closed and Duo imagined his mother behind him, learning the piano for choir practice for the first time. His smile bloomed in mind eyes as his memories flowed like a flowing curtain, watching his mother play the piano. Duo loved to hear his beloved mother sing and soon, Duo unconsciously hummed the words to a melody, a song that his mother sung in church years ago.

"Imagine me

Loving what I see when the mirror looks at me

Cuz I

I imagine me

In a place of no insecurities

And I'm finally happy cuz

I imagine me…"

Duo's voice matured over the years but this was normal for children. As a child, the chestnut haired teenager's voice was very high and he was always chosen to sing soprano in the children's choir. After the death of his mother, Duo's father refused to step one foot back into their church. The elder Khushrenda had lost faith in religion all together, cursing the all mighty creator for taking his most precious gift away. Duo always felt pity for his father, a man who refused to live his life and, in essence, lost all hope and faith. Duo used his past as a guide because no matter what happened or whatever obstacles stood in his path, he always knew that things would be better. There had to be a higher power else he would be dead by now.

Duo smiled as he continued singing in his reminiscences. As Duo grew, his voice had deepened a bit, gaining a breathy or husky appeal to it. Marie teased Duo all the time about his never-ending singing, always telling him to shut up, but, in actuality; she loved to hear her uncle sing. When she was a baby, Duo would sing to her and Treize would come into the room just to look at his brother and daughter. Marie would be wrapped up; snuggling tightly in knitted blankets and you could hear her snoring softly within her crib. Duo, scrawny and thin as a rail, would be sitting in the rocking chair alongside of Marie's crib watching her sleep, humming his mother's lullaby and rocking away. Treize questioned his younger brother one day about this and the little boy quietly answered that "Mama told him to." No one knows why the little boy did what he did. Maybe little Duo wanted to compensate for the touch of a departed grandmother or maybe it was a prank. No. In Duo's own way, the child wanted to keep his mother's legacy alive by besotting this simple gift to the next generation of their family. It was a simple way of making sure Marie understood of the love Duo and Treize's mother felt for them and the love she felt for her granddaughter even if she wasn't there. Duo's fingers continued to move over the keys as each note struck though melancholy, speaking of an eternal hope. His voice echoed in the empty room, haunting yet beautiful, rich from his emotions.

"Letting go of all of the ones who hurt me

Cuz they never did deserve me

Can you imagine me

Saying no to thoughts that try to control me

Remembering all you told me

Lord can you imagine me

Over what ma mama said

And healed from what my daddy did

And I wanna live and not read that page again"

Wufei finally made it out of the auditorium, grumbling about his crazy association of friends. He walked down the same hallway his boyfriend took a little earlier. Wufei knew where Duo was heading already as he let his ears guide him towards his destination. It wasn't long before he was standing before the old music room's door. Grabbing the knob, Wufei opened the door a crack and smiled when the musical chords filled his ears with a lingering melody. He stood in the door a little while watching Duo sing as his boyfriend played a song on the piano. How he got that ole thing working was a miracle. Wufei watch Duo's face as each note filled the singer with emotions while Duo played. This was the first time Wufei heard the song and it had a lovely melody that touched Wufei's heart. "That lovely, kitten. Don't stop."

Duo slowly opened his violet eyes, as if waking from a long sleep and focused on his boyfriend, his Wufei. Smiling, he motioned for Wufei to sit next to him by patting lightly on the piano bench. Wufei obliged and sat next to Duo, making sure that their thighs touched each other. The raven haired teenager smiled, watching the blush rise high on Duo's neckline and settled high on his cheek as Duo began to serenade him.

"Imagine me, being free, trusting you totally

Finally I can…

Imagine me

I admit it hard to see

You being in love with someone like me

But finally I can…

Imagine me…"

Staring at Duo, Wufei's sable eyes glowed at his love. He couldn't stop staring at Duo. He never felt like this when he was with Meiran. Wufei never felt like this with anyone. Everything seemed brighter for him. He continued to stare into the beautiful eyes, listening carefully to the words as Duo followed the melody, his fingers dancing over the piano keys.

Wufei was besotted with his boyfriend, lost in violet pools as Duo spoke of affections without uttering words. When Duo paused in his singing and just played musical chords, Wufei still heard the words deep within his mind. He understood everything as he read in between the lines. Duo was finally releasing his guilt. Wufei scooted closer, one of his hands reaching for the tip of Duo's braid while he gently brushing his nose against Duo's jaw and lightly kissing him.

Heat rose off of Duo's face in embarrassment yet he remained calm. The blush continued rising up his neck but he didn't care. Duo began humming because "his Wufei" was enjoying their pleasant mood.

Wufei continued smiling, his head finally leaning on Duo's shoulder, letting Duo's silky voice soothe him. He felt so at ease now that Duo was apart of his world. He tried to get even closer, wrapping an arm around Duo's slim waist as Duo continued to play. "What's the name of this," He quietly asked.

"'Imagine me' It's my mother's lullaby." Duo said.

Wufei looked up then from his comfy pillow. "Lullaby...Duo? The words, love."

Duo's eyes closed again. "Yes, I know. Similarities run deep, Fei. She used to watch me play. This is the first time I got the nerve to actually play again on the piano."

Wufei smirked. "Oh? You're to going play again, young man. You don't sing like that and just stop." Wufei placed his head back on Duo's shoulder and sighed. "I have my very own nightingale."

Duo smirked, "Tweet, Tweet."

Wufei ruffled Duo's hair. "Silly kitten," Wufei caressed Duo's face, one golden finger tracing the shape of Duo's angular jaw and copying it to memory. The pads of Wufei's fingers lighly brushed over Duo's plumb lips, just smoothing them against his fingers. The texture was soft like baby's skin. Yes, Wufei loved their intimacy with each other because he was addicted to Duo's skin, always touching, always craving a little of the chestnut boy's aura to sustain his life. "You're just so beautiful, my love.

Duo rolled his eyes. "I'm just lucky you didn't start calling me by my other nickname she gave me."

Wufei smirked, already knowing the answer since Marie told him four week ago. "I think I know. A little birdie told me."

Duo glared playfully at Wufei, already knowing who told. "She didn't!"

"Oh yes she did…Angel-Baby." Wufei snickered as Duo punched him in the arm. "Ouch! Well, it does suit you; love, even though you will forever be my kitten." Golden hands then stroked Duo's cheeks as Duo purred from Wufei's touch.

"Stop that," Duo mock growled, blushing yet again. "Stop embarrassing me with your loving little ways and your sexy self." Both Duo's arms rose as he ran a hand though Wufei's black tresses. "I should braid your hair."

Wufei waggled his black eyebrow mischievously. "And I would let you," Wufei agreed.

Smirking, Duo running his fingers though Wufei's hair again while his dimple appeared in his right cheek. "You just like my hands on your scalp. It's a kink!"

Wufei moved even closer, wrapping both of his arms loosely around Duo's waist. His face was barely inches away from Duo's, moving closer to taste those succulent lips. "Yes, among other things…" Wufei closed the distance between them and lightly nibbled along Duo's bottom lip, licking delicately for entrance while affectionately asking to be let in. Duo had other plans though as he smiled seductively, not responding or returning Wufei's affections and keeping his eyes opened from his boyfriend's tempting stimulation. Slowly, Wufei pulled back from Duo's lips, lightly biting his bottom lip. He smirked, gazing at his achievement with his arms still around Duo. Duo's bottom lip was swollen slightly and lightly pinked. He was so in the mood.

Duo already knew where Wufei's mind was. "What things, Dragon?" Duo teased, languidly wrapping his arms around Wufei's neck.

"Why you," Aggressively, Wufei pulled Duo forward into his lips again into a kiss so deep, it took both of their breath away. When they finally pulled back, Duo leaned his temple against Wufei's forehead, breathing deeply while closing his eyes and his cheeks so flushed. "What are you thinking?" Wufei said, nuzzling Duo's hairline by his ear and kissing his neck.

"Do you know how much I love you," Duo groaned, "…and how Treize won't let me go on that trip."

Wufei chuckled before he pulled back and lifted from Duo's face. His boyfriend was so adorable when he pouted. "It will be okay." Wufei replied, trying to reassure his lover. "There is nothing to worry about so stop worrying. I'm going with you today and we will talk to him together. Now when where we…" Wufei kissed Duo again, letting the chestnut haired teenager guide them. From the morning of that breakfast at Quatre's, they were inseparable. Wufei was a constant at Duos' house and Duo stayed over at Quatre's house more often with Wufei as his bed partner. Their intimacy with each other increased daily. Wufei's hands were always under Duo's shirt or Duos' hands were firmly attached to Wufei's butt. Any surface would do for an intense make out session between the couple yet nether would penetrate the other. Heavy petting was as far as the couple would go because of the respect of one another.

* * *

The assembly had just concluded. While various seniors were leaving the auditorium, Quatre moved to the first row by the stage waiting for his boyfriend. Dorothy was there, speaking on the stage with Heero about other important issues concerning the literary club. Meisha, the Senior Class president, Emory, the vice president and other members of the student government conversed while making final confirmations from what was discussed during the assembly. 

Finishing her conversation with Heero, Dorothy turned and yelled, "Hey kitty cat!" Quatre rolled his eyes from his seat while Heero smirked down at him from the stage as he started to shutdown his laptop. Dorothy ran down the stairs to greet her friend, hugging Quatre in his seat and flopping down in the seat next to him. "So, what's up, Quat…."

"Nothing, love," Quatre replied, putting his notebook up. "…Just waiting for my man."

"And what a man is he," Dorothy purred, licking her lips at Heero.

Quatre smacked upside her head. "Don't go there, love. That's mine." At that moment, Heero swung his book bag over his shoulder and descended the stage straight towards his boyfriend. The moment he stood before Quatre, Heero bumped his foot against Quatre's shoe to stop the blonde's conversation with Dorothy playing demanding attention. Quatre looked at his foot, then at his love and playfully turned back to Dorothy to continue his conversation. Heero pouted and Quatre knew he couldn't resist the boy when he pouted so he stopped what he was doing, and planted a kiss on his favorite sweet, "Hee-chan."

Dorothy sighed, wishing she had a significant other. "You two are the cutest thing. I need to date more often."

"Stay away from my man, Doro." Quatre teased, wrapping his arms around Heero's waist. Heero blushed in his boyfriend's arms, embarrassed yet amused of Quatre's possessiveness of him. Dorothy just rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I already I would be skinned from just looking at Heero the wrong way. Anyway, everything is confirmed for the trip?"

"Yes," Heero replied. "Just have to arrange who is sleeping in whose room so the chaperones can be there."

Quatre pouted. "I hate chaperones. We are almost adults. I still don't understand why we have to have them."

"Blame the policies on the politicians, love."

"But…you are a politician, Heero." Quatre whined. "We don't need chaperones…."

"Quatre, do you want another incident like last year when the whole senior class got throw off out of the hotel? Trowa and Zechs were lucky they registered in a different hotel. I'm still trying to figure out how the hell can you set fire to a pool…with water in it?

Quatre was wondering on that. That was an excellent prank that got out hand but know every classes afterward would suffer. Damn seniors. Compared from last year senior class, they were babies. "I'm still going to debate about this when we get home, Hee-chan…under watchful supervision." Quatre waggled his eyebrows while Heero blushed.

Heero knew where Quatre's mindset was already…in the gutter. "Anyway, I have to finish the website's updates at your house, Quatre. We should leave right know if you want to talk about your literary papers."

"Good," Quatre exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Now I have to do is find Duo so he can cook and we have a party." Dorothy bounced up the aisle making a checklist of things to do while Quatre and Heero just shook their heads and they followed behind her exiting the auditorium.

Soon, everyone had left the auditorium yet no one saw the strange girl coming from behind the curtains looking longingly after Dorothy as the girl exited the room.

* * *

"Okay," the loud voice broadcasted on the walkie-talkie, "the inmates are heading outside, over." 

As if leading a small army, bands of inmates ranging from burglars, murderers, and multiple rival gangs walked outside toward the afternoon exercise. Every day, around 11, it was the same routine. Eat a little food, do a little work for the government, eat some more food, come outside to work out your aggression and a host of other activities for you up and coming federal prisoner. Today would be just alike any other day or so everyone thought.

"Yo Jose," A husky Hispanic man turned, a tattoo of the Virgin Mary carved into his back.

"What?'

"You know it's almost time for Krush to pop out of Solo. You will remember about us after he gets out, right? We did just as you asked."

"You better. Krush ain't no ordinary catch. He can really use his mouth. I've been saving him just so I can get him time to decide his choice. I usually do give no choice to any one but he's connections on the outside. The sooner he gets out the better."

"He doesn't like here if you know what I mean."

"Oh please. That one…you can't really fool around with him. He killed 5 guys in a room by himself. Anyone that tried to touch him, died. That's why he's in the hole in the first place."

"That is one cool MF."

"I wouldn't sleep on him, hombre. He's loco…rumors has it he's cursed."

"I know, cous." The man whispered, "So everything is set. Just let me know & it's a go."

"Don't worry." Jose reassured his comrade. "Krush should be sending me instructions tonight. It's pitiful the way that pig is groaning over him, as long as he doesn't fuck up the game."

A officer walked back and nudged Jose in the back with a club, "Shut the fuck up and keep moving."

Jose rolled his eyes and ran with his comrade to join the other inmates in calisthenics. "Soon, precious," He purred to himself. "You will finally be free from your cage."

* * *

Author's endnotes: IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!! I FINALLY GOT MY INSPIRATION BACK!! You don't understand when you are depressed and real life is causing it and when you want to write but you can't because you can't think of happy thoughts. ;; I know I'm rambling but I am jumping up and down because I finally finish this chapter! Quatre's been beating me across the head, Poor Duo and Wufei brought lots and lots of toys to play with (adult in nature) and poor Heero is tired of working the camera. Come on, people! Think of poor Heero here, getting all that blackmail footage to use against them!! He's hurting his little hands with his devilment. So I must help Duo get his wish…all the way, baby! He must have his total Wufei packet and not just a taste! Don't worry! I'm working on it. I'm also working on Treize. Poor man needs more than his brother does. 

Treize: Hey

Duo: Well you do! Cock blocking, man!

Wufei: Shaking his head

Heero: Can I put the camera down now?

Quatre: Hell no!! I'm making a porno, Heechan!! Starring me and Duo-chan!!!

Wufei: QUATRE!!!!!!


End file.
